Naive Awareness
by alsdssg
Summary: Eragon has a strange dream, and three fishermen bring the Varden an egg from Vroengard. Then the girl from his dream comes to him. Meanwhile, Murtagh is still under Galbatorix's control and so is a new rider. What happens? Read and find out.
1. The Egg and the Dream

Naïve Awareness

Disclaimer: I have bad news. I have murdered Christopher Paolini and assumed his identity. Empire will be finished by moi. Right. Like that's gonna happen. Lol. I don't own Eragon.

_Eragon saw a small girl of about fifteen kneel before him. Her face was obscured by shadows._

"_Help me, Argetlam," she whispered. "My sister and I need you."_

"_Who are you?" he asked._

"_Ar…" the girl whispered before fainting._

_Her breathing became ragged as she lay there. Eragon reached forward to try and help her. A tall girl ran towards them. She picked up the unconscious girl and muttered something under her breath. Her eyes met Eragon's before she finished. They were black._

"_You cannot help us. Your life will be forfeit if you even try," she whispered harshly before she and the smaller girl vanished._

Eragon's eyes sprang open. The dream was over. He couldn't think who would have sent him such a dream. It was more lucid than his normal dreams though not as clear as his dreams of Arya were. He could only assume that the tall girl who had ended the dream was the one-who-had-started-it's sister. She was right about one thing. Eragon could help them if he had no idea who they were.

He closed his eyes and was asleep for what seemed like only a few minutes before he was awoken again.

"Argetlam, wake up," a voice above him yelled.

Eragon looked up to see Angela's curly-haired head above him.

"Wha-why?" Eragon muttered groggily.

"A group of fishermen were shipwrecked on Vroenguard. They found what they believe to be the last dragon egg buried there outside of Galbatorix's control there," Angela whispered back.

"They what?" Eragon yelled leaping up suddenly alert.

_You heard what she said. Honestly, asking what someone said when you heard them properly has to be one of humanity's most annoying habits, _a voice replied dryly.

"Solembum has a point," Angela said. The werecat was now visible by her side.

_Well, at least he's awake now_, came Solebmum's retort.

Angela ignored the werecat.

"Go get dressed and meet the farmers. With luck, this could help us out of this quagmire we've been in since the red rider appeared," Angela yelled as she threw clothes at Eragon.

_The red rider_, Eragon thought, _Murtagh_. Angela had inadvertently reminded him of everything he wished he could forget: his friend's betrayal, the revelation of his heritage, tending to the Varden and Surda's wounded, Arya continued refusal of his advances. In fact, the reunion and reconciliation with Roran had been the only good event this entire week. He mechanically took the tunic that Angela had flung at him off of his face. Quagmire was a good word to describe the past weeks events.

_Be comforted, hatchling,_ Saphira whispered kindly._ This egg will provide new hope. Besides, I can sense it is a female. This means more hope for the dragon race. Now we need only steal the next egg and…_

_HOW CAN WE DO THAT? I HAVE TO COMPLETE MY THRICE DAMNED TRAINING, HELP MY COUSIN RESCUE HIS DAMN FIANCEE, FIND THE DRAGON'S NEXT RIDER, AND WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE!_ Eragon snapped back.

_You really should control your swearing,_ Saphira remarked dryly.

Eragon threw on his clothes scowling.

"Had a fight with your dragon did you?" Angela quipped.

_A very loud and ill-mannered fight it was too,_ the sardonic werecat added.

"I've told him to stop listening to other's conversations. He never listens," Angela said, stroking the Solembum's head fondly.

Eragon scowled at all three of them.

"Ardis, that was extremely foolish of you," Luce yelled at the small girl lying on the floor next to her. "You should have known better than to contact the rider Eragon. He has no idea who you are; he couldn't save you even if he wanted to, and I doubt he would if he could; and the man who claims to be our father would kill you if he found out that you had contacted the enemy!"

"I'm sorry, Luce," Ardis muttered. She looked on the verge of tears. She hated it when Luce-- or anyone for that matter-- yelled at her. "I'm just not clever like you are."

Luce sighed. It was hard for even her to stay mad at Ardis. Her sister was too sweet and innocent for that. She just wished that Ardis would use her pretty little head sometimes. Being Galbatorix's daughter made that necessary. Luce had learned that when Galbatorix killed her mother for being to ambitious when Luce was only three. She had spent the past seventeen years trying to stay alive.

"I'm worried. Alright?" she said. "You could have killed yourself trying something like that. I know you've a gift for magic, but Eragon's in Surda. You're lucky I could break the dream."

"I guess this means that I'm right about one thing though," Ardis said, sitting up and grinning slightly.

"What?" Luce asked, smiling a bit herself.

"The battle between Surda and Father's troops already happened. Eragon's still in Surda, which means that Murtagh didn't capture him." Ardis replied.

Luce hadn't really believed that he would have if he could have. She just wouldn't tell Ardis that.


	2. The Fishermen

Ch.2

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.

Eragon felt his way around the many tents lined up on the Burning Plains. The egg was the only good thing on his mind right now. It was raining so hard that he could barely see, even with his elf senses; he was tired; and his dream from last night kept bothering him. He wanted to help the sisters, but he couldn't help them without knowing anything about them.

He had to go to Nasuada's tent to meet with the fisherman who had found the egg on Vroenguard. He was rather interested in finding out how they had been shipwrecked and found the egg. He was lost in thoughts when he collided with a solid shape.

"Eragon?" an extremely familiar female voice said.

Eragon turned bright red. He had fallen on top of Arya.

He could feel her chest moving against his, her thighs pressed against his. He heard Sahpira snorting in his head. The moment was broken by Arya.

"Eragon, you're crushing me," she gasped.

"Oh, sorry," he said, hastily getting off of her.

"I'm fine," Arya answered composedly. "You really should watch were you are going, Shadeslayer."

"I couldn't see through the rain," Eragon muttered, embarrassed.

This statement was followed by a long, awkward silence as they both trudged through the rain to the command tent.

"So," Eragon began, trying to break the silence, "what do you think about the new dragon egg."

"I think it is the best thing that could have happened to the Varden in the present circumstances," she replied.

"Saphira says it's a female," Eragon continued, trying to prolong the conversation.

Arya looked surprised.

"Really?" she said.

"I was surprised too. She'll be the second female dragon in over one hundred years," Eragon replied.

"Galbatorix will want the egg once he learns of its existence," Arya said concernedly, "and…"

"And he won't need me anymore," Eragon finished

Arya nodded.

They continued in silence until they reached Nasuada's tent. Nasuada was there, as well as Orrin, Jormundur, and three men who Eragon assumed were the fishermen.

"Eragon, Arya, Saphira," Nasuada began as she saw the first two enter the tent and the last stick her head through the flap. The youngest of the three men, who was tall and thin with light brown hair appeared to be in his early twenties, was looking at Saphira with complete and utter awe. The oldest of them, who resembled the youngest, had a similar expression on his face. The middle one, whom was about thirty-five with blond hair, however, was looking at Saphira with an expression of bored disinterest.

"These are the fisherman," Nasuada continued, "Carlo," (the blond), "Jemez," (the oldest), "and Talson," (the youngest). We were waiting for you three before the fishermen told us their story."

"Father tells the story best. I was only five when we were shipwrecked," Talson put in.

Carlo rolled his green eyes at this statement and muttered something that sounded like, "And Jemez was an ancient twenty-five to my young eighteen," in an extremely sarcastic tone. Jemez laughed good-naturedly and said, "Such a joker, my brother. You never know what he's thinking. 'Guess what Carlo is really thinking' was my favorite game when I was younger." Carlo gave his brother such a look of pure loathing that Eragon almost jumped back. Talson seemed to notice this, and it clearly disconcerted him. Jemez seemed wonderfully oblivious to the look Carlo had given him. He started his narrative.

"I call myself a fisherman and so do my brother and son. That is only partly true. My brother and I fished only part of the time. We were mostly smugglers for the Varden. Carlo stole, bought and/or talked the goods out of their proper owners. He was better at this than I was. I sailed the goods to the Varden. Carlo often had to go with me to escape the authorities. We had many adventures that would make great ballads, but we're pressed for time so I'll be brief. That was what happened seventeen years ago. You may wonder why my son was with us. My wife died bearing him, and I always left him with my sister. She died a few weeks before that fateful smuggling trip. I had to take him with me. Galbatorix's soldiers themselves pursued us. Carlo had gotten a larger amount of goods than ever before, stolen from the warehouses of the mad king himself. A terrible storm came up. Carlo believes it was a storm caused by magic. He knows more about such things than I do." (Here, Jemez laughed over his ignorance of magic, and he did not seem to care when no one else did.) He cleared his throat and continued:

"We ended up on Vroenguard with a full supply of food, water, liquor, and weapons," Jemez said with a look that showed he thought no body human, elf, or dwarf could wish for more to stranded on an old, haunted island with absolutely no human inhabitants with only his hostile younger brother and nervous young son for company.

"Galbatorix's men were too scared to land on Vroenguard even to placate the king's wrath. I can only guess what he did to them. We went farther inland and stayed in one of the rider's old shelers. Talson found the egg while he was digging in the dirt when he was…about…seven, I think. The trees were too huge to cut down. Finally, sixteen years ago one of the trees came down in a storm. We had axes. It took us a whole year to cut it up and make a boat. We sailed to Teirm. It took us two days.

"When we got there, we heard rumors of a new rider. I went to the home of my old friend, Jeod Longshanks, and he confirmed the rumors. He said that the new rider had actually stayed in his house for a time and had left a few weeks ago. We decided that we must get there. It took us a long time to get there. We were attacked two or three, perhaps four, five, or six times by bandits, soldiers, and other miscreants. We sustained injuries in every battle. Those slowed us down. We finally got here just yesterday. There's not much left to tell," Jemez finished. He sat down in his chair and took a drink from the water flask that Jormundur had kindly given him.

"I think that they should all swear in the ancient language that he has not lied," Arya put in.

"I agree," Nasuada replied.

"As do I," Eragon and Saphira said together.

"You're all right," Jormundur said.

"Okay," Jemez said, "just tell me what words to say. I don't know a word in the ancient language."

"I don't know enough to swear," Talson replied.

"I do," Carlo put in, interrupting everyone. He switched to the Ancient Language. "I certainly do. I tell you now that I lost everything when that ship wrecked. My wife thought I was dead. When I came, she'd remarried. I only hope the Varden can make it up to me."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Eragon asked coolly. Carlo was annoying him.

Carlo grinned nastily, "You're the smart ones. I am but a humble fisherman. You tell me."

_You have a clever tongue. Learn to use it with respect,_ Saphira projected so that everyone could hear as she placed her claw on Carlo's chest.

Carlo sighed and said, "Saphira Bjarskular, eka celobra ono un mulabra ono un onr Shur'tugal ne haina. Ach neiat eka."

_If you keep your promise, snake tongue,_ Saphira told him. Carlo laughed at his nickname.

"You have a clever dragon," Carlo said to Eragon.

Eragon remained silent.

"I apologize if I offended anyone. Lady Nasuada, forgive me," Carlo said, bowing and grinning lecherously at Nasuada, who looked uncomfortable as he did this.

"Of course," Nasuada replied.

"I am accomplished in magic," Carlo continued. "Could I serve the Varden that way?"

Nasuada looked at Eragon.

"I gave up command of the Du Vrangr Gata after the battle. Trianna was happy," Eragon muttered back.

"You will have to talk to Trianna," Nasuada told him.

"I shall," Carlo replied as he got up and left.

"I apologize for my uncle's behavior," Talson said. "Please don't get too terrible an opinion of him." He smiled sheepishly at everyone, especially Nasuada.

"The fault was not your's," Nasuada responded warmly.

Talson looked gratified beyond belief. Eragon thought Jemez looked worried for just an instant. Eragon realized he must have imagined it because Jemez looked pleased when he looked again.

"I think the meeting should be adjourned now," Jormundur put in. Nasuada nodded in agreement. Talson and Jemez left after swearing the words Eragon and Arya told them to say.

_Good nickname, Saphira,_ Eragon said as he and his dragon left the tent.

_Do you think so?_ Saphira asked modestly, though Eragon could tell she was pleased. He thought over everything they had all said. Carlo was the biggest puzzle of all.

Trianna sweated and shouted as she attempted to heal the man lying there. He had been attacked in a skirmish with the remnants of Galbatorix's army. He had several broken ribs and a fractured collar bone. She felt new energy being sent to her, and she managed to heal the man. Trianna looked around for her source of help and saw only a tall, handsome blond man. He smiled as he walked over to the man lying next to the newly healed one. This one had a smashed skull. The blond man healed him with ease. Trianna gasped.

"I am here to ask about joining Du Vrangr Gata," the man said.

Trianna accepted him immediately.


	3. Crack of Doom

Crack of Doom

The rain pounded down from the skies of Uru'baen much as they had miles away in Surda. A lone figure on a ruby-red dragon could be seen from the top of any building in Alagaesia's capital. He raised an arm in a futile attempt to shield his face from the pouring rain.

_How fitting that it should be raining,_ the dragon, Thorn, said to his rider, Murtagh.

_You took the words right out of my head, dragon,_ Murtagh replied sardonically.

_I believe the phrase is "You took the words right out of my _mouth_, human,_ Thorn responded coolly.

Murtagh laughed as sincerely as he could in the circumstances. He and Thorn had taken to calling each other "human" and "dragon" after a conversation he and Thorn had had with Galbatorix's daughters, Luce and Ardis. Thorn had wondered aloud why Galbatorix called everybody by their occupations, species, family connections, or etc. Luce had said she wasn't sure, but Galbatorix had always called them "Daughter". Ardis had a rare moment of wit and said that it was because he was loosing his memory with age. Thorn had found it extremely funny, and Luce suggested, sarcastically, that they should all adopt the habit to mock Galbatorix. She had been incredibly surprised when Thorn and Murtagh actually did. Murtagh laughed inwardly at the memory of the first time Luce had heard he and Thorn calling each other "Human" and "Dragon"

_Yet again your mind turns to that female,_ Thorn observed.

Murtagh groaned. He and Thorn had had similar conversations before.

_Observant to a fault, Dragon,_ Murtagh replied.

_Since when is observance a fault?_ Thorn retorted.

_When you over observe and jump to conclusions that are not true,_ Murtagh told him sagely.

Thorn snorted what sounded like, _Over observant, my foot._

_Well there is nothing spectacular about your foot, except perhaps the fact that it could crush a peasant's house in on stomp. Speaking of which, be careful of snorting; you could set fire to someone's house,_ Murtagh said, laughing.

_The rain would put it out,_ Thorn replied waspishly.

'_It is true that your fire is weak,_ Murtagh volleyed.

_So is your self-control when it comes to that female,_ Thorn retorted, clearly hurt.

_Thorn, I was joking, and honestly, where did you come up with that last statement?_ Murtagh said to soothe his dragon.

_My brain is quite quick, Human,_ Thorn replied, his spirits rising slightly.

_I know. You have demonstrated your mental quickness for me. In fact, everyone, including Galbatorix, should be frightened by your supreme brain power,_ Murtagh continued.

_Humor, Murtagh?_ Thorn replied.

_Only on the gallows,_ came Murtagh's response.

That line reminded him of Eragon, and the feeling of dread returned. Galbatorix would be livid. Thorn would be blamed too. They would suffer, and Eragon would be in trouble if they ever crossed paths again.

_We will face it together, Murtagh,_ Thorn said soothingly. They only used each other's given names when they were being completely serious.

_Good. We approach our doom now,_ Murtagh muttered darkly.

_Too true, my friend. Too true,_ Thorn replied just as darkly.

They landed in front of the palace. Murtagh climbed off of Thorn and walked up to the door. It was huge, towering, and made of some dark wood Murtagh did not know the name of. The rest of the palace was black marble and gray granite.

The door opened when he spoke his name to the guard.

"Is that beast gonna come in here?" the guard asked, looking scornfully at Thorn.

"'That beast' is a dragon. My dragon," Murtagh replied coolly.

"His majesty's orders where that you bring the blue rider and his dragon to him. I don't see the dragon or the rider," the guard said, a leering smile splitting his features.

"I will go to the king, thank you," Murtagh continued as though he hadn't heard the guard.

"What's the matter, mighty rider? Was the blue one too strong for you? Did he give you a booboo?" the guard sneered, not even bothering to contain his laugh. The others around him looked rather uneasy. They feared Murtagh, but this particular guard, Menander, was without fear.

It took all of Murtagh's self-control to not perform a spell that would leave the guard writhing on the floor. Galbatorix would not have minded if he had brought Eragon and Saphira, but in these circumstances, such actions would not be wise.

"Excuse me, guards," a husky, breathless female voice rang out. "I have a letter from the king." It was Luce. She appeared calm and cool, but if you looked closely, you could see that she had rushed to get here. Her tawny hair curled more fiercely than usual, and she appeared breathless. She held her tall body high, but tenseness was apparent about her shoulders and fox-like features to a keen eye.

_That female is here,_ Thorn put in.

"Hey, precious, can't you see I'm busy here?" Menander shot back.

"Would you obey a written order from the king?" Luce asked coolly, thrusting a piece of paper into Menander's hand. He took it and stared at it for a moment. Luce was biting her lip. Murtagh realized she was fighting a laugh. He understood why a moment later. Menander couldn't read. He almost laughed himself.

"Give it to someone who can read, Menander," one of the other guards laughed taking the note from the outspoken guard. "By order of His Majesty, the king Galbatorix, the young woman who is carrying this letter is to escort the blue rider and his dragon to dungeon eight. The Lord Murtagh and his dragon are to report to the king immediately. If the Lord Murtagh has failed to bring the aforementioned prisoners, the previously mentioned young woman shall accompany the Lord Murtagh and his dragon to the throne room.

-G.K.

"Looks like she's telling the truth. You can go," the literate guard finished.

As Murtagh, Luce, and Thorn rounded the corner, they heard Menander asking, "Amer, where did you learn to read? And why?"

They heard Amer respond, "My mother taught me so that I would never be mocked by fox-like girls." All the other guards laughed.

It was a long walk to the throne room. Galbatorix had decided that assassins or anyone else who would wish to do him harm would be caught before they reached him. If they weren't, well…they'd be dead as soon as he figured out what they were about. Luce decided to fill the silence by making conversation with Murtagh and Thorn.

"So, you let Eragon go," she began. It wasn't a question.

"How do you know he wasn't stronger than me," Murtagh asked.

"Eragon was taught by elves and Brom. Galbatorix overcame both," she replied.

"Very clever. Did you think I would be able to capture him or not?" Murtagh asked.

"I wasn't sure. I knew that you were friends with your brother, but Galbatorix's magic has made many turn on friends. Deandra said that you would be a thrice damned fool if you didn't bring him back, but she would never speak to you again if did," Luce answered, laughing over her maid.

"She would say something like that," Murtagh laughed. Deandra was Tornac's older sister, and he used to say that she was too frank for her own good. He sighed at the thought of Tornac's name.

"I was surprised that Galbatorix let her live after Tornac…" he continued.

"She was away with me at the time," Luce replied. "I never thought I'd be grateful to have been sent off to Lady Alera's manor to learn Whatever-Gods-There-Are-Know-What with Ardis."

Murtagh nodded. Luce, Ardis and Deandra probably would have probably helped him escape if they hadn't been away. They might have even gone with them. If they hadn't, it would have been their death.

"What did you learn?" Murtagh inquired.

"Absolutely nothing of use," Luce laughed. "That's what Ardis learned too."

Murtagh laughed too. Luce must be desperate to get his mind off of his impending ordeal because she was not known for optimism. Her next question made him decide differently.

"Why didn't you capture Eragon," she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her judgment.

Murtagh was silent.

"I am sorry if my question disturbed you. I would not have taken Ardis either," Luce muttered quietly.

Murtagh was surprised she had apologized; it wasn't like her.

_You know,_ Thorn replied, speaking for the first time to them both_, they say curiosity killed the cat._

"Oh?" Luce questioned. Murtagh knew the look on her face. He knew what she would say nest.

"Everyone seems to forget the second part of the statement," Luce continued, ""and satisfaction brought it back'."

_An excellent statement,_ Thorn replied.

Luce looked smug.

_But,_ Thorn continued, _not entirely true._

"He certainly has a point," Murtagh put in.

Luce glared at them, and then stopped abruptly. They had reached the throne room. She opened the door and walked through to announce them.

The "king" was an impressive man. He was extremely tall and his shoulders were broad. His hair and beard were silver, not gray. His eyes were like two chips of black ice, the only outward sign of his madness. She and Ardis had those eyes, though they were less harsh and less mad.

"Your majesty, the red rider and his dragon have failed to capture the blue rider and his dragon," Luce spoke in an overly formal voice as she curtsied to her father. It was an extremely complex gesture that took place in four steps. She overdid it accidentally on purpose.

"Daughter," Galbatorix said gravely, "why do you mock me with your bow? You are another one such as your mother." His face changed abruptly.

"Siloa," he roared, speaking her dead mother's name, "get out of my sight, you traitor."

Luce practically ran out of the throne room, though she was careful not to turn her back on the king.

"He's not in a good mood," Luce muttered to Murtagh and Thorn as she ran past them back to her room.

"We heard," they both muttered at the same time.

As they walked into the throne room, Galbatorix's expression became graver and more lucid. He let out a long, disappointed sigh.

"Son my friend, why have you failed me?" he asked. His voice was sad and disappointed.

"It was not my intention, Your Majesty," Murtagh replied, bowing.

"If only that were true, rider. If only that were true," Galbatorix said.

"Why do those whom I trust always fail me? Why?" Galbatorix continued, his voice keeping the same tone.

Murtagh assumed this was a rhetorical question, so he said nothing.

Galbatorix continued his narrative, "It all began when I was a young boy. I was ten when the riders tested me. The silver egg they gave me hatched and I became one of them. Naturally, I was overjoyed for I had heard about the riders glorious deeds. Alas, I failed to realize how corrupted they were.

"My eyes were opened when I was eighteen, the same age you were, incidentally, when I first offered you the opportunity to serve me. Two of my great friends and I went to eradicate the Urgals, something we felt the riders should have done long ago. We were not strong enough to overcome their sheer numbers. My friends and their dragons were slain, as was my own. My rage allowed me to slay my attackers, but I could not save my dragon. That was when I first considered the notion that the riders were frightened of my power and they had purposely let the Urgals live so that a threat to their own power would die. I told myself this could not be. I would simply ask them for another dragon and forgive them of my notion. They refused, and I realized that I had been correct in my suspicion.

"I told a young rider of my suspicions, and he agreed. We killed the most arrogant of all the elders, the one I was sure had first come up with the insidious plan. The riders discovered what we had done, and I killed my companion so that he would not be subject to their tortures. I fled and laid in hiding until fate gave me a gift: your father.

"He saw that I was right. He even told me of a newly hatched black dragon, Shruikan. Shruikan was a great dragon, he told me. The rider was a female. She was sixteen at the time of the hatching, and her morals were rather loose. She was most certainly not worthy of such a great dragon. Morzan agreed with me. He left a gate unlocked, and I crept in, killed the unworthy rider, and took the dragon that was rightfully mine. I convinced Shruikan to join me.

"Over the years, you father and I gained more followers, twelve in all. We were finally ready to attack. The cowardly dwarves fled to their tunnels after their defeat. When we faced the elves, Morzan himself slew Evandar, their king. I was pleased with him. The elves showed the same cowardice as the dwarves and hid.

"Then we marched on Doru Araeba. I fought Vrael. He gained an advantage by trickery but was too weak to kill me. I took advantage of the opening and smote him in the side. He fled like the coward he was. I followed him to Utgard Mountain, and we fought again. I triumphed and crowned myself king of Alagaesia.

"This should have been the end of our troubles, but it wasn't. A young rider whose dragon had been killed formed a rebel group called the Varden. I wept for his foolishness. He could have come to me and asked for forgiveness. I would have given him one of the eggs that I had saved. He could have gained a new dragon. He was too foolish to see this. The Varden has plagued me since.

"Three years ago, two magicians came to me: the twins. We saw eye to eye on many things. They, in their ignorance, had served the Varden. They saw the foolishness of their deed then. They offered to spy. They were successful. They even brought you to me so that I could show you the error of your ways. And you let them die, foolish, foolish boy! They were killed by the cousin of yourself and the blue rider. You would not stop them. Yes, I see it all here in your head. It pains me to do this, son of my friend, but you must pay the price."

Galbatorix yelled, "THRYSTA!" and Murtagh was thrown back. He felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Malthinae! Brisingr!" Galbatorix continued. More pain. Galbatorix continued until Murtagh thought he would die. He could feel the same pain coming from Thorn.

"Swear that you will never again do your brother the disservice of letting him continue to serve the Varden. SWEAR IT! You too, dragon!" Galbatorix roared. Murtagh hardly knew what he did; he swore to stop the pain. Anything was better then letting it continue.

Galbatorix stopped. His face looked sentimental. Murtagh felt something healing him and Thorn. "I forgive you. You were misguided by Luce. I know that. She is another one such as her mother. The mothers of both my daughter betrayed me in their own way. Morgana did not know the full extent of what she did, but Siloa! Her crime was unforgivable. I had her killed the way traitors are. Morgana would have taken the proper punishment for adultery much as I regretted it. Burning to death is said to be painful, and I would have spared her if I could have. My daughter took the matter into her own hands. She was only ten at the time, but she was full of guile even then. She hated her stepmother and gave her poison while she was awaiting her death. Some claim it was merciful, but what mercy is there in death? Morgana would have been absolved of her crimes by the flames, but she cowardly ended her own life at my daughter's urging, I'm sure. THAT IS LUCE'S MERCY, MURTAGH! NEVER TRUST HER! SHE HAS HAD TEN YEARS SINCE SHE KILLED HER STEPMOTHER! SHE CAN ONLY HAVE BECOME WORSE!"

Murtagh decided that it would not be wise to point out that Galbatorix had done the same thing to the rider who had helped him, and he very much doubted that the rider would have suffered death by the flames.

"A servant has fetched my daughters," Galbatorix continued.hated her stepmother and gave her poison while she was awaiting her death. Some claim it was merciful, but what mercy is there in death? Morgana would have been absolved of her crimes by the flames, but she cowardly ended her own life at my daughter's urging, I'm sure. THAT IS LUCE'S MERCY, MURTAGH! NEVER TRUST HER! SHE HAS HAD TEN YEARS SINCE SHE KILLED HER STEPMOTHER! SHE CAN ONLY HAVE BECOME WORSE!"

Murtagh decided that it would not be wise to point out that Galbatorix had done the same thing to the rider who had helped him, and he very much doubted that the rider would have suffered death by the flames.

"A servant has fetched my daughters," Galbatorix continued. "The Varden has found a new egg on Vroengard. I shall test the egg on both my daughters. Luce shall be first. I think being a rider might be good for her. She is more of what I want in a rider anyway. Ardis pities much. She would not realize that the only mercy for traitors is death. Luce could learn this more easily. If she fails, the dragon may choose Ardis. She has a good spirit, and my magicians have taught her well in magic. Luce has received this training as well. The dragon should pick one of them because they are half.. Luce has received this training as well. The dragon should pick one of them because they are half me."

Murtagh was, once again, silent. He hoped that the dragon egg wouldn't hatch for Luce or Ardis…especially not Luce. Why had he thought that? He would have thought Luce could handle it better than Ardis.

Thorn muttered something that sounded like, _Denial._ Murtagh had learned that it was hopeless to argue with his dragon.

The door swung open. Luce, Ardis, and a female servant Murtagh did not recognize stood there.

"I have brought them, your majesty," the servant said, bowing.

"Very good, Selma. You are dismissed," Galbatorix replied. He clapped his hands, and a stone slid out of the wall behind him. Galbatorix muttered something under his breath, and a large green gem with white veins came out of the hole in the wall. It was the last dragon egg.

Galbatorix looked at Luce and whispered, "Place your hand on it, daughter." Luce obeyed. She prayed under her breath that it wasn't hers or Ardis'. What dragon would want her for a rider anyway?

"You had better hope it's yours, daughter. You will regret it if not," Galbatorix muttered.

Luce gulped and drew her hand away.

Galbatorix looked at Luce and whispered, "Place your hand on it, daughter." Luce obeyed. She prayed under her breath that it wasn't hers or Ardis'. What dragon would want her for a rider anyway?

"You had better hope it's yours, daughter. You will regret it if not," Galbatorix muttered.

Luce gulped and drew her hand away. It wasn't cracking. She didn't know whether to sigh with relief or fear. She started to back out of the room when…

"Stop!" Galbatorix yelled. Luce looked with horror at the egg. It was cracking. A green dragon peered out of the shells at her. She slowly reached out her right hand and touched it. A shock went up her arm. After the affects wore off, her father looked at her and began to attack her mind.

The green dragon lent her energy to perform the spell she needed to keep her true name and her dragon's from her father. It was ridiculously complicated and could never be undone by her or anyone. She had only heard about it before. She couldn't think of anything better to do so she performed the spell. She felt the spell sapping her energy and the dragon's as she lay on the ground, gasping for air. It was done.

Galbatorix howled in rage. He kicked Luce hard in the side. He yelled, "GUARD!" Menander strode in. He grabbed Ardis and pressed a long, crooked dagger to her throat.

"Swear yourself and your dragon to me in the Ancient Language, or she dies," Galbatorix whispered evilly. Luce obeyed, and Menander let Ardis go.

Galbatorix stood over her and whispered hoarsly, "You have defied my too much. You shall pay." Luce screamed and convulsed as Galbatorix tortured her as he had Murtagh. She was already weakened from the spell, and she was certain he would kill her. She blacked out.

Murtagh watched in horror as Luce and her dragon convulsed. Ardis looked equally horrified. Even Thorn was scared. Finally, Galbatorix lowered his hand and stopped. He turned to Murtagh.

"Take her to the healers. She will live. Do not heal her yourself," he whispered menacingly. "And as for you, daughter," he spat at Ardis, "I hope you have learned from your sister's mistake."

Murtagh lifted Luce up and walked from the room. Because of her height, she was heavier than he'd expected. As he brought her to the healers' room and laid her on a bed, he wondered if Galbatorix was wrong and if Luce would die. It seemed rather likely right now.

3,622! Woot! Woot! Point for me! Thank you to my two reviewers.

Teenchic2004: Carlo said, "Saphira Brightscales, I honor you and mean you and your rider no harm. Do not harm me." I had to look it up in the book to figure out how to say that. I'm not all that fluent in the Ancient Language. Malthinae: Bind; Thrysta: thrust, compress; Brisingr: fire

Amantine: Thank you for being my only reviewer in chapter one. I read your story and I think it's really good. I'm only on chapter three now.


	4. Luce's Dreams

Luce's Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but the second part of "curiosity killed the cat" came from Tamora Pierce. So does the chest comment.

Luce lay in the healer's bed panting. Her hair was soaked with sweat. She trashed around. Dreams and memories whirled through her head. She couldn't think straight. All she was aware was a small green dragon lying on her. It gave her comfort.

"_Why does my mother not visit me anymore?" a three year-old Luce asked a twenty year-old Deandra. _

"_I will tell you when the time is right," Deandra whispered, smoothing back Luce's hair, which had been blond, not tawny then. Luce noticed that she had tears in her eyes._

"_The time is right now, Deandra. Tell me what happened," Luce said, her black eyes bright. Deandra looked frightened by her gaze. _

"_Your mother…she…she was found to be a member of the Varden," Deandra explained. Luce knew about the Varden they were a rebel group who had been causing trouble for her father._

_Deandra continued, "This made her a traitor. She died the way traitors do."_

"_How do traitors die?" Luce asked._

"_They are taken to the top of Utgard Mountain and executed," Deandra explained. Executed. It was a word Luce barely understood. It meant killing, but it meant that someone had commanded because the person being "executed" had done something wrong._

"_Why would somebody from the Varden marry my father?" Luce asked._

"_She had planned to produce an heir for Galbatorix. The heir would be raised to be loyal to the Varden. When the heir was old enough, the Varden would overthrow Galbatorix and place his son on the throne," Deandra explained._

"_What about all the Teirm lords? Will they be traitors?" Luce asked. She knew that her mother had come from some Oceanside city called Teirm. She had been the third cousin of Lord Rishart. Then Siloa came to court, and Galbatorix married her in secret. Luce used to think that he fell in love with her, but how could he kill her if he loved her?_

"_I suspect Rishart will be clever enough to prove himself blameless," Deandra soothed._

"_Why do the Varden hate my father?" Luce asked. Deandra was answering questions and Luce had wondered this since she started to think. Deandra told her a terrible story of her father, a man called Morzan, and a group of people called the Forsworn. Morzan had apparently been part of this group. They had gone after the dragon riders. Their leader, an elf named Vrael, had been killed on Utgard Mountain. This was apparently why traitors were executed on its top. Galbatorix had wanted to commemorate the battle and death that won him his crown._

"_I hate him," Luce muttered with a vehemence that sounded profane coming from a three year-old mouth. Deandra looked frightened._

"_Leave me," Luce continued, drawing herself up to her full height which had not been so great then. It had occurred to her later that Deandra would have thought this funny if she had not been so scared._

_Luce waited until Deandra had left to start crying. She sobbed as hard as she could. After that time, Luce could count the times she'd cried on one hand. It was as though nothing could truly compare to that._

Murtagh stared down at Luce. Was she crying? Ardis stared at her with the same puzzled expression on her face. Murtagh asked Deandra as much, and she frowned.

"I think she is," Deandra said. "She hasn't cried like that since I told her that her mother had died."

_This was a few weeks after the last memory. Luce walked through the halls of the palace. She was going to go down to the library to try to teach herself how to read. As she rounded a corner, she saw a boy about her age leaning against a wall and crying as hard as she had a few weeks ago._

"_Why are you crying?" she asked. Deandra had always said that she was too curious for her own good._

"_It's really none of your business," the boy said, staring at her as though he hadn't expected anyone to find him. "My momma died." He said abruptly as though he'd wanted to tell someone that so they would care. _

"_My momma died too," she said._

"_How?" the boy asked._

"_My father had her sent up Utgard Mountain, and someone executed her," Luce explained._

"_Oh," the boy said, "I've been up Utgard Mountain."_

"_No you haven't. You're only three," Luce replied scornfully._

"_And how old are you? Two?" the boy asked just as scornfully._

"_I'm three," Luce told him, offended._

"_You look two," the boy said._

"_I'm three," Luce responded._

"_You've said that already," the boy told her._

"_You still won't believe me," Luce moaned._

"_Listen," the boy said, "I don't have time for two year-olds. I'm going."_

_Luce was mad. She tackled boy as he tried to walk away. The wrestled there for a few minutes when the boy did a complex roll and pinned Luce to the ground. As he did this, his face suddenly contorted with a terrible agony. He fell to the ground and started convulsing. Luce started screaming._

_Two people came running around the corner: Deandra and a boy of about fourteen or fifteen who had the same strawberry-blond hair and pert nose as Deandra. He was, however, built bigger than her petite nurse. This must be the brother Deandra always talked about. Tornac was what Luce remembered Deandra saying his name was._

"_Gods!" Tornac yelled, "Murtagh!" He stared at the boy looking horrified. He and Deandra pinned Murtagh down, and Tornac stuffed a piece of cloth that he had torn from his tunic into the boy's mouth._

"_Luce," Deandra said, "what happened/"_

"_He said I was two, and I tackled him, and he won the fight, but when he tried to pin me down he went all funny," Luce cried frantically. What if she had killed this boy? Was she like her father? No. She was like her mother. Deandra had told her that. She knew in her heart that that was why Galbatorix could hardly bare to look or think of her._

_Murtagh stopped convulsing. He opened his eyes slightly. He looked at Luce and said, "I guess you are three." Deandra dragged her away before she could say anything._

Ardis looked down at her sister. Murtagh had gone to see her father. Luce had been like this for three days now. She and Murtagh had been with Luce on and off for the past few days. Deandra was always there.

Luce was smiling now. Crying, and then smiling? Luce was alright? No. She wasn't. Ardis knew that if she hadn't been in the throne room, Luce wouldn't have sworn. If she hadn't sent the dream to Eragon, Luce would've had more strength to fight. It would be her fault if Luce died.

"What's wrong?" Deandra asked.

Ardis put a hand up to her face and realized it was wet with tears.

"It's my entire fault," Ardis whispered.

"Ardis," Deandra sighed, "If Galbatorix hadn't had you to make Luce swear, he would've killed Luce. That was a damn fool thing of her to do, it was. It didn't do her any good either. She should've known better." The maid continued to mop Luce's face with a cool towel.

Ardis knew Deandra was just trying to comfort her. She'd pretend it had worked for the woman's sake.

"_Who is Galbatorix marrying?" Luce asked Deandra. She was four now, and she hadn't referred to Galbatorix as father since Deandra told her what had happened to her mother. _

"_A young lady named Morgana Tabor. It's to be kept secret from the rest of the court. Only his advisors and certain servants are to know. Remember that," Deandra told her._

"_Why aren't I coming to the wedding?" Luce asked. She hated to be left out of anything. _

"_Luce, you already know the answer. Why are you making me tell you?" Deandra asked. _

_Luce did already know the answer. Her father wanted to pretend Siloa had never been. Luce was the only thing that stood in the way of this, so he kept her out of his sight. He had gone as far as to declare that, because Siloa had entered the marriage with treason in mind, it had never been a marriage. Luce was disinherited, and this Morgana's children would be his heirs. Provided that he ever died, of course. This didn't seem very likely._

"_Who is Morgana Tabor?" Luce asked._

_Deandra screwed up her face to think and replied, "She is Marcus Tabor's eldest and only daughter. That may change when her stepmother has this next child. I've seen them. The entire family came. The stepmother looks to frail too be having children if you ask me. She's already had a son, and he looks like he could be knocked over by the slightest gust. His name's Mort, I think. He's only six. Marcus Tabor has decent looks, is middle-aged, and seems rather foolish. His wife does too. Morgana is very pretty and very energetic. If you ask me, she doesn't seem too bright. Still, it's what the king wants. Her full brothers came too. Marcus the Younger is older than she is and he seems worse than the father. Claudius, her other full brother, is younger than Morgana, and I personally think he seems brighter than the whole lot of them put together. I feel sorry for Dras Leona with them ruling it."_

_Luce listened carefully. Morgana didn't seem to be a promising stepmother. She would have to ask Murtagh of his opinion of her. They had become, ironically enough, after the incident with the seizure._

Murtagh stood in the throne room. The king stared at him.

"Is the girl awake yet?" Galbatorix demanded.

"She wasn't when I last saw her," Murtagh told him.

"When she wakes up, you are to train her. I don't think she needs too much. She has rudimentary magic training, and she's a fair enough with a sword," Galbatorix told him.

Murtagh nodded. He should've known that Galbatorix wouldn't want to train Luce.

"_I heard Galbatorix found out about, you know," a maid whispered, pausing for dramatic effect, "her lover."_

_Luce listened at the door, interested. She had a good idea of whom the maids who waited on Morgana where discussing while they mended the nobles' clothes._

"_It's not as if we knew," another maid said._

"_Of course not, Selma," the first maid replied._

"_I heard," another maid whispered, "that she's gonna be burned." Luce heard the speaker shudder._

"_Well, isn't that the punishment for adultery in queens?" Selma responded coolly._

"_Yes, but isn't it violent?" the first maid to speak asked. _

"_No, Delia, it's said to be the most pleasant way to die," Selma said sarcastically._

"_I suspect the lover'll die the same way," a maid who hadn't spoken yet put in._

"_Of course he will," Selma said. "Now let's stop discussing what could be called treason and get back to work."_

Ardis sat there, watching her sister. It had been three days since the dragon egg had hatched for her. Luce's sleep had become more peaceful. She had stopped calling out for people by now. Deandra said this was a good sign.

_Luce stared down at the woman in chains. Her chestnut hair fell around her exquisite face. The face and small, compact figure resembled Ardis, but that wasn't who this was. It was Morgana._

"_I heard you wanted to see me," Luce said._

"_I wanted to ask you for forgiveness," Morgana whispered._

"_Why should I give you that? You shunned me. You got angry every time I went to see my sister. She didn't have a problem with me. You just didn't want her around a child whose father had declared it a bastard," Luce replied, anger creeping into her voice. She was ten, and her hair was now as tawny as it would be ten years later._

"_I-I am sorry. I was raised to believe I was better. You know the Tabors were members of the house of King Angernost," Morgana whispered._

"_They were only allowed to live because they turned on those closer to the throne than they," Luce retorted._

"_I know," Morgana whispered desperately. "I shouldn't have been so proud. Please, Luce, after I am gone, please take care of Ardis. She'll need you. Please," Morgana looked desperate._

"_I forgive you," Luce replied. It was hard not to feel pity for someone facing the flames. She placed the bottle of hemlock she and Deandra had brewed to let Morgana escape the flames on the floor. Morgana looked at the bottle. She understood what it was._

"_You are too hard to be only ten, Luce," Morgana whispered. "Remember that." _

"_I will," Luce replied. As Luce left the dungeons, Morgana drank the poison. _

"Ardis, dear," Deandra said, "why don't you go to the library with Murtagh? You've been here so long. I'll send Luce to you when she wakes. Ardis obeyed.

_She trudged through the snow. Next to her was a middle-aged man of average height. He had closely cropped brown hair that was streaked with gray. He carried an axe. Luce was aware that they were climbing a mountain._

_Her hair whipped about her face. Luce stared into a puddle of melting snow. Something was wrong with her face. The features were still fox-like, but they weren't quite hers. Her hair was the same as ever: wild and tawny, and she still looked twenty. Thoughts that weren't hers whipped through her head. Her eyes were completely wrong. They were ice blue, not black. Luce then understood. She wasn't Luce in this dream; she was Siloa. _

"_Hurry up, milady," the man replied. He was her executioner. His voice was gruff but oddly sympathetic._

_Luce/Siloa had learned a little about him. He was a widower with two daughters. She knew that most men were entranced by something about her. This one didn't seem immune. Maybe she could make him feel sorry enough for her to just leave her when they got to the top._

"_How much farther to the top?" she asked over the wind._

"_Not much," he said in the same voice._

_She felt so much despair. She decided to try her idea here and now. Maybe it would work._

Luce's eyes flickered open. Why had she dreamed about her mother's journey to death? It didn't make sense. She only knew that Siloa's plan to make the guard pity her had failed, most likely out of fear of Galbatorix. She almost cried thinking of it.

She looked at the green dragon. It was sitting on her chest.

_You know,_ she told it, _I don't allow men of my on species to touch me there. I really don't feel like starting with you._

The dragon looked confused. _Luce awake?_ It asked confusedly.

_Yes,_ she replied.

_What Luce mean about chest thing?_ The dragon asked.

_It's customary among human mating rituals,_ Luce said, wondering if the dragon would understand.

_Oh,_ it nodded as though it understood,_ what about, what man's name, Murtagh?_

_What?_ She asked.

_You called out in your sleep. Sometimes for healer lady, more times for nice sister person, and mostly for man Murtagh,_ the dragon explained.

_Did you talk to any of them?_ Luce asked, hoping he hadn't.

The dragon looked proud, _No, I didn't want to talk to anyone except you._

_You need a name,_ she remarked.

_Name good. Luce,_ the dragon said.

_That's my name. And it's female. You need a different one,_ Luce thought for a moment. _How about…Eridor? He succeeded Vanilor. They were great dragons._

_Don't want someone else's name,_ the dragon replied. _Want own name._

Luce smiled ruefully. _I knew you were my kind of dragon, _she told it.

The dragon smiled a big, toothy grin.

Luce thought about names for a long while before she smiled and said, _How about Iormungr?_

The dragon smiled the same grin and nodded. Luce sat up. Deandra looked over.

"Oh, you're awake," the healer maid said. "Eat this." Deandra handed her a cup.

Luce took a sip and almost spit it out. "It tastes like horse piss," she remarked dryly.

"It'll help," Deandra replied, "and how do you know what horse piss tastes like?"

_Luce not know, _Iormungr said to both women.

"So you do talk!" Deandra exclaimed. "He wouldn't talk to any of us, even Murtagh while you were asleep."

"He told me," Luce replied.

Iormungr told Deandra, _I talk. I hear people talk, and I learn talk._

Deandra laughed and said, "Luce, Murtagh and Ardis have been worried about you. Even Thorn was a little worried. I promised Ardis I'd send you to them as soon as you woke up. They're in the library."

For some reason, the thought of her beautiful younger sister with Murtagh made Luce's stomach twist with jealousy. She ignored it and changed.

Ardis sat down next to Murtagh. Thorn was sitting by them. The library had been big enough to fit him; though, Ardis doubted Shruikan would have been able to come in. The very thought of her father's evil, twisted, black dragon made her tremble.

"Is Luce awake yet?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"She wasn't when I left," Ardis told him. "Deandra promised to send her down as soon as she was awake."

Murtagh looked somewhat relieved. It occurred to Ardis that Murtagh might care more about Luce than he let on. She wondered if he blamed her for what happened to Luce.

"Murtagh," she blurted out, "do you think it's my fault Luce got hurt?"

He looked at her and said, "No. I'm sure Luce doesn't either. If you want to blame anyone, blame me. If I had brought Eragon and Saphira back, Galbatorix wouldn't have made Luce touch the dragon egg. It's my fault." Murtagh sank back in his chair, realizing that this was true.

Ardis said, "I don't blame you. Luce doesn't either. I'm sure of that. I really think it's my fault."

"If you want to blame someone," Luce spoke out as she leaned against the library doorway with Iormungr wrapped around her shoulders, "blame Galbatorix for hurting me, or me for using that thrice-damned spell."

_Or,_ Thorn cut in, _stop trying to blame somebody and accept things for what they are._

"He has a point," Luce remarked.

_Red dragon have point,_ Iormungr projected for everyone.

_My name is Thorn, hatchling,_ Thorn told him. _Who are you?_

_Luce name me Iormungr,_ the emerald dragon replied proudly. He was not in the least bit scared of Thorn, who must have at least five times his size.

"Well met, Iormungr," Murtagh said.

_Murtagh man,_ Iormungr greeted, _Nice sister person._

_Her name is Ardis, _Luce told her dragon while silently praying to every god she'd ever heard of that Iormungr would not repeat what he had said about her calling out for Murtagh more than anyone else. Her dragon msust have heard her for he said nothing. How did you like this chapter? The dreams actually had a point, believe it or not. Thank you to my reviewers. I'm glad you like my story. 3,185 words. That's not as much as last chapter, but I think it's decent.


	5. Slave's Gossip and Swordplay

Slave's Gossip and Swordplay

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Eragon. In this chapter I own Shaheen, Belinda, Ilsa, Elra Andrickai, and Talson.

This takes place two weeks after the events in chapter 4.

A young woman of nineteen brushed the grey mare's flank. Her name was Shaheen. She had thick, curly, shiny black hair that she barely managed to care for with her other duties, bronze-colored eyes, swarthy skin, average height, and a figure she liked to refer to as "curvy".

The mare stayed still while she groomed it. This particular horse, Isadora, was particularly mild tempered, though she could be fast when called upon. She was on of the best horses Earl Elra Andrickai had in his stables, and he had many.

She rolled her eyes at the though of Elra. She was his slave, and he was her master. It wasn't a happy relationship. Elra had been born a younger son in an impoverished noble family and made his tremendous fortune in the slave and horse trade. He had even earned enough money to settle in the Empire's capital and gain an earldom. When he was younger, he been good-looking and developed a taste for women that had lasted far longer than his looks had. Shaheen had been one of the slaves he'd captured during a raid in the Hadarac Desert. Thankfully, he had never shown much interest in her.

She had been the youngest of a family of priestesses. Her older sisters, who had all been taller, prettier, and thinner than she, had been killed in the raid. Elra discovered her gift with horses and put her to work in the stables. It wasn't the world's best job. Some of the horses were bad-tempered, some were lazy, some prone to sickness, and some got dirty far too easily in her opinion. She was a natural clutz and had more than once fallen into a water trough, over her own feet, random buckets, and many other objects. She was also the only female hostler, and the men were rather desperate because of this. She might have had less of a problem with this particular fact if any of the hostlers had been good-looking. This wasn't the case.

There were six slaves who worked as hostlers. Each had six horses to take care of. Isadora was thankfully her second-to-last charge. She only had to take care of Isadora's sister, Ambriana after she was done with the former mare. Both horses were fairly easy to take care of, as horses go. Tomorrow she would be taking those two horses to the palace for Elra's two spoiled, bratty daughters. The only good thing about this was that she would get new gossip from the palace slaves and servants. They got the best information. When she was finished with both, she decided to go out and sit with all the other slaves and servants who had finished their work.

She walked over to her friend, Arlena. They had worked together as maids before Shaheen was moved to the stables. With Arlena were two other girls, Belinda and Ilsa. Ilsa was dumb but decent company. Belinda was a different story. She was Elra's newest personal mistress and had much less to do than all the other slaves. She never failed to make a demeaning crack about Shaheen's slight chubbiness, which she had somehow retained throughout her slavery. Perhaps it was because Elra at least gave the slaves leftovers. Still, Arlena liked her, so Shaheen made an effort.

"We were just talking about the green rider," Arlena told her friend as she sat down.

Ilsa nodded in agreement. Belinda smiled in a demeaning manner. Shaheen liked gossip, so she ignored it.

"I heard she's the lover of the red rider," Ilsa put in breathlessly, as though this was vitally important.

"Ilsa, dear," Belinda said, "we don't know the green rider's a female. And I thought you were certain that the red rider was a female up until you actually heard otherwise from a palace slave."

"I'm sure she is," Ilsa said defensively. "I heard it from the same slave who told me the red rider was male."

"Well I heard she's the lover of Galbatorix himself," Arlena piped up.

"That would make it more likely that she would get the egg," Belinda agreed as though she were the supreme authority on such matters. "Besides Galbatorix is mad at the red rider for failing to capture Eragon Shadeslayer, isn't he?"

Arlena looked worried, "The king doesn't like us calling him that."

"If he has a name, I like to call him by it," Belinda replied. "The blue rider is an awfully dull title if you ask me. Besides, even Ilsa wouldn't be dumb enough or important enough to tell the king himself would she?"

Ilsa looked offended again.

Arlena maneuvered skillfully to change the subject, "I've the red rider is a gorgeous male."

Ilsa nodded in agreement. Belinda smiled at the thought. Shaheen thought she must be considering how much better a lover the red rider would be than old Elra Andrickai.

"I've heard the same rumor myself," Shaheen put in. It wasn't exactly true, but she didn't want to be left out. She searched her head for a piece of gossip from the palace slaves and servants had given her about the red rider. She had only one, and it had come from Delia, a girl who was an extremely creative gossip. It was worth a shot though.

"I have heard that his back is disfigured from a horrible scar."

Ilsa and Arlena gasped. Belinda looked skeptical.

"You heard from Delia, I expect," she remarked.

Shaheen denied these completely true accusations vehemently. Ilsa and Arlena looked convinced, though Belinda was still skeptical. Shaheen risked a jibe at her.

"I expect that would ruin him as a lover," she remarked.

Belinda's face turned dangerous. "What would you know of these matters? Have you finally found a man who likes a 'healthy' woman?" She went as far as to make air-quotes with her fingers. Shaheen glared at her and walked away. Arlena followed her. They left Belinda looking shocked and Ilsa trying to figure out what had just happened.

Surda

Roran stood at the center of the practice field. He strung his bow and notched an arrow. With a sharp twang the arrow embedded itself near the bull's-eye of the target. Eragon shot his arrow and hit directly in the center.

"I never could beat, could I, cousin?" Roran asked jokingly. He thought inward about the wonderful help Eragon would provide for him at Helgrind. He could rescue Katrina. He sighed at the thought of her. He would be able to kiss her, hold her, love her, smell her hair…

Eragon noticed the look on his cousin's face. It worried him. He needed more training before they could defeat the Ra'zac. He also wanted to find the new rider before the rescue.

He told his cousin as much. Roran looked angry.

"What about your promise, brother?" Roran asked dangerously.

"I will keep it," Eragon began.

"Doesn't sound like you want to if you ask me," Roran retorted.

"Roran," Eragon began, "if I get more training, the chances that we'll beat the Ra'zac will increase. If we have the new rider with us, those chances will increase even more."  
"But the new rider will have to be trained," Roran said.

"Yes," Eragon answered, "we can all go to Ellesmera to get the proper training. Then we can come back here and beat the Ra'zac."

"Eragon, you can't leave the Varden," a female rang out. It was Nasuada. She was dressed in men's clothing and carrying a bow and a sword. She had to practice as well.

"Nasuada, if I get more training, I will be able to help the Varden more. It is not likely that Galbatorix will attack again soon after what we did to his army in the last battle and the skirmishes that followed. And if Roran and I go to the Ra'zac, it would get rid of two of the Varden's most dangerous enemies," Eragon explained.

"What if the egg hatches while you are gone?" Nasuada asked sharply. She was frowning.

"I will wait until the egg hatches to go," Eragon replied.

"That could take forever," Roran interrupted. "It might not even hatch until the war is over. We can't wait until that hatches to rescue Katrina. She could be dead by then. Eragon, those desecrators eat people." Roran actually started shaking Eragon while he said this. He stopped and waited for Eragon's answer.

Eragon sighed, "If the dragon egg does not hatch in two weeks, Roran and I shall go to Ellesmera alone with the egg to satisfy the elves. It is very likely one of them will be the next rider. We shall return in four months time after that."

Nasuada nodded her head in agreement. Roran opened his mouth to argue, then decided against it and closed it. He nodded in agreement as well.

"Just don't try to replace my hammer with a sword," Roran replied jokingly.

_He wouldn't,_ Saphira put in. Eragon laughed. She was hunting and had listened in on their conversation a little.

"I shall inform Orrin and the council of this," Nasuada replied after they had finished talking.

"Oh, you'll inform me this time?" an incredulous voice rang out. It was Orrin.

Nasuada explained sweetly, "Your majesty, I sent you a message explaining everything. You had gone back to Aberon when the fishermen came, and the Varden was still on the Burning Plains. We had the council then. I am sure that the fishermen would tell you what happened in their own words, but I don't really think that's necessary. Still, if your majesty desires it, I could…"

"It's not about that!" Orrin howled. "You undermined my authority. I know you're the better leader, and I'm sure most people would agree. But…"

_If you have no questions, your majesty, I suggest you forgive Nasuada,_ Saphira told the king. _I doubt that she was trying to undermine your authority._ Orrin looked shocked.

"Was that your dragon?" he asked Eragon incredulously.

"Aye, that was Saphira," Eragon told him.

"I suppose she's right. I can't believe I'm taking advice from a talking dragon, but I shall. Nasuada, I understand your actions. You were just trying to be a leader. I'm truly sorry," Orrin told them humbly.

Nasuada smiled and nodded.

"Forgive me for not telling you, your majesty," Nausada, bowing because of her clothes.

"Please, call me Orr…Gods!" Orrin explained as an arrow went flew directly between Nasuada and him. It hit the target directly in the center and shattered Eragon's arrow.

"Milady, your majesty, I apologize for frightening you," a nervous sounding male voice rang out. Talson was running towards them quickly, carrying a bow in his hand. A sword hung from his hip.

"Who is this, Nasuada?" Orrin asked.

"This is Talson, your majesty," Nasuada explained. "He is one of the fishermen who found the egg on Vroengard."

"Oh, pleased to meet you," Orrin told Talson. Then to Nasuada he said, "I asked you to call me Orrin. It would please me greatly. I've never liked formality."

"She can call you what she wishes," Talson put in with more courage then he'd shown so far. Orrin looked speechless.

Nasuada laughed at his expression and said, "I don't mind calling you Orrin, your majes- I mean Orrin." Eragon, Roran, Saphira, and Talson all laughed. Orrin managed a half-hearted chuckle and walked away.

"That was incredible archery, Talson," Eragon exclaimed.

"Thank you, Shadeslayer," the nervous young man replied.

"Would you like to spar with us?" Nasuada asked. Talson nodded after a few minutes of thought. Eragon dulled the blade the Varden had given him to replace Zar'roc. He then dulled Talson's and Nasuada's.

Talson and Nasuada sparred first. Nasuada was a fair swordwoman, but Talson was unbelievable. He had her disarmed in five minutes. He put his blade against her neck and took it away.

"You're supposed to say, 'Dead'" Nasuada told him jokingly. Talson looked puzzled, then placed his sword against her neck and said, "Dead," as she had told him to.

Eragon battled him. Talson's technical skill was better then Vanir's had been and almost as good as Murtagh's. He was more agile than any human had ever faced. After fighting for what seemed liked hours Eragon finally knocked Talson's blade out of his hand, placed his sword against his neck, and panted, "Dead."

He and Talson bowed to eachother, and the former fisherman walked away.

_What do you make of him, Saphira?_ Eragon asked.

_I like him,_ Saphira replied. _I think he just had a lot of time on Vroengard to practice archery and swordplay._

_I agree,_ Eragon admitted. _I just didn't expect him to be that good._

_That is understandable,_ Saphira agreed. _I like him much better than snake-tongue._

Eragon laughed and nodded.

He turned to Nasuada and asked, "Do you wish to spar with me?" Nasuada shook her head.

"I think I've had enough sparring for today," she replied. Eragon privately agreed.

Teenchic2004: I know that Murtagh and Luce were a little old for their age. But wouldn't you be if your father had your executed when you were three, or he threw a sword at you.

To your other question, Morzan was hunting for Saphira's egg when that conversation took place. I don't think too many people knew about Murtagh's scar. I don't think that Galbatorix would be too keen to publicize the fact that his right-hand man got drunk and chucked his sword at his own kid. They were good questions though.

P.S. I think Iormungr's cute too.


	6. Plans, Plots, and Escapes

Plans, Plots, and Escapes

A/N: I know Shaheen was a random addition, but she'll play a pretty big part in this story and a major part in this chapter. This chapter takes place two days after the last one.

Disclaimer: I only own Eragon in my dreams. In real life I own Luce, Ardis, Elra, Shaheen, and all the other random non-canon characters.

Luce looked around the ballroom with distaste. She supposed she would have been having more fun with if she wasn't so tired from training. Galbatorix had been wrong; she did have much to learn. She had already been put to the task of learning spells she'd never even heard of. She had beaten the usual sword instructor so he decided she should start sparring with Murtagh. That had, of course, led to her getting beaten most of the time. She wished Iormungr hadn't been stuck training with Thorn and Shruikan. She would have liked to be able to talk to her dragon. He had grown to at least twice his size in the past two weeks and five days. She was currently dancing with Lord Somebody-or-other son of Earl Somebody-or-other. She had already forgotten his name. And she had just realized he was saying something to her. Galbatorix would have been so angry if he had been there to see her and read her mind. Thank whoever he wasn't.

"Thank you, milord," she told him, hoping that was the correct answer.

"Oh, you're welcome," he replied. "It's true too."

Luce wanted to shout at him, "What the bloody hell is true?"

Instead she said, "I'm glad you think so."

"Oh, yes," he began again, blissfully aware of the fact that Luce had no idea what they were talking about.

"In fact," he continued, "I think you're one of the better partner's I've had tonight."

The song ended just then. _And I was just figuring out what our conversation was about._

Luce walked away without saying anything. At least no one here knew she was the green rider. That would have made it worse. She was already taller than half the men here.

She went to the refreshments table were Ardis had just come back from dancing. She doubted either one of them would have been able to eat. They were too tightly laced for that. She poured herself something alcoholic. It was good. As she finished her glass and went to put it down, she saw that unwelcome company had showed up. It was Earl Elra Andrickai. The only good thing he had done for her was give her a horse. Sure enough he had to mention it. Elra had three passions in life: money, women, and horses.

"How's the gelding I gave you, milady," he said lecherously. Luce was rather regretting her drink. She felt ready to vomit. He was in his late fifties and looked every year of it.

He looked at Ardis and his look became even worse. Luce could smell alcohol on him from where she stood. Did he really have to be drunk? Poor Ardis. Luce knew that she would have to get her sister out of Uru'baen and to the Varden before Ardis was married off to someone old and disgusting or forced to be the rider of the Varden's egg if Galbatorix got it. She knew that if the egg didn't hatch soon, Galbatorix would probably get his greedy hands on it.

"Ah, a beauty if I ever saw one," Elra remarked as he looked at Ardis, "She's just like her mother." Ardis looked extremely uncomfortable. Their mothers were an extremely delicate subject with both girls.

Elra switched his attentions back to Luce, "I brought two beautiful mares with me tonight. They're two of the best horses I've ever bred. I've got a girl named Shaheen watching them. A slave, incidentally. She's pretty good. Only had to beat her once. She didn't lock a stallion's door properly, and he kicked his way. He mated with one of my finest mares. She a bit delicate for him, but it worked out well enough in the end. She's pretty good with a knife too. But she's not a very interesting topic.

"How is the horse I gave you? He might be a gelding, but he's as fiery as you are." The aged nympho laughed at his own joke. Ardis made a rather strained noise that could be taken as a polite laugh. Luce, who never laughed at his jokes because they just weren't worth laughing at, made an almost hysterical sound. Ardis stared at her quite uncomfortably. Murtagh stopped talking to Lady What's-her-name, and they both looked at her like she was insane. She wasn't. She had just come up with a plan to get Ardis out of Uru'baen and get revenge on Elra at the same time. It was just too funny.

_Luce, what is wrong?_ Murtagh and Ardis both asked her at the same time.

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just came up with the perfect plan to get Ardis out of Uru'baen,_ she told them. Murtagh didn't think he'd seen her so happy since they were eleven, and she'd realized she was taller. That changed just before she and Ardis went off to Lady Alera's when she was sixteen. Murtagh didn't see her again until after he was forced to return to Uru'baen. Something about her changed. He'd never been able to put his finger on it; though, he was sure Thorn would have been able to think up something if he had been there.

_Come out on the balcony with me both of you,_ Luce told them. All three somehow managed to leave the ballroom without anyone seeing them. Elra had found a new young woman to harass.

_What is your plan?_ Murtagh asked.

_I can get Ardis a horse tonight. I just need you to take her out of the city on Thorn. I would use Iormungr, but he can't fly to people. I want it done tonight because that's the only time we'll have for it,_ Luce explained.

Murtagh hesitated before responding. A moment later, Thorn and Iormungr appeared beside the balcony. Thankfully, Shruikan was not with them.

_Playing the gallant knight, human?_ Thorn asked jokingly. He then began to sing what was possibly the world's most nauseating love ballad.

Iormungr fluttered his oversized wings and said, _Look, Luce. I can fly._ Luce looked happy and nervous. She couldn't wait until the emerald dragon was ready to fly, but she wasn't sure about the heights.

_You know, dragon, you are one of the worst singers in the world?_ Murtagh told him. Thorn began to hum it instead. The tune was almost as nauseating as the words. Murtagh rolled his eyes.

_You're incorrigible, dragon,_ Murtagh remarked dryly. The ruby dragon stopped humming. Murtagh breathed a sigh of relief.

_I only stopped because the song's over,_ Thorn told him.

_Oh,_ Murtagh said. He didn't think he'd ever been so glad to hear the end of a song.

Luce and Ardis stared at them. They hadn't heard Thorn and Murtagh's conversation. Neither one of them asked what it had been about. Luce looked expectedly at him for his answer.

_I'll do it,_ he answered. Luce looked even happier than earlier. Ardis was equally thrilled. The both flung their arms around his neck, and Murtagh almost fell over. Ardis let go and ran back into the ballroom. It took a while for Luce and Murtagh to realize this. When they did, Luce let go.

_Thank you,_ she said awkwardly.

_I figured you were grateful,_ Murtagh said, rubbing his neck.

_Sorry about that,_ she apologized.

_Its okay,_ he told her. _I guess we'd better figure out how to back into the ballroom unseen._

_Yeah, _she replied.

_Dance with me?_ He asked.

_At least you're taller, and I know you're name,_ she replied.

_That is a definite benefit,_ Murtagh agreed. They laughed and walked in.

Three hours later

_What in the world have I gotten myself into?_ Shaheen thought to herself as she made her way through the back alleys of Uru'baen, leading Isadora and Ambrianna behind her. She was so glad they were well behaved. She'd have alerted half the watch by now if she had brought a horse like Bentar of Shekano. They were possibly the worst behaved stallions in the world. Bentar had actually kicked his way out of the stall and gotten her a beating. He wasn't her favorite horse.

Speaking of thins that weren't her favorite, Shaheen thought of the green rider. She had just met her tonight. Ilsa had been right about her gender. It hadn't been a pleasant encounter. The green rider actually bribed her with freedom and money to take her little sister out of Uru'baen and to Surda. All without being noticed by the authorities, of course. The said sister would be given to her by the red rider since the green rider's dragon would not be able to fly to people out of the capital. She had brought old tack for the horses so that they would be less conspicuous and had suggested that Shaheen and Ardis disguise themselves as boys so that they would be harder to find.

Shaheen had asked her what would happen if she refused. The rider had said that she would either be forced to kill her or wipe her memory. She had even gone as far as to hint that if she took the latter option, Shaheen's memory would never be the same.

Faced with the prospect of freedom, money, her life, and her fully-functioning memory, Shaheen had accepted. Nothing had gone wrong so far, but the entire operation still had death written all over it in bright red ink.

She finally reached the gates. Trembling only slightly, she removed the passes the green rider had given. It was some farce about her selling the horses for Earl Andrickai. To Shaheen's immense surprise, he let her through the gate. She climbed on Isadora and rode away from the city. Ambriana cantered beside. At least the horses hadn't lost their minds.

Shaheen waited for about ten minutes before a ruby red dragon dropped out of the sky. It landed in front of her. One of the best looking men she'd ever seen climbed off of its back. A small, compact girl of about fifteen climbed off after him.

"Are you Shaheen?" the red rider asked.

Shaheen nodded.

"This is Ardis," the rider told her pointing to the girl. "She can use a bow and such but isn't too good with a sword. Luce says your former master said that you could use knives and such. Is that true?"

Why hadn't Luce the green rider asked her these questions? The answer was yes. She had had to learn combat skills to defend the temple. She had been fairly decent with them, but she still couldn't shoot a bow and arrow to save her life. She guessed it was part of her natural clumsiness. Shaheen nodded again.

"Take care of Ardis," the rider said, speaking of the girl as though she were a favorite sister. Shaheen nodded a third time.

"The green rider already told me that," she replied.

"I suppose she threatened you," the rider chuckled. Shaheen could've sworn a similar sound came from the dragon.

"Don't think too badly of her," the rider continued. "She just wants her sister to be safe." Shaheen would've been prepared to bet anything that she detected an affection that was more than brotherly in the rider's tone as he discussed Luce. Shaheen couldn't imagine what he saw in her. The green rider had to be almost as tall as he was; her shoulders were wider than most women's; her chest was small; and her face was too fox-like. Shaheen had noticed a quality about her that made up for lack of beauty. Perhaps that was what he saw in her. If he saw anything, that is. Shaheen thought she must've been imagining things.

When Shaheen looked up from her wonderings, she saw that the red rider had gone and that Ardis was looking at her curiously.

"Which horse is mine?" she asked.

"The chesnut one. Her name's Ambriana," Shaheen told her.

"My sister said that we could disguise ourselves as boys. It would make us less likely to be recognized," Ardis continued.

"True," Shaheen answered.

"I'll call myself Art, and you can call yourself whatever you want," the small girl continued. She didn't seem to have the capacity to stop talking.

"I'll call myself Sanchez," Shaheen replied, half to herself, half to Ardis. Sanchez was her older brother. He had been sold to a man named Claudius Tabor. She missed him terribly. She and Ardis then began the task of disguising themselves as boys.

How did you like this chapter? The story is finally going somewhere, I hope. Please review. I want to know what color everyone thinks the Varden's egg should be. I can't decide. I know what the name's gonna be though.


	7. Galbatorix's Wrath

Galbatorix's Wrath

Disclaimer: I own all things in this fic that are not canon Eragon. If it is canon Eragon, it belongs to Christopher Paolini (a.k.a. the genius who creeps the heck out of my friend.)

Throne Room

Galbatorix paced around the throne room. He leaned over the black scrying bowl. He muttered, "Draumr kopa," and looked into it.

He saw Ardis and the escaped slave girl Shaheen riding. He wasn't fooled by their disguises as boys. Their hair had been stuffed into their caps and they had bound their chests. It was a spotty job. They didn't exactly look overly masculine. It wouldn't raise too much suspicion since Galbatorix hadn't put out wanted posters yet. He had only realized yesterday that Ardis had gone with the escaped horse thief to Surda. She had told Deandra that she was visiting Lady Alera. Galbatorix hadn't believed her at first, but he realized it was true when he checked her mind. He was sure his other daughter had known. This operation had Luce's name written all over it in bright red ink. That was why he was going to send his newest slave, a girl who had previously belonged to Elra Andrickai, to get her.

_Ardis could've planned this herself, master,_ Shruikan replied.

_Dragon, why must you question what you know must be true?_ Galbatorix asked. Why did this dragon annoy him so much at times like these?

_Ardis has made attempts to gain help before,_ the dragon replied. _You told me she sent Er-the blue rider a dream begging for help only a few weeks ago. There is know need to kill her and give the dragon Iormungr another rider until you are sure she did this. The dragon would be strongest and a more willing servant with her. _Luce had been on shaky ground with Galbatorix. One wrong move and her life were forfeit. Shruikan sighed. Cora, his old rider, hadn't been this mad, this driven, this controlling. Shruikan felt a sharp stab of pain.

_Stop mourning that slut! You should be glad to be rid of her!_ Galbatorix yelled. He then muttered a word in the ancient language that was Shruikan's true name. The black dragon's expression went blank. He was Galbatorix's slave again.

Galbatorix broke the image in the bowl. He had learned the runaways' location from their own mouths; through hard riding, they had reached Lithgow, a city near Aberon.

He looked at the petite, attractive, raven-haired slave kneeling before him. Her expression was cool and calculating.

"You may wonder why I chose to buy you, girl," he uttered coolly.

"Your majesty has shown me a great honor," the girl replied respectfully.

"It is because of you aunt. Selma was her name. She was killed by persons currently unknown," Galbatorix continued. "She came to me a slave. Her sister and her husband, your parents, went to the Earl Andrickai. I quickly put her talents to use. She made an excellent spy. No doubt relatives of the traitors she handed over to me were responsible for her…unfortunate demise. I have observed the same talents in you. In short, I want you to replace your aunt as a spy. In exchange for that, I shall give you your freedom."

"What would you have me do?" the slave asked.

"I would have you begin by keeping track of the red rider and perhaps the green one," Galbatorix explained.

His expression changed a bit. He fingered a lock of her hair.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "Your name means beautiful snake in one of the old, forgotten tongues. Did you know that? How fitting. Belinda. Yes, very fitting." He stroked her smooth face then dropped his hand as his face assumed its original countenance.

"Go fetch the green rider. She should be in the practice courts," he told Belinda, his face stoical.

Practice Courts

Luce parried Murtagh's blow just in time. This was their third match of the day. Murtagh had already beaten her the first two times. It looked like this one would have the same outcome; it would just take him longer to win. He was gaining ground quickly. She could only defend, not attack. She had to keep backing up. He bore down on her. She managed to keep his blocked blade away from her throat. He was pushing her to her knees now. If he managed that, he would win again.

Murtagh seemed to grow impatient with her resistance. He pushed himself against to get her to back down. She was on her knees. She was still holding Zar'roc away from her throat. She put one hand on the ground, lifted her long legs out from under her, kicked him in the chest, and pushed him on his back. She climbed on top of his well-muscled torso, pressed her blade against his throat, and panted, "Dead." She had only beaten him twice before in past three weeks.

Murtagh stared up at her, shocked. He hadn't expected that. Luce looked shocked too. She was still straddling his chest and holding her sword against his neck, panting. This particular battle had been going on for twenty minutes.

"Good," he said once Luce rolled off of him. She lay on her back, her hair splayed around her face. He sat up and studied her. Her lanky figure had grown more muscular in the weeks of constant practice. Her chest heaved. She looked understandably worn out. Today, she had mastered two spells she had been struggling with for the past few weeks and beaten him, a rare occurrence. His technical skill was as good as hers, he was stronger than she, and he had had more practice and better tutelage.

"Thanks," she said. Her voice was more breathless than usual.

He got up and offered her his hand. She stayed sitting. He let it drop.

"I just beat you," she teased. "I can't get up yet."

Murtagh laughed and pulled her up. She sat back down, laughing too. Murtagh rolled his eyes at her. She rolled them back. He forced her to her feet again. When she tried to sit down a third time, he swung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down," she yelled, laughing and punching his back.

"I won't put you down until you promise to stay standing," he joked.

Someone cleared their throat. Murtagh half dropped half put down Luce. They both turned to look at the source of the sound. A petite, raven-haired slave neither of them had seen before stood there.

"His majesty requests your presence in the throne room," she said.

Luce picked herself up from the ground and followed the slave.

When they had finished the travel to the throne room, the slave entered the room first. She was announcing Luce. The female rider was reminded of the day her egg had hatched. Her stomach clenched as she thought of what might have caused this summons. Perhaps he had discovered that Ardis had not gone to Lady Alera's sooner than intended. Thankfully, Luce had been able to store her memories of helping Ardis in the same place she had stored her true name. Very few things could be stored in that part of her mind, or else it would undo the spell and kill her. Luce only used it for important things.

The slave appeared at the doorway. Luce went in without saying a word to her. Perhaps her imagination was playing tricks on her, but it seemed to have taken the slave a long time to announce her.

Galbatorix looked her square in the eye. She felt his probe in her mind. The pain made her sink to her knees. After what seemed like hours but had really only been minutes, the mad king stopped his attacks. Surprise was evident in his face. He had seen nothing to indicate that Luce had helped her sister escape. He knew she had. He just couldn't know how much. If she had, it must have been a miniscule amount of help. She couldn't have done enough to warrant an execution. It was too much trouble to break the bond between rider and dragon and give the dragon to another.

"I see that you have not participated noticeably in your sister's escape," he said slowly.

Luce pretended to look surprised at the news. Galbatorix didn't elaborate on it.

"She and an escaped horse thief are nearing the town of Lithgow," the king continued. "Dragon," he added so that Luce could hear, "I understand that certain creatures similar to dragons fly in the Beor Mountains. They are called Fanghur, I believe. They are not quite as intelligent as dragons, and they can't breathe fire. I think you could gain influence over them because you are a dragon. The blue one would not even think to do so. You should be able to do so. You are older, wiser, and far stronger than she. Besides, you shall have my help. I think two Fanghur should be able to wipe out Lithgow and perhaps four for Aberon."

"What about Ardis?" Luce asked.

"She is of no use to me. She could be of tremendous use to the Varden, however, and I wouldn't want to give them another rider, now would I?" Galbatorix asked. His voice was practical, but his eyes were glinting happily. Shruikan's face was screwed up in concentration. He was summoning the Fanghur.

"Now watch and learn, daughter," he continued. He cast a spell over the scrying bowl, and an image of Ardis and Shaheen appeared.

"So they started dressing as girls again," Galbatorix observed.

Lithgow ,Surda

Ardis and Shaheen rode along the dirt rode. They were away from any forestation now.

"We should be getting close to Surda now," the latter remarked, looking at the map.

Ardis nodded. She was happy they could abandon their boys' clothes. It had just barely worked. They had both found it uncannily difficult to remember that their names were Art and Sanchez, not Ardis and Shaheen. There had been several near misses in the cities along the way to Surda. They continued riding. In about ten minutes, they came to what looked like a city. At least it had been. Buildings had been destroyed, and there wasn't a living creature in sight. Both girls looked at each other nervously.

"What happened?" Shaheen asked, regaining her power of speech first.

"Do you think we read the map wrong?" Ardis asked carefully.

Shaheen looked at it again. She ran her finger over it. A few seconds later she looked up and said, "It looks right."

"What happened?" Ardis asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Shaheen replied. At that moment, Isadora and Ambriana began to neigh. Ambriana actually reared. Ardis barely managed to hang on. She muttered words in the ancient language to soothe the beast. The normally calm chestnut stopped rearing, but she still looked nervous.

"The horses are ready to bolt," Shaheen observed. She was trying to calm Isadora down just as Ardis had.

"Maybe we should go," Ardis said slowly.

"Yeah," Shaheen agreed. Something flew overhead, and Ambriana reared again. Ardis couldn't hold on this time. She felt winded. She could here both horses whinnying.

"What was that?" she asked.

Shaheen didn't answer. She had jumped off Isadora and was staring transfixed ahead of her. A long, serpentine beast stood before them. It was similar to a dragon, but Ardis didn't think that was what it was. The answer hit her; it was a Fanghur.

Aberon, Surda

Eragon stood there, arguing to Roran. The dragon rider hadn't appeared yet, despite the fact that nearly citizen of Surda and the Varden had touched it. Roran wanted to leave for Ellesmera now. Eragon could see the point of his arguments. He told Roran he was going to ask Nasuada about it. As if on queue, the Varden's leader came running towards them. Jarsha, the messenger boy, was running behind her.

"Four Fanghur are attacking the city, Eragon," she panted.

"What?" he yelled.

"What are-?" Roran began to ask.

"You'll find out soon. Just get on Saphira," Eragon told his cousin. Roran picked up his hammer and bow, and they both mounted the blue dragon. Saphira took off. He heard Nausada yell, "There are two in Lithgow," before she was out of sight.

They flew over the city. Eragon saw the damage the beasts had done. Where were they?

A creature hurled itself at Saphira. She dodged it just in time. Roran leapt off Saphira despite Eragon's protests. His cousin had spotted another one.

Roran leapt on the Fanghur's back. It noticed the added weight and turned its head to get at Roran. As the creature did this, Roran smashed its skull in with his hammer.

The beast screeched in agony. It fell to the ground dead. Roran leapt off it before the crash. He felt himself freeze. Another, though not the one Saphira and Eragon had been battling, had caused the stupor.

The Fanghur slithered up to him. It put a long claw on his chest. It was going to cut out his heart first. Before the thing could do this however, someone leapt on top of it, pulling to the ground. It was Nasuada. Roran's stupor ceased and he went to help the Varden's leader. He couldn't get at the creature's head without hurting Nasuada. At last, the dark woman drew her sword and cut off its head.

Arya ran toward them. A dead Fanghur lay behind her. She looked them both over as though to assure herself they were alright. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that they were. The last Fanghur crashed down between them. It had been the largest by far. Eragon and Saphira landed next to it. All three looked relieved as the Shadeslayer climbed off his dragon. Nasuada smiled warmly; Roran clapped him on the back; and Arya heaved a sigh and smiled radiantly. Eragon turned red.

"We must go to Lithgow now," the she-elf said.

"Eragon and I'll go," Roran put in. Eragon nodded.

"Saphira can't carry four," he explained.

"Be careful," Arya and Nasuada said together.

Eragon nodded as they took mounted Saphira and took off.

Lithgow

"Shaheen!" Ardis yelled. The former slave snapped out of her trance just in time. She threw herself on the ground, and the Fanghur passed over her head. It spun around and went for Ardis. She pulled out her bow and shot. The thing had been pierced in the eye. It shrieked, and Ardis shot again. The thing howled more fiercely. It began to sniff around for them.

Ardis stepped out of its way just in time. The thing turned its head towards her. It sniffed. She backed against a wall. She had no where to turn. She tried to resist its stupor. She was failing.

Something else made the beast howl. Shaheen had set a pebble on fire with magic and hurled it at the monster. Ardis followed her lead, picked up a handful of gravel, set it on fire, and hurled it at the thing. She slipped around it. Both girls continued to pelt the beast with burning gravel. It couldn't put them in a trance because of its agony. It hurled itself at Ardis again, and Shaheen took advantage of its distraction to hurl her body on top of it.

Ardis joined her friend, and they both wrestled with the thing, trying to keep away from its jaws and claws. (A/N: Hehe. That rhymed.) Shaheen pulled a dagger out of her boot and stuck in the things throat. The Fanghur made a gagging noise and collapsed. The girls untangled themselves from the dead beast.

"Do you think there are more?" Ardis asked. Shaheen was too winded to speak. Suddenly, Ardis felt more winded, and she knew the answer to her question. There was another Fanghur, and it had entranced them both. It flew over head and landed in front of them. It looked from girl to girl. Its gaze came to rest on Ardis. It was going to eat her first.

Before the thing could do this, a blue dragon flew down and landed in front of it. Two boys left off the back. Ardis knew who they were: Eragon and his cousin Roran.

All three fought the Fanghur. It was larger than the other one and put up a fierce fight, but it was no match for a dragon, a rider, and a human. Eragon killed the thing by beheading it with a plain sword. For some reason, Ardis felt angry at Murtagh for taking Zar'roc. Eragon should've had it instead of this weak sword.

"Thank you," Ardis heard a voice say. "Thank you so much." It was Shaheen. The slave girl seemed to be overcome. Whether this was because she hadn't seen many men as good-looking as Eragon and his cousin or because her life had just been spared, she couldn't tell. Ardis sank to her knees and wept. Even when Menander had held that dagger to her throat, she had never been so certain that her life was at an end. The relief was almost too much. She could here Shaheen telling Eragon and Roran her name. They hadn't asked her what Ardis' was yet.  
Eragon looked at the two girls. The one who was thanking them had skin almost as dark as Nasuada's, bronze eyes, a full figure, average height, and thick black curls. The girl who was weeping was small and compact with chestnut hair that obscured her face.

"Why do you weep?" he asked the girl kindly.

She put up her head and smiled. Eragon almost gasped. She was one of the most beautiful humans he had ever seen.  
"I..I thought I was going to die," she whispered.

"Well, you're not," Roran interrupted. Eragon smiled back at the girl. There was something familiar about her voice. What was it?

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Ardis," she replied.

Eragon did gasp this time.

"_Ar-,"_ _the girl whispered before fainting. _

Eragon was certain this was the girl from his dreams.

So how did you like it? I wanna know what color the you all think the Varden's egg should be. I can't decide. Please give an opinion on the subject. Also, which pairing do you like better? Eragon/Arya or Eragon/Ardis? If Ardis isn't with Eragon, whom should she be wtih? Keep in mind that they're going to Ellesmera.


	8. First Flight and Second Hatching

First Flight and Second Hatching

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon. No duh. On with the story.

Galbatorix stared at the scrying bowl. He shook with rage. He picked up the large bowl and hurled it at Luce. She ducked, and it only grazed the side of her arm. The bowl shattered, and the image broke. Despite this, the rider found it difficult to conceal a look of triumph from her face. It didn't matter. Galbatorix was banging his fists against the back of his throne in rage. He didn't seem to have recovered the power of speech.

_Ardis and Shaheen survived,_ she told Iormungr, whom she had let drop in on the scene.

_I saw,_ the dragon replied rather smugly. Iormungr was still full of awe for everything in general, but he was becoming extremely intelligent.

_I'm rolling my eyes at you, just so you know,_ she told the green dragon.

_So am I,_ Iormungr responded.

_Good,_ Luce told him.

_Thorn and Murtagh man said I was big enough for you to fly me,_ the dragon said, his voice becoming gleeful. He had taken to hero-worshipping Thorn.

_I'll come after I'm done in here,_ Luce replied, and she and the dragon ended the conversation. A moment later, Galbatorix seemed to regain his power of speech.

"Deandra…has…failed me. She…will…be…transferred…to work…as…a…healer…at… Gil'ead. I will send her replacement to you. Now get out of my sight," he whispered. Luce obeyed quite eagerly.

As Luce left the throne room, the slave Belinda came out from behind a tapestry.

"You are to be her maid's replacement," he told her. "Now come here." Belinda obeyed. He put his hand on the spot on her arm that marked her as a slave. When he removed his hand, it was gone.

"You told me what you saw. It has confirmed my suspicions. Watch them both, especially the girl. Do not fail me," he told her. The last statement was simple but powerful. It sealed her fate. She was a spy. Failure was death. Belinda dared to ask a question.

"What was my aunt doing when she was killed?"

"She was spying on the Tabors of Dras Leona. She was responsible for one of their downfalls. It was Tabor's daughter Morgana. You probably don't know the story. You'll learn in time," he replied curtly. "Now go." Belinda obeyed. She smiled to herself as she walked out the door. Freedom tasted sweet. She intended to keep it that way.

The Dragon Hold

Luce walked to Iormungr. The green dragon was now the size of a large horse, and his wings seemed less awkward. He was one of the most beautiful creatures she'd ever seen. All dragons were such. She put a hand on his scales, and the dragon hummed softly. The sound comforted her for some reason.

"Are you ready to start flying?" a voice asked. Luce jumped. Murtagh stood in the entrance of the hold.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she muttered. One of things she would never tell anybody was that she was afraid of heights. Iormungr seemed to know, and the emerald dragon was quite keen on breaking her of this habit. Iormungr had already been saddled, and she mounted him like she would a horse. She strapped her legs in and looked at Murtagh for further instruction.

"The straps are wrong," he said, fighting a laugh.

"Well, you're the expert. Tell me how they're supposed to go," Luce scowled.

Murtagh sighed, climbed up in front of her, and began to fix the offending straps. Luce felt her beat start to beat faster as he touched her legs to fix the straps. Finally, he was done.  
"That is how you are supposed to do it," Murtagh explained as he climbed off Iormungr. "Now, go," he said to Iormungr. The dragon obeyed without warning. Luce clung to his neck for dear life. She didn't care that her shirt and arms was being torn; she just didn't want to fall. Iormungr looped without warning, and she almost screamed. Iormungr did it again, and she was less scared. He flew higher and higher, and Luce looked down and only felt slightly dizzy.

_Your irrational fears vanish as we speak, Luce,_ Iormungr told his rider proudly. He turned to look at her and grinned toothily. Luce smiled back. He did another loop without warning, and Luce actually laughed. Flying different than anything she'd ever experienced.

_I told you flying wasn't the dumbest idea ever thought up by whatever gods there are,_ the dragon continued.

_I never said that,_ Luce replied stubbornly.

_Remember what you thought the night you came up with Ardis' escape plan,_ Iormungr reminded.

Luce remembered. The dragon smiled his toothy grin. Iormungr landed, and Luce unhooked her legs. She tumbled out of the saddle in an ungainly manner. Murtagh put out his hand to help her up. She took it grudgingly. His hand was warmer than hers, which were always cold.

"You might want to heal those," he said, pointing to the scratches on her arms. Luce nodded. She walked past him without saying a word.

Murtagh stared after her, surprised. Something seemed to be wrong.

_Look closely to your left,_ he heard Luce say. He did as she said. He saw a flash of smooth raven hair. The slave from earlier had been spying.

Surda

Eragon looked down at Ardis.

_Do you really think she's the one from your dream?_ Saphira asked incredulously.

_Almost positive,_ Eragon replied.

_But how could she be?_ Saphira questioned.

_Maybe someone else gave her the help she needed,_ Eragon answered.

_Yet this other girl does not fit the description of the sister. How can you be sure?_ Saphira reasoned.

_We don't know that the tall girl was her sister,_ Eragon volleyed.

_This girl is not,_ Saphira replied.

_Maybe her sister couldn't escape, but she could,_ Eragon responded.

_Perhaps,_ the blue dragon conceded, _but I do not think it wise to question her here. Ask her privately._

Eragon nodded.  
"Why did you not flee with the rest of the citizens of Lithgow?" he questioned.

Ardis and Shaheen both looked surprised, even a bit unnerved.

"We are travelers," Shaheen finally told him.

"Where are you from?" Eragon had to know these answers.

Ardis and Shaheen both glanced at each other before the former answered, "We are fleeing the empire."

"Why?" he asked.

"My mother offended the king, and she lost her life because of it. He kept me in the palace. He ignored me. Shaheen was a slave, and because we are friends, we fled together," Ardis told him with eloquence than she had thought herself capable of having.

"And your father?" Eragon asked. Some instinct told him this was the answer to everything.

"The man I called father died after the king executed my mother," Ardis said. There was some strange truth in that statement. With Morgana's downfall, she had gone from being cherished daughter to the last reminder of a woman he would like to forget. He had ignored her because then he could pretend Morgana had never been. It was so easy for him to pretend. So easy to pretend he was good, and all else was evil. So easy to pretend the elves were corrupt, and he was a savior. So easy to forget a distantly noble giantess named Siloa aroused him so much that he married her. So easy to forget how Tabor's beautiful daughter had captivated him. So easy to forget that an elf called Vrael had ruled the riders for year and another elf called Anurin before him. So easy to forget that Morzan had abused the woman who loved him more than life itself so that she died to save the child she carried and laid open his own child's back with the sword that child now carried. So easy to forget that a sixteen year-old girl named Cora had named her black dragon Shruikan in the dying sun of the city Illirea. So easy to forget he was once a peasant boy for whom greatness was just a far-off dream. It was all so easy. It just wasn't right.

"You sent me a dream asking for my help, didn't you?" he asked.

Ardis looked shocked, and Shaheen looked puzzled. The former nodded.

"Who gave you help?" Eragon asked. Ardis gave him as much truth as she could. She was afraid he would see her lies.

"My sister and her friend," she replied.

"Who was her friend?" Eragon asked.

"The rider Murtagh," Ardis answered quietly.

Eragon stared at her before asking, "And why did Murtagh not help her?"

"She could not escape any more," Ardis explained.

"Why not?" Eragon asked. He had a horrible sinking feeling that he knew the answer. And sure enough, he did. Only Shaheen answered when Ardis hesitated.

"Galbatorix's last egg hatched for her."

Roran and Eragon swore. Eragon calmed down first.

"How powerful is she?" Eragon asked.

Ardis gave an answer she had only just recognized as true. "I don't know what she's capable of."

Eragon didn't think this sounded good. He was lost in thought when a boy ran through the wreckage. He saw Eragon and Saphira and stopped. He bowed low.

"Is it safe to back into the city, Shadeslayer," he asked tentatively.

Eragon nodded. The boy leapt for joy and ran out of the city again. He came back a few minutes later with a large group of people behind him. They were the citizens of Lithgow.

Ardis and Shaheen watched as Eragon and Roran gathered casualty lists. The Fanghur had killed five. The girls were particularly shocked when a woman appeared leading two horses. It was Isadora and Ambriana.

"Whose horses are these? They came bolting into the camp. Took us near forever to calm them down," she explained in a raspy voice.

"They're ours, Ma'am," Ardis explained politely.

The woman seemed to want to ask questions but decided against it. She simply handed the bridles to Shaheen and Ardis.

"We must return to Aberon," Eragon explained after he had interviewed everyone and helped mend the buildings.

_I can't carry more than two,_ Saphira projected for everyone.

"Ardis and I can ride," Shaheen offered. Eragon looked at Saphira, then nodded his assent.

The girls mounted their horses and followed Saphira to Aberon.

Aberon

Nasuada stood in the middle of the capital. She was interviewing the survivors of the attack. Thankfully, only six had perished. She wished the number had been zero. Trianna, Carlo, the rest of Du Vrangr Gata, Arya, and Angela were healing the wounded and helping to fix the buildings. Talson, Jemez, and Jormundur were among the workers. Orrin was going among his subjects taking accounts as well.

"Milady, this was found in the wreckage. Its pedestal was smashed" a smooth, male voice called out from behind her. Nasuada turned and saw Carlo standing there, Trianna on his right. The male was holding the egg. It was indeed beautiful, a deep purple streaked with silver.

"What should we do with this?" the latter asked.

"Give it to me," Nasuada ordered. Magician and sorceress obeyed and walked away. The two worried Nasuada. She had heard rumors from Farica that they had become lovers. She wasn't entirely sure about Carlo yet, and she had always thought Trianna rather arrogant. The two combined could be a threat or a blessing, depending which way they turned.

"Lady Nasuada, where are Eragon and Saphira?" Angela questioned, walking up to her.

"They went to Lithgow along with his cousin," Nasuada told her.

"I heard they're going to Ellesmera soon," the herbalist continued.

"Yes, they are," Nasuada said wearily.

"Just be sure they fulfill their promise before they leave," an eerie voice put in. It was Elva.

"I shall," she told the child. She knew Eragon had to do this to fix the blight on the Varden's honor.

As if on cue, a blue dragon descended from the sky. Two horses rode behind it.

Eragon dismounted first and saw Elva. She looked at him expectedly. Eragon looked back. He was tired. He opened his mouth to tell her this, but the girl spoke first.

"At this moment, the curse gives me much pain," Elva whispered. "You are powerful. You have not wasted too much magic. Surely you can heal this…curse."

Eragon sighed and put his hand on her forehead. He uttered the phrase he had been planning since he had learned of his mistake. Elva changed. Her eyes remained violet, but there was less bitterness in them. She still looked as a four year-old. She spoke. The voice was more child-like.

"Thank you, Shadeslayer."

Nasuada dropped the egg. She had never been so shocked or relieved by a child's voice. The girl on the chestnut horse climbed off. She picked up the egg and carried to the Varden's leader. Nasuada motioned for her to put it on a pillar. The girl obeyed.

"Who is this, Eragon?" she asked.

"This is Ardis, and the other girl is Shaheen. They are escaped prisoners of Galbatorix," the rider explained. Then, in an undertone, he whispered, "I'll explain the rest later."

Eragon, Roran, the Varden's leader, Surda's king, and the two girls went to help the workers and Du Vrangr Gata. By nightfall, the city had been refurnished.

Ardis sat in her rooms. They were nice. Shaheen was already asleep. She fingered the anti-scrying charm that Eragon and the elf Arya had given her. Shaheen had one as well. It was beautiful. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep.

The council of Elders, Orrin's council, and nearly everyone else had spent the day questioning her about Luce. She had answered as best she could without revealing their heritage. They had wanted to know as much as they could about herself, her sister, the red rider, and Shaheen. It had been a stressful day, to say the least. Shaheen had fallen asleep the moment they went to their rooms. A female voice suddenly rang out in her head.

_Ardis,_ it whispered. The girl jumped. She looked into the doorway of her room. A violet dragon with silver spines and eyes was standing in the doorway.

_Ardis,_ it whispered again.

2,363 words. Yep. Ardis is the new rider. You probably all saw that one coming, but oh well. I hope I update sooner than I did. Once again, Arya/Eragon or Ardis/Eragon? Please vote.


	9. What the Raven Said

What the Raven Said

_Luce walked down a long corridor. There were plants all around her. She barely noticed them. She was intent on reaching something at the end. A white raven was perched there. _

_It opened its mouth and squawked, "Wyrda!" Luce frowned._

_It continued:_

"_Tawny haired girl, not a child,_

_By the son of darkness you are beguiled._

_You were born from mother who fights for what is right_

_Through your father, the king of spite._

_You are so easy to love and so easy to hate,_

_Both with passions that will not abate._

_You will gain your love's love and loose it too._

_Will he ever forgive you?_

_Dare to make a kingdom's darkness bright?_

_Dare to turn our day to night?_

_To whom are you false, and to whom are you true?_

_I leave the choice up to you._

_But you ponder, remember this._

_Those who thought they could escape death's kiss_

_Now lie in the ground oh so dead_

_Because they did not listen to what the raven said."_

_The bird squawked, "Wyrda!" again and flew off. _

"_Time to leave, Luce," a voice whispered. Hands grabbed her elbow and lead her out of the corridor. She turned to look and saw only a shadowy figure. She fell back and awoke._

Luce opened her eyes. She stared around the room. That had been a strange dream. She turned over and fell into a dreamless sleep. She was then interrupted by a knocking.

Murtagh stared around his own room. He wondered why Galbatorix had sent a slave to watch them.

_He fears that Luce will be as irresistible to you as Siloa was to him,_ Thorn told him.

_She's not Siloa,_ Murtagh replied moodily.

_I know that, and you know that, but the king doesn't know that. Therein lays the heart of the problem. Besides, human, you do like her,_ Thorn retorted.

_Hark, who had dreams about a certain blue dragon last night?_ Murtagh volleyed.

_Did you really eavesdrop on my dreams last night?_ Thorn asked.

_I couldn't sleep,_ he responded.

Thorn flew onto his balcony and growled.

_Shut up, you'll wake the whole palace,_ Murtagh berated the dragon.

Thorn said nothing. The ruby dragon picked Murtagh up in his claws and flew off the balcony. He placed him in the middle of the practice field and took off. Murtagh groaned and irritably walked back to his room. He had just closed the door when a knocking interrupted him.

A messenger stood outside the door with Luce. She looked tired and rumpled as though she had been rushed out of bed.

"Galbatorix wants to see you, milord," the boy replied meekly.

_What for? _he asked Luce.

_Your guess is as good as mine,_ she replied. She thought of the dream.

_I dreamed of a white raven last night,_ she told him.

_A white raven?_ Murtagh asked skeptically.

_That's what I said,_ she explained.

_Did it say anything?_ he questioned.

_It gave me a prophecy of sorts,_ Luce told him.

_Do you remember it?_ Murtagh asked.

Luce bit her lip. The messenger boy looked up at her.

"Is anything wrong, milady?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

_I only remember the last part. _

_To whom are you false, and to whom are you true?_

_I leave the choice up to you._

_But you ponder, remember this._

_Those who thought they could escape death's kiss_

_Now lie in the ground oh so dead_

_Because they did not listen to what the raven said, _she told him.

_What the raven said?_ he queried.

_That's what it said,_ she told him.

Galbatorix looked positively thrilled as they entered the throne room. Luce and Murtagh exchanged discreet, worried glances. This did not bode well for them.

"I have good new, riders," he shouted gleefully. "I have gained a new spy among the Varden."

"Who?" they asked at the same time.

Galbatorix waved his finger at them and said giddily, "Ah, but that would be telling, wouldn't it? I can find out news from this spy. This spy might even be able to steal the egg. That would be lovely. Now, off you go. Things are finally going well."

Murtagh and Luce rounded the corner.

"Should we be getting off to our lessons?" Luce asked.

"If Thorn has forgiven me," Murtagh muttered.

"Forgive you for what?" Luce questioned.

_You'll gain your love's love and loose it too._

_Will he ever forgive you?_

"I eavesdropped on his dreams," Murtagh replied. "He would be more offended if I told you more."

"Then don't," she told him.

"I wasn't going to," he volleyed.

"He'll forgive you," she said quietly. "He can't stay mad forever, and you're his rider. He has to."

"He wouldn't like to hear you say that," Murtagh cautioned.

"He doesn't like me much, I don't think."

"Why wouldn't he?"

Luce shrugged.

"He likes you. He just prefers rudeness."

Luce laughed.

They reached the practice courts. Luce and Murtagh dulled their swords and faced each other. Before either could attack, however, a group of people rounded the corner.

It comprised of two men, one in his mid-thirties and the other in his early sixties; a tall woman with black hair and ice blue eyes in her mid-thirties; a frail-looking girl of possibly sixteen; and a young man who was almost as frail as the girl. They walked past Murtagh and Luce, and only the woman gave any indication that she had seen them. Her icy eyes settled on both their faces for a fraction of a second. Then, she continued her conversation with the two men.

"Who were they?" Luce and Murtagh asked each other at the same time. They both shrugged. They would find out soon enough, and they certainly did.

That night, as Luce's new maid Belinda helped her prepare for bed, the former made the mistake of bringing the group up. The newly freed slave smiled condescendingly.

"You mean you don't know?" she laughed.

"I asked you, so no, I don't know," Luce answered.

"They are the Tabors," Belinda explained as though she were talking to someone very slow or young.

Luce recognized the name immediately. Deandra had once told her all about them. She had heard more gossip since then. Apparently, Tabor was on his third wife. His first, Anja, had born him Marcus the younger, Morgana, and Claudius. She had died in a riding accident when the youngest was ten. Tabor swallowed his grief and married Faedra, youngest daughter of Lord Rishart, three months after Anja's unfortunate demise. This wife had come to her stepdaughter's fateful wedding to Alagaesia's cruel king with her six year-old son Mort. She had been pregnant with her second child then, a girl named Lenori. That child had been her death, as Deandra predicted. Tabor decided that three sons and one surviving daughter was enough, and he was content with mistresses until ten years ago. A woman named Solaera had come to the city. She had been born in Teirm and traveled the empire. She was of questionable repute, and nobody was quite sure who her parents were. Tabor didn't care. She became his third wife and gave him his fourth son, a five-year old named Alexandros.

"Why are they here?" Luce asked.

Belinda smiled more broadly and condescendingly than before.

"The king has plans, or so it is said. Tabor, his wife, and all but his eldest son have come here," she simpered.

Luce almost said, "And you would know since you're his spy, I suppose." She remained silent instead.

_Sleep well,_ Iormungr told her.

_You too, friend,_ she replied.

_May ravens stay out of your dreams._

_And yours._ Luce turned over and slept. No ravens haunted her sleep.

_I am sorry, Thorn,_ Murtagh told his dragon.

_Why did you invade my privacy?_ the ruby dragon asked.

_I shouldn't have, but, Thorn, you are me dragon. I could not help but feel some of your emotions,_ Murtagh explained. He was completely serious.

_I understand. I forgive you,_ Thorn replied. _Will you forgive me for taunting you?_

_Aye, dragon,_ Murtagh responded.

_Then all is good, human,_ Thorn said, as he went to sleep. Murtagh did the same.

Aberon

"Lady Nasuada," a voice yelled, waking the Varden's leader. Nasuada looked up groggily. Jarsha the messenger stood there.

"What is it?"she asked.

"The egg is missing," Jarsha sobbed.

"What?" she yelled, now fully awake.

Jarsha nodded sadly. Nasuada leapt up, not caring that she only wore a thin shift. She ran out into the hallways of Borromeo Castle. Farica followed, yelling something about propriety.

She bumped into Orrin. He was equally disheveled. They both turned red. Eragon was running towards them, shirtless.

"Do you think those girls stole it?" Surda's king inquired of the two.

"I don't know," Nasuada moaned. "Eragon, didn't you have them swear that they meant no harm?"

The dragon-rider nodded.

"What could've happened then?" Orrin asked. He looked as upset as Nasuada felt.

"I'll go get the girls," Eragon offered. He ran off towards their room.

"If they're still there," Orrin muttered. Nasuada privately agreed with him.

As Eragon rounded the corner, he saw Arya. She looked panicked.

"Have they found the egg yet?" she asked, gripping his wrist.

"I go to Ardis and Shaheen to see if they are still there," Eragon told the elf.

"I'll come with you," she told him. They both raced towards the room. Eragon managed to keep up with the elf as he wouldn't have been able to before Agaeti Blodhren.

When they reached the doors, they saw a strange sight. Saphira had craned her neck through the girls' window. Ardis sat on the floor with a small purple and silver dragon in her lap. Shaheen stood near them. Ardis looked up and smiled.

"Eragon, this is Kazul," the girl explained, raising a palm with the gedwey ignasia on it.

_Eragon,_ a female voice said in his head.

"Why did you not tell the Varden the egg had hatched for you?" Arya inquired.

"Kazul found my room and came opened the door. She must have hatched after I touched her egg earlier today. I did not mean to cause you all discomfort," Ardis explained. She looked scared.

Eragon laughed at this. Arya's face relaxed and she let out a sound of mirth that Eragon had only heard once before. Ardis and Shaheen joined in, and Saphira made a snorting sound.

"We shall alert Lady Nasuada and King Orrin," Eragon explained as he closed the door behind himself and Arya. Ardis smiled briefly as he did.

The next morning, Ardis and Kazul were taken to Nasuada and Orrin. They decided that she should accompany Eragon to Ellesmera. Ardis's heart rushed in excitement.

_We shall see the elves,_ she told Kazul enthusiastically.

_Black-haired girl elf?_ the dragon asked.

_Yes,_ Ardis told her. Kazul could understand humans fairly well, but she had trouble speaking.

Eragon stood outside. He and Roran were fully packed. They were waiting for Ardis and Kazul. Arya would not be coming, though she would join them in three months time. Islanzadi had wanted to throw a birthday celebration around that time.

Ardis and Shaheen appeared at the top of the steps. Kazul was wrapped around the former's shoulders, and Arya walked behind them. The first two wore traveling clothes, carried packs, and each led a horse by the reins.

"Is she coming?" Roran asked incredulously, pointing at Shaheen.

"Yes," both girls said at once.

"Why?" Eragon's cousin queried.

Arya spoke up. "Shaheen is one of a tribe of the Hadarac Desert. They lived very near Du Weldenvarden. The elves were friendly with this particular tribe. They traded with them occasionally. And she is the new rider's friend," the elf explained.

Roran did not argue, though he looked angrily at Shaheen. The former slave laughed.

Eragon looked from his cousin to his fellow rider's friend.

_This is going to be a long trip,_ he told Saphira.

_I couldn't agree more,_ she responded.


	10. The Joys of Traveling

The "Joys" of Traveling

They had been traveling along the edge of the Hadarac Desert for three days. Eragon rode along on Snowfire. Saphira flew overhead with Kazul. The blue dragon had begun to feel like an older sister to the purple and silver one. Kazul was learning to fly quite well. Ardis rode along beside him. She was grimacing. He knew he was wearing a similar expression. They were both trying to ignore Roran and Shaheen's incessant bickering. So far, they were both failing abysmally.

"I don't see why you won't learn to use a sword. Honestly that hammer will get you killed," the former slave was saying.

"You don't get it. This hammer has done me a great deal of good. It's really none of your business what weapon I use. What would a human woman know about these things anyway?" Roran asked incredulously.

"I'm sure the hammer has done you a great deal of good, and it will undoubtedly do me a great deal of good by bringing about your death in a battle, Stronghammer."

"Have you ever been in a battle?"

"My tribe was often attacked."

"And you said you were how old? Twelve?"

"You weren't hunting when you were twelve?"

"I didn't need a sword when I hunted."

"Did you hit them on the head with a hammer?"

"I shot them, shrew. When you tried to shoot that rabbit, you missed the mark by about ten feet. You have much to learn."

"At least I'm not adamantly opposed to learning. And it was more like five feet."

"I still say ten."

"Well, your eyesight isn't that good."

"Shut up!"

Shaheen smiled. Eragon and Ardis looked at each other.

"Do you think they're done?" the latter whispered.

"Let's hope so," Eragon whispered back. They weren't; the two began to argue again.

_Why Shaheen and Roran fight?_ Kazul asked Ardis.

_I wish I knew,_ the rider replied.

_It's annoying,_ the dragon remarked.

_Yes, it is,_ Ardis agreed.

After another hour of riding and bickering, Eragon snapped. He turned and yelled, "Shut up! You two have been at each other for the past three days of traveling," at the top of his lungs. Shaheen and Roran looked up, embarrassed. They did not resume the argument for a whole half hour. Ardis took matter into her own hands and cast a spell to silence them both. Shaheen and Roran had to content themselves with contemptuous glares.

"That certainly makes a nice change, doesn't it, Shadeslayer?" Ardis asked playfully.

"Yes, it does," he agreed. They both laughed, and Shaheen and Roran both threw glares at them. She did not lift the spell until they made camp. Shaheen and Roran didn't even bother to start an argument. They were all eating in silence.

Ardis noticed Eragon biting his lip and asked, "What's wrong?"

"How do you know magic?" he asked.

Ardis looked terrified. "Galbatorix had his magicians teach Luce and I."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"He-he-he thought we might have an aptitude for it," she stuttered almost inaudibly.

"What made him thinks so?" Eragon asked.

"Our sire had a great gift," she replied. Her black eyes wouldn't meet his brown ones. She was avoiding the subject. Eragon was reminded of the way Murtagh had avoided the subject of his own parentage. The latter had, of course, used different methods than the former, but it still bothered him.

"Who exactly was your sire?" he questioned.

Ardis looked away. She didn't answer. Shaheen looked at her friend suspiciously. Neither Ardis nor her sister nor the red rider had said anything about a dubious parentage, but the more Shaheen thought about it, the more likely it seemed that Ardis' sire was less than desirable. She snuck a sideways glance at Roran and saw a similar expression on his face.

_So,_ she thought wickedly, _old Stronghammer and I can agree on something._

Eragon saw Ardis' look of fear and walked over to her. He murmured gently, "Was he really that bad? If he's dead, it doesn't matter, does it?"

Ardis looked at him. She had to tell someone the truth. Kazul's eyes widened.

_Ardis, no,_ the dragon warned.

"Eragon, when I said that the man I called father was dead, I did not lie. Galbatorix ceased to be worthy of the title father when he sentenced my mother to be burned. He lost that right even more so when he hit me for stumbling upon the egg chamber when I was eight. I didn't tell you because I knew the Varden would not shelter one such as me if they knew. Shaheen was unaware of my parentage," Ardis whispered almost inaudibly.

Shaheen and Roran both looked shocked. Eragon only stared.

"I suspected something like that," the rider stated.

"Do you hate me now?" she asked bitterly. _Oh, gods, I sound like Luce,_ she thought.

_I thought you liked your sister,_ Kazul said.

_I do. She's just…_

…_very bitter?_ Kazul suggested.

_Yes,_ the dragon replied. Kazul turned to face Eragon.

_Do not fault my rider for her parentage when you yourself are the son of Morzan,_ she told him.

"Kazul, I do not mean to fault her," the rider stated. "I just had to know," he added sheepishly. Ardis smiled in spite of herself.

The dragon wasn't finished yet. _Do you two have any problems with that? _she demanded of Shaheen and Roran.

"Eragon trusts her, and she hasn't done anything yet," the latter replied.

"I traveled with Ardis. She only left Uru'baen to escape Galbatorix. I trust her," the former slave stated.

_Are you satisfied, sister?_ Saphira asked Kazul.

_For now,_ the purple and silver female answered.

All the camp laughed, and the two dragons even snorted.

"We should reach Du Weldenvarden by tomorrow," Eragon told them. "Now get some sleep. We're going to do some hard traveling tomorrow." Humans and dragon nodded their agreement. Then, they all went to sleep.

Uru'baen

Luce leaned her ear against the keyhole. She was listening to a conversation between Marcus Tabor and the advisor he had brought with him.

"I don't like this, Milord," the advisor told his master.

"What's there not to like about it, Garrett?" Tabor asked coolly.

"I have my suspicions about the king allowing such things to take place."

"'Allowing them to take place'? Garrett, he was the one who suggested such a course in the first place."

"That is exactly why this concerns me, Milord," the man called Garrett told the foolish governor.

_What concerns you though?_ Murtagh asked. He was leaning next to her or against her rather, and she was relaying what was being said back to him. Luce felt his breath against her neck and his hand against her elbow. It felt strange, yet wonderful.

_They haven't said yet,_ she told him.

"What are you suggesting, Garrett?" Marcus Tabor inquired coolly of his advisor.

"Only that the king's moods change. He has reprimanded you in the past, and…"

"And all is forgiven. As you say, it is in the past," Tabor finished. He sounded as though he was rather annoyed.

"But will all stay forgiven? One can never tell."

"You're beginning to sound treasonous, Garrett."

"I am only concerned for Milord's welfare," Garrett explained. He sounded earnest.

"If you are so concerned, then you should stop criticizing the king in his own palace. That will get us all killed before anything else will," Tabor told him. His voice seemed to say that the meeting was adjourned.

"Milord…" Garrett continued weakly.

Tabor must have given him a look or a gesture that cut him off, for the advisor stopped speaking. Luce heard a long sigh that seemed to come from the advisor.

"I am going to see how Lenori is doing. If she has an episode here, well…the king might change his mind about her. It would be considered weak blood," Tabor explained. Murtagh and Luce pressed themselves against the wall as Tabor strode out, followed by a small, sallow-skinned man with black hair and watery grey eyes.

"What do you make of that, Luce?" Murtagh asked.

"I don't know. It was a waste listening though," she told him. She threw her hands in the air and ran them through her hair. "Gods, I wish I knew," she muttered. With that, the female rider walked off. "I have to go," she added. "Belinda will be wondering where I am if not at my lessons."

"Belinda is the slave who spies?" Murtagh asked.

"Not a slave anymore," she told him. "She's been freed. Her mark is gone."

"Well, maybe she won't notice," he told her.

"And cows will take over the world."

"You must admit, they would be better ruler than the current one." Luce laughed and rounded the corner.

As Luce walked away, Murtagh thought, quite insipidly in his opinion, that the meeting had not been an entire waste. He had felt strange while he leaned against Luce. He shook his head and stalked off in the opposite direction.

Luce made her way through the corridors. In the three days since the raven dream, she had mastered as new spell and beaten Murtagh three out of eight times. Her record was getting better. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even think to ask Iormungr his opinion on Galbatorix's plan. She happened to look down and saw something terrible.

A frail-looking girl with blond hair was lying on the ground, convulsing. Luce quickly performed a spell to keep her from hurting herself. She did as Tornac had done many years ago and stuffed a piece of cloth into her mouth. The girl stopped flailing.

"Who are you?" the girl asked nervously. Her blue eyes were wide open. She was beautiful in an ethereal way. She looked more like a phantom than a living, breathing girl.

"Luce," she said simply.

"Oh," the girl said. Luce could tell from her tone that she thought her a servant. The girl's tone became desperate. "Please don't tell anyone what happened. My father does not wish for the king to know of my…affliction." When the girl said the last word, her head dropped.

Luce looked at her carefully. She was beginning to figure out who this girl was.  
"Excuse me for asking, but are you Lenori Tabor, daughter of the Earl Marcus of Dras Leona?" Luce asked innocently.

"_Lady_ Lenori," the girl emphasized. Luce was beginning to find her rather annoying, but she needed the information Lenori could give.

"Of course, Milady," Luce replied respectfully. Lenori appeared mollified. Luce took the bait. "Would you mind telling me why you are here? Your coming has caused a great stir among the palace servants."

Lenori paused for a moment. "I shall tell you, but please don't tell your friends about this. The king wishes that I become the bride of the red rider."

Luce's mouth almost dropped open in shock. She closed it before Lenori noticed. The girl continued, dropping her voice even lower. "I've heard he's terribly handsome, but I'm afraid. I don't know much about…you know. The only woman I could ask is my stepmother, and she's well…you know." Luce knew. Solaera was considered to be little better than a prostitute by most.

Lenori looked around before continuing a second time. "His majesty also wishes that my brother Mort marry the green rider. My father's advisor Garrett finds it suspicious that Galbatorix didn't marry her to my older brother Claudius. My oldest brother is already married, of course."

_And hardly faithful to her,_ Luce thought cynically.

"I have to go," Lenori told her. The girl got to her feet and walked off very primly. Luce stayed sitting. The idea of marrying this girl to Murtagh was absurd. She might be sixteen, but she was a mere child. Surely Murtagh would find the idea repulsive.

_Do you think he would? She's beautiful, you know,_ a small voice inside her head whispered. Luce got up. She was sure Mort would be as bad as Lenori. She didn't like the idea of marrying him. She had met Mort around the time Morgana had married Galbatorix. He had taunted her and Murtagh for being bastards of royalty. They had beaten him up. He may have been two years older than they were, but he was a stick even then. The thought of marrying him was repulsive. She went off to find Murtagh and tell him of their dilemma. She only hoped he would find the idea of marrying Lenori as repulsive as she found the idea of marrying Mort.

_It's not jealousy,_ she told herself. _It's not._

So, how did you like this chapter? If you read this story, please review. I've seen this story on the favorites lists of people who haven't reviewed. P.S. You will be pleased to know that I have the pairing figured out. I hope you like them. See you soon, I hope.

Elemir: I'm glad you like it.

Amantine: Kazul is the name of a female dragon in these books I read when I was in sixth grade. They were Dealing with Dragons, Searching for Dragons, Calling on Dragons, and Talking to Dragons. They kinda made fun of fairytales. They were quite funny. I'm glad you thought last chapter was interesting.

Teenchic2004: I'm glad you liked last chapter. I understand what you think. I think I know who you it is, but I'm not gonna guess in case I get it wrong.


	11. Renewing Old Acquaintances

Renewing Old Acquaintances

Eragon sat there. He and Saphira were the only ones of their group who had not fallen asleep. They were on the border of Du Weldenvarden, and though they were near Osilon, they had seen no elves. Eragon watched the fire dance. He thought about Ardis' revelation yesterday.

_I was surprised at your reaction to Ardis' parentage,_ Saphira remarked.

_Is that good or bad? _Eragon asked.

_Good,_ the blue dragon responded. _You have grown wise, hatchling._

_I think I should check her mind in case she means us harm. She could have refrained from harming us so that she could learn the location of elfin cities,_ Eragon told Saphira.

_That is a good plan. Just be careful in case her mind is shielded in her sleep,_ the blue dragon cautioned.

Eragon nodded. He looked at Ardis' sleeping form. He noticed how different her beauty was from Arya's. Where Ardis was small and compact, Arya was tall and slender. Where, Ardis' hair was chestnut, Arya's was dark raven. Where Ardis' face was small and round, Arya's was longer and more feline. The two were indeed different. He wasn't sure whose beauty he preferred. He tested her mind. She had no mental barriers. He dove in.

_A young Ardis walked along next to a woman who resembled her, though this woman's eyes were violet. _

"_Mother, why is father angry?" the young child asked._

"_Your father can be angry sometimes, Ardis," the woman responded. There was a distinct sadness in her voice. _

"_Oh," the little Ardis said, "then all is well?"_

_The woman seemed to barely be able to bring herself to nod._

Eragon sat there. What had happened to Ardis' mother? He looked again.

_Ardis walked into the room. It looked like a dungeon. The same woman whom Ardis had called mother was lying chained against the wall. _

"_Mother?" Ardis whispered._

"_Ardis," the woman croaked affectionately, looking up. Her voice was nothing like it had been in the earlier memory._

"_Mother, why has this happened?" the five-year old asked._

"_I was foolish," the woman whispered. She hung her head ashamedly._

"_Mother, what will happen to you? Deandra said they would burn you," the little girl asked her mother._

"_Why is she alarming you? Oh, Ardis, it's true," the woman told her._

_They sat there and cried and embraced for a long while._

"_Listen to Deandra. She means well," the woman told Ardis as the girl left._

_Ardis left the room. Two people stood there: a lanky, tawny-haired girl of about ten and a petite, red-headed woman of about twenty-two or twenty-three. The woman went into the room next. The older girl remained silent. She seemed to be focused on something. Ardis tried to talk to her twice and she only got vague, one-word responses. When the woman came out, the older girl went in. She hugged Ardis just before she did. She came out a few minutes later._

"_Did she take it?" the woman asked the girl. The latter nodded._

"_Take what?" Ardis questioned._

"_She has escaped the flames," the tawny-haired girl said, speaking for the first time. Eragon recognized her voice. She was the tall girl from his dreams. This was Ardis' sister. This was Luce. This was the green rider._

"_How?" Ardis inquired of her older sister._

"_She chose to end her life before the king could," Luce whispered. She sounded sad for her sister, though not for herself._

_Ardis looked down._

"_Why did she choose that?" the girl whispered._

"_Ardis," the woman cut, "your mother has been spared great suffering. She has died quite painlessly. Please, understand." _

_Ardis cried softly. Luce put her arms around her._

"_Shhh, I lost my mother too. Morgana did not suffer. She is happier now. None could have saved her," Luce whispered. Ardis continued to cry, but she hugged Luce. The woman hugged them both. _

Eragon sifted through Ardis' memories. He saw the game of hide-and-go-seek that had taken place when Ardis was eight. Luce had been placating her sister while Deandra had been busy. Ardis had chosen the egg chamber as a hiding spot. Galbatorix had grown angry and knocked her down. Luce had taken her to Deandra, who healed the wound.

He saw Luce, Ardis, and a boy he recognized as Murtagh learning to ride under the instruction of a man called Tornac. Eragon recognized the name of Murtagh's servant who had been killed when his brother escaped Uru'baen.

He saw how Ardis and Luce were instructed in magic. Ardis' gift was stronger, but Luce's was subtler and more refined.

He saw how Luce and Ardis were packed up to go live at an elderly earl's widow's mansion to be educated. It seemed as though Luce knew more about the reasons for this than Ardis did. They stayed for three years.

He saw how they came home around the same time of Murtagh's forced return to Uru'baen. Luce went to the dungeons to bring him to Deandra, who was an extremely skilled healer and witch, almost as skilled as Angela. Eragon saw the pain his brother had suffered. Murtagh was delirious at first. Deandra had to use all sorts of herbs to calm him. It was a week before he recovered because he had endured so much pain and torture before and after Thorn's hatching.

He saw a little bit of Thorn. Eragon noticed how the wine-red dragon seemed to treat Ardis as a sister or a child and Luce in a manner Eragon couldn't work out.

He saw the hatching of the green dragon for Luce. Her recovery had taken three days. Luce had surprised Ardis and Murtagh fully recovered with her green dragon, whom she had named Iormungr.

Eragon saw Ardis' escape, aided by Luce, Murtagh, and Shaheen. It was a daring, almost reckless plan, but it worked through what seemed to be sheer, dumb luck.

Eragon withdrew from Ardis' mind. He considered what he had seen. He had felt a surprising amount of pity for Murtagh. His brother had indeed suffered. He also noticed the difference between the way Murtagh interacted with the two sisters. Ardis was a sister, and Luce was…different.

_Oh, little one, there is naught you can do,_ Saphira comforted him. _At least Ardis is trustworthy. _

The rider nodded. He felt exhausted. He leaned against his dragon and fell asleep.

The group was awakened five hours later by a sound of horses' hooves. Ardis awoke first. Something felt wrong. It distracted her too much to think about the noise. She realized what was bothering her a second later. Eragon had searched her memories!

_Why would he do that?_ the rider asked her dragon, enraged.

_I think he was scared of your parentage. Take care not to offend him. You don't know what could happen,_ Kazul cautioned.

_I wish I were able to keep my barriers up when I'm asleep,_ the rider complained.

_You told me only Murtagh can do that,_ Kazul comforted.

_Luce can sometimes if she really concentrates,_ Ardis retorted.

_I don't think she sleeps much when she does that,_ Kazul remarked.

_True,_ Ardis replied. That thought had never occurred to her. She found it hard to stay mad at Eragon. He resembled Murtagh in an elfin way. Ardis found him better-looking than Murtagh, though. She smiled a little when she thought of him.

_Be careful of your feelings, Ardis,_ Kazul told her. _I sensed an attraction in him for the elf girl._

_Arya? _Ardis asked. She realized her dragon was right. She sighed and looked up for the noise that had awoken her. She saw five elves, all of whom were on horses. One of the elves looked very young, perhaps nine or ten years of age. His horse was smaller, and his hair was as dark as Arya's. Two of the grown elves had black hair, and the other two adults had hair like starlight and her father's. She had never thought of Galbatorix's hair that way, and it disturbed her that she now did.

The others were awake by now as well. Shaheen looked barely coherent. She was looking at the elves with a rather dazed expression on her face. Roran looked irritated at being woken up. Eragon seemed wide awake, however.

The group exchanged the traditional greetings that Eragon had taught them. The elves seemed especially interested in greeting Saphira. Roran tripped over the ancient language a bit, and one of the dark-haired elves sneered slightly. Roran made an expression close to a glare, and Eragon frowned at the elf.

"Does something amuse you, Vanir-vodhr?" Eragon asked. Roran's face showed recognition at the name.

"Nothing at all, _Shadeslayer_," the elf said, making the last word as insulting as possible. His eyes found Ardis. "So, this is the new rider." Ardis felt uncomfortable as he scrutinized her. She felt as though he was judging her every aspect. It then occurred to her that she was probably right.

The other elves exchanged worried glances. The other black-haired adult cut in smoothly.

"We are very pleased that you have come to us, Shur'tugal. Islandzadi Drottning was very pleased when Arya Drottningu sent word of your dragon's hatching. And what is your name, Skulblaka?"

_Kazul. May I ask all of yours?_ the purple and silver dragon answered.

The elf laughed and replied, "I am called Lifaen. These are Vanir;" (the other dark-haired one) "Edurna;" (one of the silver-haired elves) "Celdin, cousin of Edurna;" (the taller of the two silver-haired elves) "and Dusan, younger brother of Vanir." They all greeted Kazul with as much zeal as they had greeted Saphira. Kazul looked unnerved by the attention.

_You'll get used to it,_ Saphira comforted.

_Are they always like this with dragons?_ Kazul inquired.

_Indeed,_ Saphira answered. Only Ardis and Eragon had heard this conversation.

"We must get to Osilon before dark, Lifaen-vodhr," Dusan put in nervously. He seemed in complete and utter awe of Saphira and Kazul, who was only the size of a dog. Saphira touched his cheek with her snout, and Kazul wrapped around him briefly. Eragon patted his shoulder, and Ardis smiled encouragingly. Dusan beamed at Ardis.

Lifaen nodded his agreement.

"We brought horses for you all because Lifaen said that Captain Damitha thought it would be awfully rude to make you," Edurna put in.

"We personally didn't want to walk either," Celdin added. Dusan put a hand in his mouth to smother a laugh. Vanir rolled his eyes. Lifaen looked upset at his friends' joking.

"We should go now, Shur'tugalar and Skulblakya," Lifaen said.

They all mounted their horses and rode off. The older elves were all mostly silent except when Edurna and Celdin burst out laughing like a waterfall at a joke the other had made while they mind spoke. Dusan rode his horse next to Ardis and talked to her occasionally. He once whispered, "Lifaen is so concerned about Captain Damitha's opinion of him. It's a bit of a joke to Vanir. He says Lifaen likes her, and she's more formidable than a dragon. No offense to Kazul or Saphira, of course. She scares Edurna and Celdin. Vanir thinks that is funny too." Ardis smiled in amusement. Lifaen once commented about the beauty of Kazul and Saphira's bond of sisterhood. Eragon once asked Lifaen about the whereabouts of an elf called Nair. Lifaen said he was in Ellesmera. Edurna and Celdin told occasional jokes that weren't overly familiar to the group. Vanir was silent throughout the entire trip. Roran and Shaheen did not start a single argument in the elves presence. Eragon seemed as relieved as she was by this. All the adult elves, especially Vanir, seemed to be judging them.

They reached Osilon by nightfall. Ardis didn't see as much of the city as she would've liked. They were greeted by the governor of Osilon and given rooms and bathes in an indoor creek. Ardis was pleased to be clean. No one else in the city was alerted of their presence. They continued early in the morning.

They reached Ellesmera after two more days of traveling. They were greeted by an ancient elf named Gilderien the Wise who had guarded the city since the days of the dragon war, or so Dusan had said. Eragon and Ardis showed him their palms. He spread his arms to welcome them. They rode past him, and he vanished.

As, they entered the city, Ardis gasped at the sight. When she had been younger, Deandra used to tell her all the legends and rumors about the elves' legendary city. Even Luce, who wasn't fond of legends and myths, had found these stories fascinating. Deandra's wonderful tale-telling hadn't even come close to this city.

Ardis seen very little of Osilon and in the dark at that, but it had impressed her. Ellesmera compared to Osilon as a village like Carvahall would compare to Uru'baen. They were in an empty glade at first. The ground was covered in beautiful flowers. A stream flowed. Animals were here in abundance. There were hidden paths everywhere once you looked.

She asked Eragon where the city was. He was going to answer. Vanir seemed amused by her question. "If you look closely, Ardis-vodhira, you will see that those paths are the entrances to buildings sung from trees. Perhaps, you fail to see." It wasn't a question.

Ardis looked and saw that the insufferable male elf was right. Every building was made of trees. They were beautiful unique buildings. She watched as the elves of Ellesmera came into view.

They were all as fair as the ones Ardis had traveled with. They all had hair of silver or raven-black. They had the same feline elegance. Ardis had never seen a people so fair, so wise, so strong, or so old and still youthful.

The elves had clearly heard of Eragon's return with his cousin and a new rider. They all ran to greet the dragons. Saphira seemed pleased by the attention, and Kazul was warming to it.

When Ardis asked how buildings could be sung from trees, Eragon laughed and said, "I asked Arya the same question. They are sung from them."

"How-?" Ardis began.

"You will learn in training," the rider explained.

The group walked up steps formed from roots. A door was imbedded in a wall of saplings. It was incredible how everything came from trees. They walked through the door and into a hall formed from the ancient branches. They saw twenty-four elf lords and ladies, all wearing swords and circlets.

Queen Islanzadi sat at the center in a throne positioned in a white pavilion. Ardis saw the resemblance between her and her daughter, Arya. The queen was beautiful as was the rest of her race and just as proud. She wore a dark green tunic and a scarlet cloak. Her girdle was made of pure gold. Ardis had never seen anybody look so much like a queen.

A white raven who called out, "Wyrda!" as soon as he saw them was perched on the crosspiece in the queen's left hand.

Eragon and Ardis bowed first, then Roran and Shaheen, and then the elves.

Islandzadi stood to greet them. As she did, the white raven looked at Eragon and said:

"Oh, foolish human man,

Why do you still not understand?"

Eragon looked at it strangely. Ardis, Shaheen, and Roran all cast him inquiring glances. Islandzadi looked angry and embarrassed.

"Hush, Blagden," she said imperiously. "Shadeslayer, I apologize for my raven's rude behavior. He is as incorrigible as ever."

"I am not offended, Islanzadi Drottning," Eragon replied, making the twisting gesture with his hand. The elves and Shaheen did as well. Ardis and Roran remembered their lessons just in time. They made the gesture before they appeared discourteous.

"And what are your names, rider and dragon? I have already heard how your hatching came about," the queen inquired.

"I am called Ardis, your majesty," the female rider answered respectfully.

_And my rider named me Kazul,_ Ardis' dragon replied.

"Your presence indeed raises hope," the queen began, standing, "but that hope comes at a price. The king has gained two new riders since Eragon Shadeslayer's last visit. The training of our two riders must be done well. Oromis-elda and Glaedr Bjartskular shall do their best, I am sure. We elves will fight Galbatorix ourselves. We have already sent spell-weavers to the Varden. The elfin soldiers Lifaen, Nari, Edurna, Celdin, and Vanir shall go to the Varden when Eragon Shadeslayer and Ardis return. Our armies shall join them soon. This battle against Galbatorix can still be won. Remember that, my brethren and be comforted." The elves all cheered, and Islanzadi clapped her hands. The plates filled at that moment. Ardis frowned. She knew that sound could not realistically control magic. She had even asked one of Galbatorix's magicians, Adion, if this was possible. He had said no.

"How is it that she can control magic with sound?" Ardis asked. She had assumed Eragon was near her as she sat down. He was actually talking to Lifaen and another silver-haired male elf that Ardis assumed was Nari. Vanir answered instead.

"I hope you are a quick learner, Ardis-vodhira for you have much to learn," the dark-haired elf said.

Ardis turned and looked at him. She couldn't resist saying, "Do not worry, Vanir-vodhr. I am."

Vanir looked mildly surprised.

"Oh, Vanir, she had only just become a rider. You really mustn't tease her, brother," a female voice called out. Ardis turned to the source of the voice and saw a raven-haired elf-girl who looked to be the same age as Dusan.

"It is good to see you again, Alanna," Vanir said, picking up the elf-child and swinging her around in his arms.

"Where is Dusan?" she asked eagerly.

"You are missing your twin more than I, sister?" Vanir teased.

"Oh, Vanir, I just have to make him tell me everything that happened while he was away. Do you know that he was insufferable about being able to go while I was helping Mother?" Alanna told her brother.

"You must help Mother, daedrin," Vanir explained, smoothing back Alanna's dark hair. (A/N: Daedrin is not an actual word in the ancient language. It's just a pet name a made up for the elves to call girl children. Vodhira is the femine version of Vodhr that I made up.)

"I know," the little girl sighed.

Ardis felt awkward eavesdropping on a family reunion. She went to fetch Dusan, who was in a conversation with Edurna and Celdin.

"Vanir and Alanna are looking for you," Ardis told him.

Dusan stopped talking and smiled at Ardis as he thanked her for telling him.

"Don't see why that child would want to see that kind of a brother, but…Oh, sorry Argetlam," Edurna said, stopping when he saw Ardis.

"Edurna doesn't know what he's saying. I think Vanir's a decent brother to Alanna and Dusan. He's a good soldier too. He's just..." Celdin trailed off.

"He just has a problem with jokes," Edurna finished. The two elves laughed. Ardis laughed with them. Her laugh sounded harsh to her own ears when compared with theirs. They didn't seem to mind. Ardis left them and sat down between Eragon and Kazul to eat.

_The food is excellent. The elves make good conversation once you can get them to stop being adoring too. I wish there was some meat though,_ Kazul told her rider.

Ardis nodded because she had a mouthful of food.

Shaheen sat down between Ardis and Eragon.

"Well, this is lovely. I met an elf who visited my tribe. We used to trade this rare plant that didn't grow anywhere else and the elves couldn't sing for their food," the former slave explained between bites.

"What kind of plant was it?" Eragon asked.

"It was the plant that makes Tunivor's Nectar," she explained. "It is only grown in certain regions of the Hadarac Desert. We traded with the elves, the Varden, and the Empire. It was quite good business."

"I'm sure it was," Roran said as he sat down between Eragon and Shaheen. His tone made it apparent that he thought trading a plant for food and supplies ridiculous.

Eragon leaned over to explain Tunivor's Nectar to his cousin. Roran looked embarrassed.

"I-uh-I'm sorry," he told Shaheen.

"So you do have manners, Stronghammer," Shaheen said exuberantly as she gulped down a bottle of some strange liquid. She appeared to be getting drunk.

Ardis looked nervously at her friend. She leaned over and whispered, "Do you think you might want to not drink so much?"

Shaheen looked at her and said, "Oh, right. Thanks." She put the bottle back. "It's just really good. You should try a sip. I think its called faelnirv."

"Yes, it is good, Ardis. Try a sip," Eragon agreed.

She took a sip. _Kazul, you have to try this,_ she told her dragon.

Kazul took a sip and agreed with her. Soon, all four humans were merry and laughing. Islanzadi at last stood up and declared the banquet to be at an end.

All four humans stood up. Roran, Ardis, and Shaheen looked at Eragon for instructions. Eragon looked unsure of what to do. Alanna came running up to them.

"Islanzadi Drottning says that I am to escort Shaheen and Roran to their rooms in Tialdari Hall. She also says that the riders and dragons should go back to the tree house. A new set of rooms has been added. And then she said that the riders and dragons should go to see Oromis-elda and Glaedr Bjartskular tomorrow," the girl told them.

Roran and Shaheen followed the nine-year old, and Ardis followed Eragon. The rider led her until they came to the base of a large tree. There were stairs grown into it. The two riders began the climb. Ardis was panting half-way to the top.

"How-can-you-stand-this?" Ardis asked, clutching a stitch in her side.

"I had trouble before Agaeti Blodhren last year. The spirits of the dragons changed me," he explained.

Ardis nodded to indicate that she understood.

"You'll get used to it," he told her.

They finally reached the top. They climbed through a trap door. They saw a vestibule that could showed four screen doors. One was a dining room, two were bedrooms, and one was a large depression Ardis thought must be used for bathing.

The riders each went into their respective rooms, curled up with their respective dragons, and went to sleep.

That chapter's done, and it was long. I hope you liked it. Please review. If you have any constructive criticism, please give it. Thanks. Bye byes.


	12. Spellweavers, Rebellion, and Ligan's Blo

Spellweavers, Rebellion, and Ligan's Blood

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.

Nasuada and Arya looked at the group of elves standing before them. There were seven. A female elf with silver hair and grey eyes flecked with gold stood in the center. They all exchanged the traditional courtesies. Nasuada hoped she had gotten the words right. None of the elves had indicated that she had. The female elf introduced the rest.

"I am Arliss of house Mindiola. These are Miranda," (a female elf with black hair and golden-brown eyes) "Lebranti," (a male elf with silver hair and deep blue eyes) "Lirano of the late Evandar Konungrs house," (a male elf with black hair and pale green eyes) "Derran," (a male elf with silver hair and grey eyes) "my daughter Analien," (a female elf with silver hair and dark brown eyes) "and Aerister" (a male elf with black hair and blue-grey eyes). "We have been sent here by queen Islanzadi to help you in your struggle against the empire. She is sending several elves, including my mate Nari, to guard Eragon Shadeslayer, Saphira Bjartskular, Ardis, and Kazul. They will join you on any skirmishes or raids the Varden should have with the empire, as will my spellweavers and I. Finally, Islanzadi promises to send an army of elves soon after the riders return. These she sends and will send to show her good will to the Varden. Please accept them," Arliss told them, her voice powerful and imperious. She and the elves around her seemed to emanate a power as great as Arya's.

"The Varden accepts Queen Islanzadi's generous help. I and the Varden are grateful that your queen fights alongside us," Nasuada responded.

Lirano answered this time, "The elves would never side with Galbatorix. We will fight alongside the Varden and Surda because we share a common enemy. After the fight, we shall still remain your allies unless you should do something that makes us change our minds. I am sure that you won't." Nasuada shivered. Lirano's pale eyes were rather disconcerting.

"As I am sure that the Varden will never do anything to anger the elves," Arya told the elf. "I am sure Lady Nasuada will attest to this."

Nasuada nodded. Lirano looked pleased.

"Arya and I will show you to your chambers. They have been prepared near Surda's greenhouse. Angela the herbalist enjoys these places, and Arya finds them a satisfactory compensation for Du Weldenvarden. I hope you will too," Nasuada told them. She knew the elves would never be thrilled in places that weren't Du Weldenvarden. She turned, and the elves followed her.

She left them in their chambers. None of the elves raised any objections. Lebranti, Lirano and Aerister had actually seemed pleasantly surprised. Arliss and her daughter Analien hadn't seemed to find anything objectionable, but Nasuada was certain she had seen Miranda and Derran look slightly put out by the arrangements. Nasuada sighed. Elves were hard to please. She hoped they would be beneficial to Du Vrangr Gata. Carlo had certainly helped Trianna raise the magicker's skills beyond what Eragon had done before the Battle of the Burning Plains.

As Nasuada rounded the corner, she bumped into Talson.  
"I am so sorry, Milady," he began, looking flustered as he climbed off of her. "I just heard that there were elves here, and I had to see them myself. I wouldn't bother, of course. Elves have always fascinated me. I am sorry if I caused you any discomfort."

"You didn't, Talson. The elves are just getting used to their chambers. You might glimpse them tomorrow," Nasuada explained warmly. She walked away, smiling to herself. She liked Talson. He was kind-hearted and extremely useful despite his understandable nervousness. He had, after all, been stranded on Vroengard most of his life. He wasn't bad looking either. He was certainly better than Carlo and as helpful training the Varden and Surda.

She knocked on Orrin's door. She had to tell him about the elves and get reports on what was going on in Uru'baen. The Varden's and Surda's agents in the empire's capital were planning to burn the palace, all the noble's loyal to Galbatorix's houses, and the military warehouses and barracks. They were to kill only soldiers and magicians and everyone else alive. Nasuada hoped that the noble's slaves and servants would join them. She had no idea how wrong everything was destined to go.

Uru'baen

Luce sat on her bed. She was telling Iormungr, who was in the dragon hold, what she had learned from Lenori. The dragon thought for a moment before saying,

_This is indeed bad. I don't know why Galbatorix would do this though. Unless…_

_Unless he thought he would gain something from it,_ Luce finished.

_You said he was angry at Tabor last year, right?_

_He went to Dras Leona to frighten him._

_That's what I meant._

Luce understood where this was going.

_So you're saying he wants to gain control of the city himself by marrying me to Mort. Of course, he'd have to kill off the Tabors in line before him. And he's marrying Murtagh to Lenori in hope that they'll have children who could possibly be new riders._

Luce shuddered at the thought of Murtagh and Lenori having children.

_Exactly what I was thinking,_ Iormungr replied. _It is a plan worthy of Galbatorix._

_I suppose I'll tell Murtagh the news in the morning,_ she thought. Luce had only been asleep a few minutes before a beam in the ceiling came down at the foot of her bed.

Murtagh awoke as he heard a shout from outside. He opened his door and saw a fire raging in the halls. Servants and slaves were running everywhere. He grabbed a soldier's arm and demanded to know what was going on.

"Don't you know, rider?" the guard sneered. It was Menander.

"No, I don't," Murtagh replied.

"You mean to say that the king didn't tell you that the Varden had planned to attack the palace tonight. We're to round-up all the Varden's agents and soldiers. The king decided it would be better to let them attack when he could benefit from it," the guard told him.

Murtagh thought of how like Galbatorix that was. He didn't care how many people got hurt destroying the Varden and Surda. If he had to let them attack and destroy, he would.

_I think, Human, that they are only attacking those loyal to Galbatorix,_ Thorn put in.

_What makes you think that?_ Murtagh asked.

_They fire is controlled. Only the palace, the noble's castles, and the king's own warehouses are burning. So farm the only people the Varden have killed are soldiers and magicians of Galbatorix,_ the wine-colored dragon explained.

_Have they killed that many?_ Murtagh asked. He didn't even bother to think how Thorn knew so much already. The dragon must have been able to see everything from the hold.

_Not many. If what the maggot-ridden guard said is true, than everyone was prepared for an attack tonight,_ Thorn told him.

"Well, don't just stand there gaping. Go help us," Menander yelled to him. Murtagh nodded and ran.

Arlena turned over on her side and awoke. She smelled smoke. (A/N: Tehe. That rhymed.) She was currently lying in the bed of Elra Andrickai. Since his mistress had been sold to Galbatorix, he had decided that she should replace Belinda. At least he was clean. Elra had four obsessions: cleanliness, food, horses, and women. Those were also the only things he spent money on. Arlena's mind darted back to the smoke smell. Who could've stared a fire?

She leapt out of the bed and ran to the door. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going, lass?" Elra Andrickai asked.

Arlena turned and kneed him in the groin. She was not dying because of him. She opened the door and saw that the hallway was filled with smoke. She ran to the window. Thank the gods Elra slept on the ground floor.

Luce leapt off of her bed.

_Luce,_ Murtagh yelled in her mind, _the Varden are attacking. We have to go help the soldiers!_

She didn't dare disobey. She knew what Galbatorix would do if she did. She pulled on her leggings and boots and belted her sword. It had been Murtagh's sword before he got Zar'roc. She touched Iormungr's mind.

_I've left the hold. Go search the palace. I've heard there's fighting everywhere,_ her dragon told her. Luce wasted no time obeying. She ran into the hallway. A beam crashed down right above her head.

She yelled, "Risa!" to stop it. It stopped an inch from her head, and Luce lowered it to the ground. She heard a movement behind her. She drew her sword and turned, slashing the Varden agent behind her who had been ready to cut of her head. He fell to the ground. Because he had been belly-cut, Luce stabbed him through the heart to keep him from suffering a slow and painful death. With a start, she recognized him. It was Amer, the man who had taunted the guard who had taunted Murtagh the day Iormungr hatched. She felt sick.

"Coward, taking on a fallen man," another male voice yelled. She whipped around and saw a man with a flaming arrow notched. He was pointing it right at her.

Luce's stomach settled as she yelled, "Letta ora thornessa!"

It fell to the ground harmlessly. The man charged at her, his sword now drawn. Luce settled into a crouch, ready to do battle with this man.

Murtagh leapt into the fight. He slashed through the Varden's agents. He didn't look into their faces; for fear that he would recognize someone whom had fought at his side during the battle of Farthen Dur had overcome him.

He heard a mage beginning to mutter a spell that would take his life. He turned and yelled, "Letta hjarta alfrs!" The man fell over dead.

Shruikan, Thorn, and Iormungr battled soldiers and magickers outside. The men fought bravely, despite their fear of the dragons. All three had pierced in their wings, though they had managed to dodge any that would have proved fatal.

Luce had finally cut the man. He too had been belly-cut. She would've cut him threw the heart to save him pain too, but the tone of his voice when he had called her a coward still rang in her mind. She looked down at him.

"Are you going to run me through too?" he asked quietly.

"It would save you a great deal of pain, you know," she told him

"I don't care," he replied.

Luce turned and walked away.  
"You don't want this, do you?" the man asked.

"How did you know?" she demanded, turning on her heal.

"You are yet another rider he has forced to serve him. Go," he said.

Luce obeyed him.

He looked after as she turned the corner. He prayed that his younger brother would find him before his wound killed him. He just wished he'd had the energy left to heal it. He decided he had fifteen minutes before it took his life. It would be painful, but maybe his brother could take the information he had with him to the Varden. He reached out feebly to him. To his intense relief, his brother Derek answered.

"Bonstan," Derek yelled as he rounded the corner.

"Derek, my life is leaving me," Bonstan told his ten year-old brother. "These scrolls are essential to the Varden. They contain information that will prepare them for what Galbatorix is intending to do. Take them, my dagger, my arrows, and my money. Buy yourself a fast horse. You should make it Ride hard. I have faith in you."

Derek nodded and took his brother's things. He ran through the halls, careful to avoid soldiers.

Arlena ran through the streets. There was fighting everywhere. Three dragons flew across the sky. Flashed of black, red, and green would come down from the dark cosmos to slay a man. The slave realized that the Varden must have started the chaos and the fires. Funny that only the palace and noble's houses were burning. She was glad that Elra's house was near the wall surrounding Uru'baen and that all the soldiers had gone to fight the Varden.

Derek ran through the streets. So far, no one had noticed a small, ten year old boy carrying a sack and a bow that was too big for him. He was near the wall. He bumped into a skinny girl of about eighteen with short light brown hair. He stared up into her face.

Her face was pleasant with ordinary features, Derek decided. He liked her big blue eyes. She had a slave's mark on her shoulder. She seemed to be trying to get out beyond Uru'baen too.

Arlena looked down at the ten year old boy. He looked so scared. He was carrying a huge adult's bow and a large sack.

"Why don't you go through the gate first?" she asked him sweetly. "I'll follow behind."

The boy nodded. He dashed through it quickly. Arlena went to follow him, but a hand grabbed her shoulder.

She turned, half-expecting to see Earl Elra. It was a soldier.

"I got an escaped slave, Menander!" he yelled to a fellow soldier.

"Take her to the barracks. I think she'll be the first one we've caught tonight." Menander shouted back.

The soldier forced her through the crowed streets and into a cage. He locked the door and turned back to the fighting. Arlena sat down and sobbed. She was going to be in so much trouble.

Derek looked behind him. The girl was gone. He peaked through the gate and saw a soldier pushing her through the streets. He knew she'd been caught. He would've tried to rescue her if he hadn't promised Bonstan he'd go to the Varden. He knew he couldn't help the slave, but he could still help his brother's friends and allies.

Luce felt the floor beneath her give way. The fire had weakened it by burning the mortar that held it together. She caught hold of a beam. It snapped. She landed on the floor. A Varden soldier saw her. He raised his sword to behead her.

"Letta hjarta alfrs," she muttered. The man fell forward, dead. His sword narrowly missed her neck. She rolled out of the way just in time. She picked up her sword and ran towards Murtagh, who was fighting soldiers across the hall.

Together, the two riders felled the Varden's soldiers and magickers through blade and magic. It made them both feel sick. They would've have both rather fought on the men they were killing's side, but they would go insane if they admitted that to anybody but themselves. It was a cold, terrible that was hardly worth being spoken. At last, all the Varden in Uru'baen had either been killed or lucky enough to escape. No prisoners had been taken alive, and only one escaped slave had been caught.  
Shouts of, "Letta du brisingr!" and "Adurna!" rang out to quench the rapidly spreading fire.

The palace had been saved, but many nobles had lost their homes. The warehouses had been emptied to prevent the fire from burning the goods, and the soldiers had been fighting the rebels instead of using the barracks. They would still have to be rebuilt.

Luce was not at all sad to hear that Elra Andrickai and his two spoiled daughters had been victims of the fire, though she was rather sad that the Tabors had survived.

Thirty-one soldiers had lost their lives by the Varden and Surda's fire, magic, or blades. Still, Galbatorix considered this a triumph for the empire.

Both subservient dragons and riders thought this was a severe mix-up of priorities.

Shruikan went to the slave barracks. He was displeased for his master that only one out of seven escaped slaves had been captured by the soldiers. He looked down at the one who had been captured. He stared at her face. She looked like Cora, his old rider.

Shruikan felt Galbatorix's hold on him lessen. The slave was now looking at him. She looked terrified.

_Do not worry,_ the black dragon told her. _The king will be reasonable._

Shruikan knew this wasn't true, but he wanted to comfort the slave. He felt a bit like he was comforting Cora when he did this.

She didn't look comforted; she only looked more frightened. Shruikan realized that to her 'reasonable' probably was a term she normally heard applied to the number of lashes she was to receive or the chores she was to do in a day. Shruikan was willing to bet that neither one of these things usually turned out to be 'reasonable'.

The guards and soldiers all turned to the sound of footsteps. The king of the empire was coming towards them. His expression was solemn. Solemn expressions never boded well for these men.

"I have heard that no less than sevens slaves escaped last night," Galbatorix began. "I have also heard that four of them were from the palace. _My_ palace. This is the only slave you have caught. She belongs to Earl Elra Andrickai, who perished in the fire." He looked down at the slave's face. A strange expression crossed it.

"What is your name, girl?" he questioned.

"Arlena, your majesty," she told him.

"Respect. Good. You are named after your mother, I suspect?" the king continued.

"Yes," Arlena answered. _How does he know?_ She thought.

The king then inquired, "Who was your father?"

"I don't know your majesty. My mother died bearing me, you see. She never told her fellow slaves who my father was," Arlena explained.

"Was she a slave of Elra Andrickai?" Galbatorix asked in all innocence.

Arlena nodded.

"Men," the king began, "your mistake is not so terrible as I first thought. Now, who caught her?"

Arlena watched as her captor raised his hand.

"Well done," the king told the soldier. "You shall be promoted from private to corporal."

As he walked away, he told Shruikan, _I believe I have found one of Ligan's bloods._

So, how did you like that chapter? You'll find out what Galbatorix meant later. The scrolls Bonstan gave Derek were important too. Arlena was one of four slaves mentioned in Chapter Five: Slave's Gossip and Swordplay. Two of the others were Shaheen and Belinda. I was just reminding everybody in case they forgot who Arlena was.

As for the ancient language, "Letta hjarta alfrs," means, "Stop his heart." Alfr means him so I put an s on the end to make it possessive. "Letta ora thornessa," means, "Stop this arrow." "Orya" means "arrows" so I took off the y to make what I hope is the singular of arrows. "Thornessa" means "this." I know most people think it means "snake", but I'm pretty sure there's one phrase in Eldest where it's used as "this". I assumed orum meant "snake" because the phrase was "Se orum thornessa havr sharjalvi lifs." I thinks Paolini does this weird thing where he puts the adjective behind the noun.


	13. Beginning to Learn

Beginning to Learn

Disclaimer: I do not now, never did, and never will own Eragon.

Urû'baen

Luce stared up at the ceiling. Why couldn't she sleep?

Actually, Luce knew the answer to that question, or the answers to the question, rather. The first reason was what that man had said to her. _You don't want this, do you? _It had been bothering her al night. She knew she didn't want this, but somehow hearing it come from the mouth of a man who had never known her made it seem worse. Since sleep would not come, she tried to make herself a sleeping draught. Deandra had tried to teach Luce about the use of herbs when she was younger, and the latter had never had an aptitude for it. This time, she had overused one herb and not put enough of two others into her draught. It had instead made it more impossible for her to sleep.

She gave up trying to sleep and went down to the practice courts. She didn't have to worry about Belinda following her; the maid had been absent since last night. Luce assumed that she had somehow been responsible for the failure of the Varden's attack.

When the green rider reached the practice courts, Murtagh was not there. She waited for a half an hour. Murtagh was still not there.

_Iormungr, where is Murtagh?_ she asked her dragon.

Luce heard a large yawn. _I don't know, Luce. Is he with you?_

_No, Iormungr, that's why I asked you,_ she told the green dragon.

_I don't know, and I'm trying to sleep. I haven't been having your difficulties with potion-brewing. Thorn's asleep too. Since Murtagh's not here, I don't see why you have to stay down here. You can come in the dragon hold as long as you don't wake me up,_ Iormungr explained.

_I think I'll go get Murtagh, actually._

_It's your choice._

Belinda walked along the corridor towards Luce's room. She was coming from her meeting with the king. He had been pleased that she had managed to improve upon what his spy from the Varden had told him about the attack planned for last night. She had given him actual names, and all those people had been killed, some of them by her. Luce had looked asleep when she left to meet with the king. Belinda hoped the girl still was. Experience had taught her that Luce's sleep patterns were extremely erratic. When she opened the door, Belinda saw that Luce had indeed gotten up to go to her lessons. Belinda doubled back to the practice courts in hopes that she could spy.

Luce headed towards Murtagh's room. It suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea where said room was. She couldn't ask a servant as that would create gossip. She decided to wander around until she found it. Three hours later, she found it.

Luce knocked tentatively on the door. There was no answer. She knocked harder. There was still no answer. She pounded on the door as hard as she could for several minutes. The door opened just as she had raised her fist to hit the door again.

Murtagh's face looked at her. The rest of his body was hidden behind the door. He stared at her face for a few seconds before he seemed to process who she was.

"Luce, what are you doing here?" he asked. His voice was hoarse, and he seemed rather incoherent. It surprised Luce; he was usually a morning person.

"I was wondering why you hadn't come to the practice courts," she explained.

"I'm tired, and I'm not dressed yet," he told her bluntly.

"Well, get dressed. I have something to tell you," she retorted.

"Do I have to hear it now?" Murtagh asked.

"I found out why the Tábors are here," she explained smugly.

Murtagh's face showed vague coherence. "How?"

"I met the daughter when she had an epilepsy attack. Her name's Lenori. She thought I was a servant. She told me everything," Luce told him.

Murtagh looked as skeptical as someone as tired as he was could. "So, what did you find out?"

"You're not going to like it," she warned.

"Just tell me," he growled.

Luce took a deep breath, "Galbatorix has decided that you should marry Lenori Tábor and that I should marry Mort."

Murtagh stared at her for a few minutes and then laughed. "Is this your idea of a joke?" he chortled.

"No!" she emphasized.

He stopped laughing. Luce's face didn't show any of the usual signs that crossed her face when she was joking. He could only think of one thing to say.

"But Mort's a whole head shorter than you!"

"I noticed."

"The only memory you have of him is beating him to pulp when you were four!"

"With your help."

Murtagh looked at Luce. Her eyebrows were raised. She was amused by this.

"You aren't happy about this, are you?" he aksed incredulously.

"No, of course not. I've just had more time to come to terms with it," Luce replied. "Speaking of which, you didn't seem to even say a thing about marrying Lenori."

"I haven't even seen her yet. I can't judge her."

"She's small, thin, and pale with blond hair and blue eyes. She's…passive arrogant."

"Passive arrogant?"

"She is arrogant like the rest of the Tábors are, but she's not very good at it."

"Oh."

"You don't understand, do you?"

"Luce, I don't think Iormungr understands half of the things you come up with."

Luce and Murtagh laughed for a few mintues. Murtagh paused.

"Luce, where's that servant girl? What's her name?" he asked.

"It's Belinda. I don't know. She wasn't there when I woke up," the female rider explained.

"I can sense her presence," Murtagh whispered as he grabbed Luce's arm, pulled her through the door, threw her on the floor, and shut the door.

"What was that about?" Luce yelled. Murtagh put his hand over her mouth. He'd covered himself with a blanket.

"She was coming around the corner," the red rider explained.

Luce's eyes widened. She listened closely. She could hear footsteps. The person went paused by the door and then continued passed it, repeating the same process every few feet.

Murtagh removed his hand.

"You have to pay more attention," he explained.

"Of course, master," Luce teased.

Murtagh looked at her for a second.

"I'm serious," he told her.

Luce dropped her eyes. "I know. I should pay more attention," she muttered.

"Go back to sleep. I'm canceling lessons for today. If any magicians or guards will train you, go get them. I have to sleep," he explained.

Luce nodded and got up to leave. Murtagh stood up and hugged her briefly. He didn't know why. Thorn adhered to their new agreement and didn't provide any explanations. All he said was, _So you're marrying a passive-arrogant pretty airhead,_ in half understanding/half mocking tones. Rider and dragon got back to sleep extremely quickly. Luce's scent hung in the air. It comforted him oddly.

Ellesméra

Eragon awoke with the sunrise. He yawned loudly as he rolled out of bed.

_I suppose I've gotten used to early rising,_ he thought.

_I have too,_ Saphira agreed as she got up and stretched her wings.

_I'll go wake Ardis,_ he told Saphira as he put on his tunic.

_I'll fly out and be ready to fly at to the Crags of Telnaeír,_ Saphira told him as she flew through the opening in the wall.

Eragon nodded and walked to Ardis' room. He knocked on the door tentatively. Ardis opened it. She looked groggy.

"Is it time to get up already?" she yawned.

"We must go meet Ebrithilar Oromis and Glaedr," Eragon explained. "I'll leave you to get dressed ready."

Ardis nodded as he closed the door. She wondered who Oromis and Glaedr were. She recognized "ebrithilar" to mean "masters" in the Ancient Language.

_Oh, you're up,_ Kazul exclaimed gleefully. Ardis nodded. Kazul made humming sounds. The younger female dragon loved the morning unlike her rider, who loved to sleep.

_Yes, Kazul, and I think this is the time I have to be up every morning,_ Ardis told her dragon.

_Oh, well you'll get used to it,_ the dragon explained comfortingly.

_I suppose I'll have to,_ Ardis groaned.

_Yes, you will,_ Kazul stated wickedly.

Ardis sighed as she pulled on her tunic and leggings. She then took breakfast with Eragon and climbed on her dragon.

As Saphira and Kazul landed, Oromis came out of his hut to meet them, and Glaedr came down from the sky as well. Eragon noticed Ardis' shocked expression. It mirrored his own when he had learned of the existence of another rider of old. Kazul seemed both surprised and delighted. Eragon hoped that she wouldn't repeat Saphira's reaction to Glaedr.

"Welcome back, Eragon-finiarel and Saphira-Bjartskular," Oromis stated. "Welcome, new rider and dragon."

"Ebrithil, these are Ardis and Kazul," Eragon told the elf. He was going to tell Oromis of Ardis' heritage in private.

The two riders exchanged the traditional greetings. Eragon noticed Oromis watching him while he greeted Ardis and Kazul.

"Eragon-finiarel, Arya-drottningu told me that you have become aware of your parentage," the old rider said gravely.

"Yes, I have, and I would really like to know why you didn't tell!" Eragon yelled. He was angry at Oromis for this.

"Eragon, you were not ready for such knowledge," the elf told him.

"I would have rather heard it from you than…Murtagh," Eragon told him. Ardis noticed how he continued to yell until he got to the last word. That was when his voice seemed to fade and be full of the most pain.

Oromis looked kindly at him. "Eragon, I would not have wished you to learn of it from such a source. I intended to tell you when you returned for your training. In truth, I thought you mature enough to hear of it before you left, but I did not think it wise to weight you down with more concerns during these difficult times. That is why you did not hear of it until that battle. It is not because I thought you would emulate Morzan or Murtagh. I am truly sorry that you have experienced such suffering."

Eragon bowed his head and nodded. "Forgive me, ebrithil, for shouting at you," Eragon murmured respectfully.

"I accept your apology, Eragon. Your reaction was understandable. I ask only for your forgiveness for causing you more pain," the elf explained comfortingly.

"There is nothing to forgive," Eragon muttered. He felt ashamed of his outburst.

Oromis nodded. He turned to Ardis.

"I am sorry for my rudeness in neglecting you, Ardis-finíra," Oromis told her. "Please, tell me about yourself."

Ardis looked at Kazul and asked, _Should I tell him about my father?_

_I think Eragon intends to tell him,_ Kazul told her.

Ardis had suspected that. She supposed she should tell Oromis the whole truth. She began her story by telling him about Morgana. When she got to the part about her escape, Oromis showed mild surprise that Murtagh and Luce had helped her.

"I know that what you say is true. I trust you because Eragon trusts you. I have one question though. Why did Murtagh help you? Your sister providing help is understandable, but I really don't understand why he would," Oromis inquired.

"I don't know why. Luce asked him to take me outside of the city because her dragon Iormungr wasn't big enough to fly two people. He said he would, and he did," Ardis explained.

Oromis seemed to contemplate her answer. He looked up and replied, "Eragon, I would like to spar with you to see how you have improved. Ardis, after that is done, I would like to see you spar with Eragon. Then I will access your abilities in archery and magic."

Oromis drew his blade, Naegling, and Eragon drew the sword that the Varden had given him. They both blocked their swords.

Eragon attacked first. Oromis quickly caught his blade. They continued for five minutes. Ardis watched with wide eyes. She had never seen such swordsmanship. The closest thing would have to be when she had watched Murtagh and Tornac spar. She also realized that she had as much chance of beating Eragon as she had of jumping off Urû'baen's tallest tower, hitting the ground, and living to tell the tale.

At last, Oromis made a false thrust to Eragon's legs while really intending to go for his jaw. Eragon realized this and blocked Oromis' blade. He flicked it aside and took advantage of the opening. He put his blade on Oromis' throat.

"Good," the elf croaked. "Very good indeed. Ardis and Eragon, your turn."

"I don't even have a sword," the girl moaned.

"Can you use one?" Oromis retorted.

"Yes," Ardis replied. Her sword abilities weren't something to be boasted about, but she had something that resembled them.

"Then use this one," he said, handing her Naegling.

Eragon and Ardis crouched. They stood like this for minutes. Eragon struck the first blow. Ardis barely managed to block it. No sooner had she blocked it that Eragon came for a blow at her legs. She leapt over that one. He then brought his blade to her arm. She only partially managed to block that one. It hit her arm slightly. After about thirty seconds of this, the blue rider had disarmed her. He put his blade against her throat.

"Dead," he stated.

Ardis couldn't believe it. He was barely tired out, despite his battle with an elf and her. He had beaten her so quickly. She had to do more work on sparring more than she thought she had.

Oromis said, "Not bad. You require some work, though. Are you ambidextrous?"

Ardis shook her head. Tornac had spent the better part of two months Murtagh and Luce to fight with their left hands. Ardis hadn't participated in this. She could only just fight with her left hand.

"You'll have to learn that then," he said. "Let us see how you perform in archery."

Ardis nodded, picked up her bow, and asked. "What do you want me to shoot?"

Oromis pointed to a rather large apple hanging from the lowest branch of a tree. Ardis felt insulted. She knew she had performed poorly in sword-play, but she could use a bow. She nodded, narrowed her eyes, and shot. The arrow soared through the air and hit the much smaller apple several branches above it.

The apple fell to the ground. Oromis looked at it.

"That wasn't the apple I told you to shoot," he said quietly. "Would you not rather eat the larger one?"

Ardis stared at him. She'd thought he'd be impressed by her ability to shoot such a difficult target. She picked up her bow and shot the apple he had originally told her to shoot. She hit it.

Oromis picked up the apple. "You have great archery skills. That is good. Just remember to shoot what I tell you to shoot. It matters not how difficult the target, only what you gain from shooting it. Now, I will test you in magic."

Ardis could raise a pebble, set fire to a branch and put it out, and summon water from the nearby stream. She could only manipulate in certain ways, though.

"You could stand to be improved. Your knowledge of the Ancient Language is good for performing simple spells and addressing people. I wish for you to be fluent, however. You will perform the exercise that Eragon did and speak in only the Ancient Language while you are in Ellesméra. Here is a dictionary. Read it. I know you have basic knowledge of pronunciation," the elf explained.

Ardis nodded. Deandra had not even let Luce and her start magic lessons until they learned about pronunciation and letters. It had probably been for the best. Galbatorix had thought so too and let Deandra do as she pleased. Ardis wondered what had happened to Tornac's sister after her escape. She hoped she was alright.

"Now, Eragon, I would like you to…" Oromis continued. He gave Ardis and Eragon various exercises and drills. They were similar, though Eragon's were far more difficult. Ardis couldn't help but be impressed by Eragon's skills. He seemed to do everything so much better than she did. She wasn't envious though. She hoped Eragon could help her.

At sunset, Oromis said, "Come at the same time tomorrow. Vanir will take you both to the practice courts. Eragon, you will help Ardis learn to fight better. Perhaps her human friend might help her. That would be sensible since your abilities are almost elfin, Eragon."

Ardis and Eragon mounted Kazul and Saphira.

_What did you think of Glaedr?_ Ardis asked in all innocence.

_I am glad to see a new dragon, but I think he is too old for me, if that is what you are asking. I think I would prefer Thorn or Iormungr from what you have told me,_ Kazul explained. _Besides, you could not take your eyes off of Eragon. Please, heed my warning Ardis. I have heard that he loves Arya. I don't want you to get hurt._

_I'll be careful,_ Ardis told her dragon nonchalantly. She didn't understand why Kazul worried. She didn't intend to cause Eragon discomfort. She wasn't even sure if she had feelings for him. No, Kazul's worries were unfounded. Yes, they were. They were.

Ardis sighed. Eragon turned and looked at her.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied cheerfully. Eragon's worries touched her. Kazul's worries were definitely unfounded. She would be fine. Of course she would be. Kazul sighed herself. She hoped Ardis didn't do anything careless.

So, what did you think of that chapter? Will Eragon choose Arya or Ardis? You'll find out when Arya comes to Ellesméra.

P.S. Does anyone have any ideas for the next few chapters? I don't want anything that will seriously affect the plot. I just want some ideas for what will happen while Ardis and Eragon are in Ellesméra. Maybe some for what's gonna happen in Urû'baen. I'm probably gonna update on the Varden, Derek, and Arlena in the next chapter, but I can't make any promises. I just want some ideas on what to do in Ellesméra mainly.

P.P.S. Ligan isn't canon. He's a dead O.C.


	14. It's Hopeless

It's Hopeless

Disclaimer: All those who think I own Eragon, please, say, "Aye." All those who just said, "Aye," please, go get a psychiatric evaluation.

Surda, Night of the Rebellion from Chapter 12

Angela sat by her notebook, calmly writing all the data she had collected about the non-existence of toads. Solembum was curled up, asleep. The herbalist suddenly felt a weak touch on the edge of her mind.

_They knew about the rebellion, Angela. One hundred dead. Thirty king's men dead. Warehouses burned. Nothing in them. Palace still intact. Dying. Sending brother to you. The…information…important. Green rider…responsible for death. Has potential. Tell Nasuada and Orr…_the voice rasped, fading at the end.

Angela recognized the voice. It had been Bonstan, a young man from Urû'baen whom Galbatorix had forced to serve him as a magician. Bonstan had secretly turned spy to the Varden. He was a valuable agent. Angela knew it was bad that he was dead. She put down her quill and strode towards the door. Solembum seemed to sense what had happened and followed her.

Outside of Urû'baen

Derek ran as fast as he could. He didn't know if anybody had spotted him or not. He didn't want to find out. He had to make it to the next town soon. He needed a horse.

Derek felt arms grab him from behind. He tried to fight, but he was only ten and couldn't fight off a fully grown adult.

"What are you doing out here alone, boy?" a female voice asked sharply.

Derek turned. A petite woman who appeared to be in her late thirties was holding him. She had strawberry-blond hair.

"I-I have to give the Var-someone a message from my brother," Derek stuttered.

"Oh, Lord, boy," the woman said. "You do seem to be in a lot of trouble, don't you? Well, I'll tell you what. I'm fleeing from the empire too. I was a healer at Urû'baen and then at Gil'ead. I didn't like it, so I left. Now, we can go to Surda together. How's that sound?"

Derek nodded his approval.

The woman cursed suddenly. Derek turned around and saw a group of soldiers riding towards them.

"Hey, you there!" one of them yelled to the woman. "Stop!"

Another soldier reached them quickly and pulled the woman onto his horse.

"Deandra, did you really think you could get away?" he asked.

"Well, maybe if you all stopped being so horny I'd have stayed. Lord, I'm too old for this stuff. What are you gonna do?" the woman, now identified as Deandra, replied.

"We're taking you back," a third soldier explained, "and that boy looks like he could do some work. Let's take him with us."

"Do you really need to?" Deandra inquired.

"Will you just shut-up and pray that we don't tell the king about this?" the lead soldier yelled.

Deandra raised her eyes to the heavens. All three men sighed.

"You both come with us. I don't wanna hear any complaints out of either one of you," the third guard warned.

"Especially you," the second man warned Deandra.

"Honestly, you have no respect for old women these days," she complained.

"You're not old," the first one yelled. "You're thirty-seven!"

The woman shrugged. Derek didn't think he had any choice. He mounted another man's horse. Perhaps he'd be able to escape with Deandra later.

Bonstan had always said he was overly optimistic.

Urû'baen

Arlena sat in the dragon-hold. Galbatorix had decided that she would be taking care of the dragons and cleaning the hold.

She was currently polishing Shruikan's scales. The other two dragon-riders took better care of their dragons. She didn't have to do much work on Thorn and Iormungr. Galbatorix pretty much ignored Shruikan. Arlena had to use a ladder to complete her task. It took her two hours perform her grooming duties.

_You really don't need to do this,_ the black dragon told her.

"Nonsense," Arlena told him. "His majesty wishes you to look your best so that he can show you off."

Shruikan sighed. She was too childish for the fate Shruikan knew awaited her. He remembered the conversation he had had with Galbatorix that morning.

We have been doing quite well, dragon,_ Galbatorix told Shruikan._

So all we need is Adoro Kymen's blood before we can proceed?_ the dragon asked._

I have his. I will be able to take it soon enough. He just needs to do something for me, _the mad king explained._

_Shruikan didn't like the sound of that. He hated to think that his "rider" had sunk so low that he was now ready to use his own allies in such a way._

"What it the matter, Lord Shruikan?" Arlena asked concernedly.

_Nothing, child,_ he answered. Maybe Galbatorix would find another of Ligan's blood. The dragon knew that was unlikely as Ligan had had no siblings, only on by-blow daughter: Arlena. It never hurt to hope. It only hurt when that hope proved false.

Ellesméra

Ardis heard her alarm clock go off. She groaned. That thing was more obnoxious than Deandra about early rising. The female rider finally managed to roll out of her bed. She would have liked training better if she didn't have to get up so early. She was truly eager to learn more magic. She was just nervous about sparring. Especially sparring with Vanir as Oromis had said it would be.

Kazul was, unsurprisingly, already awake.

_Ardis, we must go with Eragon,_ the dragon yelled eagerly.

_I know,_ Ardis projected back. She felt more awake as she ran out of her room. Eragon was already there.

She mounted Saphira behind Eragon because Kazul was not yet big enough to fly. Both dragons and riders flew to the sparring field.

Eragon leapt off of Saphira, and Ardis did something that was more of a roll.

Vanir strode over to them.

"You will spar with Narí," the elf explained gravely to Eragon. He turned to Ardis, "You will be sparring with me," he told her.

Ardis gulped.

_He can't fault you for something you've barely been trained in,_ Kazul explained comfortingly.

Ardis hoped she was right.

She wasn't.

Vanir didn't even try to go easy on her as Eragon had. He disarmed trice in the span of a minute. He looked condescendingly at her.

"I can see you have not been well trained in these areas," the elf remarked.

"Observant, aren't we?" she snapped back, surprising herself. That was a comment worthy of Luce or Deandra.

Vanir raised his eyebrows. They continued for several minutes. Ardis didn't think she was making any progress.

"This is not even worth my time," Vanir snapped.

"I'm not an elf, and I haven't been trained in this all my life as you have been!" she shrieked.

All the other elves stopped sparring and turned to look at her. Narí whispered something to Eragon, who nodded. The silver-haired elf dashed over to Ardis and Vanir.

"You go spar with the Shadeslayer, and I'll spar with the new Argetlam," he explained hurriedly.

"If that is your wish," Vanir replied. Ardis caught something like anger in his eyes as he looked at Narí.

Ardis did not fair much better with this new elf, but she felt as though she actually learned something.

Somewhere in Du Weldenvarden

Roran trudged through the trees. He couldn't make heads or tails of his current location. He had been looking for Eragon, but he had gotten lost despite the fact that he had gotten directions from an elf before heading towards the sparring field. To make matter worse, he couldn't figure out where his mistake had been made.

He tried calling out, "Hello?"

He heard a female voice call back.

"Where are you?" he asked it.

"Where are _you_?" the person asked.

"Right here," he told it.

"Where's…Oh," the woman said as she dropped down in front of Roran. It was Shaheen.

"You lost too?" she asked.

Roran nodded.

"I asked an elf for directions," she continued, "but I messed them up."

"Do you have any brilliant ideas?" Roran asked her.

"None, unless you'd call searching around until we find an elf who recognizes one of us," the former slave replied.

"Somehow, I don't think that's going to work," Roran retorted.

"At least it's an idea," Shaheen snapped back.

"Well, since I don't have anything better, we might as well use your plan until one of us comes up with something better," Roran told her. He thought for a minute, then said, "You can do magic, right?"

Shaheen nodded.

"Could you use that to find our way?" he asked.

"I barely know any, to be honest. I can just light fires and such," she explained.

"It was worth a shot. I suppose we could try lighting a fire to see if they see us," he suggested.

"They won't be rescuing us if we burn any trees," Shaheen replied.

"True," he concurred.

"I guess we're stuck with my dumb plan," Shaheen sighed.

"Wait, I could contact Eragon," Roran yelled. He cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"That's better than my plan," Shaheen conceded.

Roran nodded and reached out for Eragon's mind.

Sparring Field in Ellesméra

Eragon parried Vanir's blow just in time before he felt something touch his mind.

_Eragon, I'm lost,_ Roran's voice rang out in his head.

Eragon had to flip backwards to block Vanir's thrust this time. He exerted himself as much as he could on his next blow. Vanir barely caught it.

_I'll come get you. Just show an image of where you are,_ Eragon told his cousin.

Roran sent him a picture of a group of trees. Eragon was glad it was near the Crags. He knew where it was.

_I'll come get you,_ he told Roran.

Vanir thrust harder and disarmed Eragon. This was the first out of three battles between them today the dark elf had won.

Somewhere in Du Weldenvarden

"What did he say?" Shaheen asked.

"He said he's coming," Roran replied.

Shaheen sat down in the center.

"Oh Lord, I can't imagine what Tahira would to say about this," she muttered.

"Who's Tahira?" Roran inquired curiously.

"She was my middle sister," Shaheen whispered sadly.

"Was?" Roran asked.

"She died during the raid," Shaheen replied shortly. "She tried to defend herself and was shot."

"What happened to your other siblings?" Roran pressed. He wanted to know more about her.

"They all died except my brother. He was sold to somebody else," Shaheen muttered. "Why do ask these things?" she suddenly yelled. "Are you trying to upset me?"

"I just wanted to know," Roran explained quietly. He understood her anger.

"I'm sorry. What happened to you? I've heard lots of stories, but I wasn't sure if they were true," Shaheen inquired. If he was going to be nosy, so was she.

Roran looked up at her. He quietly told her of all that had happened to Carvahall.

"So, you've come here so that you can learn what you must to rescue you fiancée?" Shaheen inquired.

Roran nodded.

"Funny," she stated blandly.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"I didn't think you'd be the kind of man to do so much for a woman," she explained.

"Shaheen, I don't know what I did to make you think I was that cold-blooded," he laughed.

"I don't know," she replied shortly. "I guess I misunderstood you."

Roran stared at her. He shook his head. There was simply no understanding that girl.

So how did you like that chapter? I hope you guys all did. Please review if you read this. My readers are getting better about it though. Thanks. If you have any ideas, give them to me. P.S. Murtagh and Luce are going to escape, just not yet.


	15. Is It Jealousy?

Is It Jealousy?

A/N: I have a random anecdote. Today, in World Cultures, my teacher was using the expression "cool beans" again. People started googling it, and someone asked why people didn't say "cool ice cream". The teacher looked at us and asked, "Did I ever tell you about my favorite part of 'Wayne's World'?" To keep it brief, one guy gets his hair stuck in a vacuum cleaner/hair cutter and says, "It's sucking out my will to live." A few minutes later, someone calls him "Mr. Cool Beans". He says, "That just made me think of my favorite part of 'Wayne's World'." To keep it brief, we suck out his will to live. LOL. That is a true story, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Luce, Claudius Tábor, Iormungr, Ardis

Luce walked through the corridors. She had just left Murtagh's room. Snores drifted across the room from the moment she shut the door. She hadn't seen anyone non-sleeping beings in her wanderings throughout the palace. Iormungr had actually shut her out of his mind to keep her from waking him up again. It annoyed her.

She had at last come to the great library. She strode through the doors and opened a book. It was a history of elfin theories that Galbatorix had "disproved" or claimed were really his. Luce eventually had to go get a dictionary to understand some of the terms. It was fascinating and rather confusing at the same time. It made her appreciate how good Murtagh was at explaining complex magical workings.

Ardis had definitely had a stronger gift and a better understanding of general magic. Luce was simply trickier and more creative in her use of her (formerly) limited vocabulary. She had been memorizing dangerous words that should have never been uncovered for the past few weeks. They made her feel powerful and afraid at the same time.

Luce was halfway through the thick volume when she heard the door open. A man of about thirty-five with hair similar in color to Ardis' and brown eyes stepped into the library. The young woman recognized him as Claudius Tábor, the ruler of Dras Leona's second son.

He turned to look at her. He then looked down at the thick volume.

"Oh, I've heard of that book. It's supposed to be nigh impossible for a non-magic-user to read," the man remarked.

Luce looked up at him. She was aware that her expression was one of annoyance.

Recognition crossed Claudius Tábor's face.

"Oh, you're the lady Luce," he exclaimed.

"Yes," she said slowly.

"Forgive me for the interruption. I simply harbor a faint interest in magic, and I seem to be the only one awake besides you. It must be said that one can rarely pursue scholarly means in Dras Leona. It is a place of pleasure or poverty, depending on your wealth. In general, I find the poor to be better companions than the rich. I suppose I should stop boring you, though," the man explained.

"No, it's fine. I'm having trouble understanding this anyway as it is," Luce told him.

Claudius sat in the seat across from her.

"So you are the sister of my niece," he muttered.

"Yes, I am," Luce replied slowly.

"You don't look much like Ardis did when last I saw her. I heard about her escape and then how that dragon egg of the Varden's hatched for her," Claudius remarked.

Luce looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I thought you would have been told," he explained. "I heard it through sources I cannot disclose at the present time, but I was certain the king would have explained the situation to you."

Luce felt ignorant now. She couldn't imagine why she and Murtagh hadn't been alerted of this new development.

"Please, tell me everything you know," she told Claudius, leaning forward to grasp his wrist. She needed to know about this.

Tábor looked slightly taken aback by her gesture but recovered himself fully. He then began to explain about how the two riders had gone to Ellesméra. He said that he had kept tabs on his niece because he had liked her when he had seen and was concerned about her welfare in her "present" circumstances, as Claudius had referred to them carefully.

Luce sat there, thinking. She had expected something like this. She had discussed it at length with Iormungr. Galbatorix had suspected that Ardis would be the next rider as well. Murtagh had said it frankly just a few nights ago. She feared what the mad king would make Murtagh and her do once Eragon and Ardis were out of the safety of Ellesméra.

"You seem concerned, Milady," Claudius said politely.

"My sister's welfare is cause for concern," she said simply.

"I understand. You know, I honestly think it would be a terrible waste to marry you to Mort. You are too strong for my younger brother," he remarked.

Luce looked at him suspiciously.

Both people jumped as the library door opened a second time. Luce looked and saw Murtagh in the doorway.

He looked at her with an expression she couldn't quite fathom. She was suddenly aware that she hadn't let go of Claudius' wrist during the entire conversation. She let it drop and leaned back against her chair.

The red rider gave Claudius a look that was somewhere between cold and question. Or was his expression almost accusing? Luce didn't know.

"Lessons are cancelled for today, Luce. I suggest you go back to sleep," Murtagh remarked coldly as he exited the library.

Luce frowned and got up. As she stalked towards the door, she heard Claudius say to her, "Please, do not misinterpret my meaning. I am in love with another. I was simply making a comment."

Luce barely heard him. Murtagh's tone had infuriated her and wounded her pride. He was treating her like an adult would a naughty child or a master a disobedient slave.

"Murtagh!" she yelled after his disappearing form.

He turned and looked at her.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" she shouted.

"If you wish to go back there, I will not stop you," he stated coldly without turning to face her.

"You couldn't if you wanted to," she screamed. She was aware of how she sounded, but she didn't care in her anger.

Murtagh turned and stared at her. He took a few steps towards her and grabbed her wrists. She struggled against him, but he held her fast. Power blazed in his eyes. Luce had never feared him before this moment.

"You could not stop me from stopping you," he whispered in her ear. Her skin tingled a bit as his mouth came oh so close to her neck.

He let go.

"We were just talking, Murtagh," she said. She had stopped yelling.

"Your heads were awfully close for conversation," he remarked coldly.

"He was telling me something important. Ardis is a rider, Murtagh. The rumors are true," she moaned.

"Don't make it worse by lying," he told her as he walked away.

"I'm not lying," she screamed after him.

He didn't respond.

"Why do you even care what it was, Murtagh?" she shouted.

He turned to look at her.

"Honestly, Luce, you flatter yourself," he said with the first amount of anything close to humor he had uttered during this entire interaction.

Luce didn't say anything as he walked away. She tore back towards her room, buried her face in her pillow, and screamed. Murtagh was being ridiculous. How many women had he been with? She remembered one time he had thought himself in love with this one girl when they were thirteen. He had made the mistake of writing a poem for his love and showing it to Luce. She'd laughed so hard she'd fallen to the ground. There had been more after that with whom he'd gone much farther.  
_Who is he to tell me what I can and can't do? I didn't even do anything wrong!_ she shouted to no one in particular.

_He is jealous, Luce,_ Iormungr stated.

_Weren't you asleep?_ Luce snapped.

_I awoke a few minutes ago. Your emotions seemed quite explosive in those last few moments,_ the green dragon explained.

_Well, I'm sorry I disturbed your nap,_ she replied waspishly.

_Luce, I am not angry, but I will be if you insist on berating me for trying to help you,_ Iormungr told her.

_I am sorry,_ she muttered. She put her face in the pillow and sobbed. Murtagh couldn't be jealous, and even if he was, hadn't she been jealous of his lovers before?

Wait, had she just admitted that? She was his friend. She couldn't be jealous of those to whom he took a fancy. She sobbed some more.

_Luce, you had to admit it sometime,_ Iormungr stated smugly.

_Oh, Iormungr, you're so good to me. You never tried to make me admit it or make fun of me, and you put up with all my outburst,_ Luce sobbed to him.

_Oh no,_ the green dragon began, _not that._

_Not what?_ Luce snapped.

_I'm not even going to go there,_ Iormungr stated nervously.

Luce sighed. All men were the same whether they were dragons or humans. She slowly changed for bed. She cursed when she saw that her dragon had been right. Her pants and loincloth were bloodied.

Iormungr was too wise to gloat.

Gil'ead

Derek was jerked awake. He had been riding behind one of the three soldiers, and the horse had just taken a rather large jump. The man looked happy that Derek was no longer sleeping against his back.

Deandra had kept annoying the soldiers until one of them slapped her. This disturbed the ten year-old because Bonstan had always told him to be respectful to women.

"We're here," the lead soldier stated plainly. The other two men breathed sighs of relief. The one with whom Deandra was riding heaved a particularly large one.

All five dismounted. (Well, Derek really rolled off his soldier's horse's back.) They then walked through the gate.

"Can I keep the boy with me? He could help clean up the infirmary and such," Deandra requested.

Deandra's soldier looked sorely tempted to deny her this sensible request just to spite the frank woman. The captain cut in.

"I don't see why not. Just make sure he works, and make sure he doesn't get under foot," the man ordered.

"Don't worry. I shall," the healer stated.

Deandra's soldier looked sulky. The captain noticed and slapped him across the face.

"She's a damn good healer even if she is a sorely annoying woman. The boy's just gonna make himself useful. I don't know what you think is wrong with that, and I don't care why you think it. Just accept it, damn it, boy," the man roared.

The soldier nodded. He covertly glared at Deandra. The healer looked a bit pityingly at the soldier. Derek noticed that he barely looked older than twenty.

"Now, boy, let's get to the infirmary. I'll show you 'round, and you'll see what you have to do. It won't be too hard. You seem like a decent, honest, hard-working young man, and I won't work you too hard. You'll have responsibilities, but I think you'll be able to handle them," Deandra informed him as they walked through the city.

It was full of military barracks rather than houses. Soldiers walked the streets. Some were running for drills. Higher officers shouted orders to them. At last, woman and boy reached a small building.

It was grey granite, much like the palace, but it lacked the latter structure's beauty or authority. It was a run-down little place. Derek wondered how anybody got better here.

The healer opened the door and walked inside. Derek followed her closely. Men were lying on some of the beds. Derek realized that they had probably been injured in skirmishes with the Varden or during overly difficult drills.

Deandra leaned forward and whispered, "There's a cubby hole in the back that only I have the key for. You can put your scrolls in there for safe-keeping."

Derek nodded, took the key the woman offered, and ran towards the back. Deandra refused to accept the key back when he handed it to her. The boy pocketed it instead.

_Maybe,_ he thought, _just maybe, I'll get out. I won't let you down, Bonstan._

All knew that a promise to the dead was a promise to be kept. Derek only wanted to fulfill his.

That's the end of chapter fifteen. I hoped you liked it. Please, review if you read this. If you have any ideas or constructive criticism, please, feel free to give it. I also want to take a little poll.

Who's hotter: Legolas or Aragorn? (If you haven't read and/or seen LotR, skip this question)

Who's hotter: Will Turner or Jack Sparrow?

Who's your favorite canon Eragon character?

Who's you favorite O.C. of mine?

Who's your favorite Harry Potter character? (Again, don't answer if you haven't read or seen.)

Who's hottest: Eragon, Murtagh, or Roran?

I don't know why I'm doing a random poll, but I am. Please, do it. If you're a guy, you don't have to answer the "Who's hotter?" and "Who's hottest?" questions. I'm not that mean.


	16. Bringer's Curse

Bringer's Curse

Sixteen year-old Lenori Tábor stood on the balcony of her room. She thought it looked beautiful. This was probably because she didn't see the poorer parts of the city from her window. She didn't tend to see things like that. It was part of her nature.

She felt a sharp pain in her head. She groaned. She knew what was coming next.

Voices of thousands filled her. They were quite literally the cries of the damned. They were the cries of men and women long since dead who suffered in death for their crimes in life. Murderers, thieves, whores, tyrants, despots, adulterers liars, cheats, they all cursed her for being alive, for not suffering as they now did. They seemed to call her "Bringer".

She had never known why they called her such a name, and she had never told anybody about it, so if someone knew why the dead called to her, Lenori still did not know what they knew. No one knew that this was why she had seizures. All doctors had pronounced her an epileptic. Perhaps such things were part of that disease. Lenori was afraid to ask anybody what it might be.

The voices stopped, and one man stepped towards her. He had dark blond hair and cold grey eyes. He was close enough to touch her, and he reached out to grab her slender, white wrist. Lenori shrank back as the cold hand wrapped around her arm. She opened her mouth to scream, and the sound that erupted came from both her mind and her mouth.

"You can end this," he whispered. "If you go to the king, he can help you. You can help us" Lenori shivered at his voice. He withdrew his arm.

Another woman stepped forward. She was short and sturdy with light brown hair and slanting black eyes. This one opened her mouth and spoke,

"Opener, Walker, Bringer, all from life's tree,

Three in one, and one in three,

You can help them and me.

And perhaps we will help thee.

Cursed in these positions the other two are not,

But you have been cursed with a deadly lot.

I see you do not know of the plot,

Or what you were by your mother begot.

You need not yet know.

Your knowledge may yet grow.

They say you reap what you sow,

But you have not sewn the seeds that bring this most cruel blow.

But should the damned care?

We have had more to bear.

Perhaps we gave you a scare,

But you will have to come to our lair."

She stepped back.

The blond man stepped forward again.  
"Don't you dare refuse," he hissed. Lenori whimpered. Disgusted, the man threw her back.

Lenori's eyes opened. She looked up into the scared face of her brother Claudius. She realized she must have had another seizure. That was what always happened.

"You almost rolled off the balcony," he whispered in a frightened voice.

Lenori whimpered again. Claudius picked her up and carried her to her bed. As he set her down, Lenori fell into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claudius left his sister's room quietly. He had heard her thrashings from outside her door. He had left her in a servant's care. It always scared him when his sister had such attacks. They all hoped she'd get better as she got older. His father and the older two of his three brothers had been concerned about the effect it would have on her eligibility for marriage. Alexandros was only five and wasn't even aware of his sister's illness. Well, at least that was what Marcus the elder thought. Solaera may or may not have told him. The woman who had married his father (Claudius hated calling a woman only two years older than he "stepmother") didn't believe in keeping her son in the dark, and she may have explained it to him if he had asked. That was something that Claudius liked about Solaera.

He was heading towards his own lodgings in the palace when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned abruptly and saw none other than Solaera standing behind him. Her eyes sparkled with questions. She may have been a grown woman of thirty-seven, but she always needed to know if her plans had worked as quickly as possible.

"Did you tell her?" she asked in whispered tones. They walked down the corridor together. Both sets of eyes darted left and right searching for eavesdroppers.

"I did," he responded.

"So she knows about her sister?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"She made me tell her everything."

Solaera laughed softly.

"That is good," she stated. "What else?"

"She grabbed my wrist and didn't let go. It did not look appropriate when the red rider came into the library. He didn't seem happy. He seems to be good at hiding emotions, yet showing all."

Solaera stopped. A strange expression lit her face.

"So," she whispered, "Morzan's son has developed an attachment to…Luce. Very interesting."

"I think you mean ironic."

"Yes, it certainly is. After all, well, never mind."

Claudius knew that there were certain things they could not discuss in Galbatorix's castle.

"You have already told me that," he whispered to her.

Solaera nodded.

"Let us see what she does with that knowledge," Solaera whispered almost inaudibly.

"I hope we are around to find out."

"I've cheated death once. I think I can do it again and teach you to do the same in the process."

Claudius raised his eyebrows. They had reached his rooms.

He leaned closer to her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and whispered, "Where is the most honored Lord Tábor tonight?"

Solaera grinned. "Sleeping quite heavily," she purred.

Claudius laughed softly. "Then life is good," he replied as he covered Solaera's mouth with his own. She responded quite eagerly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh was lying on his bed. He ran his hands through his dark hair. He looked angrily around the room. Luce was being foolish. What had she hoped to gain by seducing Tábor? It made no sense. How could she do this to him?

_Human, I don't even think we know if that was what she was doing,_ Thorn put in.

_I think we do, dear dragon. I've never known you to be so naïve,_ he snapped.

_Listen to me, human!_ Thorn yelled. _You cannot behave this way. Even if that was what she was doing, you cannot stop her. You do not have that privilege. _

_I am simply looking out for her well-being,_ Murtagh replied stiffly.

_Oh, human, I'm disinclined to believe that is all, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I must, however, stress the fact that she does not listen to you if you treat her like a child. As far as I saw, you simply made her angry,_ the crimson dragon explained.

_Why are you defending her? You don't even like her!_ Murtagh shouted angrily.

_I don't dislike that female,_ Thorn replied in a rather defensive manner.

Murtagh rolled his eyes.

_Murtagh, listen to me. You cannot let your jealousy or whatever it is you are feeling get to you. We cannot afford to have Luce angry at us. She's alright in the end, and I can't defend your actions when you were being childish. She has made no promises to you other then friendship._

_Oh, and she wasn't?_

_You didn't make it any better._

Murtagh sighed.

A knock sounded on his door. Murtagh opened it and saw a messenger boy.

"Th-the king w-wants to-to s-see you, milord," the boy stuttered.

"I'll go," Murtagh muttered.

The boy ran away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galbatorix looked coolly at Belinda.

"What news have you, girl?" he snapped at her.

He was slouched on his throne and picked his fingernails with a black dagger.

Belinda privately thought this a rather disgusting habit, but the kin was the king. His general appearance was impressive. He was tall, muscular, and pale. He seemed to only look thirty or forty, but Belinda knew his real age was over one-hundred. His eerily handsome, elfish face was doubtless part of his being a rider. His whole appearance, including the nail-picking, seemed to compliment the madness in his black eyes.

"I have just witnessed a most interesting scene," she began.

"Out with it, girl," the king snapped. Belinda shrank back instinctively. She didn't want that dagger hurled in her direction.

"Apparently, Claudius Tábor has somehow learned of all there is to know about the newest rider. He knew it was Ardis, and he knew the dragon's name, gender, and color. He also seemed to know that she was in Ellesméra. He told the green rider all this," Belinda told him.

Galbatorix's eyes flashed. He stood up.

"This is a terrible thing of which you have informed me, eh?" he stated.

"Tábor wouldn't say how he found out, only that he did," Belinda whispered nervously. "Also, the red saw it. The green rider had her hand on Tábor's wrist when he walked in. Needless to say, it was a situation that looked rather compromising."

Galbatorix's expression changed a bit.

"This is not as bad as I thought. I think I shall allow young Tábor some time. After all, a known spy is better than an unknown one," the king replied gleefully. "You are a lovely girl, my little snake. Gain his confidence. Do whatever you. Find out where he gets his information from if you can. If you can't gain his confidence, find out through spying. You seem to be good at that, after all." Alagaësia's ruler waved his had in dismissal of Belinda.

The slave girl eagerly backed out. As she shut the door behind her, she saw the red rider striding towards the door.

Murtagh looked up at the king. Murtagh's grey eyes widened at the look on his master's face. It was close to joyful. This didn't seem to bode well for him.

"Murtagh, my boy," Galbatorix began, "I have just heard a most interesting report from one of my spies. Apparently, there has been a leak in my sources, but we have discovered the culprit. Claudius Tábor has obtained private information. I intend to find out how. After all, we can't have flaws in the system, can we? I expect you to be a good boy and keep in mind that I can, have, and will make it my prerogative to descry _any_ flaws within the system."

Murtagh noticed how Galbatorix put extra emphasis on the word "any". It seemed to be a warning.

"Luce will be getting the same warning!" he yelled after Murtagh as he waved his hand in dismissal.

_So, she told the truth after all,_ Thorn stated.

_Aye, she did. I think I owe her an apology,_ Murtagh replied.

_That you do, human, _Thorn told him.

Murtagh decided to go find her. It didn't take him very long to find her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luce was lying on her bed. She had gotten cramps this particular period. She was silently cursing every god she knew. Iormungr was staying out of the whole business.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Go away," she shrieked.

The knocker merely opened the door. The knocker turned out to be Murtagh.

Luce scowled at him.

"I said, 'Go away,' didn't I? Which part is confusing you?" she snapped. She was uncomfortably aware of the fact that she was wearing extremely old clothes. Her pants came up to her knees and had been let out and let back in so many times they looked like rags. Her shirt was in a similar state. She had gotten so frustrated with the sleeves that she had simply ripped them off.

"I came to apologize. Apparently, you weren't lying. Your friend should be careful, though. The 'king' knows what he knows now," Murtagh told her.

Luce stared coolly at him.

Murtagh sighed. "Luce, I was simply concerned about your well-being. The king is not in a good mood with you. You cannot afford to offend him anymore," he told her.

Luce raised her eyebrows. Murtagh raised his back. At last she sighed. "I am sorry too. I was…immature."

"Then all is well. I expect you to be on the practice courts tomorrow at eight," Murtagh said as he closed the door.

"All is well," Luce repeated. She rolled over and finally managed to fall asleep.

Okay. I got seven reviews last chapter because I did a poll. That's more than I've gotten for any other chapter. I did that to prove how many of you are reading this story and not reviewing. I'm grateful for the one's that are, but there are people who've put this story on their favorites list and never reviewed once. I expect a review this chapter from:

LordAlexander74

Deer-shifter

Exploding diarrhea

Da Spar7aN

Scarlet MacDuff

The Midnight Rose

If you have reviewed and I made a mistake, sorry. I'm glad you like the story but please review.


	17. Maturity and Lack of It

Maturity and Lack of It

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon. So don't sue.

Belinda knocked on the door of Claudius Tábor. She was to personally deliver a message ordering him and the entire Tábor family to come to dine with the king. This was to be the night Luce and Murtagh met them. Belinda was mildly interested in seeing how it would turn out. She knew, however, that she would very likely not be in attendance.

A tall, dark-skinned young man in his early twenties opened the door. He had the mark of the slave on his shoulder. Belinda remembered when she had had to wear that mark. It wasn't a pleasant memory.

"Milord is asleep right now. What can I do for you?" the man asked her. His eyes had an expression that he liked her looks.

"I am to deliver a message to him personally," she replied.

"I assure, my dear young lady, he is NOT ready to receive it. Simply tell me what you need to tell him, and I'll tell him what you were supposed to tell him," the man told her, grinning.

"By order of the king, I must see him," Belinda yelled, trying to slip past the slave.

He simply leaned to the side so that she could not.

"Listen to me. I cannot let you pass. I am sure the king will not mind if I deliver the message," the slave explained in a more comforting voice.

Belinda nodded sourly. What was a slave doing refusing the orders of a free-born servant and a king? Still, the dark-haired young woman didn't see how she could get around him. She relayed her message and left.

Sanchez watched the girl leave. He whistled slowly. She had been a pretty one.

_Shame she's the king's spy,_ he thought to himself. He simply wouldn't turn against his master. He knew he was not really Claudius's slave, as the man never beat him, always fed him, and sometimes even gave him money if he ever performed a particularly difficult task. When Elra Andrickai had captured him and his sister, Shaheen, Sanchez had expected far worse treatment from his master. He was quickly promoted to messenger and spy. He knew all his master's secrets. He was the only one who knew that Claudius had taken his father's newest and much younger wife into his bed on many occasions over the past five years. He was the only one who knew where Claudius got his information. He had no intentions of telling the king's spy any of these things no matter how pretty she happened to be.

Claudius was roused from his sleep by a rapping on his door. He slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that Solaera still lay sleeping against him. Her chest heaved slowly. Claudius was surprised she hadn't already left.

"Who is it?" he called out, though he full well knew it was Sanchez.

Sure enough, the young man answered back with his name.

"Come in," he commanded.

"The king wishes all of the Tábor family to dine with him tonight," Sanchez explained.

"What?" Solaera yelled. She was suddenly wide awake and alert.

"That is what he said, milady," Sanchez told her.

Her icy blue eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, I shall just have to feign sudden, severe illness, shan't I?" she stated calmly.

"That would most likely suffice," Claudius agreed. He privately hoped Solaera would not be forced to attend. He knew that could prove fatal for them both.

"The girl who delivered the message really wanted to deliver it personally. Orders from the king, no doubt," Sanchez informed them. He was thinking along the same lines as his master.

"He will not force me to attend. He fears illness too much. He's not immune to everything, and he won't want to risk catching something like that," Solaera put in. There was a definite derisive note to her voice.

Claudius nodded. "You would know," he agreed.

"I suppose I must go back to my own rooms if I am to begin getting sick, hmm?" the woman asked.

"Sanchez, you are dismissed," Claudius told his spy.

The man nodded and exited the room.

"I suppose you must," he told her.

Solaera turned to him. "I think I still have some time," she whispered suggestively.

Claudius pulled her towards him into a kiss at these words. Her legs wrapped around his waist immediately. He rolled over so that he was on top of her. His hands worked over her breasts. He felt the tips of them erect under his fingers. She moaned and pressed harder against him.

"Put more energy into it, Luce," Murtagh yelled.

Luce gritted her teeth and tried to force more power into the spell.

"Don't wear yourself out doing it. Let it flow from you. Forcing it out won't work" Murtagh continued.

Luce tried to obey. She felt herself growing fainter. The world went black.

She awoke several minutes later to see a very concerned Murtagh leaning over her.

"Did I put too much energy into it?" she croaked.

Murtagh nodded and handed her a water-skin. She gulped it down ferociously.

Murtagh slowly helped her to her feet.

"It took me a week to master that one," he admitted. He didn't tell Luce that he was currently struggling with a new spell one of Galbatorix's magicians had assigned him. The king no longer wished to train either of his riders and magicians had been assigned to them both. Most of the spells they were taught involved ways to kill.

"That's how long I've been working on this one," Luce snapped.

"Maybe we should try something easier?" Murtagh suggested.

Luce shook her head.

"I'll master it today if it kills me," she protested.

"If you're not careful, it may," Murtagh stated bluntly.

"I will be careful," Luce muttered. She turned to the bird she had been practicing on, slowly reached for the magic, and uttered, "Letta du blödh fethrblakas." Stop the bird's blood.

She felt energy leaving her, though not as quickly as it had before. After about thirty seconds, the flow of magic stopped. The bird had fallen over dead.

Luce cheered in triumph.

Murtagh looked relieved.

"You didn't think I could get it, did you?" Luce teased. Her success had lifted her mood greatly.

"I confess you worry me sometimes, Luce," he admitted with a raised eyebrow. "I have to work on my newest spell now."

Luce nodded. Murtagh's spell could wipe out an at least five troops if correctly placed.

The male rider reached for the magic and began his spell. Several cages of birds stood before them. He uttered the necessary phrase and felt the magic leaving him. After another thirty seconds, the birds had all died.

He breathed a sigh of relief. It was done.

Belinda was quietly going through her "mistress's" wardrobe. She pulled out one dress. It was brown, patched, frayed at the hem, and Luce had a line down the front of the skirt. The maid couldn't resist asking her about this.

"I can't run unless I split the skirt," the rider explained sharply.

Belinda rolled her eyes. All the other dresses were in a similar condition.

"Do you have anything suitable?" Belinda sneered.

"I suppose I don't, and I don't care if I do," Luce replied shortly.

"Well, his majesty does, so you had better come up with something," Belinda stated coolly. Maybe this would get the stupid rider to think.

"I suppose I'd better," Luce agreed. She pushed the smaller girl out of the way and sorted through her wardrobe. She picked one gown up off of the floor. It was a dark green over-gown. She rifled through her wardrobe a bit more before she found the under-gown. It was black. Since she had already bathed, she pulled it on.

Luce stared at herself in the mirror. It fit her better than she had expected it to. The green looked better against her skin tone than she thought it would have. She supposed she didn't look bad. The dress complimented her height, at least. Some dresses made her look too tall and too thin and sometimes even figureless. The gown didn't cut too low in the front and the back was pretty. Her tawny hair, which had always been curly instead of wavy like Ardis', was a wild as ever, especially since it was still wet. She hadn't bothered to dry it.

"We'll have to do something about that hair," Belinda remarked. Luce nodded. The maid began to work a comb through her hair. Luce kept biting her lip to keep from yelling out in pain. Her hair always got tangled after lessons.

Murtagh stared down at his plate. Luce was late as usual. He was going to give her a hard time about it when she got down there. He was terribly bored without her conversation. Lenori Tábor hadn't spoken a single word. She seemed terrified of him. Mort looked as haughty as ever. Claudius seemed blasé and calm. He said a few occasional things, and Murtagh responded. Marcus Tábor himself had been in conversation with Galbatorix the entire time. The governor's wife had fallen ill and been unable to come. Murtagh didn't particularly care.

Luce bustled into the room, bowed to Galbatorix, and took her seat.

"You are late, rider," the king growled.

"I am extremely sorry. I had to get ready after my lessons. They went on especially long today," Luce explained.

Murtagh found it extremely hard not to gape at her as she said this. She had pulled her hair away from her face and twisted it so that it hung at the nape of her neck. She wore a simple green pendant around her neck. The dress was beautiful on her. It amazed him that it could hang to the floor at her height. The green on black color suited her. Her figure looked better than it ever had, and the dress showed off her back.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and cocked her eyebrow as though to ask why he stared at her.

_You look beautiful, Luce,_ Murtagh told her.

_Is that a compliment from you, rider?_ Luce asked.

_What did you think it was? _he inquired.

_I don't know, but the king is watching me,_ Luce told him.

Murtagh dropped his head. He noticed that Mort seemed to stare at Luce with unbelievable admiration. Murtagh resisted the impulse to kick the young man. Luce seemed to notice; a scowl marred her features.

Galbatorix stopped his conversation with Tábor. He rose up and began to speak.

"I have reached an agreement with the great Lord Marcus Tábor of Dras Leona. In order to ensure that he does not take too many liberties with his power, I have decided to marry his third son, Mort, to the green rider, Luce, and his daughter, Lenori, to the red rider. The latter shall be married first, in three months time. The first shall be married in for months. This shall indeed be a joyous occasion," the king explained.

Lenori sat straight up as the king spoke. Her back didn't dare touch the chair. The king was too frightening. She noticed that the green rider seemed more careless about her manner, though she hadn't made any serious infractions yet. All she had done was roll her eyes at the last statement.

Lenoir realized with a start that this was the woman who had helped her on the day of her second-to-last seizure.

_Was I respectful enough?_ Lenori thought. She couldn't remember being so.

"Excuse me, your majesty, but I believe there is a matter of importance I must attend to right away," the red rider spoke up as the king finished his speech.

Lenori's blue eyes widened. That voice. It was the voice of the man who had told her to go to the king during her last seizure.

But that couldn't be right. This man was dark while the man in her vision had been blond. Lenori met her fiancé's eyes for the briefest second. They were the same pale grey as the man in her vision. What was wrong? The young girl couldn't begin to make sense of it.

Three Weeks Later in Ellesméra

Ardis slowly made her way towards Tialdarí Hall. She had hoped to find Shaheen there. Lessons were getting more demanding. She had learned much in the past few days. She rather enjoyed her lessons despite their difficulty (Every times she learned a new spell, Oromis seemed to have something else for her to learn), but she had come to loath sparring. Vanir seemed to enjoy mocking her. It infuriated the young girl on the deepest level. She had never felt so much anger towards anybody who had insulted her before. She didn't know why he made her so angry. She had never been a temperamental girl, and she had been insulted before. Vanir seemed to bring out that side of her. That was yet another reason to dislike him.

Ardis paused for a moment to compare him to Eragon. The latter was a much better person. Ardis also preferred his slightly rugged face to Vanir's. Eragon was fairer than any human she'd ever seen and more rugged than any elf.

_Ardis, don't fall too hard for him,_ Kazul cautioned.

_You keep saying that_, the girl remarked.

_I don't wish for you to suffer pain,_ the dragon told her.

_I know you don't. Don't worry,_ Ardis consoled.

_You do like him,_ Kazul said.

_Maybe,_ the young rider conceded.

She saw Kazul rolling her silver eyes as she landed in front of her.

_I do,_ Ardis admitted.

_I intend to see that he is good to you, whatever his reaction is,_ Kazul explained.

_I'm not going to tell him just now. I don't know his feelings,_ Ardis said defensively.

_Wisdom,_ Kazul stated emotionlessly.

Ardis nodded and laughed.

_Are you looking forward to tomorrow, my dearest dragon?_ Ardis asked.

_I look forward to flying with you upon my back,_ the violet dragon said.

_As I am looking forward to flying upon yours,_ Ardis replied.

Kazul gave a dragonish laugh and flew off, while performing a back-flip. Ardis wondered what it would be like to fly while her dragon performed such tricks.

She turned and walked into Tialdarí Hall. She asked an elf where Shaheen was and was given directions. Ardis marveled at the different colors and flowers all in the rooms. Only the variety of plants seemed unnatural about this place. Ardis swept a large vine with pink and white, bell-like flowers out of her face.

"I would be careful of the Lianí Vine, Ardis-vodhira," an all-too-familiar male voice stated. Ardis turned and saw Vanir leaning against the wall.

"What makes you think I wouldn't be?" she demanded more harshly than she had meant to.

"Nothing at all, Argetlam," Vanir told her. He turned and walked out of the room.

The female rider continued her trek through the Hall. She occasionally stopped to wonder what one flower was. She could rarely figure that out upon closer inspection. It mattered little. She had never needed names to appreciate beauty.

At last, she came to her friend's room.

Shaheen opened the door when she heard a knock. She opened it, unsure of whom to expect. It was Ardis.

"I'm so glad you finally came to see me. I've been so bored I've been spending my days with Roran," Shaheen told her.

"Oh," Ardis began, "have you finally stopped being immature about him?"

"What do you mean by immature?" Shaheen asked. She didn't know what Ardis was implying.

"Exactly what I said," Ardis simply stated. Shaheen pressed her, but the rider only laughed.

Shaheen finally decided to change the subject. "How have your lessons been?" she asked.

"Oh, very challenging. Oromis is a great teacher. He is so strict, though. I could go without sparring. Vanir mocks me all the time," Ardis explained.

"I could help you," Shaheen told her friend.

"Oh, would you?" Ardis asked.

"Of course," Shaheen said, "and I'm sure Eragon wouldn't mind either."

Ardis nodded at his name, smiling a bit to herself.

Shaheen laughed to herself and thought, S_he's fallen for Eragon, has she?_

"Shall we go exploring now?" she asked her friend.

Ardis nodded. "I haven't had much time for that. We could just go get Dusan and Alanna, and they could show us around."

Shaheen nodded as well. She and Roran had gotten lost more times than was funny in Ellesméra while trying to explore. Too little tour-guides would be a pleasant change.

I think I'll have Dusan and Alanna give a little tour next chapter. (They'll give a little background on Vanir.) Ardis will fly Kazul for the next time. I'm not sure what else I'll do, but I'll think of something. In whose point of view do you want the rest of the next chapter to be (Varden, Luce/Murtagh, Derek, Arlena, Eragon)? I'm going to begin the journey towards Galby's downfall soon. Also, I expect seven reviews for this chapter. I won't update until I get that. They don't even have to be long reviews. Just review. I'm fricking serious.

Scarlet MacDuff: Who doesn't love Murtagh?

Teenchic: You'll understand it all later. I don't care that you didn't do the poll. I'm glad you reviewed.

Amantine: I'm glad it's not a common problem.

DragonRider2000: I couldn't believe I didn't write anything wit Ardis for two chapter. Well, she was in this one, and she'll be in the next one.

Deer-Shifter: I understand that. I'm glad you like the story. I'm just greedy for reviews. LOL. You'll find out some more about Claudius and Solaera. I might have some gossipy maid tell it all. I don't know. As for Belinda, I don't think she'll be his third wife, but she's in for something. Yes, that's what Lenori's illness is. It'll all come together in the end.


	18. Drunkenness

Drunkenness

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.

"Ardis!" Alanna was yelling. The little elf-girl was running towards her. Her twin, Dusan, was at her heals.

"So you finally found me?" she laughed.

"So, where do you want to go?" Alanna asked her.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Ardis asked him.

"She'll like the Menoa tree!" Dusan yelled.

"That sounds like a good idea," Shaheen voiced. The former slave had been close behind Ardis.

"What's the Menoa tree?" Ardis inquired.

"I've heard legends about it," Shaheen said. "I was never sure what was fact and what was fiction.

"The Menoa tree was once an elf named Linnëa," Alanna began.

"She lived before we became immortal," Dusan added.

"And she was always singing to plants. She lived alone, but she was never lonely until," Alanna continued.

"A young man made her fall in love with him," Dusan put in, sticking out his tongue at the last phrase.

Alanna put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue in return. The girl opened her mouth and spoke, "Anyway, he wasn't content with Linnëa…"

"…Because she was old."

"So he found a younger woman and made her his new mate…"

"…Because she wasn't old."

"Stop being insensitive!"

"I was speaking the truth."

"You're getting as bad as Vanir."

"_You're_ getting as bad as Vanir."

"No you are."

"_You_ are."

"Insensitive wart."

"Fun-sucker."

"Stop fighting, please. Dusan, don't hit your sister," Ardis begged. Both twins stopped fighting immediately and glared at each other. Shaheen held on to Alanna, who looked ready to punch Dusan in return.

"Don't you want to finish the story?" Ardis asked them kindly.

Alanna stopped trying to get at her brother, drew herself up, and began again, "Linnëa was very upset when she found out what her young man had done. She found him with his new mate…"

"…And stabbed him to death," Dusan finished.

Alanna glared at her brother, who simply glared back.

"Anyway, Linnëa knew that killing was wrong…"

"…She knew she'd get in trouble for murder…"

"…So she pressed herself against the oldest tree in the forest…"

"…And sang herself into it…"

"…For three whole days…."

"…When she stopped, she was part of the tree," Alanna concluded.

Ardis nodded quietly. It had been an interesting story, though a rather sad one.

Shaheen quietly wiped a tear from her eye. Clearly, the story had affected her deeply, even though the twins had told it in the manner that they had.

They both followed Alanna and Dusan quietly until they came to a clearing with a huge tree. It was no taller than the rest of the tree, yet it as wide as hundreds of its brethren. It dwarfed all other things and made them look like saplings in the wind. It seemed to emanate power and intelligence, though it barely noticed the four people who had just walked into its clearing.

Kazul flew overhead. She landed with a soft thump beside Ardis. Alanna, who had not yet seen the dragon, gaped in awe.

Kazul leaned over to sniff the child.

"Wow. She got bigger," Dusan whispered.

_Greetings, children of Ellesméra,_ Kazul told them.

They both smiled at her and clapped at being addressed by a dragon. They may have only been children, but they clearly felt the same way as the rest of their race did about dragons.

"I shall be flying her tomorrow!" Ardis yelled.

"You're lucky," Alanna stated. Dusan seemed to loose interest in Kazul. He swung himself over one of the branches with elfin grace.

"Monkey," Alanna yelled as she followed him.

The two older girls had to rely on Kazul to get up into the tree. At last, all four were sitting on the branch.

"So," Shaheen began, "I've heard that children are rare among the elves, yet your mother had three."

"Yes," Alanna said, "but they were with different mates."

"You see, Vanir's father was killed in the fall…"

"…And our parents got together twenty years ago."

"Everyone was amazed that our mother had given birth to twins because…"

"We're really rare," Dusan finished with pride.

"So I've heard," Shaheen agreed.

"Vanir doesn't like fa…," Dusan continued before his sister cut him off.

A male voice was heard calling loudly for Alanna and Dusan.

"It's Vanir," Dusan whispered conspiringly.

Alanna nodded. She put a finger to her lips.

Ardis returned the gesture.

"Mother wants you two to come home," Vanir yelled.

"He'll see us!" Dusan whispered. The dark-haired elf-boy leapt into the branch above them. As he did this, Ardis was knocked from the branch. She gave a very unladylike shriek as she toppled down in a heap in front of Vanir.

"What in the world…" Vanir gasped.

"You startled me," Ardis panted, trying to brush the dust off her tunic. She glared at the male elf.

"Have you seen my siblings?" he asked.

Ardis shook her head.

Shaheen toppled down a second later.

"Alanna knocked me dow…Hello, Vanir-vodhr," spoke Shaheen, catching sight of him a moment too late.

Vanir's mouth quirked in amusement.

"Haven't seen them, Argetlam?" he stated, looking inquiringly at Ardis.

Ardis opened her mouth to reply when a third shout rang out.

"Dusan, don't push…"

"Don't push _me_."

Both children fell into Vanir's arms in quick succession.

Kazul made a noise that sounded like dragon laughter.

"You two are coming home right now," Vanir growled in a mock-threatening voice.

The twins screamed in fake horror.

Ardis and Shaheen stared at the family then at each other in surprise. Such a scene was unlike the typically stoical male elf.

_Vanir is behaving differently,_ Kazul remarked.

_Indeed,_ Ardis agreed.

Girls and dragon trekked back to Tialdarí hall. Shaheen went to her room, and Ardis and Kazul made their way to the tree-house.

When Ardis got to the top, she heard a loud splashing of water. Eragon was washing himself.

She blushed and made her way back into her rooms.

_Your heart-rate just spiked,_ Kazul observed.

_I am looking forward to flying tomorrow,_ Ardis retorted.

_Of course you are,_ Kazul concurred.

_I'm serious,_ Ardis said defensively.

_I'm sure you are, _Kazul replied.

Ardis rolled over and fell asleep almost immediately. She'd wash in the morning and finish speaking with her insufferable dragon too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ardis heard her alarm go off a half-an-hour earlier than usual. She rubbed her eyes, rolled out of bed, and went to bathe. Once she was done, she took breakfast with Eragon, and the two rode on Saphira again. Kazul flew alongside them.

_Ebrithil will have a saddle ready for you when you arrive,_ Eragon told her as they flew. When they reached the Crags, both riders dismounted.

Oromis came out of his hut.

"Eragon, you are to go to the practice courts. Ardis, you shall learn to fly this morning," the aged rider explained.

Both riders nodded, and Eragon took off on Saphira.

Oromis pulled out a bejeweled saddle with numerous straps. Ardis frowned at it.

Oromis then began to explain how to fasten her legs properly. Ardis slowly mounted Kazul. She and Oromis managed to secure the saddle correctly.

_Ready, Ardis?_ Kazul asked.

_Ready,_ Ardis confirmed.

The violet creature took off at that moment. Oromis leapt out of the way and looked up at them.

Ardis clung to one of Kazul's silver neck spikes and told her dragon, _This is incredible._

_I'm glad you think so. I love flying. My skills aren't at level with Saphira's, but Master Glaedr is pleased with my skills_, Kazul explained.

Oromis seemed to be relaying instructions to her dragon, for Kazul performed a series of various acrobatic tricks. Ardis was thankful for her complex saddle. She would have surely fallen off without it.

Oromis spent the rest of the hour making Ardis mount Kazul, dismount her, and memorize weather patterns along with her partner. Both rider and dragon performed these exercises eagerly.

When Saphira landed, Kazul was still flying. Ardis came down with some reluctance.

"How was it?" Eragon asked her.

"Wonderful," she rasped. She had become winded while flying. She cleared her throat to speak better.

"I remember my first flight with Saphira. It wasn't a pleasant experience," Eragon whispered as he put his head down. He didn't tell Ardis that he was remembering his uncle's death.

Thankfully, his fellow rider didn't press him for details.

"Eragon, Ardis, begin the Rimgar," Oromis shouted. The elf went threw the poses with them. Eragon and Oromis may have been performing the more difficult level of the Dance of the Snake and Crane, but they excelled far beyond what Ardis did. She was amazed at their flexibility, especially Oromis'. Of course, her teacher was an elf. She couldn't begin to fathom how Eragon could perform almost as well as an elf.

When she asked him about it later back at the tree-house, he explained a ceremony called Agaetí Blödhren. It was apparently celebrated to commemorate the elves pact with the dragons every century.

"I blacked out for a few hours. When I awoke, I discovered that the scar Durza had given me was gone as was every other wound I received. I could do a puzzle ring that the dwarves had given me that I hadn't been able to do. Then I…" Eragon paused.

"Then you what?" Ardis pressed.

Eragon shook his head. This reminder of Arya's rejection did him no good. He didn't know how Ardis would react if he told her. He didn't know if she would rise to his defense or Arya's. In truth, he knew that Arya had been right in the long run, but that didn't make him feel any better.

"Tell me. Please, Eragon," Ardis pleaded.

Eragon quietly told her of all that had occurred.

Ardis stared back at him. He still loved Arya.

_Well, of course he does. I am small and ugly compared to her,_ Ardis thought. _Just don't cry,_ she told herself.

Eragon noticed a small change occur over Ardis' face.

"I am sorry I made you tell me, Shadeslayer," Ardis whispered.

Eragon noticed with a start that she had called him Shadeslayer. She had begun to use Eragon over the past few weeks.

"There is no need for formality, Ardis," Eragon told her.

Ardis smiled ruefully. "Of course not, Eragon," she agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh leaned back against the cold, hard stone wall of the practice courts. Luce paced slowly.

"Mort keeps trying to talk to me. It's annoying, really. He thinks he's so smart. In reality, he doesn't know a damn thing. The only one in that family who does is Claudius, and he could be my…well…I suppose he couldn't be my father, but still," she told him

Murtagh sighed. She had to bring him up, didn't she?

"Honestly, Luce, he's star-struck. He doesn't know what to think of you, so he assumes he adores you. It's an interesting aspect of the human psyche. He sees you one way one time, and he chooses to stick with that image of you because he liked it so much," Murtagh explained.

"I don't need a psychology lesson. I need a drink. Oh gods. I don't even know how to drink, and I think I need one. Isn't that pathetic? I'm complaining about Mort, and he's the least of my problems. I have no clue what is going on with Ardis, and we'll probably be capturing her when she and Eragon come back from Ellesméra," she moaned.

"I've seen worse. Trust me," Murtagh told her.

"Ugh," she vocalized, putting her hands on her head. "I need to do something."

"Do you want to go somewhere in Urû'baen tonight?" Murtagh suggested. "You're making my head spin just watching you pace.

"Like where?" she inquired, not stopping her pacing.

"I don't know. A tavern or something," he said.

"Is that all you men think about? Drinks and such?" Luce demanded.

"You were the one who wanted a drink," Murtagh retorted.

Luce opened her mouth to protest, then shrugged and muttered, "What the hell? When do we leave?"

"Lessons are over, and it got dark about an hour ago. How about now?" he inquired.

"Great, how do we sneak out?" she queried.

Murtagh grabbed her wrist and dragged her off the courts. She followed him through the streets of Urû'baen. She hadn't been through them since she was seventeen. They smelled worse than she remembered.

They came to a run-down, old building with a sign that read "Brecca's Brewery."

"I thought you said it was a tavern," Luce muttered.

"He wanted a word other than bar that begins with a B, and he makes his own beer," Murtagh explained as he swung open the door. Luce followed him inside.

"Hey, Murtagh! We ain't seen you around here in, oh what's it been, six, seven, eight months," a red-faced man yelled from over the bar.

"I've been busy, Brecca," Murtagh told the man.

"Who's the lady?" Brecca inquired with a wink.

"A friend," Murtagh replied shortly.

Brecca nodded knowingly. Luce didn't protest. She knew it would be pointless to argue.

"So, what'll you have?" Brecca questioned.

"Rum," Murtagh stated simply. "She'll have the same."

"Coming right up," Brecca said. The bartender placed two mugs in front of them in a few seconds.

Luce picked up her drink and took a swig. It burned on the way down and made her lips tingle. She shuddered and took another sip.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh looked over at Luce warily. She'd already had four drinks, and he was still drinking his first. Brecca had been talking up a storm, so he hadn't had time to finish his. Clearly, Luce hadn't had the same problems.

A drunken man sauntered up to them. He leaned over, tapped Luce on the shoulder, and whispered something in her ear.

Luce giggled tipsily and got up. The man pulled her towards the dance floor. She didn't seem to be in much of a state to protest.

Murtagh watched out of the corner of his eye as the man pulled Luce closer. He took a deeper sip of his rum. A woman with eyes heavily rimmed with kohl tapped his shoulder.

"Would you like some company tonight, sir?" she purred. Murtagh looked more closely at her. Her rouged and powdered face would have probably been more attractive without the make-up, and her figure was fine enough. He stared over at Luce. The drunk had begun had leaned over and whispered something in her ear. He didn't see his friend's reaction, as her back was to him.

The courtesan's eyes followed his own. She grinned.

"You could make her jealous," she suggested.

Murtagh ignored the woman. She walked away and sauntered over to another man.

The man had begun to kiss Luce's neck. She pushed him away. He pulled her back, and she laughed. Murtagh watched as the man's hands slid down her waist and over her rear. Luce let out a noise of surprise.

Murtagh got up, walked over to them, and punched the man in the face. The drunk blinked stupidly.

"Ah-Ah-dinnint mean noarm," he protested as he swung a haphazard punch at Murtagh, who caught his arm and twisted it.

"Murtagh," Luce screamed as she pounded his back. The rider turned and looked at her. She could barely stand. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the bar. She was muttering things incoherently. He swung her over his shoulder when he couldn't drag her anymore.

"Put me down," she cried. Her fists pounded his back, and her knees dug into his chest. Her words were slurred.

"Hjlodhr," Murtagh muttered. If she kept screaming, she'd alert half the city. She tried to physically make him put her down, but alcohol had dulled her reflexes.

They got back to the practice courts. Thankfully, no one was there.

Murtagh put Luce down. She looked up at him before she fell to her knees, retching. He pulled her hair out of her face as she did this. He caught her as she pitched forward and fainted.

Iormungr flew down beside him.

_What happened to her?_ Iormungr shouted.

_She got drunk,_ Murtagh told the green dragon grumpily.

_How?_ Iormungr demanded.

_She needed to get out, so I took her to a tavern. I didn't expect her to drink so much,_ Murtagh explained.

Iormungr glared at him. _I will have some things to say to her when she wakes up,_ he bellowed menacingly.

_Iormungr, I cannot get her back to her rooms without someone seeing us. Please, fly us up there, _Murtagh requested.

Iormungr shook his head. _She can't be left alone. What if she wakes up and hurts herself? Keep her down here or take her up to your room._

Murtagh sighed. Iormungr looked furious.

_Take us up to my rooms,_ he told Iormungr.

The dragon nodded as he put Luce in the saddle and climbed in behind her.

He could feel Luce's dragon's anger. It seemed directed at him.

_Perfect,_ he thought. _Just perfect. Her dragon hates me, and my dragon hates her._

He pulled her out of Iormungr's saddle and put on his bed. Her head lolled to one side.

He didn't know if he should sleep on the floor or next to her. In the end, he pulled off his tunic and climbed in next to her.

She shivered, and he pulled her against him. She'd never know. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

_You still say you feel nothing for her, human?_ Thorn asked him. The ruby dragon had stuck his head through the window.

_I think I love her,_ he spoke in a barely audible voice.

Thorn shook his head.

Murtagh was asleep in a few minutes.

Sorry about all the sap. I put some in. Anyway, I hope I update soon. I don't get home until 6:45-7:00 Monday through Thursday, though. That's why updates only come on the weekends. Here are the review responses. I only got six, but I had come up with an idea for the next chapter, and I didn't want to forget.

P.S. Do you what I found out yesterday? Luce's name is actually pronounced loo-chay, and it means light in Italian. How weird is that?

Luce: Yeah, well, they're partially in this one.

Anaone: I'm glad you like that pairing. It can get hard to write at times, but I like it.

Amantine: It only took me a week to post again. LOL.

DragonRider2000: That's true. I can't believe they're all rip-offed from each other.

Teenchic2004: Actually, the whole thing has nothing to do with Claudius or Marcus. It'll make sense later.

Elemir: I have to figure out what to put in about the Varden.

If I get six reviews, I'll post a chapter tomorrow.


	19. Her Fault

Her Fault

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter except Luce, Siloa, Morgana, Sanchez, Claudius Tábor, and Belinda.

Galbatorix, king of Alagaësia, was lying in his bed, contemplating his life. It had certainly been well-lived. He worked day and night for his people, and he had made some personal sacrifice. His conversation with Tábor three weeks ago had opened his eyes to that. Here was a man who was well past his prime married to a much younger woman who gave him pleasure. It bothered Galbatorix incessantly. He had no idea why he should give up such pleasures simply because he was king.

His mind strayed to Siloa and Morgana. Each had attracted him and pleased him in her own way. Luce had resembled her mother a bit that night. It angered him that she dared to do that.

His mind strayed again to his newest spy, the former slave called Belinda. She would be unsuitable for marriage, of course, but she was beautiful and would have little to watch this night. She had pleased Elra Andrickai, and the king was in a much better condition than that man had been.

"I would like you to summon the servant girl called Belinda," he told his attendant. The man nodded and strode through the door.

Belinda was sitting down; talking to that man she had met a few weeks ago. Sanchez was his name. He amused her greatly. They were both laughing over a joke he had just told. She was grateful to be around a man who was young and needn't fear the whip if he looked at her the wrong way. She leaned her head on his shoulder. It wasn't as though this wasn't practical; she could get information for the king if need be. She smiled to herself.

An attendant rushed up to the pair.

"What is it?" Belinda questioned him.

"His majesty wishes to see you," the man replied shortly.

Belinda frowned. He never summoned her. She always went to him to report her findings. Something wasn't right here.

She followed the man down the corridors. Belinda realized they weren't heading for the throne room.

When she questioned the attendant about this, he merely shrugged and said, "His majesty wishes for you to come to his personal chambers."

Belinda almost stopped dead in her tracks.

_This cannot be happening,_ she told herself.

"Is something wrong, girl?" the attendant inquired.

Belinda shook her head.

_It can't be that,_ she thought. _It can't be._

Both servants mounted the flight of stairs. Belinda panted as she ascended to the top of the steep steps. The attendant seemed used to such climbs.

They at last reached a door, and the attendant sent Belinda inside.

"I have nothing to report, your majesty," Belinda told the king with a curtsy the moment she stepped in the door.

"I have not called you here for a report," Galbatorix replied, rising from his chair. He walked over to her and lifted her from her knees.

Belinda bit her lip. This simply couldn't be happening. Why did all her masters treat her as such?

Galbatorix kissed her hard. Belinda was too frightened to respond. She was used to doing this, but the king terrified her beyond belief.

He broke apart and stared down at her. "You have no need to fear me," he whispered, stroking her face. His hand wandered down her neck and to her chest.

Belinda forced herself to respond because she knew the consequences would be dire if she did not.

All the while, she thought, _This is her fault. If she hadn't been so damn untrustworthy, I would have never been forced into this. If she hadn't spoken to Tábor, the king would have never made me spy on him. I would have never had to find out what men my own age are like. _

_She will pay,_ Belinda thought as the king pressed her against his bed. _I don't know how yet, but she will._

Luce moaned as she stirred. Her head was pounding. Why was that?

She opened her eyes. The wall she was facing was the wrong color. Her room was a different color.

That wasn't all. There was an arm around her waist and another around holding her hands to her chest. What was going on?

She slowly thought back to last night. She didn't remember much after her third drink. This wasn't good.

She freed one of her hands and punched the man holding her in the face.

She heard a loud gasp of pain, and she rolled over to look up at his face.

The man was Murtagh.

Luce frowned. Why had he been holding her? Had they done something last night that she had forgotten?

"Murtagh, why am I in your bed?" she asked.

Murtagh put his head down, ran his hands through his hair, and replied, "You got drunk and passed-out in the courtyard. Your dragon wouldn't let me leave you alone because you had been so drunk before you fainted. He didn't want you to wake up and hurt yourself."

Luce stared at him for a long minute. She felt a wave of nausea come over her. She clutched her stomach and vomited over the side of Murtagh's bed.

The red rider walked over to her and put his hand on her head.

"By gods, you have one hell of a hangover," he muttered.

"Oh, that's lovely to know," she snapped. "What do I do about that?'

"I would sleep and drink water and tea. There's not too much else you can do," Murtagh told her.

Luce groaned. "Remind to never drink again," she whispered, putting her hands on her head.

"I'll keep that in mind," he quirked.

"Why do I have the feeling you're laughing at my expense?"

"I would never."

"Of course you wouldn't."

"Lessons are cancelled today. I'll tell them that you're sick. Your maid wasn't in your rooms last night. She still hasn't come back. I don't suggest you go back there. She might be curious as to why you're in this state," Murtagh explained.

Luce nodded and rolled over, trying to rest. This was not a fun state to be in.

_I would suggest you never touch a drink again,_ Iormungr told her.

_I won't,_ Luce replied irritably.

_I know you won't. I'll make sure,_ the green dragon shot back.

Luce groaned and turned over again.

Nasuada sat at her desk, going over the endless pile of paperwork. Ever since the failed rebellion weeks ago, she and the rest of the Varden had been trying to rectify the situation.

_So many dead,_ she thought. It plagued her incessantly.

Farica seemed to sense what was wrong with her and suggested, "Why don't you contact Eragon? From what you've told me, nobody from Surda or the Varden has done that."

"We've been too busy," Nasuada explained.

"I think it would be a good idea still," the maid continued.

Nasuada got up from her desk and strode down the corridors towards Orrin's throne room. This idea of Farica's was worth executing. Eragon, after all, would need to know.

Eragon was meditating when his concentration was broken by the sounds of someone running and shouting. The rider opened one eye. He saw a male elf bounding towards them.

"Shur'tugalar, a message from the Varden has come," the elf was saying.

Eragon stood up, and Ardis and Oromis followed suit.

"What do they have to say?" he inquired.

"You must come to Tialdarí Hall for the message," the elf explained.

All three riders and dragons took off for the queen's ancestral home.

Islanzadí stood at the center of a large, oak table. Her hands rested on it as she stared into the depths of a crystal mirror that the elves had carved into the table. She looked up as she saw them enter the room.

"Ah, Shur'tugalar, I am sorry that I interrupted your lessons, but the Varden have said that this message should have been delivered weeks ago and cannot afford to be delayed any longer," the queen explained.

"There is no harm, Islanzadí Dröttning," Oromis assured the queen.

She nodded and indicated that the riders should look into the mirror.

Eragon saw Nasuada's face, as well as those of Carlo, Trianna, Orrin, Talson, Arya, Orik and several elves he had never seen before. It surprised him that he could see them, so he questioned Oromis about that.

"This is not scrying, Eragon. This is a way to send messages to somebody. It is an entirely different process. You need not have seen the person before to see them in the mirror. Also, the message was for Islanzadí, who has seen these spellweavers before. Only a privileged few are allowed to send these messages, and the sender is the only one allowed to speak. Arya is one of them, though she was not at the time of your first visit," Oromis explained in undertones. Ardis listened as well.

"What has happened, Lady Nasuada?" Eragon inquired.

Nasuada turned to Arya and spoke words that Eragon could not hear. Arya nodded and spoke, "The Varden had planned to burn Galbatorix's palace in Urû'baen several weeks ago. The plan failed. We believe that someone revealed the truth about it to Galbatorix before it happened. The Varden understands that you cannot return at the current time. We just felt the need to alert you to such things." Eragon noticed how both Talson's eyes rested on Carlo for a moment when Arya said this. Orik said something to Arya as Nasuada had done. "Orik also says that you should keep wearing the necklace the Quan gave you, for Galbatorix will almost surely be able to scry you. Also, protect your mind and take care that he does not reach it," the elf continued.

Eragon nodded. He had forgotten how much Arya's beauty and voice affected him. He could barely tear his gaze away from her as she spoke.

"How many died?" Ardis asked, cutting into the conversation.

Arya's face became very somber. "Over one-hundred. The green rider killed one of our best magicians."

Ardis' face looked sad at the mention of her sister.

"Is that all?" Islanzadí inquired.

Arya nodded. "I only have to remind you that I will be in Ellesméra in a little over two months time."

The queen nodded, smiled, and let the image go.

Eragon stared at the ground. This was bad for the Varden. They had lost one-hundred members, and Galbatorix had gained highly secreted information from a spy. This was frightening.

Ardis looked equally upset. Her pretty, little face looked forlorn. The girl noticed his discomfort and put her hand on his shoulder. Eragon looked down at her and sighed.

"Should we go back to our training, ebrithil?" the male rider asked Oromis.

The old rider nodded. The six bid Islanzadí farewell and went back to the Crags.

Worry tugged at the back of Eragon's mind. He remembered how powerful Murtagh was, and now it seemed that Galbatorix had another of great power on his side. Ardis was doing well in all lessons that didn't involve sparring, but she had not received the training that Murtagh and Luce had doubtless received so early in their training.

_Do not give up hope, little one,_ Saphira told him.

_I won't,_ Eragon told her.

_I will never let you,_ the blue dragon continued.

Eragon allowed himself a rueful smile.

Okay, I know too much didn't happen in this chapter, but is five reviews too much to ask?

Amantine: I'm glad you like the story. I updated three times this weekend. I hope that was good enough. Like I said, I don't get home from school until 6:45-7:00 Monday-Thursday. My coach decided that we need more practice because of the regatta we're having next week.

Elemir: I put some Varden in this chapter.

Deer-shifter: You were right. P.S. That was a really good idea. That's why it was in there.

PWCTBL: No, you didn't creep me out. I'm glad you like that character.


	20. Nothing to Nobody

Nothing to Nobody

Everyone got soaked in crew practice today. We had to do thirty push-ups because we messed up putting the boat (which is heavier than the one we usually row) in the water twice. We couldn't do girl push-ups either, and we're all girls. The water was really rough. It sucked. Except when the coach did an impression of stern pair talking. Then it was funny. The sad thing was this wasn't our first practice; we've been doing this for like a month. At least we're still novices.

Disclaimer: I have never and do not now own Eragon. Considering the fact that I wrote a fic called Why Galbatorix Is Lame, Cp will probably kill Eragon off in Empire than give me the rights to it. Speaking of Empire, the preview came out in Eldest Deluxe Edition. (I read it in a book store.) It's awesome. Read it if you can.

Shaheen stood in the center of the sparring field. It was late, and all the elves had left. She was supposed to teach Ardis to spar properly because she was the only one with decent, human-level abilities in Ellesméra, and Eragon was too busy. Roran had come because he was bored.

"Alright," she began, "you must first correct your stance. You're too tense."

Ardis loosened up.

"Now you're not tense enough," the older girl corrected.

Ardis sighed. She finally came up with the correct posture.

Shaheen continued to correct her the entire time. The young rider seems to grow frustrated. Noticing her grimace, the former slave snapped, "At least I'm being nice about it. When my sister Tahira tried to teach me, she was so strict, my oldest sister, Leyla, had to teach me instead."

"I'm trying. I'm just not very good," Ardis screamed back.

Shaheen sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to keep you from being killed in battle."

They sparred for another hour. Ardis made some improvement, but she knew she was not at the level of the elves.

"It's your turn now," Shaheen stated as she turned to Roran, who was sitting on the ground.

He looked up at her.

"Wait. You weren't supposed to teach me," he protested.

"Eragon was concerned for your welfare as well," Shaheen replied innocently.

Roran scowled, and then his face changed as an idea came to his mind.

"That's all well and good. I'll accept it on one condition: you let me teach you archery, and I can be as mean as you are to me," Roran shot back.

Shaheen's mouth dropped. Archery had been the one thing all of Tahira's yelling, all of Leyla's patience, and all of Sanchez's teasing about her poor aim had never been able to teach her.

"You don't like it?" Roran asked.

"I accept," Shaheen said grudgingly.

Roran laughed. Shaheen scowled. This lesson lasted an hour too. Ardis sat and watched.

Shaheen had never taught somebody who had never touched a sword in their life, and it was hard. Roran didn't even know how to hold his.

"We're done," she panted after an hour. They had gotten to a mock battle, and Roran had become over-zealous and tripped them both while trying to parry.

She suddenly didn't blame Tahira for getting angry, and she marveled at Leyla's patience. She sighed, missing her two older sisters.

Roran grinned evilly. "Your turn," he whispered. Shaheen picked up a bow and arrow. Ardis seemed to find it amusing to watch them.

"Now," Roran explained strictly, "point it directly at the target and shoot."

Shaheen obeyed and pointed the bow and arrow. She thought it looked lined up and shot. It missed the mark.

"Don't hesitate. Shoot the moment the arrow is lined up with the target. Don't celebrate because you got it right," Roran corrected.

Shaheen groaned, tried, and missed again.

"It wasn't lined up," Roran explained. "You shot too soon." He seemed to be enjoying this.

"You want me to shoot quickly. So I do. Then you tell me that's wrong. Will you make up your mind?" she yelled.

"It's a precise art. It has to be exactly right. Ardis does it perfectly. Please, demonstrate,"

Roran continued as though he hadn't heard her.

Ardis picked up her bow and arrow and shot. She hit the bull's-eye in the center. She bowed and sat back down.

"Very good, Ardis," Roran stated. "Now, you try."

Roran seemed to be loosing his patience as Shaheen tried and failed to hit even the edge of the target again and again. He picked up his own bow, shot the arrow, and hit the center of the target.

"This is what you do," he began, yelling. He grabbed her hands, placed her fingers on the bow as they should be, and raised her arms to face the target.

"Now, breathe and release," he shouted. Shaheen obeyed and the arrow struck near the center.

"Thank the gods that didn't prove too complicated for you," Roran said, sitting down.

Shaheen turned and stared at him. She picked up her bow again and shot. She hit the target somewhere on the outer ring.

"Now, we're making progress," Roran stated, sounding relieved.

Shaheen glanced at him. He sat next to Ardis and watched her. She couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious.

"An hours up," Shaheen remarked.

"So it is," Roran agreed.

All three set off towards their respective lodgings.

A month and a half later

Lenori was lying asleep when the voices began again. The blond man from her last attack was yelling at her.

"You stupid girl! Insolent child! You have not obeyed me. What must I do to teach you manners?" he yelled. He shook her.

"Morzan, it's not working. I say we kill her and let another one take her place," a dark man spoke up.

"That will not work. Here we have the bringer with Galbatorix.. He has the walker. He can get the opener soon. Killing her would give nothing to nobody, and we can't take our chances with somebody else," Morzan shot back.

"I don't see why we all should listen to you," the man shouted.

"First to join, last to die. Wasn't that it, Adoro?" the female who had given her the riddle spoke up, stepping from the shadows.

"I think it was first and last, Den-ner," a man with light brown hair and cold blue eyes spoke up.

Morzan looked angry.

"That attitude, Adoro, is exactly what got you killed first!" Morzan yelled.

"You were killed by the same man I was killed by!" Adoro retaliated.

"Funny how you two are united in death as you two never were in life," the man with the light brown hair spoke up.

"I don't know how you lasted as long as you did. Honestly, Ligan, second-to-last," Morzan whispered, shaking his head.

"He was a dirty, stinking coward, Morzan. We all know that," Den-ner put in.

Ligan's face looked dangerous. "You were of less value than one of his shades, Den-ner. How do you feel about that?"

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Den-ner snapped.

"The elf that killed you and your dragon was captured by that shade Durza," Ligan responded triumphantly.

Den-ner looked like an angry cat with her slanting black eyes.

"You and Morzan are the only two who fathered children, Ligan. Isn't that right? As I remember it, you never even saw the girl, and we all know how Morzan treated his child," Den-ner volleyed. "Death has been quite informative about all of you."

"Do not talk to me about that!" Morzan yelled.

Den-ner smiled slightly.

"It is nice being woman. You men would be surprised. It's my turn to watch the earth and be safe from torment more than any of you," she told them.

Morzan shook his head. "You're as rotten as the rest of us. And as I recall, I lasted longer than all of you."

"Enough of this!" Adoro cried, turning to Lenori again. She had hoped they'd forgotten her.

"Listen to me, girl. Go to the king, or you will regret it," he whispered, leaning over her ear.

Lenori broke down crying. Adoro looked at her in disgust. He forced her to her feet, knocked her to the ground as hard as he could (and he could quite hard), and kicked in the ribs with equal force.

Morzan and Den-ner grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"You fool! She is worthless. If you've killed her…" Morzan shouted.

"Isn't that what would happen to her anyway?" the man shot back.

"She is not here in body! You kill her this way she is nothing to nobody!" Morzan was shouting.

"Double negative, Morzan," Ligan remarked dryly.

Morzan glared at him.

Lenori was half aware of what was going on in this world and half aware of what was going on in the other world. Her heart was pounding faster than ever, and she was coughing. She saw something reddish come out of her mouth. She was coughing blood now. She saw Ligan grind his heel against her chest. The world went black. The last thing she heard was a voice saying, "Well done, Adoro. Maybe the next one will bring us more luck."

Miles away in Surda, Elva awoke. She could what sounded like three men and one woman arguing about something that had just happened. One of them had killed somebody called "the bringer".

She too had been cursed, but this was something entirely different. This wasn't the same as knowing others misfortunes; it was foreign compared to that. What was it, though?

Elva felt her stomach lurch, and she retched on her bedside rug.

"What is wrong, Elva?" her caretaker, Greta asked anxiously.

"Nothing," the girl rasped as the voices ceased. She was still a bit of an adult, though she no longer was burdened with others misfortunes. Fate had felt compelled to give her a new curse. Elva hated fate. She did not speak to Greta as she rolled over onto her side. Sleep eventually came.

Sorry this chapter was so short. Just in case some people didn't get that, the four people in Lenori's vision were Foresworn. We know what happened to Morzan. Ligan died second-to-last. It was on the hunt for Saphira's egg. Adoro was the first to die, and Brom killed him. Den-ner died somewhere in between Adoro and Ligan, and Arya killed her. In this story, there's one female Foresworn. CP might not do that, but I think it's alright. Here are the review responses.

Paragon: Thanks. I don't know if that's true, and I don't think it is, but thank you for the compliment.

Amantine: A regatta is a boat race. I row at my school. At least we haven't started practicing at five in the morning. I've heard you get used to that, though.

Deer-shifter: You'll see what happens with Eragon and Ardis in about two or three chapters. I'm glad you did contribute.

Elemir: Yes, she was.


	21. What for a Gift?

What for a Gift?

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.

Arlena was awoken from her bed in the loft above the dragon's quarters by the noise of a door opening. She heard hushed voices. One was of a male, and the other was of a female.

"They just found her dead?" the female asked.

There was a pause. Arlena peered down and saw that the man had nodded.

"How did she die, though?" the woman inquired.

"I heard somebody say her heart was beating so fast that it burst. She coughed up blood and everything," the man replied.

"It doesn't make sense. She wasn't healthy, but that shouldn't have happened," the woman continued.

"They said the epilepsy killed her. Her heart must have started beating too fast during one of her seizures," the man continued.

"What do you think he'll do, Murtagh?" the woman asked.

They both seemed to know who "he" was. Arlena had her suspicions.

"He was angry about it. He was in an uproar about something," the man called Murtagh continued.

"I knew he had plans, but I don't see why he reacted as badly as you said he did," the woman continued.

"Well, Luce, I think the little dragon-keeper is spying on us," Murtagh spoke, looking directly at her. His gray eyes met hers, and Arlena fell backward in fear.

The woman called Luce's black eyes gazed coldly at her. She turned to Murtagh and said, "You don't think she overheard too much, do you?"

"No, she hasn't. She'd better be careful she doesn't," Murtagh replied.

Shruikan flew down, placed a claw on Murtagh's chest, and growled.

_Watch your step, little Morzan,_ the black dragon projected.

"I meant no harm, Lord Shruikan," Murtagh told the dragon, bowing.

"Nor I," Luce added. Both people left the hold quickly.

"Why did you call him 'little Morzan', milord?" Arlena inquired of the great, black beast.

_He is the son of Morzan,_ the black dragon explained.

Arlena was silent. She had heard tales of the Foresworn's greatest and most feared member. They made her hair curl. Well, they had until she had grown older and become more used to slavery. Then they were just tales meant to frighten. They were tales that could never truly touch the real thing.

"Did you not like Morzan?" Arlena questioned, remembering the dragon's tone as he spoke the word.

_He killed my first rider,_ Shruikan stated before thinking.

Arlena had heard that the king hadn't been Shruikan's original rider, but she wasn't sure if that was true. Now she knew it was.

"I'm sorry about that," Arlena muttered. "What was her name?"

_Cora,_ Shruikan responded almost inaudibly.

"How did it happen?" Arlena continued. She had heard talking about something was healing.

_She loved him. She loved him, and he didn't give a damn about her. She loved him, and he used it against her. She loved him, and he walked her into death. That is why I dislike Morzan and all his kind,_ the black dragon told her. The creature's voice didn't become louder or angry as he spoke. It kept the same low tones of bitterness. It reminded Arlena of a long-forgotten wound that hurts differently, not less, than it used to.

"I am sorry I brought it up," the slave muttered, deciding that talking things out was not healing

_It is fine,_ the dragon stated gravely.

Belinda slowly went through the file. It contained all the evidence used against traitors. Galbatorix had given her the key last night when she asked him for it. She opened it up and pulled out the "S" section. She pulled out the one that read "Siloa". All it contained was a letter that had been decoded and an execution record. Belinda knew who had found it: her dead aunt. She had met the woman several times, and they had gotten along very well.

She took the letter and strode back to Luce's rooms. She placed the letter on a table were the other woman could see it. This was her first small step towards revenge. One of the things other servants had told her was that Luce never spoke of her mother. This would definitely bring back unpleasant memories.

Luce walked back into her room. Shruikan had been angrier at Murtagh than she'd ever seen him become. She didn't understand how her friend had provoked such a response.

She shook her head she thought of Murtagh. She hated the tension that had formed between ever since she had gotten drunk. He seemed to always be reaching for her but never quite allowing himself to touch, and she always seemed to be standing almost close enough to touch but too far away all the same. She'd experienced this once before, and she'd hated it. It had been with a man she'd barely known, who was married and far too old for her.

She had been thirteen when a new mage came to Galbatorix. His name had been Finn, and Galbatorix had told him to teach Luce. She had felt an obsession stronger than anything she'd felt before, and it was for somebody she barely knew, loved, or understood. He'd seemed to see the change that had begun in her, the change that nobody else seemed to see. Luce had become more quiet and secretive because she feared somebody would guess how she felt. Deandra had noticed the change and demanded to know what was wrong. This was only time the healer had been unable to pry something out of her. Galbatorix had noticed the attraction and sent her and Ardis away to Lady Alera's.

When Luce had been seventeen, Finn had come to visit Lady Alera and her family. She hadn't been able to sleep knowing who was under the same roof as she. She crept out of her rooms, and Finn found her. He took her out of the house and into the streets of Urû'baen. He had kissed her and done more still, but he had not done everything he had intended to do before Deandra stopped it.

Deandra had slapped her, told her in no uncertain terms that she was a fool, and then her maid told her all about Finn. He had been obsessed with Siloa when she had come to Urû'baen. Siloa had turned him down, and his father arranged a marriage for him with a wealthy merchant's daughter.

"So you see," Deandra finished, "he was imagining you were your mother when he saw you. That was incredibly stupid of you. Honestly, I should have known better when I heard that Finn would be teaching you. I didn't think it was the same one, but apparently it was."

Deandra had taken both her and her sister home. Lady Alera hadn't complained. She'd never really liked Luce.

The green rider sighed and looked to her table. She noticed a piece of paper lying on it. She picked it up and glanced at it. It was a letter dated 17 years ago. She skimmed it.

Milord,

You have asked me about the progress of our mission. The black one suspects nothing, and I have his entire confidence. The red one is proving to be more difficult. He dislikes me intensely and fears the influence I have over the king.

The child grows well. She is strong, healthy, and seems to be growing intelligent. She does not know yet what she must do if a boy does not come. In truth, we need not fear if one does not come.

I am only twenty as of yet, and I feel I have much still to learn to serve you all properly. I would take the girl to you if it is possible. She shall return to her father with me, and he shall not know where I have been. This may be hard to manage, but it may be possible. It will be essential for her to know you all.

Consider it, Milord.

At the bottom of the letter, a strange-looking "S" was printed. Luce knew the mark was the symbol of all the Teirm lords. It was called a Solaerix, after the man who founded that dynasty of governors. Very few people not from Teirm knew what it was; even fewer knew what it looked like; and of those, only the Teirm lords could draw it correctly because they had been taught the secret. Luce had never been taught because she had been too young to write when her mother died. She knew what this letter was. It was the letter that had been able to prove her mother's treason.

She slowly dissected it. "The black one" must have been Galbatorix. She knew she was "the child" and "the girl". She thought for a moment until she realized that "the red one" was Morzan.

_Were they both the red rider?_ Iormungr inquired. His voice was fast becoming deeper, and he sounded curious.

_Aye,_ she replied slowly.

She stared at the letter still. It felt contaminated. Her hand shook.

"Brisingr!" she cried, and the piece of paper burst into flames.

_Why did you destroy it?_ Iormungr demanded, sounding panicked.

_It killed my mother,_ she whispered defiantly. She cleaned up the ashes without a word.

_You destroyed evidence,_ the dragon continued.

_Don't worry about what he'll do. I doubt he goes through that file, and the one it convicted has already been killed,_ she stated.

Shaheen was sleeping when the dream came again. It was a flashback to her capture. It was the thing that she could never quite forget. It flashed through her brain.

_A twelve year-old Shaheen was watering the horses. She was pleased that she had not fallen into the water trough this time. The door slammed open. Tahira stood in the doorway. She seemed to fill the doorway. Her thick black hair frizzled from the heat._

"_Run! Invaders!" Tahira yelled. "Take a horse, take Belkis, and get to the sanctuary!" _

_As Shaheen mounted one of the horses, she silently cursed having to look for her younger sister Belkis. _

_Belkis was her only younger sibling, and she was even more beautiful than Leyla, who was as close to perfect as anyone could ever be. Belkis had been the child who killed their mother. She was small, almost frail, and she could weave thread finer than any spider's. She was also proud, almost arrogant. She and Shaheen had never liked one another. Still, she was her sister, and she had to get her out. _

_When she found her sister, Belkis was weaving. _

"_What is it sister?" the younger girl asked, peering up._

"_We're being attacked. Come now," Shaheen ordered._

_Belkis obeyed quietly. There was still pride in her posture even when she ran and was being led by another._

"_Hurry!" Shaheen shouted. She herself had never been a fast runner, but Belkis was smaller and couldn't keep up._

_The younger girl ran harder. Shaheen roughly pulled her into the saddle in front of her. _

_They rode as hard as they could. They reached the temple. If the invaders were another tribe, even they would not dare to enter the temple of the gods and sack it. _

_Leyla stood near the entrance. Other people were there. They were to keep the enemies out of the temple if they dared to breach the code of honor among those in the Hadarac Desert. _

"_Go by the altar!" she ordered. The two younger girls obeyed._

_What felt like hours passed as the sounds of fighting raged outside the temple walls. Then, Sanchez ran into the temple. _

"_It's slavers, Leyla. It's a huge group. They outnumber us. They won't care about the gods. They'll come here anyway. We must flee," he yelled._

_Leyla shook her head. _

"_Leyla, you must leave. They won't care if you're a woman. They killed Tahira because she shot some of their men. If you don't leave with Shaheen and Belkis, you condemn our sisters to death or slavery. Do you want that?" Sanchez demanded._

"_Take them if you wish. There is nowhere for us to go. I stay here. I will not ignore my responsibilities as head priestess," Leyla replied._

"_They're coming," someone shouted. Sanchez and Leyla grabbed their swords and ran to the door. _

"_Someone bind the boy!" a voice shouted. _

_Shaheen hid by the altar. She watched as they overcame the warriors by their greater numbers. Sanchez had been wounded and taken captive. _

_Shaheen leapt out from behind the altar. She grabbed the man who held Sanchez and pulled him back by his hair. He whacked her, and she fell to the ground. The slavers had a magician with them, and that man had overpowered Leyla. _

_They dragged her sister to the center of the room._

"_She's a proud one, isn't she?" an old man in the center spoke up. He had been leading the party and fighting extremely well despite his age._

_All the men nodded in agreement. _

"_Who wants her first? Which ever one of you can make her scream gets her. This is a big haul, and I can afford to give up one like that," the man replied._

_A young man with a long scar across his jaw bone stepped forward. He grinned lasciviously at Leyla. She spat in his face. He frowned and slapped so that her head nearly spun around. He pushed up her skirts, and Shaheen closed her eyes. She didn't want to see what this man did to her sister._

_When that man was done, Leyla had not cried out. This went on for hours. Shaheen was sobbing. Leyla was bleeding terribly and she was black and blue. She had still not screamed. The leader was growing angry._

"_You can still call yourselves men? I can make this bitch scream," he boasted._

_They made Shaheen watch. It scared her half to death. Leyla's eyes closed after twenty minutes of this. _

_The man slapped her cheek. It was a horrific blow, but Leyla would not stir. He slapped her again. It was even harder that time. Leyla would not stir.  
The man leaned forward and put his ear to her chest. He got up cursing. _

"_Burn her corpse!" he ordered to the men. Shaheen was too stunned to move or cry. _

"_There's one behind here," another one of the men yelled from the altar. They dragged out Belkis, who had not left her hiding place. _

_The old leader surveyed and spoke, "Too weak. Too young. Kill her."_

_Shaheen felt love for Belkis for what was perhaps the first time as she saw the man skewer her with his blade. She vaguely heard Sanchez's shout of rage and grief._

_She felt tears begin to course down her face. Perhaps they were for Leyla. Perhaps they were for Belkis. Perhaps they were for both. She didn't know which._

Shaheen awoke. She simply looked into the empty darkness. A couple years ago, she would have gotten up early and started the disgusting job of mucking out the stables early. Now, she simply rolled over and fell back to sleep, hoping that that dream would not come again.

Eragon sat with his back against a tree, thinking. Saphira landed in front of him.

_Of what are you thinking, little one?_ she inquired.

_Arya's birthday is in a month, Saphira, but I have no idea what to give her,_ he explained.

_That is all that worries you, little one?_ Saphira replied incredulously.

Eragon shook his head. _Many things do. That just does more so than some others now._

Saphira nodded. _We must be getting to our lessons now,_ the blue dragon told him.

Eragon mounted Saphira, and they flew towards the practice fields.

He climbed off and walked over to Edurna, who was to be his sparring partner today. He glanced at Ardis for a moment. She was sparring with Vanir. She may not be winning, but she was holding her own better than she had been.

_You find her attractive, don't you?_ Saphira asked.

_A bit,_ Eragon admitted.

_And you still insist on pursuing Arya?_ Saphira continued.

_Love doesn't die,_ he responded.

_Do you love her?_ Saphira challenged.

Eragon thought for a moment before he gave his honest answer. _Yes._

_Which one?_ Saphira inquired.

Eragon faltered. He looked at Ardis and thought of Arya. They blended together in his mind even now. He knew not which one he wanted. He never felt confused by Ardis, and he felt as though he understood her well enough. Arya was a complicated mystery that he desperately wanted to solve. He knew not which one he would, nor if either of them would be receptive of him.

_One, the other, perhaps both,_ he replied.

_You should make up your mind,_ Saphira told him as Edurna's blade came down. Eragon parried it just in time.

_Maybe someday I will be able to,_ Eragon responded as he knocked Edurna's blade aside. The elf flipped out of the way of the rider's blade coming at him. They both ended up disarming each other.

_You cannot keep up this forever,_ Saphira replied as they began to spar again.

_I know,_ Eragon grunted. He poured his full concentration into the battle before him.

Alright, people. Next chapter will be all in Ellesméra. I won't update tomorrow because I'm spending most of the day in Virginia for the regatta. I'm probably going to get really bad blisters. Oh well. The chapter after that will be pretty much all Ellesméra too. Then the chapter after that will probably all in Urû'baen. That's what I'm thinking at least. A plot bunny might bite me. Who knows? I think I've had enough bites from those plot bunnies, though. At least I'm on something resembling at schedule. I've known pretty much what's going to happen for awhile. A few more details might be added. I don't know. This story will probably be another good ten chapters. That's an estimate. Anyway, please review. Here are the responses from last chapter.

Vixen Hood: I thought most people would. I just didn't want anybody to be confused. I figured if there were thirteen evil people, at least one of them had to be female. So I made the character or Den-ner.

Teenchic2004: Yeah, I killed of Lenori. She's not the last one, I'm afraid. I hope this update came soon enough.

Elemir: Actually, Lenori's death has been planned since chapter 16. Elva was supposed to be the bringer in this story, but she hadn't been all her life. I decided that since Lenori had epilepsy (or at least they all thought she did) and didn't seem to have been characterized a lot; she would be the one before Elva. Ligan was always supposed to be a Foresworn.

Amantine: You're welcome. I'm glad I did. I hope this update came soon enough.


	22. Real

Real

Okay. I decided to do the review responses first. Eragon and Ardis have been in Ellesméra for three months starting this chapter.

Elemir: Thank you and you're welcome.

Teenchic2004: I realized that I did that. I had intended for her to be the youngest when I wrote that, but a small plot bunny bit me. I'll probably fix it in chapter five.

The regatta was really fun, and I didn't get any new blisters. We lost, but we didn't get last. The only team we beat didn't even finish the race (or so I heard). Of course, a lot of them were in college, and we're high-schoolers who have only been rowing a month, so… Thanks.

Vixen Hood: I'm glad you feel that way. I try to make it intriguing. There's going to be a major plot twist in a few chapters. Actually, it's two plot twists in a row: one in one chapter and one in the next.

Deer-Shifter: I liked her too. In the end, she was just a weak, good-hearted girl who was born with a curse and to a powerful man. All there really was for her was death. I was sad about that. Ardis had been in Ellesméra for two and a half months in the last chapter. I'm not really sure about the season. I don't think there really are what you would call seasons in Ellesméra.

Amantine: I'm glad you liked the update.

Eragon got up from his meditation. Ardis continued hers without looking up or even noticing that he had moved. Oromis had just touched his conscious and summoned him.

"Yes, master?" Eragon inquired.

"Eragon, there is something you must do. You asked me long ago why Galbatorix is so powerful. There are several reasons, one of which I will tell you now: he knows his true name. Such knowledge gives you as great a power over yourself as it gives others over you. You have told me that Murtagh knows his true name. That is probably the greatest explanation of his great power. There are two other reasons. One is that he draws energy from his surroundings constantly. I will not tell you the third now, for it is a crude method that one should never take," Oromis explained.

"Yes, master," Eragon nodded. "Why have you told me this now?"

"I wish for you to meditate and learn your true name. It will come to you one way or another," the old elf informed him.

Eragon gaped at him. "Master, could you not give me the knowledge yourself?"

"You will gain more power from it if you can uncover the knowledge on your own. It is essential that you discover how to learn true names on your own," Oromis replied.

"It's Arya's birthday celebration tonight. Would it not be offensive to not attend?" Eragon protested, thinking he had won. He had hoped to see Arya tonight. She had returned from the Varden yesterday, and he had not had the opportunity to greet her.

Oromis gazed at him. "Eragon, I am certain that neither Arya nor the queen would take offense if you were not in attendance due to matters of study."

"Yes, master," Eragon grunted as he turned on his heel.

"Let her come to you if she wishes, Eragon," Oromis told him as he left.

Eragon turned and stared at him. "What?"

"You heard what I said," Oromis replied. The elf got up and walked towards Ardis and past Eragon without another word.

Eragon mounted Saphira after standing there gaping for several minutes.

_How am I supposed to do this?_ he demanded of Saphira.

_I know not, but Glaedr has assigned me the same task, _Saphira responded.

Lifaen stood in the storerooms of Tialdarí Hall. He could not believe what the dwarves had done. They had sent rum, along with several smith masterpieces. Islanzadí was outraged. She had blatantly refused the rum; though, she hadn't sent it back. Edurna, Celdin, and Narí had been assigned to destroying it. He had a bad feeling about the whole ordeal. Anything that involved alcohol and those two spelled trouble. Edurna was only eighty-three, and Celdin would be ninety in a few weeks. They had yet to grow out of their more childish aspects. Captain Damítha was well aware of this and had sent him to make sure they didn't do anything "rash, irresponsible, or otherwise in character for them." Edurna and Celdin had insisted that he was being too careful, and it had been like pulling teeth to get them to let even Narí supervise them. Before the two younger elves had dragged his friend downstairs, Narí had given him a look that said, "You will pay."

He heard sounds of drunken laughter coming from the below rooms. He groaned.

"What is that noise?" a female voice yelled. Lifaen gulped and turn to face Captain Damítha.

"They would not let me supervise them," Lifaen explained.

Damítha's face was scary. She pushed him aside and strode down the cellar steps. Lifaen heard a shout of, "Join us, Captain!" coming from Edurna.

A few hours later, Damítha came up the steps, followed by Edurna, Celdin, and Narí.

"Lifaen," she began, "you really must try this. Those two clever boys have mixed dwarf rum with the faelnirv. 'Tis a most excellent concoction."

Lifaen could only stare in horror at this admired captain.

"It really is, friend," Narí continued.

Lifaen's eyes had grown even wider. This was not happening.

"Try it! After all, do you really want to be as uptight as Vanir?" Celdin asked, offering Lifaen a cup.

The dark-haired elf took it carefully and stared at it. It didn't look poisonous, and the smell wasn't too bad. He took a sip.

One Hour Later

"This is brilliant!" Lifaen exclaimed.

Edurna and Celdin exchanged glances and toasted each other.

"There's more to the plan, of course," Celdin put in.

"What?" Lifaen inquired eagerly. He was warming up to these two's ideas.

"There's enough alcohol to go around, right?" Edurna said.

Lifaen was still sober enough to not like were this was going.

"What?" he asked.

"I say we spike everyone's drinks tonight!" Celdin shouted.

"Brilliant!" Damítha put in.

"And since you've been such a good sport about this, Lifaen, we'll let you spike Vanir's drink!" Narí finished.

Lifaen liked this idea. He didn't even question how Narí had come to know of all Edurna and Celdin's plans. He really wasn't sober enough.

"A toast!" he shouted. All six elves toasted each other merrily.

Ardis went through her wardrobe. She hadn't brought many nice dresses with her. She had been wearing one the night she left, and she and Luce had packed it haphazardly with the rest of her clothes.

The dress was a plain maroon color, but it showed her figure well enough. She pulled it on. It had grown too tight in the bust and the hips in theses past three months, much to her surprise. She had nothing other than this to wear.

When she expressed her plight to Kazul, the violet and silver dragon replied, _Did the elves not leave you clothes the night you came here?_

Ardis nodded. This was good. She went through the pack that had been sent to her room. In it, besides the pairs of leggings, tunics, and shirts that she had already warn, was a deep purple dress that was the color of Kazul's scales. She pulled off the dress she was currently wearing and garbed herself in the new one. It fit quite well.

She stared at herself in the mirror. It was much more ornate than anything she had owned before. The bust-line of the purple part of the dipped quite low, and a white under-gown was sewn into the dress because of this. The dress also did not emphasize height too much. This was good, as Ardis was still somewhat lacking the height department.

_You look beautiful, Ardis,_ Kazul told her warmly.

_You do too,_ Ardis told her dragon.

_Maybe, but I have no one to impress. I think you will perform that task quite well,_ Kazul replied.

Ardis's face fell slightly.

_Eragon will not be there. He has something very important to do for his training, _she explained.

_It matters little,_ the dragon sniffed. _There will be other opportunities for him to see you in it._

Ardis smiled a little. She wondered if Eragon still felt something for Arya. They had been developing a great friendship as of late. He had been treating like a brother would a sister, but she thought she might have glimpsed something more in his manner. She hoped she was right.

She and Kazul made their way towards Tialdarí Hall. It was brilliantly lit with lanterns that had been spelled so they would never go out. She watched them with fascination. Eragon had explained how they worked, and so had Shaheen and Oromis, but they still entranced her.

When she walked inside, she saw Shaheen standing near the entrance. She was talking two elves, one male and one female, and wearing a deep garnet-colored dress. The older girl looked up and smiled. Ardis came over to her.

"You must try the faelnirv. It's better than ever tonight, Ardis," Shaheen explained. Ardis noticed that she was holding a goblet filled with the elfish liquid.

"Indeed it is," the female giggled. The male grabbed around the waist and kissed her neck. The woman laughed harder than ever.

"They've had a bit more than I have," Shaheen muttered.

"I can see that," Ardis whispered back.

"Now, what would these two fine young ladies be doing back here alone?" the voice of an elfin male called. Both girls turned and saw Edurna staggering up to them, holding a goblet in one hand. He had clearly had a great deal to drink.

"We were just saying how good the faelnirv is. Well, I was. Ardis hasn't tried it yet," Shaheen exclaimed.

"Is that rider pride kicking in? Honestly, it's not like it'll do you any harm. We elves don't make drinks that'll do that. At least as long as you don't drink too much. How long's it been since you've seen Lifaen and Damítha, Celdin?" Edurna explained, looking over his shoulder at his approaching cousin.

"A couple hours. I don't think I've seen Arya Dröttningu take a drink all night, and it's her party," the other silver-haired elf responded. He looked as drunk as Edurna.

"So take a drink, pretty rider," Edurna said, nodding in agreement with Celdin. He passed Ardis a goblet.

Ardis accepted it gratefully. It tasted amazing. She gulped down the rest of her glass and poured herself another goblet-full.

"Dance with us, maidens!" Edurna cried, grabbing hold of Ardis' hands. Celdin grabbed Shaheen's, and all four spun in a circle. The dancing was becoming increasingly wild. Edurna and Celdin passed the girls back and forth between them. Ardis lost track of time. Kazul had taken no faelnirv herself and was having a conversation with the small group of sober elves. Songs were occasionally sung in honor of Arya and all her deeds. Ardis caught a snatch detailing her defeat of the only female Foresworn, a woman named Den-ner. It seemed as though men had been disinclined to kill her because she was a women and a small one at that. Arya had not been fooled and had seen her for the scum she was. The two had done battle, and Arya had been victorious.

Ardis had taken another drink after that, and she had danced more energetically than ever. Shaheen had run off somewhere. Edurna and Celdin had pulled groups of friends, and Shaheen returned with two male elves and one female. They all danced in circle. She joined hands with Shaheen, and the two spun around so many times that Ardis was surprised neither fainted.

Edurna grabbed one female elf's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She laughed loudly, and the two left the room. Celdin and another one of the female elves had disappeared as well.

The lights had dimmed in the hall. A dark-haired male elf twirled her around, his eyes examining every facet of her figure. She twirled into him, and they separated. She didn't know who the elf was, and she wondered if he knew who she was.

The music slowed, and the elf pulled her towards him. It sped up a few seconds later –or was it a few minutes? Time was beginning to disappear. The elf let her go, and she joined hands with Shaheen and another female elf once again.

Arya sat in the corner. She stared at the faelnirv. She'd never seen it have such an effect on elves before. Her mother had danced with Däthedr more times than was appropriate. She herself had danced with several different male elves, but none of them was the one she really wanted to dance with.

_Oh, don't think of him again,_ she told herself. Ever since Eragon had left, Arya had been unable to get him out of her mind. She had known deep down inside her heart that she did feel something for the young rider, but she had been afraid to distract him with a romance. It had been hard for her to refuse his advances, but she had.

She walked quietly out of the dance room, and she walked towards the table that held her gifts. None seemed to have noticed her absence. This didn't surprise the female elf. She went through the presents, picking one at random. She was glad none of the elves were there to witness this because they would pay particular attention to the order in which she opened them.

Arya came to her mother's present. It was a fairth of her as a small child. Arya smiled at the picture of herself in her father's arms. She missed Evandar. She wished she'd gotten the opportunity to know him better. She silently brushed a tear out of her eye. She opened the next few. They were from various different elves. A small, beautifully wrapped package caught her eyes. She knew from who it was.

With trembling fingers, she unwrapped it. It was another fairth. It was of herself, smiling. She was sitting with her back against the Menoa tree. Saphira was sitting in the branch above her, and she was gazing at the blue dragon's tale with a smile on her face. Blagden the raven had landed next to Saphira.

Arya smiled in spite of herself. Eragon had become better at making fairths. She pulled out the card that had come with it. It read:

Arya Svit-kona,

I am not a smith as gifted as Rhunön, nor can I sing to birds as Glenwing did, nor can I make a flower more perfect than any other bloom for you as Fäolin did, but I can give you this. Please, accept as you will.

Eragon

Before the word "Eragon", it appeared as though the rider had tried to obliterate the word "love". She smiled to herself. It had disappointed her that Eragon had not been able to attend the celebration. She knew that Oromis had assigned him to an important task, but she decided it couldn't hurt to go see him. She left the room and then the hall quietly, carrying the fairth with her.

Shaheen let go of Ardis' hands and ran over to the corner were Roran was standing, drinking in silence.

She grabbed his hands and yelled, "Why aren't you dancing, Stronghammer?"

Roran looked at her and replied, "I am not in the mood for dancing."

"Nonsense," she volleyed. "There is always reason to dance," she finished, pulling him away from the wall. Roran gulped down the last bit of his faelnirv as he followed her. They twirled around, laughing. Shaheen lined up their hips, and Roran put his hands on her shoulders.

_Katrina,_ Roran thought briefly. The music became more exuberant, and they danced faster. Ardis had been pulled into a dance with several different male elves, but neither of the two was paying attention to her.

"Do you still think there is no reason to dance?" Shaheen questioned smugly, rubbing her back against his chest.  
Roran laughed and twirled her away from him and back towards him.

Ardis felt herself run quietly out of the hall. She was laughing. She was followed by three female elves and two male. They ran and laughed for awhile before her five companions seemed to find another one in the group more interesting from the rest.

She found herself alone. Her drunken mind turned to Eragon and the male elf with whom she had briefly danced. Eragon was dominant over the elf. She heard footfalls behind her. She turned and saw Vanir trudging up to her.

"Come to taunt me?" she snapped. Vanir had always kept that same amused look of condensation even when she improved in sparring.

Vanir shook his head. "You are hopeless, Ardis-vodhira."

Ardis gaped at him. "What do you mean?"

Vanir didn't answer.

"What?" she pressed.

"You were thinking of the Shadeslayer just now," Vanir stated.

Ardis' jaw dropped.

"I'm not stupid, dear Argetlam, whatever you would like to believe," he continued.

"What's it to you if I was?" she retorted smugly.

"You still do not see? Are you blind?" Vanir muttered. His face seemed to show pain. Ardis realized he must be as drunk as most of Arya's guests were.

"Whatever you are suggesting, Vanir-vodhr, I suggest you stop right now. Whatever I feel for Eragon is of no concern of yours. You can not hope to compare to him. He is a decent person, and you taunt the little human girl who takes what you know you want," Ardis volleyed drunkenly. She knew she sounded immature, but she was too inebriated to be concerned.

"Of course you would consider such," Vanir mumbled. "He's your hero. He's everyone's hero. He deserves the title, I suppose. Yet you fail to see his flaws. I know them because many of them are my own. I desire what I cannot have. I am proud. I believe in my people's cause. I live, love, lust, hate, and fight as much as he does. Yet they only see what is good about him, and they only see what is bad about me."

"What do you desire that you, an elf, cannot make for yourself?" Ardis asked. She was growing annoyed by Vanir's ranting. Him? Like Eragon? Never.

"You don't think it's true. Oh, the elves all thought like me when he first came. Maybe we were prejudiced. Maybe we were too harsh. But why does everyone else's opinion change? He ends up looking like an elf! That's all there was to it. I realized I was wrong because he showed me he could stand up for himself. He showed us he was worthy to fight Galbatorix as a rider. I'm not going to tell you how to think, Ardis. That would never work. You don't like me, and I don't blame you. I wouldn't like me in your place," Vanir replied.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Stop playing mind games with me!"

Vanir grabbed her wrist. "You are so beautiful. So stubborn. So like a child, yet older than any here."

Ardis stared at him. Vanir pressed his lips against her. She sat still in shock for a few seconds before she pushed Vanir away.  
"How can you do that after all the taunts you threw at me? How can you compare yourself to Eragon? You are nothing!" she shrieked.

A small look of hurt crossed Vanir's face before it became impassive again.

"If that is what you think, Ardis-vodhira, then so be it," he stated before walking away.

Ardis glared after him and went to find Eragon. She was going to tell him how she felt. She needed to now.

_Are you sure that is wise?_ Kazul questioned. The dragon sounded concerned.

_Of course. There's no point in hiding how I feel any longer,_ Ardis replied.

Arya paused before knocking on Eragon's door. Then she raised her fist and tapped lightly. The door opened a few seconds later to reveal Eragon.

"Arya Svit-kona?" he asked after a moment of surprise.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," she said.

"No, you're not. Saphira and I haven't made much progress," he told her with a nervous laugh.

"I came here to tell you that I liked your gift," she explained after a moments pause.

"Did they not miss you at the celebration," Eragon inquired.

"If Galbatorix walked in with trumpets to announce his arrival, they would not notice. They are all too drunk," Arya explained.

Eragon laughed genuinely.

"So, is that all?" he asked after a moment. He moved to close the door.

Arya took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Wait, Eragon," she called, catching the door before it could shut all the way.

Eragon looked at her questioningly. She leaned in and kissed him.

Eragon's eyes went wide in shock. He couldn't believe what was happening. How could he have ever thought he might love Ardis when Arya was in the world? He kissed her back. He felt her breath catch in her throat.

He wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. Arya's own arms encircled his neck. She licked his lips, and he opened his mouth. Their tongues met, and they grappled with each other for a while.

Arya broke the kiss to breathe. Eragon stared down at her. He lowered his mouth to hers again. The kiss was more passionate this time. Arya's hands went over his chest. Eragon's hands slowly made their way down her back. Arya gasped. They kissed harder. Her hands went to his belt. His hands tugged at her tunic.

Eragon held her to him as they stumbled into his room and onto his bed. He pressed himself against Arya. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He had taken her tunic off, and his clothes had been removed as well. Only her loincloth and breastband stood between them.

"Now," Arya whispered as Eragon kissed her neck hungrily. He slipped her undergarments off, and it was done several minutes later.

Ardis climbed up the stairs. She reached Eragon's door, and raised her fist to knock before she heard something that stopped her.

A breathless gasp was coming from behind the door. She leaned her ear against it and listened.

She heard two voices, one male and one female.

"Eragon," the feminine voice breathed. "Oh, Eragon."

Ardis' felt as though her insides had gone away. She didn't recognize the voice, but she knew what its breathless tone meant.

"That was amazing, Arya," Eragon whispered back.

Ardis backed away from the door. Her insides had returned. They felt as though they were filled with lead. Her stomach twisted with jealousy. She felt a lump forming in her throat. The stifled sob was unheard by the two people in the other room.

Ardis tore down the steps. She could hear Kazul telling her to stop, to be careful. She was staggering drunkenly. She didn't know what was going to happen. All she knew was that Eragon had chosen Arya over her. She had never experienced pain like this.

When she reached the base of the tree, she ran until she thought her lungs would burst. She tripped over a branch and plunged downward. She pulled herself up and struck her head on a branch. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

Roran and Shaheen staggered drunkenly through Tialdarí Hall. They were laughing over something. They couldn't remember what, but they didn't care. They reached his room. Shaheen laughed as she flung herself against him. They kissed hungrily.

Roran's mind told him that he loved Katrina. His heart did too. His body told him that he was hungry; that Katrina was far away; and that Shaheen was here, now, and real. He would hate himself for it later, but later wasn't now.

He grabbed on of Shaheen's large breasts and squeezed hard. The girl gasped and through her head back. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and they staggered into his room and onto his bed.

Kazul tore through the forest.

_Ardis!_ she yelled but received no answer. She found the rider lying unconscious at the base of a tree.

A dark-haired male elf ran into the clearing. He had heard the sound of her roar.

"Skulblaka, what has happened?" he questioned. His voice sounded scared.

Kazul realized with a start that this was Vanir.

_She fell and hurt herself. Help me with her,_ Kazul demanded.

"Should we take her to the treehouse?" Vanir asked.

_No,_ Kazul replied. Ardis did not need to go back there. _Put her on my back and take her to your house. I'll fly you both._

Vanir obeyed without question. It occurred to her that the elf might really care for Ardis.

_Imagine that,_ the dragon thought to herself.

Alright. How did you like this chapter? Roran/Shaheen probably won't last. Roran loves Katrina too much. He got lonely, and they were both drunk. What happened was a mistake, and they'll both regret it. I chose Eragon/Arya because they won in votes, and that's probably what Paolini wanted. You'll understand Vanir's feeling more in the next chapter. I expect some feedback about this chapter because it has reviewable material. Stuff happened. I think seven sounds reasonable.


	23. Beneath Menoa's Roots

Beneath Menoa's Roots

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.

Eragon stirred slowly. He glanced at Arya, who was still lying next to him. He had half wondered if last night was a dream. Now he knew for certain it had not been.

_How is it,_ he wondered, _that Eragon, farm boy of Palancar Valley, shared the night with the princess of the elves?_

_It was not that Eragon. You are not that Eragon anymore. That Eragon no longer exists,_ Saphira told him.

Eragon realized she was right.

_How is it that I have changed so much?_ he asked Saphira.

_I know not, but you have. All of Alagaësia should rejoice for that,_ the blue dragon responded.

_Did you make any progress in finding your true name?_ Eragon inquired.

_No, I couldn't concentrate on anything while you were with Arya,_ Saphira snorted. _Your emotions were quite intense._

Eragon turned red.

_I cut myself off before you peaked,_ Saphira comforted.

Eragon growled angrily.

Saphira snorted again.

Arya stirred as well. She looked up at him and yawned.

Eragon watched her out of the corner of his eye. There was a question he had to have answered.

"Arya, what changed?" he asked.

"When you were away, I realized I missed you more than I would a friend," Arya explained after a moments thought. "I'd thought I might love you for awhile, but I didn't wish to distract your training. I realized I had to do something, or I was afraid I would loose you."

Eragon nodded. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"And I you," she murmured back. They kissed for a moment, and then Arya broke it.

"Eragon," she spoke.

"Hmm?" he questioned.

"I have a favor to ask," she answered.

"What is it?" Eragon asked.

"This should not become widely known to the elves. I wish for it to be kept a secret from as many people as possible. It could cause a political uproar if everyone knew. The elves would think you were trying to gain dominion over them, and the humans would think I was trying to gain dominion over the riders. It would not be a pleasant situation," Arya explained.

Eragon nodded. "Are you intending to tell your mother?" he inquired.

Arya shook her head. "She would not approve."

"What of Oromis?" Eragon continued.

Arya paused before saying, "I think he needs to know as he is training you."

"Do as you wish," he muttered. Arya kissed him one last time before getting up to leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanir sat by Ardis' bedside. Her injury was not terrible, but she still had not awoken. That worried him. Kazul looked even more nervous than he.

"Is she alright?" Alanna asked in a scared voice as she entered the room.

"She's fine. She just got hit in the head and needed to recover," Vanir told his sister curtly.

"I brought you some food. Father wants to know why you brought the rider into this house," Ardis said, sitting a plate next to him.

Vanir sighed. He and his step-father were not the best of friends.

"She was injured. Her dragon wished her to come here," he replied.

"If that's what you say," Alanna responded with a knowing expression on her young face.

Vanir put his head in his hands as soon as Alanna had exited the room. This girl was only six years older than Alanna, one of the youngest elves. He himself was one-hundred ten. How had he fallen in love with this girl? She was beautiful, yes, but he was an elf. It wasn't as though he was deprived of beauty. There was something deeper. Vanir almost wondered if it was Ardis' humanity that drew him. She possessed all the stubbornness and determination of that short-lived race. She was weaker, but she kept trying because she knew she had to. Elves knew much of the same thing, but they had so many advantages.

He could not believe that Eragon had chosen Arya over her. He had read the girl's mind just enough to know what had happened to her last night. His curiosity had gotten the better of him. That didn't often happen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ardis opened her black eyes.

"Vanir?" she asked incredulously.

"Am I someone else?" he quirked.

She groaned, "Oh, you're as insufferable as ever. Why am here?"

"You hit your head running around in the woods. Your dragon did not wish for you to return to the tree-house. I took you here because I had found you," Vanir explained. He paused.

"Ardis-vodhira, you asked me last night how I could say I loved you. I will answer that now," he continued.

"Vanir-vodhr, I do not wish to hear any explanations of your drunken behavior," Ardis stated formally.

Vanir shook his head. "You were drunk too," he told her.

"I don't wish to be reminded of it," Ardis retorted, pulling the pillow over her head. She knew she was acting like a little girl, but Vanir had infuriated her. He never seemed to respect her or like her at all, yet he had claimed her loved.

Vanir pulled the pillow off her head and spoke, "Hear me out. You do not have to like what I say. You do not have to change your mind because of what I say. You can hear me once and never think of it again. The choice is yours. Just listen. That is all I ask of you."

Ardis nodded slowly.

"When you came to Ellesméra, I confess I was angry that another human had become a rider, and the elves had been ignored once more. Why is it that we, who founded the riders and let the humans join, be ignored in this time of need? I felt that we should be able to oppose Galbatorix. I was guilty of the prejudice that inflicts all races yet again.

"When I saw you, I wondered how such a small girl could save us. I noticed your beauty and your pride even then. You had them, yet they were very human in manner.

"At first, I taunted you because of my anger at your humanity. I began to grow more and more attracted to you, and I continued to taunt you in hopes of driving myself away from. I wanted to stop feeling these things for you because you were so young. I thought myself unsuited for you. I could plainly see your affection for Eragon, and I thought it pointless to cause either of us unnecessary discomfort.

"Last night, I was as drunk as the rest of the party. I found you and told you how I felt. It was foolish of me. I know that I should have kept to myself now, but I was incapable of such judgment then.

"I apologize for the discomfort I have caused you. I think it wise that I see very little of you now, Ardis-vodhira. I have arranged that you should spar with Edurna from now until you leave. I shall leave with you to prepare the Varden's troops for the battle against Galbatorix. The rest of the elves' army will come after. Good-bye." Vanir kissed her on the mouth again before he left the room. He seemed to be releases all his passion and pent up emotion when their lips touched.

Ardis felt herself tremble in spite of what she felt for Eragon. She realized with a start that Vanir was the dark elf from the night before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon had dressed and was meditating when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw Vanir standing there.

"What is it, Vanir-vodhr?" Eragon asked coolly.

"I only to inform you, Shadeslayer, that your fellow rider injured herself last night. Her dragon and I found her. She is currently recovering at my house. Do what you will. Only know this: you are one of the greatest fools I have ever known," Vanir stated. The elf's voice remained flat and emotionless until the end when his voice rose a little. He turned and walked out the door before Eragon could respond.

The young rider stared after him, mouth agape. Why had Vanir taken to taunting him again? He stood up and followed Vanir back to his house.

Ardis was lying in bed, thinking about everything. She had never experienced anything like this. She had never felt anything as intense as what she felt for Eragon, yet she could still enjoy Vanir's kiss. It made no sense to her. Her reverie was interrupted by Eragon entering the room.

Ardis felt her breath catch in her throat as it always did when she saw him. She also felt a terrible sadness knowing that belonged to Arya now and was lost to her forever.

"Ardis," Eragon greeted. "I heard of your injury. Vanir told me. Are you alright?"

Ardis nodded. She hadn't been ready to see Eragon so soon after last night. Of course, he didn't know that, and it would be pointless to tell him.

"How were you injured?" Eragon pressed.

Ardis paused before answering, "The man I loved chose another over me. I was drunk, and I ran to stop the pain. I hit my head on a branch."

"He is a fool if he chose another over you, Ardis. You are a wonderful girl. Most men would be lucky to have," Eragon protested.

Ardis almost cried at the irony of the whole situation.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Eragon. I need my rest. Would be so kind as to allow me that?" Ardis whispered.

"Of course," Eragon conceded. He left the room, hopelessly unaware of the pain he was causing the girl whom he had just left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roran opened his eyes. His head was pounding. He realized that he was holding a woman in his arms. He looked down. It was Shaheen. Wait. No, this wasn't right. How could this have happened?

Memories of last night flooded back to him. The dancing. The passion. The twisted, drunken pleasure.

"What have we done?" he yelled.

Shaheen opened her eyes. She seemed to be just remembering everything too. She didn't answer.

"This should never have happened," Roran continued. He pulled himself out of bed and dressed. He threw Shaheen's things at her. He wanted to undo what he had done somehow.

"Roran, I'm sorry about what happened," Shaheen spoke up slowly.

"Why did you have to come onto me last night?" he shouted.

"Well, you were pretty receptive if you ask me," Shaheen retorted. She was getting angry as well.

"Just go," he whispered.

"That's all you have to say? 'Just go.' What is wrong with you? What makes you think you can sleep with me and just throw me out? What kind of girl do you take me for?" she shrieked back.

"What do you want me to do? You don't understand anything," Roran volleyed.

"I understand. You were lonely, so you decided you might as well f--- the only human girl around," she shot back.

"You came onto me!" he screamed.

"I hate you!" she retorted.

"I hate you!" he yelled in return.

Shaheen pulled her clothes on so quickly it was amazing and stormed out the door.

Roran lay back on his bed. His head pounded. How could he have betrayed Katrina for her? He cursed himself and Shaheen over and over again in his mind as he lay there. This hangover wasn't making things better. As he vomited over his bedside, he thought that his hangover wasn't making things better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon reached the tree-house. He wondered with whom Ardis was in love. He may not love her as he did Arya, but he wished the best for her. He hoped the young man would come around.

_Eragon!_ Saphira yelled jubilantly.

_What is it?_ Eragon asked eagerly. Saphira sounded excited.

_I have found my true name,_ she exalted.

Eragon gasped.

_I can help you find yours,_ Saphira continued.

Eragon nodded and accepted her help.

He and Saphira dove into his mind and sorted through all his adventures. At last, Eragon found something in there that echoed his identity. It was a word he had never even heard, but it was more familiar than any he had.

Blagden flew into the window.

"Beneath Menoa's roots

Lies the loots

Of past glories

Of the old, forgotten stories.

Unlock the secrets with your name,

And yours shall be renowned in fame."

Eragon understood. He thanked Blagden and ran to find Oromis and Ardis. He had to tell them what he had found: the answer to Solembum's prophecy.

Ardis was lying asleep when Oromis entered the room.

"Awaken, Ardis-finíra," he whispered.

Ardis stirred, opened her eyes, and stared at Oromis.

"I have heard of your injury. It was most irresponsible. Imagine if you had been killed. You should know better," the elf scolded.

"I am sorry, ebrithil," Ardis replied. She was too tired to retort or defend herself. She knew Oromis was right.

Oromis' face softened a little. "I know you had a great disappointment last night, Ardis. I ask only that you put it behind you for the sake of Alagaësia."

"You know?" Ardis questioned, sitting bolt upright.

"Arya told me what had happened between her and Eragon. She felt I needed to know. I observed you, and I saw how you felt. You have a very easy face to read, I'm afraid," Oromis explained.

"I am sorry for both things, ebrithil. I will not allow Alagaësia to be doomed by this," Ardis replied gravely.

Oromis nodded his approval and smiled.

Eragon burst into the room at that moment, his face alive with excitement.

"What is it, Eragon-finiarel?" Oromis demanded.

"I have found my true name, ebrithil. There is more. I must go to the Menoa tree. Please, come with me both of you," Eragon exclaimed breathlessly.

"Eragon, I am not certain that Ardis is ready for this," Oromis cautioned.

"I am feeling better already. The rest has done me good," Ardis protested.

Oromis considered it for a moment, and then declared, "Then come with us."

They all trooped out of Vanir's house. Kazul, Saphira, and Glaedr waited for them.

Ardis pulled herself into Kazul with some difficulty. After she was done, all three sets of riders and dragons flew towards the Menoa tree.

Eragon leapt off of Saphira first. He cried a word Ardis had never heard before in a voice so deep she couldn't make it out anyway.

One of the tree's humongous roots flew out of the ground. Clutched in it were three sheathed swords. One was white, one was violet, and the third was a deep orange.

Oromis stared at the swords as though he scarcely dared believe his eyes.

"Draw the white one, Eragon," he ordered. The young rider obeyed and unsheathed the sword the tree held in front of him. It was a beautiful blade. Its balance was as perfect as Zar'roc's. He knew just by looking at it that it would be as good a blade as the one he had lost, perhaps better.

"That sword is Mor'ranr. It was the sword of Eragon, the first rider. He brought peace to the elves and the dragons and so was his sword named," Oromis explained.

"Now draw the violet one, Ardis," the aged rider continued. The female rider obeyed. She was surprised she could lift it. It was more perfect than any sword she had ever held. She wondered if it had been spelled as Murtagh said Zar'roc had been. She guessed it was so.

"Unin," Oromis commented, "sword of Anurin, the leader of the riders who added humans to the enchantment and united them with elves and dragon."

"What is the last sword?" Eragon asked.

"That is the blade of Vrael. Do not attempt to draw it for the enchantment Vrael placed upon it is still active. None but he may draw it. The consequence is death," Oromis replied.

Eragon rejoiced that he had found his weapon. He felt more powerful than ever now. Maybe he and Ardis now had a hope of prevailing against Galbatorix.

I hope you all liked that chapter. Please review. I think this chapter had reviewable material as well. I think five reviews would be reasonable. Next chapter is entirely in Urû'baen. If there's any Ellesméra, it'll be brief. Here are the review responses for last chapter.

Mrs. Storm: I'm sorry you dislike that pairing so much you're not going to read the story anymore.

Parnagan: I like that pairing sometimes. I'm glad you do.

Amantine: It was a long chapter, and it took me awhile to write. I hope I gave enough insight into Vanir's mind in this chapter.

The Icebird: I have theory that the reason Arya seems so Sue-ish is this: Eragon sees her as perfect and we only see her through his eyes. I've read worse Sues in fan fiction. They can be well-written, and I think Arya's written pretty well.

King Palancar: Thanks.

Elemir: You'll see. I feel sorry for her too. I found the whole "spike the drinks" thing funny as well.

Fiercer Dragon: Thank you. Thank you very much. The thing with Roran and Shaheen was meant to add conflict and drama. It may also affect the sequel I'm considering writing for this.

Vixen Hood: I'm glad you agree. I hope I answered all your questions about Arya and Vanir in this chapter. Arya was one of the few people who didn't have any drinks that night. The way I write them, Edurna and Celdin are more trouble than they're worth.


	24. Inherit the Wind

Inherit the Wind

Just so everyone knows this takes place a month after the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.

Luce was sitting with her chin resting on her hand. She was trying to tune out Mort, who was talking incessantly.

_He'll take offense if you keep doing that,_ Iormungr pointed out.

_I really don't care,_ she snapped back.

_He is rather insipid,_ Iormungr conceded.

_I wish he knew that,_ Luce replied.

_I'm sure you're bound to tell him,_ Iormungr told her.

Solaera was observing them from the corner. Her child-Luce thought his name was Alexandros-was resting on her shoulder. She had heard people say the child wasn't really Tábor's. They paid particular attention to the fact that he had tawny hair, something neither Claudius nor Solaera had. She seemed only bored now.

Luce didn't blame her. Listening to Mort talk was enough to put anyone to sleep.

She got up and left. She slapped Mort as he opened his mouth to protest. She was not in the mood for his haughtiness.

Galbatorix's spy at the Varden had reported that Eragon and Ardis would be coming back from Ellesméra soon. She knew what would come then: an order to capture and possibly kill her sister. She knew she couldn't do that, but she would be made to. It was a hateful paradox.

She heard somebody following her, and she ran. The person must have been Mort, for the sound of footsteps soon faded behind her. She reached the dragon-hold. Iormungr was not there. She remembered too late that he was out flying with Thorn and Shruikan.

She left the hold and ran towards the secret room. She and Murtagh had somehow discovered it when they were nine. Nobody else knew about the trapdoor that led to it except perhaps Galbatorix.

She pushed the door out and raised herself through it. She stared around the room. A candle was burning in the corner. She watched it flicker and burn to distract herself.

Fire had always fascinated her. She didn't know why. Perhaps it was because she had saved a woman from the flames by sending her to her death. Perhaps it was something entirely different.

When the candle flickered and died, she summoned her own flame. It blazed in her palm, yet it did not burn her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh sat down at the table with the king.

"Where is the girl?" Galbatorix demanded.

"I don't know," Murtagh replied. He picked at his food. Luce was probably just late again.

"Know one's seen her since this morning. I heard from Mort Tábor that she ran off appearing rather unbalanced. I believe he thought it was of the chemical variety," the king continued. He seemed to be amused by the last part of the statement.

"I'll look for her if you wish," Murtagh said, getting up from the table.

"Sit back down and finish your dinner, boy," Galbatorix spat.

Murtagh obeyed. Things didn't look too bright. Murtagh reached out for Luce's conscious. She seemed intent on keeping him out.

"Belinda, please find my daughter," he told the raven-haired girl in the corner. She nodded, curtsied, and left the room.

"You go look for her after you have eaten," the king ordered Murtagh.

The red rider nodded and ate his food. He knew where Luce probably was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Belinda stood in a corner. She was to follow the red rider when he went to search for Luce. The king had ordered so. She knew this was her moment for revenge Luce was sure to trip herself up this time. If the red rider fell with her, well, Belinda didn't like him either. In fact, she thought he was even worse.

Murtagh pushed the trapdoor. He saw Luce sitting in a corner, staring at the fire in her hand. The shadows on her face made her appear first old, then young, and then herself. She seemed fascinated by its movement.

She didn't look up when he entered the room. She only stared at the flame in her and said, "Ironic, isn't it?"

"What's ironic?" he asked.

"Seems like you always get the opposite of what you want, and when you do get what you want, it turns out that you didn't really want it. And if you try to get it, it only fails and makes things worse," she replied.

"It does seem that way," Murtagh whispered. He thought of the freedom he'd tried to gain. It had been his downfall. He had been as badly off as he had been before, perhaps worse. Maybe it was worse to taste freedom and lose it than to never know it at all.

"What is it about fire that fascinates you?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"It goes out, and yet it always comes back. It destroys, and it creates. It is the ultimate and most bitter paradox," she explained. She seemed to ignore him again.

"Why have you been hiding?" he pressed after a few minutes.

"I fear what will happen when Ardis returns from Ellesméra. I fear that I will have to kill my own sister. I know you fear it too. Eragon and Ardis. Either or both will die. You can't win. I can't win. If they do not die, we die," Luce replied. Her voice was filled with an awful bitterness.

Murtagh stared at her. "Mort does not understand anything," he muttered half to himself, half to her.

"What did he say about me?" Luce asked. She sounded mildly interested.

"He said you were chemically imbalanced," Murtagh told her.

Luce shook her head. "It beyond that," she murmured.

"Do you hate him?" he inquired.

"He's not worth wasting hatred on," Luce replied. "I don't want to marry him. If I do, I'll probably end up killing him and not caring. I'll know what I'm really like. Anyone would be better."

"Are you saying you would rather marry Claudius?"

"He would be better, but he could never be…" Luce began. She stopped herself at the end.

Murtagh stared at her. She returned to watching the fire. She seemed determined to avoid eye-contact with him.

He put the hand with the gedwëy ignasia over hers and put out the fire. His hand descended upon hers. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Do not play with fire lest it consume you." With that he kissed her.

Luce's breath caught in her throat. She returned the kiss after a moment of shock. Her arms encircled his neck, as Murtagh bit down on her lip and leaned back. Her lips parted a little, and he slid his tongue through the opening. They pushed each other back and forth playfully.

Murtagh broke the kiss. Her forehead rested against his, and they were both panting. They both jumped at the sound of someone entering and then leaving the room through the trapdoor. They both looked at each other. They both knew who had seen them.

"Run," they said at the same time. Each got up and went a separate direction. They knew it was useless, but they chose to try.

Murtagh had no sooner gotten back to his rooms then a messenger boy came up to him. He followed the boy to the throne room without a word. It wasn't worth killing a child. He wouldn't escape punishment anyway.

He entered the throne room. Galbatorix's black eyes bored into his skull.

"What have you done, Murtagh? I warned you about her. Why will you never listen? You chose to let Eragon go! You let Ardis go! Now you chose her! You are fool. Menander, show this rider how to be obedient," the king snapped. Menander came out of the shadows.

Murtagh felt a terrible probe in his mind. He could have killed Menander, but Galbatorix was protecting the guard.

_He was three. His father was yelling about the cowardice of someone named Ligan. His bloodshot eyes caught sight of Murtagh lurking in the doorway. The little boy tried to run, but Morzan had already grabbed Zar'roc. He raised it to strike. It cut open his back with terrible force. Blood gushed from the wound. Murtagh was screaming even as he tried to pull himself out of the room. _

"_That is where this gets you, boy!" Murtagh heard Morzan yell drunkenly. Tornac had been summoned by his screams and tried to pick him up. Morzan slapped him across the jaw with incredible force, and then fell over from drunkenness._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He cried as Selena slipped away into the void. She whispered the words, "I am sorry, Murtagh," before she breathed her last. He now thought he knew what she had meant. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He was still three. He heard his own screams of agony, and Luce's screams of fear._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He was thirteen when he saw Ardis whimpering in pain as Luce tried to comfort her. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He saw Tornac gasp as the sword went through his back. The servant staggered forward and fell. His eyes were open even in death. Murtagh let out a howl of grief and rage. His bloodlust would not be satisfied as he cut down each and every one of Tornac's murderers. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He saw Lenori's frightened face as she looked up at him. He saw that dragon keeper's too. He saw Luce looking frightened, sad, and bitter. He saw Eragon staring at him in disbelief and pain as he told him that they were brothers. _

Murtagh writhed through the memories of pain and death. He felt a blind rage at it all coming over him. He stood up and punched Menander in the forehead with even more force than Morzan had used against Tornac. There was a sickening crush of bones breaking, and the guard fell over.

Galbatorix strode over to him rather nonchalantly, put his hand on the guard's pulse, and stated very blandly, "He's dead. Excellent application of force, Murtagh. Be sure to direct it at the right person next time."

Murtagh shouted as Galbatorix drove into his mind with even less mercy than Menander. He could feel Thorn lending him strength the whole time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belinda stood over Luce.

"You really thought he wouldn't find out, didn't you?" she whispered to the rider.

Luce raised her head and spat. Belinda raised the whip again.

"He told me to punish you. These wounds will heal by tomorrow. You know what tomorrow is, don't you?" Belinda inquired as she brought the whip down again.

Luce shook her head.

"Your sister will be back from Ellesméra very soon. You and the other rider are to capture her and take her to Helgrind as bait for the rider Eragon. You two capture him, and the Varden falls. Then you come back and marry that Tábor boy," Belinda explained, laughing hysterically the whole time.

Luce gasped in pain as the whip came down again. She wished she could kill Belinda, but she was too weak. Her back pained her. She briefly wondered what it would have felt like to have it laid open by a sword.

Iormungr tried to take her into his mind to shield her from the pain, but he ended up having to block his mind from hers because it hurt them both worse.

At last Belinda stopped.

"No use killing you," the maid stated as she left the dungeon.

Luce felt herself hanging between dreams and reality.

_She was Siloa. She had sunken to her knees in the snow._

"_Milady, we are almost there," the executioner was saying._

_She cried. She saw the pity in the man's face. "Why can't you let me go? You could tell all you killed me. I'd never do wrong again. I swear," she begged._

"_I cannot allow a traitor to live," the man said in a stern voice after contemplating it for a moment._

"_I could make you forget letting me go. He would never know what you did," Siloa continued to plead. She couldn't use magic, but there were drugs that could make people forget things they'd rather not remember. _

"_They told the truth. You are a witch," the executioner breathed. "Up!" he yelled. He forced her to her feet. Siloa felt her stomach clench when she saw that they had reached the top. A small shelter stood near it. It emanated such strong magic that even a novice potion brewer like herself was aware of it. It was Vrael's stronghold, the place of this great leader's death._

_She saw the man had raised his axe to kill her as her back had been turned. She threw herself to the ground and tumbled out its way. Her leg hooked his, and he fell to the ground. _

_She pulled herself up and ran towards the shelter. The executioner had already risen and was chasing her. _

_When she reached the top of the steps, she pulled on the door handle. Maybe she could get inside and find another entrance down the mountain and away from him. It was locked. _

_She screamed as the executioner grabbed her ankle. She was being dragged down the steps. She clawed desperately at the steps. Then something stranger than strange happened: someone came through the closed doorway. _

_It was the ghost of a man. No, wait. He wasn't a man. His ears were pointed. He grabbed Siloa and pulled her through the door. The ghost spoke words of terrible power. The executioner stared blandly onward and walked down the mountain. _

_Siloa stared up at her rescuer. The ghost of an elf had saved her from death. Was she dreaming? _

"_Who are you?" she asked. Her voice shook. _

"_I was Vrael, leader of the riders, in life," the spirit answered in a mournful voice. "I failed them. That false king had savaged Alagaësia during his rule. I have seen it."_

"_If you are still here, why have you not done something?" Siloa demanded. "I was going to be killed for being part of the Varden."_

_Vrael put up a hand to silence her. "I know who you are. I have watched the Varden. To answer your question, I cannot do anything. If I leave this stronghold, my spirit will go where it belongs, the Vault of Souls on Vroengard. I need a host to leave it. I have waited for someone from the Varden to come here. You are the first I was able to rescue. None were able to come close enough to my shelter," the old rider explained._

"_Host?" Siloa protested._

"_I would only share your body. I would be an isolated part of your mind. It is not an orthodox method, but I would be mostly dormant within you. I would only take full possession of you when need be, and I would warn you when those times came," Vrael told her. _

"_Isn't that an abomination of magic?" Siloa questioned. _

"_I said it was unorthodox," Vrael responded. "It is also a necessity."_

"_I'm loosing my mind," Siloa muttered._

"_I assure you: you are quite sane," Vrael comforted._

"_What do you propose I do?" Siloa demanded._

"_I believe this is a 'we' statement, Siloa, is it?" Vrael answered._

"_What do you propose we do?" Siloa corrected herself sarcastically._

_Vrael was quiet for a moment. Then he replied, "I will take up residence in your mind. Then we must get off the mountain. The first thing you should do is take a new name and disguise yourself."_

_Siloa thought for a moment. She stared at her hair. Its tawny color would identify her before anything else. She would have to dye it. She then looked at the ring on her right middle finger. The symbol on it caught her eye: the Solaerix._

"_I shall call myself Solaera," she told Vrael._

"_Interesting choice for a name," the rider stated. "I'd get rid of that ring or at least hide it." _

_Siloa nodded. She put it in her pocket. "Should we sell it?" _

_Vrael shook his head. "It would be traceable," he explained._

_Siloa nodded. She should have thought of that. _

"_I think I'll die my hair black," she said after a moment's thought._

"_Why black?" Vrael inquired._

"_I've come back from the brink of death because of one of the dead. Black would be an appropriate color," Siloa explained._

_Vrael nodded. "You have an interesting mind," he remarked._

"_Thank you," Siloa replied. She gasped as Vrael came towards her and then vanished. _

_She heard a voice in her mind saying, _Siloa, can you hear me?

Yes,_ she thought._

Good. I want you to go around the cities of the empire. Get some hair dye. See what information you can garner. Pass it on to the Varden if you can. I want to settle in Dras Leona eventually. I have heard of two creatures called the Ra'zac. They need to be watched, _the voice, who was presumably Vrael, explained._

_Siloa nodded. She walked out of the house and made her way down the mountain side. _

Which city do we go to first? _she asked. _

I think Melian. It's a small one near Surda,_ Vrael answered._

Then so be it,_ Siloa replied._

Luce came back to reality. That dream couldn't be true. It couldn't be. Could it be?

_She does resemble you, now that I think of it,_ Iormungr put in.

_I thought you had cut yourself,_ Luce said.

_I cannot bear to be cut off from you for too long,_ the green dragon replied.

_Neither can I,_ the rider told him. It hurt greatly to be cut off from your dragon. She didn't know how either of them had born it.

Her thought went back to what Iormungr had said of Solaera. It was true.

_She's thirty seven,_ Luce began slowly.

_That is how old your mother would be today, right?_ Iormungr added.

_Yes, and s he has black hair. She said she wanted to die her hair black,_ Luce continued.

_Her child has hair like yours,_ Iormungr observed.

_Yes, and she wouldn't come to dinner because she was afraid Galbatorix would recognize her. But how did I get this dream?_ Luce thought, half to Iormungr and half to herself.

"Because I sent it to you. Vrael taught me how to," a female voice said from the doorway of the cell.

Luce rolled over and saw Solaera standing there. The rider didn't know how to react. Solaera/Siloa moved towards her. She didn't seem sure of how to react to a daughter she hadn't seen in seventeen years.

"Did he hurt you badly?" she asked nervously.

"One of his spies punished me," Luce muttered.

"Which spy?" Siloa asked.

"A girl named Belinda," Luce replied.

"She's the little dark-haired one, correct?" Siloa asked.

Luce nodded.

"Selma's niece," Siloa murmured. "_That_ spy figured out who I really was in Dras Leona. I killed her before she could tell the king what she had found. I see I should have gotten the niece while I still could."

Luce stared up at her. "Could you not get me out of Urû'baen?" she asked.

Siloa shook her head. "You were too well protected. I told Deandra to take care of you. She was always better with children than I," Siloa explained mournfully. She hugged Luce suddenly.

After a minute, the female rider hugged her back. "Seventeen years it too long, mother," she said at last. Siloa nodded in agreement. The older woman paused for a moment.

"Vrael wishes to speak to you," she told Luce. Her eyes changed from blue to grey in an instant. The expression upon her face had changed as well.

"Luce, I have heard tell that you swore on your sister's life," Vrael began. He looked at her for affirmation. Luce gave it.

"And the king has asked you to capture and possibly kill her?"

Luce nodded again.

"You can break your oath then," Vrael explained.

Luce looked at him. She was stunned.

"I have had a great deal of experience with this," Vrael stated. "Leaders of riders need to be. So many older riders tried to swear younger ones to them. I had to find loopholes. Yours was not difficult compared to some of the ones those riders came up with."

"What about Murtagh?" Luce put in before she thought about it.

Vrael fixed a steady glance on her. "I may be able to find his. It will be extremely difficult, though. Galbatorix has his true name."

"What must I do?" Luce demanded.

"You must let take Ardis to Helgrind. Your oath will have been broken then. You will be able to break any oaths sworn about your sister because you made the most binding of them on her life. Then you must free her and leave," Vrael informed her.

"And what of Murtagh?" Luce pressed.

"You or another must capture him. Maybe I can help him then," Vrael stated sadly.

Slight cliffy. I think that's the first one of those I've done. (Well, there were small, slight ones in chapter three and eight, I think.) There's a monster one in the next chapter. I expect eight reviews on this chapter because of the plot twist and reviewable material I threw in. I want to know how many people figured out that Solaera was really Siloa, or at least that Siloa wasn't dead. I'm willing to bet at least one of you did. There were a couple clues. I wanna know if anyone picked up on them. Here are the review responses from last chapter. You guys did well. I got one more than I asked for. Thanks.

P.S. I have "Beep" stuck in my head. I don't know why.

Teenchic: Actually, I think Roran mentioned it once. Shaheen had been falling for him a bit, and she was drunk. He was mad at himself, but he'll improve. I always thought Roran had a bit of a temper. I'm glad you liked Vanir in this chapter. I felt really sorry for Ardis too. I've had guys I like go to some other girl. It hurts. At least I've never heard them doing it though. As for the swords, I'd heard some theories that the weapon would be the first Eragon's sword, and I'd thought that too. They needed their own swords.

Elemir: I hope this was a satisfactory chapter. I'm glad you liked the last one.

Parnagan: Thank you.

Fiercer Dragon: I'm glad you thought I kept the character. I really didn't think Arya would do that either. I'm glad you liked the way I wrote Vanir. I just had to put that line in there. It seemed like something Vanir would say. Was that what surprised you, or was it the pairing in general. Actually, Roran and Shaheen are going to give each other the silent treatment for a while. There will probably be a few more fights. Mor'ranr means "peace." I chose the name because the first Eragon brought peace to the dragons and the elves.

Amantine: Thanks. I think you've reviewed every chapter so far. Thanks for that as well.


	25. Triumph

Triumph

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.

Ardis awoke as her alarm clock went off. It was the day they were to leave Ellesméra, and Oromis had wished to speak to them before they did.

She pulled herself out of bed. Kazul was, as usual, already awake.

_Your morning habits have improved,_ the dragon observed.

Ardis nodded.

_I could even say your sparring habits have,_ Kazul continued.

_Thanks. I suppose they have,_ Ardis replied. She had gotten better in the months of practice. She also felt as though Unin had had something to do with it. That sword seemed to have magic in it. Eragon had maintained his skill level and become even more agile.

She only sighed a little thinking of Eragon. The pain had begun to dull, and she had managed to not see him with Arya again. Vanir had been true to his word, and she had not seen the elf since the day after Arya's party.

_It is good you are getting over him,_ Kazul remarked.

_I don't know if I can,_ Ardis replied mournfully.

_You will,_ Kazul comforted. _You're young, and you have many years ahead of you. Give it time._

_How come you are so much wiser than I?_ Ardis asked.

_I'm not,_ Kazul said, giving a dragon's version of a shrug as Ardis mounted her. _I just have more opportunity to be wise._

The young female rider snorted. They flew in silence until they reached the Crags again.

Oromis stood outside his hut. He had a pack on his back, and he wore Naegling on his hip. Glaedr was saddled.

Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Shaheen, Roran, Vanir, Narí, Lifaen, Edurna, and Celdin all stood next to the eldest rider and dragon. Ardis noticed that Shaheen and Roran were standing as far apart from each other as was possible. Ardis hadn't seen them talk since Arya's party.

"Ardis Shur'tugal," Celdin called out, "you are late."

"I apologize, oh wise one," she responded jocularly.

"Yeah, you've kept us all waiting. We got here an hour ago. What's wrong with you?" Edurna shouted.

_We've only been waiting for ten minutes,_ Saphira snorted, projecting her words so all could here.

Oromis cleared his throat, "Since we are all here, I think that we should be leaving now."

"Are you coming with us?" Ardis inquired. She hadn't thought her master would go to Surda with them.

"He wishes to be able to fight," Eragon put in. "He surprised us all. It's good he's going. We'll be able to fly."

_We will continue to instruct you in Surda. It will be far simpler. You will go to Helgrind first,_ Glaedr added.

"Who will go?" Ardis questioned.

Roran spook up, "You, Eragon, Arya, and I will go. The Varden will have the elves to help them if Galbatorix attacks."

Ardis nodded. She and Shaheen rode Kazul. Eragon, Arya, and Roran roder Saphira. The rest of the group rode Glaedr.

"I really don't like this," Shaheen yelled over the wind.

"It won't be that long of a flight, and you'll get used to it," Ardis shouted back.

On Saphira, Roran was voicing sentiments similar to Shaheen's.

Luce awoke from her cell in the morning. Belinda stood at the door, a key ring in her hand.

"So you've finally awoken?" the maid asked.

Luce glared at her. She wore the Solaerix ring on her finger, the only reminder that Siloa had really come back last night.

Belinda unlocked the cell without a word. Luce stood up. She hadn't been able to do that last night. At least her back had healed. Belinda didn't seem to share her opinions, as she looked much put out that Luce could stand with impunity.

"His majesty has asked that you take off for Surda immediately. Word has reached his ears that the riders have already left for Surda," Belinda stated.

"Well, aren't we supposed to wait until they get there?" Luce snapped back.

"Yes, but you'll want to be there when they get there. His majesty wishes for the spy to capture your sister. He will bring her to you and the red rider. You two are to take her to Helgrind and wait," Belinda explained smugly. "The red rider has received these instructions as well.

"Where do we wait?" Luce questioned sharply.

"The dragons are to hide in an empty field near Cithrí. It's been fallow for centuries. You two are to go into Cithrí. The spy will go to the dragons first. Once he gets there, your dragons will contact the two of you. Until then, you shall be completely cut off from contact with them. His majesty wishes to punish you for insubordination," Belinda replied. More than a small hint of smugness crept into her voice at the last sentence.

Luce walked past her and to the dragon hold without speaking another word. The fewer orders she received the better. Belinda seemed to enjoy reporting news of the king's punishment.

_Maybe he'll marry her. Then we'll all be rid of her,_ Luce thought darkly.

_True—true,_ Iormungr put in.

_You were listening?_ Luce asked.

_Now and always,_ the dragon replied.

_How do intend to capture Murtagh?_ the dragon continued.

_I don't know. Not yet. I'll have to be sneaky about it, though. I don't want to have to fight him. That could only end badly for one of us,_ Luce replied.

_You mean, if you sneak around, he won't hurt you, and you won't hurt him,_ Iormungr interpreted.

_Exactly,_ the green rider replied forlornly. Iormungr said nothing after this.

A few minutes of silent walking later, Luce was in the dragon hold.

Murtagh had already saddled Thorn.

"You're late," he remarked.

"I spent the night in a cell. I had to wait for somebody to unlock it," Luce replied. It wasn't entirely true, but that didn't matter.

"I wasn't complaining," he responded. "Are you upset about last night?"

Luce shook her head and pecked him on the mouth because nobody was around. She surprised them both.

They both mounted their dragons, and Iormungr and Thorn took off.

The flight took up the entire day. Nothing truly eventful happened. Murtagh and Luce talked occasionally, though neither mentioned the other night. It had brought about a great deal of pain.

They landed wordlessly in the abandoned field Galbatorix had mentioned at nightfall.

"Do we go into the city now?" Luce asked slowly.

Murtagh nodded.

Iormungr and Thorn had themselves. They were to fly away if anyone who was not the spy came. Apparently, they had been shown what he looked like.

Luce pulled a dress out of her pack and pulled it on over her traveling clothes. She then pulled her leggings off.

"I might as well look normal," she explained when Murtagh raised his eyebrows at her.

He passed her a glove. It was to hide her gedwëy ignasia. He put on the other one.

They made their way towards Cithrí, which was a mile and a half a mile off. The land was covered in hills. None would see Iormungr and Thorn in the city. If they did, they would assume they were Saphira and Kazul, as the colors wouldn't be terribly apparent from the distance.

They entered the city about an hour later. It would have taken only forty-five minutes, but both riders were subjected to a lengthy interrogation. Thankfully, they had worked out a sufficient lie.

They entered a little inn. The man at the desk glanced up at them and demanded, "What are your names?"

"Mort and Lena," Murtagh lied quickly.

_Are they going to interrogate us again?_ Luce asked irritably.

_Let's hope not,_ Murtagh answered.

Thankfully, the man simply glanced suspiciously at them and said, "Your room's on the second floor, fourth door to the left. If somebody's already in there, tell me. We're pretty full right now, and I'm having trouble remembering which rooms are taken."

Murtagh and Luce walked through the inn's bar and up the stairs. They walked down the left corridor until they reached the fourth door. Murtagh opened it and looked in.

"No one's in there," he stated.

"That's a relief," Luce replied. She peered in after Murtagh and frowned.

"There's only one bed," she remarked.

Murtagh groaned, "I suppose you want me to give it up to you."

Luce nodded and pushed past him. "I'll get my bath in the only tub. You just go down to the bar or something," she told him as she stretched out on the bed. She yelped suddenly.

"What is it?" Murtagh asked.

"A wire from the mattress just hit me in the back. That's all," she muttered as he closed the door.

She stripped herself, filled the tub with the water bucket that was sitting in the corner, and lowered her body into it. The water was lukewarm, but she was dirty from traveling and the beating.

Murtagh was sitting in the bar when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and faced Luce.

"Your turn," she whispered in his ear.

"Don't drink anything," he whispered back. "I won't be able to bale you out."

Luce glared at him and stalked off.

He went upstairs and lowered himself into the water.

_Shame it was used before,_ he thought.

He had dressed himself when Luce came barreling into the room. She shut the door behind her.

"They're all drunk down there," she explained breathlessly.

Murtagh just stared at her.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" he asked.

"It's my room too," she responded.

Murtagh didn't say anything.

Luce lay down on the bed. Murtagh stood over her.  
"Why do you get it?" he asked.

Luce shrugged. "Ladies first?"

"A lady and a female are two different things. You're no lady," Murtagh corrected.

"Technicalities," Luce replied.

Murtagh cocked his eyebrows at her. He seemed to think for a moment, and then he said, "There's always sharing."

Luce opened her mouth to protest, but Murtagh covered it with his before she could protest. He lowered himself onto her. She pulled his shirt over his head and explored his chest. His hand went up her dress, and Luce threw her head back and gasped. Murtagh grinned and pulled off her dress.

Ardis walked into her chambers and shut the door behind her. Because of her status as a rider, they had given her a separate room. It was large enough for even Kazul to fit in it. The purple dragon had her wings folded and was sitting by the window. That wasn't what Ardis' mind was on though.

They had returned to Surda, met with Nasuada, and been assigned their rooms. Oromis had told them to get a great amount of rest. She had taken a wrong turn and seen Eragon with Arya. She was trying to keep her tears from falling now.

_No one is here to see you but me,_ Kazul comforted. _Cry all you want._

Ardis leaned against the door so that her back was to it, put her face in her hands, and sobbed. She felt Kazul touch her mind.

_Ardis, someone's coming. Dry your tears if you wish,_ Kazul told her.

Ardis stifled her sobs just a bit. The person probably wouldn't come into her room anyway.

She gasped as the door opened and she fell with it. Arms caught her, and a hand was pressed against her mouth. A male voice whispered, "Slytha," in her ear. Ardis crumpled as the man entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Talson flung his light brown hair out of his eyes, put a knife to Ardis throat, grinned maniacally at Kazul, and said, "Do as I say, dragon, or your rider's life is forfeit."

Yes, I made the cliffy quite large. You'll find out in the next chapter how it works out that Talson is the spy. Did that surprise everyone?

Here are the review responses. I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted. How about six reviews for the next chapter?

Amantine: I hope you liked this update.

Teenchic2004: I'm glad it filled in some holes. I thought it was pretty obvious that Siloa wasn't dead. I wasn't sure how obvious the whole "she was really Solaera" thing was.I remember Oromis saying that. Vrael is just really powerful. (Brom said he could have killed Galbatorix, but he was reluctant too. The reluctance has sorta gone away.) He puts himself in this state were he's barely aware of anything, so it's like he barely even in her mind. He went really deep into this when Siloa was with her husband or Claudius. And, yes, I think my taco salad from yesterday knew what you meant.

Parnagan: I'm glad you love it. Like I said for Teenchic2004.

Keyblader-Sleven: I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter.

Vixen Hood: Yeah, she is.


	26. Irony Is the Cruelest Thing

Irony Is the Cruelest Thing

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Eragon, correct? Good. On with the story.

Kazul stared in shock at the man holding her rider.

"Well, dragon?" the man asked her.

_You would not kill her. The king needs her. He has no females,_ Kazul protested.

"He was not Shruikan's original rider. For a man like Galbatorix, that would not be so hard" Talson corrected. The mad glint in his eye had not gone away.

Kazul could see no other alternative. She was about to agree to Talson's terms when the door swung open.

A tall, blond man stood there. He stared at Talson for a moment.

"Talson, what have you done?" he shouted.

"Done?" Talson stated incredulously. "Done, dear uncle? Only what I have waited years to do: serve the rightful king of Alagaësia."

"What have your father and I taught you? I thought we put a stop to this on Vroengard," Carlo protested.

Talson shook his head. "You lied to me. Both of you did. You didn't tell me that my mother was an elf. You didn't show me that I could use magic. The king did. He's the only one who's ever told me anything that wasn't lies meant to keep me under control."

"Your mother was mad. She turned against her own people to serve the king who would give her power. Your father didn't know what she was when he married her. I turned her over to the Varden when I found out the truth. I destroyed a threat to them. Your father and I wouldn't kill you. We didn't think you'd become like her. Then the king contacted your mind on Vroengard. We made you swear oaths; we cut you off. Why didn't it work?" Carlo yelled.

"You can't control me," Talson hissed. "None can. Magic runs strong in your blood, but mine is stronger. You were jealous. You kept me from it. You both did. You cannot stop me now."

Kazul could feel Carlo reaching for the magic. Pain crossed his face. He didn't want to kill his nephew.

Talson's face hardened in rage. "NO!" he shrieked. He shouted a word in the ancient language in a deep voice. Kazul didn't understand it.

Carlo was thrown back into the wall. He staggered upward and shouted back. The attack hit Talson in the arm. The spy growled and reached for his dagger. He lunged forward and slashed at Carlo's side with all his might.

The magician's eyes went wide. He staggered forward and fell to the ground. He put both his hands in front of him and coughed. A red liquid came from his mouth. It was blood.

Talson's lip curled in disgust. He turned away from his uncle and saw Kazul moving swiftly towards her fallen rider. He grinned and snarled the word, "Rïsa!" Kazul felt herself rise into the air.

"I have elfin gifts, dragon," Talson muttered. He put his dagger to Ardis' throat and released Kazul.

"You will consent to let me ride you to Cithrí," the spy ordered as he wrote a word on the floor in Carlo's blood.

Kazul growled at him. She hated this man with every fiber of her being, yet for Ardis' sake she had to let him ride her. It was cruel irony.

Talson smiled sadistically at her. "Maybe he'll replace Ardis with me. Be careful, dragon."

He climbed into Kazul's saddle, which Ardis had never removed, and flew threw the window.

Iormungr was lying in the field. He hated being cut off from Luce. This had never happened before.

_Calm yourself,_ Thorn told him.

_How can I remain calm when my rider is gone?_ Iormungr demanded.

Thorn bowed his head. _Galbatorix had Murtagh and I sever our connection. You get used to it. They were alone last night. Be glad that you couldn't feel what she felt. _

Iormungr decided to ignore Thorn. He didn't know how someone could bear it. He had never been apart from Luce in his five months of life.

He sighed after a moment. He had to get used to it sometime.

Both dragons rose up as a purple and silver dragon landed in the field.

_The spy has come,_ Thorn stated.

Iormungr said nothing. He could only stare at the female dragon before him. She was perfect. His green eyes at last moved to the man and girl on his back.

"I shall summon your riders," the man told them nonchalantly. He did not move from the beautiful dragon's back.

The female dragon gazed forlornly at the ground. When Iormungr moved towards her to comfort her, she growled. He leapt back.

_She won't be very happy with you right now,_ Thorn remarked dryly.

Iormungr sighed and turned away.

Luce awoke without opening her eyes, as she felt something touching the corner of her mind. She thought it was Murtagh, so she lowered her defenses. A nonchalant male voice simply said, _Your defenses are pitiful. Come to the field. _

She opened her eyes. Murtagh was lying on her.

"Arise," she breathed in his ear.

He pushed himself off her and stared down. He grinned. She returned the gesture.

"You are right. I am no lady," she told him as they both got up.

"I figured that out," he teased.

Luce laughed. They both dressed and went downstairs. The innkeeper glared at them as they walked out.

"You make too much noise," was what Murtagh gave as an explanation when she asked him why.

She glared at him and rolled her eyes.

They reached the field in Cithrí again an hour later.

Luce ran towards Kazul to help Ardis, but the spy put up a hand to stop her.

"Don't even come near her, rider. The king has ordered it. You," he added with a glance at Murtagh, "are to keep her under control. Don't let her near her sister. I won't be going to Helgrind with her. I have some important business matters to attend to in Urû'baen."

Trianna walked towards the rider Ardis' room. She was fuming about having been sent to fetch her for the meeting. Eragon hadn't been able to touch her mind, so Trianna had been demoted to messenger. This fact did not please the sorceress. She was, after all, leader of Du Vrangr Gata. She pushed knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked harder.

Trianna glared at the door. How could the rider not have heard that? She couldn't be _that_ heavy a sleeper. The sorceress opened the door to get her. She shrieked loudly at what she saw.

Ardis was not in the room. The only person there was Carlo. He was lying on the floor, bleeding profusely from his side. He was biting down on his lip hard to keep himself conscious.

"Trianna," he gasped when he saw her.

The young woman ran to him. She pulled off his shirt to try and stop the bleeding. She tried to close the wound, but she could only heal it a little.

"What happened?" she asked.

Someone came crashing through the door at that moment. A tall, powerfully built man stood there. Trianna remembered he was Carlo's brother. Jemez was what she thought he was called.

"Carlo!" the man yelled.

The magician fixed his green eyes on his brother. "He's done it, Jemez," Carlo rasped.

The smuggler's eyes widened. "What has he done, Carlo? What has my son done?"

"He took the rider. I couldn't stop him. He's too powerful," Carlo managed to convey. His breathing was becoming shallow from trying to speak.

"Don't talk," Trianna crooned to him.

Carlo bowed his head. His nails dug into his arm now. He was on the brink of unconsciousness.

"I'll get the rest of the Varden," Jemez shouted.

"Don't let him die," he added to Trianna.

Trianna only hoped she could do that.

Eragon was in conversation with Nasuada, Orrin, Arya, Vanir, and three elves called Lebrantí, Analien, and Lirano when Jemez burst through the door.

"What is it?" Eragon inquired.

"Ardis and Kazul are gone. They've been captured," the man yelled.

"By whom?" Arya inquired suspiciously.

Jemez looked at the floor. "My son," he finally managed to whisper.

"Your son?" Analien gasped incredulously.

"Wasn't that the nervous boy?" Lebrantí put in.

Jemez nodded. Lirano's pale green eyes had narrowed. He looked angry at this.

"Explain yourself," Orrin ordered, trying to regain some order.

"Yes," Lirano commanded, "explain how your son turned traitor. Explain why a spy was residing in the Varden, and you, his own father, did not know."

"He has an excellent point," Lebrantí conceded.

"Listen, both of you! Let me explain!" Jemez yelled.

"Yes," Nasuada ejaculated. "All of you be silent. Let the man speak."

"Thank you, Lady Nasuada," Jemez indicated with a bow of his head. "It began years ago, even before Talson was born. I was enchanted by a woman. She was the most beautiful and docile creature I had ever seen. I thought myself in love with her and married. Carlo was away at the time.

"When he returned, he was suspicious of my new bride. He didn't like her. He eventually found out that she was a spy for the king. Even worse, she was an elf who had turned against her people for power. She was to turn in Carlo and me once she learned all our secrets. She was as mad as they come. Carlo and I managed to kill her. Unfortunately, she had already born me Talson.

"I could not bear to kill my own child, and neither could Carlo. We decided to raise him and keep him ignorant of his origins. All were told that his mother had died bearing him.

"When we were shipwrecked on Vroengard, Galbatorix found his mind. He had known the boy existed, and he had finally found him. He told Talson the truth about everything. He even taught him magic. The boy became devoted to him. When Carlo found out what was going on, he made Talson swear in the Ancient Language to tell Galbatorix nothing he knew of the Varden and to stop contacting him. Carlo kept an eye on him at the Varden, but the boy had grown sneakier than we realized.

"When we left Vroengard and came to you, Talson found one of Galbatorix's spies. Carlo and I didn't find out about this until tonight. The man who helped Talson was not good at spying. He was once a great magician, but he was disgraced somehow. I believe Carlo said his name was Finn. He served as a messenger between the two.

"This night, he captured Ardis, and my brother fought him. Talson triumphed. Carlo is near death. Carlo and I have failed the Varden. We were fools. I apologize for that," Jemez finished. The man's voice had faded, and he looked as though he knew not who or where he was. It was pitiful to see.

"Do you know where she is?" Nasuada asked quietly after a few moments.

Jemez looked up. "He wrote Helgrind on the floor in Carlo's blood," the fisherman whispered.

Shaheen had been sent to Ardis' room to help Trianna with Carlo. She strode through the door. She almost vomited at the sight. The wound on the man's side was gaping. Shaheen wondered how he could lose so much blood and still live. Maybe he wouldn't.

Trianna was sobbing quietly. Shaheen had only spoken with the girl a little, and she had never liked her. Even so, she felt a hint of pity for her.

"Did you bring bandages?" Trianna snapped.

Shaheen nodded and handed them to her. She felt a lurch in her stomach. She barely managed to keep the vomit back. Her head was spinning.

"Help me tie him up," Trianna ordered. Shaheen grimaced at having to touch the wound. She felt her head spin even more before she fainted.

When she came around, Trianna was looking at her in disgust.

"A man is dying, and all you can do is faint," the girl snarled.

Shaheen felt too sick to protest as Trianna berated her.

"Stop harassing the poor thing!" a female voice shouted.

Shaheen turned to see the witch Angela standing in the doorway.

"Come to help me, Angela?" Carlo asked. "I guess I'm not that repulsive to you after all."

Angela ignored him and healed his side. Carlo stopped trying to stay conscious.

"Trianna, take him to the infirmary," Angela ordered, turning to Shaheen. "You stay here," she continued.

When Carlo and Trianna left, Angela asked, "What happened?"

"I fainted," Shaheen explained.

"Oh, are you one of those people who get squeamish around blood?" Angela inquired.

"Not usually," Shaheen replied.

Angela frowned. "Have you been feeling nauseous a lot as of late?"

"I threw up today and yesterday," she answered. She had a bad feeling she knew what Angela was getting at.

"Dear, how long has it been since you had your bleeding?" the herbalist asked tentatively.

Shaheen thought for a moment. It had ended a few days before Arya's birthday. She clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Who's the father?" Angela questioned.

Shaheen was silent.

"Do you not know?" Angela pressed.

"I know," she said forlornly.

"Were you unwilling?" Angela continued.

"We were drunk," she replied.

"I've always wondered who invented alcohol. I'd love to know what possessed them to do it," Angela remarked.

Shaheen groaned.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't think I think badly of you. I suppose things like that happen. You're in a bit of a quagmire, though."

"I know," Shaheen grumbled.

"Don't get angry at me," Angela told her.

"He loves another. He didn't know what he was doing. He was angry that it ever happened," Shaheen muttered. She felt tears in her eyes.

"Oh, poor dear," Angela comforted. "I'll help you."

I added that slight twist. Here are the review responses.

Samalamadingdong: I'm glad you like it. I hope this update came soon enough.

Parnagan: Good job. I'm glad you liked this chapter better than the last.

Teenchic2004: Hey, first cliffy so far. I hope this update came soon enough.

EJCHJ: Like I said for Samalamadingdong.

Silvershadowkittie: It's kk. I hope you like this update.

Vixen Hood: No, it is not.

Amantine: Like I said for EJCHJ.


	27. Leaving

Leaving

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.

Siloa felt Vrael touch her mind.

_Leave now,_ he told her.

_Why?_ she asked.

_Galbatorix is going to kill the Tábors. That includes you,_ Vrael explained hurriedly.

She pulled herself out of the bed and dressed.

Her husband opened his eyes. "Solaera, where are you going?" he asked.

Siloa whipped around. Should she save him? She had never liked him, but did he deserve to die for that? She remembered how she had caught his eye when she first came to Dras Leona. Nobody had wanted him to marry her, but he always did whatever he damn well pleased. Mort had been in particular objection to the marriage. Marcus the Younger was aptly named as he was the father all over again, and he hadn't cared a wit. Claudius had been mild about it because he had seemed to be used to his father's escapades. She had almost ignored him when she married his father. Claudius himself had had a wife then. The woman had disliked Siloa until her death. She and Claudius had both had little interest in each other. She had thought him practical but boring; he had thought her lacking in caution and almost cruel. Slowly, they had come to understand, trust, like, and even love, each other.

"Solaera, answer me!" Tábor commanded.

Siloa made up her mind. She had to go to the Varden. Tábor would ruin everything there.

"I have to go get Alexandros," she replied nonchalantly.

"Why do you need to get my son?" he asked.

_He's my son too,_ Siloa wanted to shout. She had to be nice to him now, though. Luce would need her help, and she had to get Claudius and Alexandros out of Urû'baen now.

"He has been sick. I need to check on him," she lied.

"Why have not heard of this until now?" Tábor demanded.

Siloa let out a stream of breathe through her teeth. This was not the time for her husband to grow a brain. "I did not wish to worry you," she told him.

This mollified him. "Go if you must. Return soon," he shrugged. The old man was asleep within minutes. Siloa had packed what she would need and strode through the door. She had to get Alexandros first.

When she roused her son from his sleep, the boy looked blearily at her. "What is it, momma?" he asked.

"We have to leave. Danger is here," she explained.

"Is father coming?" he inquired.

Siloa paused. "No," she answered.

Alexandros looked scared. "Is Claudius coming?" he pressed.

Siloa nodded. She picked him up ran to Claudius' room. Sanchez stood outside the door.

"Mistress Solaera, what is it?" the younger man inquired.

"We're leaving," she told him.

"We as in…?" Sanchez pressed.

"You, Alexandros, Claudius, and I," she replied.

"Sanchez, what is going on?" Claudius demanded as he pushed open his door. He stared at Siloa and Alexandros.

"Solaera, why are you here?" he questioned.

"We're leaving," she stated briskly.

"When was that decided?" Claudius asked, grabbing her wrist.

"When I found out that Galbatorix is going to kill us all," Siloa responded. She pushed past Claudius and began to grab things off his dresser. They had to get out now.

"Sanchez, get the horses ready if the king hasn't already gotten to them. Solaera, calm down. We'll be alright," Claudius ordered.

"Call me my real name when we leave here," she whispered. She had finished packing. Sanchez had left the door. Claudius, Siloa, and Alexandros followed him.

_He has not yet begun. You have time. At midnight, Marcus dies. The younger will be murdered in Dras Leona at the same time. Mort will not be killed until the opportune moment, _Vrael comforted.

_Líf fra Andlát,_ Siloa whispered.

_Aye,_ Vrael replied.

_Should we save him?_ Siloa asked.

_We cannot. Galbatorix has him already,_ Vrael mourned.

Siloa relayed the message to Claudius. He stared at her.

"What is Líf fra Andlát?" he asked.

"Life from death," Siloa translated.

"I know that," Claudius replied. "What does it mean?"

"I'll explain later," Siloa told him. They ran through the corridors. "There's a secret exit here. It goes right to the stables," she put in as they passed a door.

They went through it quickly. Siloa put Alexandros into the saddle in front of her. The five year old looked set. He hadn't liked riding before, but he seemed to know this was important.

Claudius and Sanchez mounted their horse and followed her as she rode out of the stable. The horses trotted across the stones on the pavement. A gallop would have alerted the guards. They didn't need a fight right now.

"Name?" the guard asked Claudius at the gate.

"Martin. I'm going to see my relatives in Gil'ead," Claudius answered smoothly.

"I need a pass," the guard remarked.

"Here," Siloa shouted. She held out a card. "Martin, you left it at home. I got it for you."

As soon as they were through the gate, Claudius asked, "Siloa, why do you always make me be the dumb one when we spy or flee?"

Siloa merely smiled. None but Vrael had called her that name in seventeen years.

Derek lifted himself out of his bed. Deandra had found a way to escape. The red-headed woman stood near him.

"Hurry up, boy. You're moving slower than molasses in January," Deandra scolded.

Derek merely shrugged it off. He was used to Deandra behaving this way.

"Do you have your scrolls?" the healer whispered.

Derek nodded. Bonstan's message for the Varden was tucked securely in his cloak.

"Good," Deandra stated.

"How are we getting out?" Derek inquired. Deandra hadn't been too clear about this.

"You see that horse over there?" Deandra asked, pointing at one of the soldiers geldings.

Derek nodded nervously. "Please, tell me we're not stealing him."

"If you must, call it borrowing without permission with little or no intention of returning it," Deandra snapped. "Of course we're stealing it."

Derek gulped. He didn't know how this was going to work.

"I'll distract the guard. You'll cut the horse free and mount it. You can do that, right?" Deandra explained.

Derek shook his head. "Fine, switch roles," Deandra whispered.

Derek stumbled up to the guard. The man looked down at him good-naturedly.

"Had a little too much to drink, son?" the man asked. His breath reeked of alcohol.

Derek nodded gleefully.

The man chuckled. Deandra came up behind the guard and knocked him out.

"Get on the horse, boy," Deandra ordered nonchalantly.

Derek obeyed without question.

Claudius was awoken from his sleep by the sound of horses. He pulled himself up off the ground and stared into the distance. A red-haired woman and a boy of about ten were riding towards them.

"Siloa! Sanchez! Alexandros!" he barked.

Siloa roused herself immediately. She stood beside him and looked into the distance. She shook her head. "They can't have been sent to find us."

Sanchez came to stand beside them. "Should we go?" he asked.

Siloa stood still for a minute. She stared hard at the riders. "That's Deandra!" she shouted suddenly, her eyes wide.

Claudius turned to look at her. She had told him of Deandra, a girl who had been her friend when she had been Galbatorix's wife, when she had still been called Siloa. Now, she appeared surprised. The horse veered into their camp, and the woman called Deandra tried to make it turn.

"Honestly, you're a gelding, not a stallion! You're supposed to listen when I talk!" Deandra shrieked. The other rider of the horse was trying to control it as well.

Sanchez, who was the closest to Deandra, grabbed the reins and shouted to the horse. Claudius and Siloa joined him quickly. Eventually, they managed to calm down the horse.

Deandra and the boy dismounted and looked at their rescuers. Deandra's hazel eyes surveyed Siloa's face for a moment before she gasped as her eyes widened in recognition.

"You-you-you're dead. They killed you. They..." the maid stuttered.

Siloa shook her head. "I assure you, Deandra, I am quite alive. I have never seen you so lost for words."

"I've never seen a woman brought back from the dead," Deandra shot back.

"I didn't die," Siloa muttered. She began to tell the tale Claudius had heard her tell him the first night they had succumbed to each other. It was the night she had finally begun to trust him. The night had occurred five years ago, and it was around the time Siloa had become pregnant with Alexandros. Claudius wondered who had really fathered the boy. It could be either one of them.

Deandra stared at her. "Only you, Siloa, only you," the woman mumbled.

"Tell me what has happened with you," Siloa urged.

"I raised Luce as you asked me to. She is exactly the girl I would expect you and Galbatorix to make. I am sure you saw that. I was banished to Gil'ead when Ardis escaped, and I tried to flee myself. I was captured along with this boy, Derek. I helped him escape. He has a message for the Varden. He says it's important," Deandra explained.

Siloa and Claudius both examined him. The boy seemed to shrink from their gazes at first, but then he found the courage to meet their eyes.

"I will come with you," he stated. Claudius nodded his approval.

"Milord, should we go?" Sanchez inquired.

"We should rest first," Claudius argued.

"I'll have to agree with that," Sanchez replied. Siloa, Deandra, and Derek nodded ardently. Alexandros had already fallen asleep again.

Vanir slammed his fist against the table. "Aunt Miranda, you can't keep me from going to Helgrind!" he shouted at the female elf that stood across the structure he was mutilating.

"I am your mother's friend. I promised to keep you in check for her. You have no business going to Helgrind. Arya Svit-kona, Eragon, his cousin, and that half-insane village woman whose husband got eaten are going. You need not go. Your place is with the Varden," Miranda protested coolly, her golden-brown eyes set.

Vanir sighed and dropped his head. He thought for a moment, and then said, "The Ra'zac are powerful creatures. My help would not be a problem, Aunt, whatever you may say. I am going. I am not a child, and you are not my mother. I go to save the rider."

Miranda stared at him for a long moment. "You go for the rider, Vanir?" she muttered. The female elf then left the room wordlessly, leaving Vanir alone.

The male elf ran after her and shouted, "Why should I not go for her? She is important to us."

Miranda turned to look at him and stated, "It would seem as though she is important to you."

Vanir stopped in the corridor. He heard another person walking towards him. He turned and saw Aeristor and Analien.

"That was foolish, Vanir. Miranda will use that against you," Aeristor remarked.

"She is my aunt, unlike you, Aeristor," Vanir shot back.

"She is still Miranda," Aeristor corrected.

"She is the manipulator in the game of runes," Analien put in.

"You just dislike her," Vanir argued.

"You would not be so defensive of her if she had refused you. Now, tell me, for whom do you go?" Analien shot back.

"If you say I cannot trust my own aunt, I see not why I should trust you," Vanir replied bitterly.

Aeristor sighed, "Do not fight with Analien, Vanir. You wish to go to Helgrind, you should go. None of us object. If Analien does, I ask her to only give her reasons."

Analien blanched. "I have no objection," she decided coolly after realizing she had no argument.

"Then I shall tell Eragon," Vanir told them both. He stalked away from the two elves.

"Why did you stand up for him?" Analien demanded.

"He had already made up his mind. We could not change it. Your course of action only made him more determined to go. You are young, Analien. You know not how to deal with these things," Aeristor replied. He left the elf girl standing alone in the corridor.

Next chapter is Helgrind, I swear. I just had to get a few things out of the way. Here are the review responses.

Teenchic2004: I'm glad you think it's cute. Sorry that chapter didn't come soon enough. LOL.

Parnagan: I'm glad it was "WOW!"

Amantine: I'm glad you liked this chapter.

Vixen Hood: I didn't think it was that big a twist. It will affect the sequel more. Yes, Ardis' capture is bad for the Varden.


	28. Web Woven at Helgrind

Web Woven at Helgrind

I just found a guy dancing to "Don't cha" on Youtube. It's hilarious.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.

_Oh, what a tangled web we weave_

_When we practice to deceive._

-Not really sure whose quote it is but I don't own it

Ardis awoke slowly. Her eyes opened and found that her vision was blurred. Her lips felt cracked and dry. She tried to reach for Kazul's mind and couldn't reach it. She tried to call her dragon, but she could only rasp, "Kazul," because her throat was so dry. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were bound by ropes. She reached for the magic to break them, but she couldn't remember the word. Did it begin with a J or a G? Was it even one of those? She couldn't remember at all.

She heard voices outside her cell. One was a husky, breathless, feminine one. The other was merely a low his that made Ardis' spine shiver.

"You cannot see the rider," the other voice hissed.

"You do not tell me what I can and cannot see," the female retorted.

Ardis recognized the voice. It was Luce.

"Yess, but the king can," the hiss came. "We are his messengers. Learn it."

Ardis could hear Luce's scowl.

Another voice spoke up. It was male. "Let her go if she must. I do not see what harm she could do." Ardis recognized Murtagh.

She heard a hiss that sounded like the dissenter had grudgingly dropped his argument and then the sounds of someone walking away. Her cell door opened. Luce stood in the doorway. Her sister immediately moved towards her. Luce pulled out a flask and emptied it into Ardis' mouth.

The youngest rider immediately felt her head clear. She could think of the Ancient Language again.

"Keep drinking this, but keep it hidden. Pretend you still have the drug," Luce ordered. "You will be freed when Eragon comes. I know that he and his cousin are coming to rescue that other girl in here and kill the Ra'zac."

"But the oaths!" Ardis protested. She didn't understand.

"I can break mine. I swore it on your life, and Galbatorix threatened it," Luce explained.

"And Murtagh?" Ardis pressed.

"He doesn't know. He cannot break his oath, but there is one who can help him. Possibly. I have to get him to the Varden," Luce spoke hurriedly after a moment's pause.

"Who, Luce?" Ardis inquired.

Luce told her all about Siloa and Vrael. Ardis only sat there, stunned. At last, she found her voice.

"I have only one question for you, Luce: will Murtagh forgive you for what you intend to do?" Ardis asked.

Luce froze, dropped her head, and whispered, "Perhaps, perhaps not." With that, her sister left, only saying, "Iormungr will free you and Kazul when Eragon comes. He is expected tomorrow."

Ardis reached out to Kazul with her mind. She hoped the dragon could hear her. She could.

_I am sorry I let them get you,_ Kazul apologized profusely. _I tried to stop that man from taking you, but he threatened to kill you._

_The fault was mine. If I had been alert as you were, I would have been more cautious when the spy came,_ Ardis replied. She knew it was true and regretted it.

_Don't blame yourelf,_ Kazul comforted. The dragon thought for a moment. _So your sister and her dragon are going to help us?_

_Aye,_ Ardis answered.

_The green dragon seemed kind,_ Kazul observed.

_I suppose Iormungr is. I haven't seen him in a while,_ Ardis remarked. After a pause, she laughed.

_What amuses you?_ Kazul inquired coolly.

_Nothing,_ Ardis responded. Her demeanor became grave again as her mind went back to her situation. Whatever Kazul felt for Iormungr was meaningless now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luce went back to her room. She stared at herself in the mirror. Could she go through with this?

_You have to,_ Iormungr told her. _That's the heart of it. You don't do this, and it all falls apart. It's not as though you mind doing what you're going to do._

_I mind doing it for the reason I must, but yes, I must, _Luce replied. She bit her lip. She didn't know how this would work.

She walked through the twisted paths of Helgrind, looking for Murtagh's room. Where was it? She knocked on the door quickly. Murtagh opened it.

"Back for more?" he inquired, quirking his eyebrow.

Luce pressed her lips against his immediately. She would have to keep this up for awhile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dawn at Helgrind. Eragon dismounted from Saphira. She had been carrying him, Roran, and Birgit. Arya and Vanir had managed to keep up with them by horse and by foot. They were nearing Helgrind.

Roran and Birgit leapt off from behind him. Arya and Vanir came up as well.

"How are we going to get in?" Birgit asked.

"Saphira can fly three to the top. I think Vanir and Arya will be able to manage to get to the top avoiding the Ra'zac. I could as well. Katrina will be imprisoned near the top. You and Birgit should fly up there and find her prison," Eragon explained. Arya nodded.

"We should be able to kill the Ra'zac, and Saphira should be a match for the Lethrblaka," she stated.

"And Ardis?" Vanir pressed. "Do they free her?"

"I came here for revenge," Birgit protested. "I did not come here to save Stronghammer's fiancée and a rider."

"Believe me, Birgit," Roran put in. "You will have an encounter with the Ra'zac."

Eragon nodded in agreement.

Little did they know, a green dragon was watching.

_Luce,_ Iormungr yelled, _they are here. _

_Free Ardis and Kazul now. I'll keep Murtagh preoccupied as long as I can, _she ordered, waking. Murtagh stared over at her.

"What is it?" he questioned.

Luce almost jumped.

"Nothing," she murmured. She rolled over so that she was on top him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Murtagh pulled her down and rolled over on top of her. Luce felt disgust at herself. She was almost certain Murtagh would not forgive her. What she was doing was shallow and wrong.

She just had to do it to keep him from coming to the Ra'zac's rescue. She knew she couldn't keep him from noticing Eragon was there even by knocking him out because he would awaken too soon anyway. He seemed to have an aptitude for coming to quite quickly, even after being knocked out. Besides, the Ra'zac would have noticed. They had to die first, and by then, Murtagh would know what was going on and she wouldn't be able to knock him out. She needed Eragon's help. Thorn had been forced into sleep by a drug too powerful to be administered to a human. Even so, the dragon would awaken soon enough.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon, Vanir, and Arya climbed quickly. They were nearing the top when a voice screamed.

Eragon looked to his left. A stone had become dislodged, and Arya had almost fallen. The scream turned into a gasp of surprise.

"An entrance," Vanir muttered as he looked through the large gap that had formed.

Arya dropped through it quickly. Both males followed her.

They looked through the tunnel. They heard sounds of hissing.

"The king told usss that they were not to be allowed to be together," one voice hissed.

"What doesss it matter?" another inquired.

"We have kept track of their movementsss. They have done exactly what he asssked them not to do. That isss what mattersss," the first voice snarled.

"Passssion mattersss little. They will do asss he sssaysss. I do not wisssssh to make enemies out of them, and what the king doessssn't know won't hurt him," the second voice replied coolly.

"Wait! I hear sssomething," the first voice whispered.

It looked around. Eragon leapt out of the shadows, Mor'ranr poised to strike. The Ra'zac jumped deftly out of the way. The shorter Ra'zac moved to attack him, but it was cut off by Arya. Vanir quickly joined the fight, helping both of them when he could.

A hideous howl filled the room. A Lethrblaka flew through it and pinned Eragon and Arya to the ground its claws. It whipped its tail around and knocked Vanir against the wall, keeping him locked in place as well.

The first Ra'zac strode through the room. It looked at Eragon first.

"Too valuable to kill," it crooned. Its eyes moved to Arya. "We captured you once, you know. Should we let him take you again or merely kill you?" It looked at Vanir. "Another elf. We only need one of you. Which one?" it asked its companion.

"I say we eat the male. He will be a more satisfying meal," the second one answered The monster raised its sword to Vanir's throat when a roar filled the chamber. A war cry erupted, and the Ra'zac was cut down by Roran. Birgit followed him.

Saphira threw her weight against the Lethrblaka and freed Eragon, Arya, and Vanir. The two beasts grappled as their riders fought.

Arya, Vanir, and Birgit fought the remaining Ra'zac. The thing had quickness to rival even the elves and had already wounded Birgit. Roran ran to find Katrina. The Lethrblaka threw Saphira off of it, and Eragon leapt onto her back as both beasts rose into the air.

The sound of two other beasts clashing filled the hall outside. Vanir pushed past the Ra'zac and ran towards the sound. This gave Birgit the right opportunity to drive her weapon through the thing's arm. It howled and turned on Birgit. Arya cut it down swiftly. The Lethrblaka swung its tail and knocked both women over. Birgit was out cold, and Arya's vision was blurred by the wound in her head. Eragon and Saphira raged on with their battle against the Lethrblaka while Arya could only watch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanir saw Kazul clashing with the other Lethrblaka. Ardis was upon the dragon's back. She shouted spells at the beast, wounding it. The male elf leapt on the beast's tail and scaled it. The thing flipped in an attempt to shake him off. Ardis hit it with a spell, and it howled in anger. The thing flew straight at her, and Vanir was almost shaken off. Kazul was pinned against the wall. The two creatures fought fiercely. Ardis feared Kazul was losing, but she could do nothing, pinned against the wall. Vanir stabbed the thing in the back and wherever else he could reach, but its movements kept him from the head or eyes. Even so, he was the only thing keeping it from killing Kazul or Ardis.

A green dragon burst flew through the air and pulled the Lethrblaka off of Kazul. The purple dragon flew forward and scratched the thing. Kazul's jaws clamped over it from the front, and Iormungr's jaws got it from the back. Ardis shouted, "Brisingr!" and drove the blazing Unin into the thing's neck. It left only a flesh wound.

"Get it in the eye!" Vanir shouted.

Ardis obeyed, and the Lethrblaka shrieked as the sword made contact with its brain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saphira clawed at the remaining Lethrblaka's chest, and the thing through itself against her. Eragon was grateful for his saddle, or else he would have been thrown. He had thrown spell after spell at it, and it was growing weaker. Arya's vision cleared, and she yelled as she cut its leg.

Eragon unhooked himself; vaulted over Saphira's back, neck, and then head; and drove Mor'ranr through the distracted Lethrblaka's eye. His hand went deeper into it and hit the brain. The thing howled and crumpled. Eragon pulled out his bloody hand.

He heard two sets of quickened footsteps running towards them. He turned and saw Murtagh coming closer with each bound. A tall, tawny-haired young woman followed closely behind.

He swung himself into a crouch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arya doing the same thing beside him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh stared at the sight before him coolly. His eyes widened suddenly. Thorn had just come through the door, ruby eyes wide with terror.

_Murtagh, look out behind you!_

Murtagh turned and saw Luce standing extremely close to him. Before he could react, she grabbed his wrist, placed a hand on is forehead, and yelled, "Slytha!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon gasped as his brother hit the floor. Luce appeared scared by what she had done. Her black eyes had gone wide.

_Traitor! Whore!_ Thorn projected. _Why have you betrayed me?_ He flew at her. Luce threw herself upon the ground and moved away. Thorn's eyes had gone black. Galbatorix had taken control through his oath.

Saphira and Iormungr all went for him at once. The ruby dragon fought until he had been hard against the wall several times and knocked unconscious.

Luce looked at Eragon. "Don't kill them!" she begged pointing at Murtagh and then Thorn.

Eragon couldn't comprehend this. "You knocked him out!" he protested.

Roran had returned, carrying an unconscious Katrina. So had Ardis, Kazul, and Vanir.

"He needed to be captured. Please, I think you can help break his oath at the Varden. There is a way," Luce pleaded. She looked desperate.

Arya spook up this time. "We cannot take that kind of risk," she replied coolly.

Luce laughed. It was something between bitter and hysterical. "He really can trust no one. I am his friend, and I help capture him. His dragon could not help him. You, Eragon, are his brother. He saved your life in Gi'ead. The same goes for you, Arya. You're elves and riders. Do you dare tell me you cannot find someway to negate an oath? I found my way with help. Who's to say he cannot find his? At least I am willing to try that much."

"You insult us," Vanir stated coolly.

Ardis stepped forward. "Why do we not give him a chance?" she inquired.

Vanir only thought. He did not respond.

"Why not?" Luce demanded. "I am sure you could help him. At least take him there and try."

"What is the harm in trying? Do you really think he could harm us with all the protection we have?" Ardis added.

"No!" Arya protested.

"We shall try," Eragon spoke up suddenly.

Vanir nodded reluctantly in agreement. "Another rider could only help us. We can kill him if he becomes dangerous," he acknowledged.

Luce opened her mouth to protest.

"What would you have us do?" Vanir demanded angrily.

Luce sighed. "I accept your conditions. I will join the Varden unless you kill him. If you don't, I'll leave Alagaësia," Luce stated.

"Agreed," Eragon put in.

Murtagh began to stir. "Help me put him back to sleep," Luce begged.

Eragon and Luce both put their hands over his head. They muttered, "Slytha."

"He'll stay sleeping for a day," Luce muttered. She went to Ardis and helped her heal the wounds she'd sustained in her fight with the Lethrblaka.

Eragon pulled Murtagh into Saphira's saddle, and Roran mounted behind him holding the injured, unconscious Katrina.

Birgit and Vanir mounted Iormungr behind Luce, and Arya flew on Kazul with Ardis.

_What have I done?_ Luce asked Iormungr.

_You did what you needed to do,_ the green dragon replied coldly.

I think we're all mad at Luce for what she did. I was mad at her. She's very confused right now. She's having a breakdown in coming chapters. Next chapter, you find out why Galbatorix wanted Arlena, Mort, and all those people. You also find out what Líf fra Andlát is. Plus, Claudius, Siloa, Alexandros, Sanchez, Derek, and Deandra get to the Varden (maybe).

I want seven reviews because that battle scene was hard to write. If you think it sucked, feel free to say it. Here are the review responses.

Irish Maid: Thanks.

Parnagan: I guess it wasn't my best, but I'm glad you still liked it.

Teenchic2004: I don't either because they don't have DNA testing and it wouldn't work anyway because the potential fathers are related. They had to get away; they just didn't have the opportunity until then. I think it's sad how many people go, "Who is the Birgit of whom you speak?" and forget that she wanted to kill the Ra'zac. P.S. Do you think she should try to kill Roran when they get back from Helgrind?

Vixen Hood: Yeah, he does.

Frosted-Pink: Thanks. I will.

Amantine: Thanks. I hoped you liked this update.


	29. Lif fra Andlat

Líf fra Andlát

Disclaimer: I do not now, have never, and probably never will own Eragon unless I get some huge dirt CP and he sells me the rights. Of course, I wouldn't do that. whistles innocently

Galbatorix stared into his scrying bowl. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Everything had gone wrong. Everything. Murtagh was captured; Luce had escaped his oath; and Ardis was free. Why had this happened? Even the death of the Tábors and the seizure of Dras Leona had not made this better. It was made worse by the fact that Claudius and Solaera had escaped. He had heard from Belinda that Tábor's second son had been training street people to fight and giving them jobs If Claudius retook Dras Leona, Galbatorix did not doubt that it would go to the Varden.

_Shruikan!_ the mad king shouted.

_Yes, master?_ the dragon inquired.

_The time has come,_ the king replied.

_Who dies first?_ Shruikan inquired, though he already knew the answer.

_First to die, last to rise; last to die, first to rise. The blood of Morzan dies first. The blood of Adoro dies last,_ Galbatorix replied. _The little dragon-keeper dies second._

Shruikan stared into the distance. Ligan had let Morzan kill his sister Cora the first time. He would care even less if his daughter died to bring him back.

_Stop ignoring me!_ Galbatorix yelled. Shruikan's eyes went blank again.

_We take the thirteen to Vroengard now,_ the king continued.

_Yes, master,_ Shruikan agreed.

Arlena looked as Shruikan entered the dragon hold. She could see right away that he was being controlled. His eyes had that blank look.

_Come with me,_ he ordered.

Arlena obeyed. Her instincts told her all was not well, but she could do nothing else but obey. It wasn't as though this was new to her. It was the life of slave.

She followed Shruikan down a winding path, deep into the reaches of Urû'baen. She recognized the place as a dungeon. A tall young man with light brown hair stood next to the king. A group of people were chained to the wall. Arlena counted eleven. She recognized one as Delia, a gossipy maid.

"Ah, so you have brought the last one. Very good, Shruikan," Galbatorix praised gleefully.

"To where do we go?" one of the chained people questioned. The speaker was a young, frail-looking blond man.

"Vroengard," the king answered happily. This sheer joy was unnerving to Arlena. She had learned that happiness for the king usually meant something bad for another. This time, she was "another".

They all were chained to the enormous black dragon. The journey took an entire day, and Arlena discovered a fear of great heights. (Elra Andrickai's house had not been very high up.)

When they landed near the center of Vroengard, she felt a terrible feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. This place felt older than anything she'd experienced. Some strange sort of power radiated from it. It was a dead-looking, haunted place.

Shruikan had landed in front of a massive, white rock. The rock appeared almost ghostly and insubstantial, as though she could pass right through it.

Galbatorix dismounted from Shruikan, whose eyes still had that blank, haunted look.

"Unchain the blond boy, Talson," Galbatorix ordered the tall young man. He obeyed the king without a word.

"Step forward, Mort, from Faedra of the house of Morzan, through Marcus Tábor of Dras Leona," Galbatorix continued. Mort obeyed reluctantly.

"Kneel," the king commanded. Mort continued to obey.

The monarch drew a long dagger from his robes and raised it, saying, "Blood of Morzan, given at the rock of ghosts. Bring one dead to life from the death of one living. First to join, last to die, return." Galbatorix slit Mort's throat. The boy gurgled as blood poured out his neck. He fell over dead. Galbatorix splattered the blood on the rock. It passed through it. Galbatorix waited. Suddenly, the air chilled, and the ghost of a man and his ruby dragon passed through the rock. He stood over Mort's body, dove down, and vanished. Mort rose.

His blue eyes had turned to a dark gray. The cut on his throat had healed. That wasn't the most unnerving part. Ruby red wings had sprouted from his back. This thing bowed before the king and spoke, "Master, I have returned to serve you. Tell me only what you wish for me to do."

Arlena shuddered at the voice, or rather, voices. They both blended together as one, producing the sound of a man and a dragon.

Galbatorix smiled, "So you have returned, Morzan and Baen. I expect you to serve me as well as you did in the past and certainly much better than your son has."

Morzan/Baen looked straight into the king's black eyes. "What has he done?" it demanded.

"He has been turned against me by the daughter of Siloa, and he is currently an unconscious prisoner of the Varden," Galbatorix explained, his eyes beginning to show terrible rage.

Morzan/Baen's eyes flashed. "If my son has betrayed you, he is not my son. I will serve you and bring you his head," the man/dragon vowed.

Galbatorix smiled and turned to Arlena.

"Step forward, Arlena from Arlena the slave through Ligan, rider of Ulrich," Alagaësia's ruler commanded.

Arlena followed the steps of the ritual almost robotically. When Galbatorix raised the knife to her throat, she only felt it for a second before blackness overtook her. The last thing she saw were Shruikan's eyes losing that blank stare. The last thing she heard was the black beast's shout of. _Cora! Arlena!_

Shruikan charged at the king, who shouted his true name with such power that the black dragon fell over in a faint. He convulsed and twisted. A cruel smile played across Galbatorix's mouth.

Ligan/Ulrich stared at the creature.

"You could have found me a better body, but I must say, I prefer it to no body at all," it remarked.

"Indeed you should," Galbatorix agreed.

"I cannot believe that the foolish dragon still mourns the loss of my foolish sister," Ligan scowled. Only the man voice spoke this time.

"No more than I can," Morzan/Baen remarked. "She was worthless, a whore and a fool," Morzan alone continued.

The next to die was Delia, great niece of Den-ner. The maid whimpered as her throat was cut, but her expression changed moments later into that of the cruel, impudent female Foresworn and her equally audacious dragon, Lïornien.

The next eight were sacrificed. Some died frightened, some defiantly, and still others with acceptance.

"Master," Talson spoke for the first time, "I am ready."

Galbatorix turned to him and nodded. The man took the king's spelled dagger and cut his hand. He splattered the blood and called his own ancestor through the Rock of Kuthian from the Vault of Souls.

"Blood of Adoro, given at the rock of ghosts. Bring one dead to life to share the life of one living. First to die, last to rise, return!" Talson shouted. The ghosts of man and dragon came through the rock as well. Talson had already entered his meditative state. He would remain thus for a year. That was as long as these newly resurrected Foresworn could last.

Adoro/Kyrinik rose as Talson, and all the Foresworn cheered.

"For the first time in eighty years we are one again!" Galbatorix shouted. The cheers grew louder. Shruikan regained consciousness and roared in unison with the rest. His eyes looked blanker than ever.

Sanchez leapt off his horse quickly. He strode up to the inn as nonchalantly as he could. He needed to send out the muster. Claudius and Siloa were also raising the alarm. He opened the door and walked in.

"Sanchez," the bartender shouted, "I've not seen you around here in months."

Sanchez ran three fingers through his hair and then whistled three, short quick notes as he looked around the place.

"It's changed," he remarked. "Made some improvements?"

The bartender looked up and beckoned for him to come closer. "You'd be wanting to talk?" the man whispered as Sanchez approached.

"You've surely heard about my master's brother's assassination," Sanchez muttered.

"Who hasn't?" the bartender shrugged.

"His father is met the same fate. He and Solaera didn't. We're going to the Warders," Sanchez explained.

"Don't we need some horses?" the bartender inquired.

"I've heard it called borrowing without permission and little or no intention of returning," Sanchez replied.

"Aye, we can do that. Mercedes, you go with Master Sanchez to get some transportation," he called to a thin and pale young girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

The girl hurried over, pulling on her cloak. She and Sanchez rushed out the door.

"Who are we raiding?" he inquired. They'd all done this before.

"Breeder Calmin's herd," Mercedes replied. "He's transporting a whole one for sale, and he's too cheap to buy a trailer or place for them to sleep."

"Ah," Sanchez exclaimed. That particular man was known for having good horses, a bad temper, and a just plain awful lack of conscience. He cheated people, overcharged them, and bought slaves dirt cheap to work in his stables. He himself never touched his horses. He didn't like the man; he knew Shaheen wouldn't have; and he was pretty sure the horse-loving Mercedes didn't either.

"That stallion's the lead one," Mercedes whispered, pointing to a huge, black war horse. "See if you can get him, and the whole herd will follow."

Sanchez nodded and rode up quietly. Several horses turned to face the intruder. He quickly leapt from his own horse's back to this stallion's.

The horse reared the moment he mounted it. Sanchez dug his heals into the horse's sides. Mercedes leapt onto his own horse and tried to make the others follow her. Sanchez continued to struggle with the stallion until he at last backed down. All the horse stared in expectation at their leader. Sanchez guided him to the place where all Claudius' fighters would be.

"Triumph feels good, eh girl?" he asked Mercedes.

"You have no idea," she responded.

I hope you liked this chapter. I'd like another seven reviews for this chapter. Let's make it 130 for all chapters. I think I have enough reviewable material in the first part.

Here's another poll. Who should kill Galbatorix? Everyone will have a part (possibly even people not on the ballot), but I want to know who deals the final blow.

Shruikan

Luce/Iormungr

Ardis/Kazul

Murtagh/Thorn

Eragon/Saphira

Siloa/Vrael

Oromis/Glaedr

Arya

Here are the review responses. I got the exact number I wanted. Thanks for that.

Samalamadingdong: You're welcome.

Silvershadowkittie: Thanks.

Cocoapuffaddict: LOL. Not a chance. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the battle scenes. I had heard Oromis the Lethrblaka compared to dragons before, so I thought they would both be about the same size.

DragonRider2000: I thought Luce did what she needed to do even if it wasn't the most moral or kind thing to do. Murtagh's my favorite character too. I hope I can make his being a prisoner again interesting.

Amantine: Thanks. I hope this update came soon enough.

Frosted-Pink: Thanks. I'm interested to see how your battle scene turns out. The one that really worries me is the final one. I hope it turns out well.

Vixen Hood: Thanks. Murtagh will be alright.


	30. The Scroll

The Scroll

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.

Murtagh wonderings revolved around what had happened as he lay there. How could he have allowed Luce to deceive him like that? How could she have done that?

_You know, human, that she will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. You yourself have seen what lengths she'll go to,_ Thorn remarked.

Murtagh looked ahead. Thorn was right. Luce could manipulate or trick if she wanted to. She'd just never done anything on this level.

_You mean she's never done anything to you,_ Thorn corrected him.

_Once again, you see the truth,_ Murtagh replied bitterly. _I'm assuming you're as angry at her as I am._

_I'm angry, but not as angry as you,_ Thorn spoke after a pause. _She did what she thought she had to do. She chose her freedom and her sister's life over your pride and maybe your life. That's the way it is, human. Accept it. _

_Oh, that's comforting,_ Murtagh retorted venomously. _Ever the optimist, eh dragon?_

Thorn was silent. Murtagh could feel anger and hurt radiating from his dragon.

_Thorn, what is wrong?_ Murtagh asked.

_It matters little,_ the red dragon brushed off.

_I am sorry I said that. I was angry,_ Murtagh continued.

_Maybe I am for another reason,_ Thorn shot back.

_Are you ready to tell me?_ Murtagh asked.

_Perhaps later,_ Thorn responded stubbornly.

_You already know what angers me, and it cannot be as embarrassing as that,_ Murtagh replied.

_It's stupid. It doesn't anger me anymore,_ Thorn retorted.

_Just tell me,_ Murtagh groaned.

_No!_ Thorn yelled vehemently to him, cutting off their mind link. Murtagh rolled over and tried to sleep again. He was more alone now than ever before.

It only made him envy Eragon more. His brother got everything he wanted. He was free, well-loved, on good terms with his dragon, and he had even gotten Arya. He thought he had had Luce, but she had only succeeded in causing him pain.

Eragon walked into the room where Murtagh was. His brother opened his eyes the moment his brother entered.

"So, are they going to kill me?" the red rider inquired bitterly. He didn't need to talk to Eragon right now.

"Not if we can help it," Eragon replied.

"I can't believe she did that," Murtagh muttered half to himself.

"What?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh shook his head. "It's not important."

"Who did what?" Eragon pressed.

"You mean you haven't guessed?" Murtagh shot back.

Eragon had. "What did Luce do?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," Murtagh sighed.

"Whatever she did, she wouldn't let us kill you," Eragon told him.

"She's a little hypocrite," Murtagh mumbled.

"Maybe," Eragon conceded, "but Vanir and Arya wished to kill you. She stopped them."

Murtagh scowled darkly, but only asked, "What do you intend to do with me?"

"Luce somehow managed to break her oath. She says it's because she swore on her sister's life, and Galbatorix asked her to harm her. She thinks you can break yours," Eragon explained.

"Did she figure this out herself, or did someone help her?" Murtagh questioned.

"She said she had help. I didn't a chance to ask her from whom or what," Eragon replied.

Murtagh stared. "Help seems unlikely right now," he told Eragon.

The younger rider didn't know what to say. Murtagh didn't seem to expect him to respond.

"Tell me if anything happens," was all Murtagh said. Eragon took this as his cue to leave and did so. As he went to close the door, he thought of something.

"You know, Murtagh, she wouldn't let us kill you," Eragon stated, "and I wouldn't have anyway."

Luce was lying on the ground. Her hair was splayed over her face. She stared at the wall. How could she have done that? How?

Iormungr entered the room. He stared down at her.

_Why have you not moved? You did what you had to do. You would regret it so much more if you had not,_ the green dragon told her.

Luce stared up at him.

_He won't forgive me,_ she whispered.

_If forgiveness is what you desire, apologize,_ Iormungr told her. It was the simplest explanation he had.

_I don't know how to,_ Luce muttered.

Iormungr was silent. _I have never had to apologize. I cannot help you there,_ the dragon admitted.

_It doesn't matter. He won't accept it,_ Luce replied forlornly.

_What are you afraid of?_ Iormungr asked.

Luce put her head up. _I'm afraid of nothing._

Thorn had told Iormungr it was not wise to force their riders to tell them what they didn't to tell. Luce would have to come to terms with her fears on her own. He also knew she would need help.

He reached out to the mind of the person he thought best suited for the job.

Ardis felt a foreign presence touch her mind. She drew up her barriers, but a voice at last radiated in her mind.

_Luce needs you, sister-person,_ the voice told her.

_Iormungr?_ Ardis asked incredulously.

_Yes, now come. She may have locked you out, but that doesn't mean I can't let you in,_ the dragon replied.

_Tell me what happened first,_ Ardis answered.

Luce was still lying on the floor when the door opened. She looked at the person standing without putting her head up. It was Ardis.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"That's a nice way to greet your sister," Ardis remarked.

Luce's mouth dropped open.

"Listen to me," Ardis told her sister.

Luce put her head up a bit. "What do you have to say?" she asked.

"I'm here to say that you should apologize to Murtagh. It's not good for you to be like this," Ardis explained.

"You don't even know what I did to him. There's no point apologizing. He won't forgive me, and he shouldn't," Luce replied forlornly.

"Oh, I know what you did. Iormungr told me directly and without any beating around the bush or insinuating anything," Ardis responded.

"Iormungr," Luce growled.

_She asked, and I told,_ the green dragon replied nonchalantly.

"It's alright, Luce," Ardis told her. "I've seen things since I've been gone."

"What things have you seen?" Luce inquired. Her curiosity seemed to be returning a bit.

Ardis slowly explained about her feelings for Eragon, how he had chosen Arya, and finally about Vanir.

Luce stared at her. Then she shook her head.

"I keep forgetting you're not a child anymore," Luce replied. "I am truly sorry about Eragon. If he can't see anything in you, then he's not worth it."

Ardis smiled brokenly. She wished she could believe that.

Luce sighed, "Maybe he's a good man. Maybe he's worth a lot to you. You can still move on. He chose the elf. That's not your fault."

Ardis smiled slowly at her, "You did what you had to do. Murtagh will understand. He knows you. He's like you."

"Not completely," Luce shook her head.

"Nobody is completely like anybody," Ardis volleyed.

Luce was silent.

"Even if he doesn't forgive you, at least you'll have tried," Ardis stated.

_That's what I said,_ Iormungr put in.

"Get up off the floor and swallow your pride," Ardis told Luce. She offered her sister her hand. Luce gripped her sister's small hand in her own long-fingered one. She stood slowly.

"I will go," she said finally.

Murtagh was sitting up when the door opened slowly. Luce stood in the doorway.

He looked at her for a long minute.

"Why have you come?" he asked finally. His voice was cold.

"I've come to apologize," Luce said after a long moment of silence.

Murtagh took a deep breath. "Why should you apologize for something you don't regret?" he inquired coolly.

"I do regret it," Luce told him.

"You chose your sister and your freedom over me. The choice is made," Murtagh replied.

Luce bit her lip. This cold, uncaring, accepting demeanor was almost more than she could take. She would have rather he be enraged because then she could fight. If he had been yelling, at least she would have known he cared enough to do so.

"I didn't. I wanted for free. There is a way to do it. I found help you could too," Luce responded.

"There is no help for me," Murtagh stated blandly.

"Why do you have no hope?" Luce asked.

Murtagh laughed suddenly. "You are such a hypocrite. You've never had hope. Think about all the things you've said about irony and cruel paradoxes. At least I tried to gain freedom. You never did anything."

"That's not true," Luce hissed, clenching her fists.

Murtagh shook his head.

"I hoped enough to help Ardis leave Urû'baen! I hoped enough to come to the Varden even though I had been their enemy! I hoped enough to try to save myself! I would've run if I could, but you were the one who got that chance," she shouted. She was aware that she had begun to cry. She hated herself for it.

Murtagh got up and put his hands under her chin. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"Weakness becomes you ill, yet I find it a pleasant over your usual attitude. You're always so proud and so strong. I never thought I'd see the day where you had more hope than any other. I never thought I'd see the day where you were weak. I never thought I'd see the day when you would deceive even your greatest friends. I loved you Luce. Maybe I still do, but right now I can't look at you without thinking of what you did," Murtagh whispered to her. He pulled his hands away from her face.

Luce remembered the words of the white raven with a start.

"You'll gain his love and lose it too.

Will he ever forgive you?"

"Do you really think it would have worked if I had stayed with Galbatorix? Do you think it would have worked if we had captured Ardis? You and I both know how much the Foresworn hated each other. Deandra told me that she heard the only woman among them, Den-ner, slept with every single one of the men, and in the end, she was one of the most hated by the group. Ligan and Morzan were once friends, and they hated each other by the time Ligan was killed," Luce whispered. "If I had let Ardis be killed and replaced, I wouldn't have known what to do. I wanted everything, but I had to lose something. I knew I would have lost you no matter what. I decided I had to keep what else I had." She said the last bit as though she were trying and failing to convince herself that she didn't care.

"Thorn said I should have known you would turn on anyone if you thought you had to. He was right. The same force drives us. We do what we must for necessity, and we never stop to think how it would feel if we hurt someone we loved. We think for ourselves first. I can look at you and know what you're going to say, and if I don't understand it, I know I won't before you say it. We're alike, you and I. That dooms it all," Murtagh stated. His voice was flat. He was trying to sound like he didn't care, but yet you knew he did.

"Do you even care about that, Murtagh" Luce challenged.

Murtagh stared at her and contemplated for a long time.

"I do care. I just don't know if caring is enough," Murtagh stated.

"We could try. Nothing in life comes easily. I don't know why I expected this to," Luce said after a moment of silence. "We never even said we loved each other, until just now."

Murtagh thought for a moment. "If all that you wish for comes true, I will forgive you. If I die, I won't forgive you, but I'll understand," he said at last.

"I'll understand if you don't," Luce replied. She left with that.

Nasuada sat in her study, thinking. So much had happened since the riders' returns. Eragon had informed her of Murtagh's capture, and she wasn't sure how to take that. She had been fond of him when he had been at the Varden. That wasn't all. Ardis's capture by Talson had been at terrible blow. He had been a valuable soldier, and she had liked him more than she probably should have. She wondered if it had been her fault that he had been able to give so much information to Galbatorix. She should have had him examined more closely. The more she thought of it, the more she seemed to be at fault.

A knock startled her out of her reverie.

"His majesty, the King Orrin is here," the guards announced.

"He may come in," Nasuada shouted. She looked at herself to make sure she was presentable.

Orrin came in nervously.

"I have heard much," he said at last.

"Have you heard about the red rider?" she inquired.

Orrin nodded. "I have heard that they are going to try and release him from his oath."

"That is true," Nasuada replied.

"Do you believe it can be done?" Orrin pressed.

"Eragon is willing to try. He says the green rider somehow managed to free herself. He also says she think the red rider can be freed," Nasuada explained.

"So you have confidence in Eragon?" Orrin asked.

Nasuada looked up at him. Had she heard jealousy in his voice?

"I suppose I do," she responded with a frown.

"And I suppose you're fond of him," Orrin continued, trying to sound nonchalant.

Nasuada frowned even more. "He's a good friend," she shrugged.

Orrin seemed to look relieved. "Lady Nasuada, I wanted to ask…"

A second knock interrupted the king of Surda. Jarsha was admitted without question.

"Milady, your majesty, people have arrived in the courtyard. They say they have something important to tell you," the boy panted. He had clearly run to them.

"What kind of people?" Orrin questioned. He seemed annoyed at the interruption.

"A group of riders, your majesty. One of them is a boy. He says he's the younger brother of that magician, Bonstan," Jarsha explained nervously.

"Thank you, Jarsha," Nasuada said warmly, sending the boy away. She and Orrin left the study and headed down to the courtyard.

When they got there, a tall man with chestnut hair and brown eyes dismounted from one of the horses. He bowed to the four riders and dragons that weren't locked up. Glaedr took up the whole courtyard. Roran was there as well. The man saw Orrin and Nasuada approaching and bowed to them as well.

"My name is Claudius Tábor. I am the second son of the late Lord-Governor Marcus of Dras Leona. I have brought with me all in Dras Leona. We oppose the king and wish to see him dethroned," the man now identified as Claudius explained.

"What are your reasons for opposing him?" Nasuada inquired.

"He has crippled the once great city of Dras Leona. He let my decadent father rule simply because he did nothing to bother him. Galbatorix has done the same thing to all of Alagaësia. Those are my reasons," Claudius shouted. The group of riders around him cheered in agreement.

"I have my own reasons," a woman with black hair and blue eyes put in, climbing off her horse. "I was a member of the Varden years ago. I went to the court of the king to spy. His eyes fell upon me, and he made me his wife. Ajihad and I decided to use this opportunity to produce an heir to rule in place of Galbatorix. My plans were discovered, and I was sentenced to death. Then I was saved." The woman's eyes and expression changed suddenly.

A male voice emitted from her. It said, "I sense my old sword's presence. Oromis-elda, would you be as kind as to let me have it back?"

Oromis' grey eyes widened. He dropped to his knees. He rose quickly again and pulled the orange sheath from his robes.

The woman drew the orange blade without any difficulty.  
"I don't understand," Oromis stated.

The woman's shoulders drooped. The male voice began quietly, "When Galbatorix killed me, I refused to let my spirit go to the Vault of Souls. I kept it bound to my shelter on Utgard. I hoped someday I might be able to find someone from the Varden with whom I could share a conscious. It was not until Siloa escaped her executioner long enough to come close to my dwelling. I saved her life, and we have helped the Varden secretly ever since." All who had never heard Vrael speak realized who shared Siloa's body.

Eragon, Ardis, and Luce threw themselves on the ground before the rider's old leader. The dragons bowed their heads. Orrin and Nasuada followed suit.

Vrael shook his head. "I will be the leader for only a little while more. If and when Galbatorix is vanquished, Eragon shall become leader as he is the first of this new generation."

All slowly rose. Vrael fixed his grey-eyed gaze on Luce. "If you give me some instructions, I will go to Murtagh and see if I can find a loophole. That boy had some important information for you all."

Siloa./Vrael strode out of the courtyard after Nasuada told Jarsha to give them instructions.

Murtagh heard the third knock on his door of that day. A tall, black-haired woman opened the door. Her grey eyes surveyed the room. An orange blade hung from her hip. She opened her mouth and spoke. The voice disturbed Murtagh, as it was distinctly masculine.

"I am Vrael, in the body of Siloa. I am sure you have heard of my host before," the person spoke.

Murtagh stared. He remembered reading a little about Vrael. The elf's eyes had been described in detail, and this person's eyes fit that description.

The person explained the story of all that had happened. Vrael finished by saying, "And so I hope to release you. Tell me what your oath was."

"Thorn and I both swore to serve the rightful king of Alagaësia in every way, to obey his every command, and to never harm him," Murtagh stated darkly.

Vrael's grey eyes lit up. " 'Rightful king?' That's certainly a matter of point of view. Do you really believe Galbatorix is the rightful king, Murtagh?" he asked.

"He is the only I know who can be called king besides perhaps the Tábors, and I would rather serve even Galbatorix," Murtagh replied.

"There is another with the right to the throne," Vrael told him.

"Who?" Murtagh inquired, intrigued for the first time this conversation.

"You, your brother, and your cousin are all descended from King Palancar. You know who that is, I presume?"  
Murtagh nodded.

Vrael continued, "Roran is the true heir, as he is the son of Garrow, who was older than Selena."

Murtagh considered what had been said. He did not wish to swear to a man he'd never met, but he wished to be free of Galbatorix as well.

_This Roran would probably give us more freedom than Galbatorix,_ Thorn remarked.

_So you've decided to stop arguing with me?_ Murtagh quirked.

_I apologize. I let my emotion get the better of me,_ Thorn replied, sounding ashamed.

_As did I,_ Murtagh responded.

"Where is this Roran?" Murtagh asked Vrael after he and Thorn finished apologizing and discussing the situation. "We will accept these terms."

"He is in the courtyard. Come with me, and I will take you to him," Vrael answered.

Eragon and the others sat in the courtyard. Claudius and his riders had gone with Orrin and Nasuada to find lodgings. Derek had told them that Murtagh was necessary to begin. When Murtagh, Thorn, and Siloa/Vrael approached, the boy handed the scroll to Eragon.

"Read it aloud," Derek suggested.

Eragon turned to Murtagh and asked, "How have you broken your oath?"

Murtagh said nothing. Vrael spoke up, "He swore fealty to the rightful king. The rightful king is your cousin."

Roran drew in his breath. How could he be king? He was just a poor farmboy. He had done so little. Then he remembered all he had done for Carvahall. At the time, he had just been doing what he thought he had to do. Still, he asked, "Are you sure?"

"You and your cousins are the last living descendents of King Palancar. Of that I am sure," Vrael replied.

Eragon dropped to his knees before his cousin. In the Ancient Language, he said, "I, Eragon Shadeslayer, do humbly pledge myself to Roran Stronghammer, King of the Empire. I swear to defend, obey, and protect him as is my duty as a rider."

Murtagh knelt as well. "I have never met you before," he began, "but you have freed me from my oath. For this alone, I am willing to serve you."

Roran knew not what to say. Eragon noticed his discomfort and read the scroll Derek had given him.

"The Warders,

"I have been gathering information about the black one for quite some time. I have discovered a terrible plan of his. He intends to resurrect the Foresworn for a year through a process called Líf fra Andlát. It involves a blood sacrifice from a relative of the one being resurrected and a host for the person's to spirit. The host works best dead.

"There is more. I have discovered a way to combat this evil. It is through a process called, 'Walker, Bringer, Opener.' It will open the Vault of Souls, which is located on the center of Vroengard, if done properly. The Walker is the only being who can walk in death and life. He can pass through Kuthian and come back to life. He can also take others who live with him. These must be the Opener and the Bringer. The Opener must use his true name to open Kuthian to the dead. The Bringer's role is the last and most terrible. They must provide the thing the dead need to survive for a time among the living: blood.

"Galbatorix had the late Walker, Morzan. He also had the Bringer, a girl named Cora. She was the original rider of his black dragon. Brom was the Opener, so Galbatorix could not complete this ritual because Brom would have nothing to do with him. The false king killed his dragon in revenge.

"Instead, Morzan walked Cora into death and killed her in Galbatorix's name. This gave the king great power because he has the connection to the dead. He had Morzan sacrifice three other Bringers and his power increased because of this.

"I know the identities of the Walker and the Opener. The Walker is Murtagh, son of Morzan through Selena. The Opener is Eragon, son of Brom through Selena."

Eragon stopped reading when he got to that part. Why had this man, Bonstan, thought he was Brom's son? It made no sense. Morzan was his father. Murtagh had said so himself. Murtagh too looked shocked. Luce and Ardis were both staring at him open-mouthed. Oromis' forehead was wrinkled, as though he were thinking hard.

_You yourself said you can say what you think to be true even if it is not true in the Ancient Language,_ Saphira remarked.

_How could Brom be my father?_ Eragon protested.

_You are like him. Oromis said so. Brom himself said so,_ Saphira continued.

Eragon thought more.

"_Did you know my mother?" _

"_Enough to miss her when she was gone."_

The words of Brom echoed in his head. Was it possible? If so, how had Bonstan known the truth?

_He and Brom were great friends,_ a sarcastic voice put in.

Eragon turned and saw Solembum sitting there.

_It is the truth,_ the werecat continued. _You know, Argetlam, you should be careful of subtle minds like my own. They could slip through your defenses so quickly._

Murtagh spoke first, "We still lack the Bringer."

"You do not," an all too familiar voice spoke up. "I am here."

Everyone turned and saw Elva standing there. Her purple eyes looked as haunted as ever.

Slight cliffy. Next chapter will likely be a filler with some traveling. There might be a little bit happening on Vroengard. I hope you liked this one. I'm sorry it took so long to come up. (That didn't sound right.) Anyway, my excuses are: homework, writer's block, homecoming dance, and a slow internet that kept me from posting this last night.

Uh. I got Fergielicious stuck in my head again. At least I like the song.

Anyway, I hope I did this right. That scene between Murtagh and Luce was hard to write. I hope it didn't suck, though it probably did. I'm gonna do the vote again.

Murtagh/Thorn

Shruikan

Eragon/Saphira

Siloa/Vrael

Nasuada

Here are the review response. (I got nine, two more than I requested. Yay!)

Parnagan: Thanks. Nasuada will have a big part in the final battle though. She's going to get to kill somebody even if it's not Galbatorix.

American Crow: Thanks.

Lost My Password: That's why Shruikan was on the ballot.

Desired-Moonlight: Ditto.

Frosted-Pink: That was first planned in chapter twelve.

Teenchic2004: Thanks. I don't know how I came up with the human/dragons, but I did. I don't want Roran to kill Birgit. I'll probably have Katrina talk her around in the next chapter. Thanks for the idea.

Vixen Hood: That's exactly why all those people are on the ballot.

Amantine: Thanks. Ditto.

Silvershadowkittie: Thanks. Ditto.


	31. Did You Miss Me?

Did You Miss Me?

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and my OCs.

Eragon gaped open-mouthed at Elva.

"I will do what I must, Argetlam," the girl replied.

"I-I thought I healed you," Eragon whispered.

"You healed my first affliction, and fate saw fit to give me a new one," Elva stated. Her voice was full of cynicism worthy of an adult.

"My life is not worth living the way it is. It would be better for me to die honorably helping others than to live in this shadow of a life," Elva continued. Eragon thought he detected a hint of sadness in it.

_Changeling, do you really want to sacrifice yourself?_ Saphira asked.

Elva nodded.

"We cannot kill a child," Ardis protested.

"_You_ will not have to," Murtagh spoke up. "You heard what the mage wrote. I'm the one who has to do it. It's alright, Eragon and Ardis. The blood will be on my hands. Doesn't it always seem to work that way?"

"Would you rather have the blood of all the Varden and Surda and who knows who else on your hands? Galbatorix has brought back the thirteen. We cannot win without the Vault of Souls," Elva explained.

"Wait!" Orrin put in. "How can the two of you leave? If the thirteen come here, which I'm sure they will, we'll need all the help we can get. It would be better to have four riders than two."

"I agree," Nasuada said. "Eragon, are you sure this is a good idea? This may just be a way to lessen the protection the Varden has."

"My brother didn't fail, and he didn't turn traitor either, if that's what you're thinking," Derek piped up.

Luce spoke for the first time. "If they leave, Ardis, Kazul, Iormungr and I may be able to stall the army long enough to for them to return with their help, whatever it is."

Ardis nodded.

_Luce and I have fought before, though not in a battle,_ Iormungr added.

_And Ardis and I fought at Helgrind. Iormungr was quite brave there as well. I think we could defend the Varden long enough_, Kazul put in.

"And you will have me," Oromis stated suddenly.

"Master, I thought you and Glaedr were too weak to fight," Eragon protested.

"We came for a reason, Eragon," Oromis replied. "If we must fight, we must fight."

_If this battle is lost, it matters little whether we are free or not._ _We could help you all the more by fighting,_ Glaedr continued.

"You will also have Vrael," Siloa put in. She had returned to being in control of her body. Eragon noticed that she had sheathed the orange blade again.

"But what if they die on Vroengard?" Orrin protested.

Nasuada seemed to be thinking it over in her head.

Roran spoke up, "They won't die. Murtagh was Galbatorix's most powerful weapon, and Eragon is yours. Vroengard might be strange and perhaps dangerous, but they're riders. They can survive it. Elva, Vrael, and Bonstan have all said that we'll be doomed if they don't go. The way I see it, we've got more of a chance of surviving if they go to Vroengard then if they stay here."

Orrin looked skeptical.

"I agree," Nasuada said. She turned to Orrin. "They are right. We are not in a good situation, sire, but sending Eragon, Murtagh, Thorn, and Saphira to Vroengard is probably the best thing we can do now."

"My spies have informed me that Galbatorix has already sent armies out of Urû'baen. He is making little attempts to conceal this march. He may be coming himself. We know he will be sending those monsters. They could be here in two days. Can Eragon, Murtagh, and Elva really make it there and back in that time?"

"That is why I said we will need to delay!" Luce shouted. "We are not so incompetent that we cannot hold them off without Eragon and Murtagh."

Orrin turned to her. "I do not care who you were in Urû'baen. I do not wish to be spoken to in that manner. I will allow you to carry out this mad plan. Maybe it will work. The Varden are yours, Lady Nasuada, and so are the riders. I cannot control them. I can only advise you. You do not seem willing to take my advice, so I think I shall leave."

Nasuada sucked in her breath. Orrin had been treating her kindly before they had starting talking about politics and battle strategies. She always enjoyed his company until they came to that topic. Then it seemed as though he wanted to prove himself superior to her.

She turned her thoughts from Orrin and spoke to Eragon and Murtagh.

"When do you wish to leave?" she inquired.

"Tomorrow is when we must leave," Elva spoke up. Eragon and Murtagh looked at her, and then nodded in agreement.

Nasuada then turned to the remaining people and simply told them, "I wish to see all of you tomorrow to discuss what to do during the inevitable battle." She then went off to find Orrin. She knew she couldn't afford to have the king of Surda on her bad side. She personally didn't want it either.

She saw Orrin in the halls and called after him to stop.

Orrin turned around and looked at her questioningly.  
"Your majesty, may we talk in private?" she requested politely.

"Yes, I suppose we might," Orrin replied. "Follow me."

Nasuada followed him down the familiar path to his labyrinth. She wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"Sire, might I ask why you are being so objectionable to everything we say and do?" Nasuada demanded just as courteously as before.

"You always do everything you do so politely. Before the Battle of the Burning Plains, I wondered if you asked the men if they minded you killing them before you did so, no matter what your answer," Orrin remarked.

Nasuada frowned. Murtagh had once commented on her politeness. He, like Orrin, has seemed to suggest that it covered something else.

"You haven't answered my question," was all she said to him.

Orrin nodded to himself as though he had just proven a point. He then paused to think. At least he answered, "Nasuada, I do not object to everything you do. I realize that you are, in many ways, a better ruler than I. I object when you completely undermine my comments and concerns. It wasn't you alone, though. I lost my temper a bit. My father always used to tell me that a king should never do that. I have been tolerant of some of the things the Varden has done, but we do need you. You know that. Let me be frank with you: I admire you greatly, but I do not wish to be undermined and disrespected by you or anyone else."

"I had no intention of doing either. I was simply doing what I considered best for the Varden," Nasuada replied.

"What is best for the Varden is intertwined with what is best for Surda. We are enemies united against one king, and his soldiers fight us as one. That is why I was concerned. I see now that you and the others were as right as you could be in such a situation," Orrin told her.

"I am glad we have reached a consensus. You are correct; we cannot afford to be on bad terms, especially not now. It would affect the Varden and Surda both," Nasuada stated.

Orrin nodded. Nasuada paused before inquiring, "You were about to ask me something before Jarsha came in."

Orrin coughed suddenly. "Oh, that was nothing," he brushed aside.

"Tell me," Nasuada insisted.

"It was a stupid question. You answered it already. Somewhat. Anyway, never mind," Orrin stammered.

"What was the question?" Nasuada sighed.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to marry me," Orrin answered after a long pause. "Of course, I know you don't want to," he added hastily. "It's just that…well…I like you a lot, and I thought it would be good politically, but you don't want to, so I suppose it would be best to just pretend we didn't have this conversation."

"But I didn't say no," Nasuada muttered.

"Sorry?" Orrin asked.

"I didn't say no," she repeated. "You let my people into your homeland; you've done more for us than most rulers would have; and I like you as well. My answer is yes."

Orrin kissed her. They both leapt apart as they heard a noise outside. Nasuada gasped as she saw an army of elves in the courtyard.

Saphira settled herself down in the dragon hold wordlessly. Thorn opened one ruby-colored eye and then closed it. Saphira noticed a long scar marring his left wing.

_Did I do that?_ Saphira asked him abruptly.

_I don't know,_ was all Thorn said as he opened both his eyes. _I wasn't being myself then. I don't remember much._

_I am sorry if I hurt you,_ Saphira told him. She didn't know why she was being so meek.

_It's fine,_ Thorn brushed off. _I attacked you all. You did what you had to do. It's not as though any of you had any loyalty to me as it was._

_You are one of the few dragons left in existence. We preserve what we have and keep it precious. The dragons must endure until the end of Alagaësia, for without us, the elves and the humans decline. We must keep ourselves safe,_ Saphira replied.

_Murtagh said you could be wise,_ Thorn told her.

_I try,_ Saphira replied.

Thorn snorted. _We need to sleep,_ he said.

Saphira nodded in agreement.

Thorn turned to her.

Murtagh arose with the dawn. He splashed cold water on his face to wake himself. He felt less groggy quickly. He then descended the stairs to the dragon hold.

_I suppose you might as well saddle me, human. If it's to our doom we go, then so be it,_ Thorn stated.

_Even as optimistic as I, dragon,_ Murtagh remarked.

_I try,_ Thorn volleyed back, somehow managing to sound serious.

Murtagh laughed hoarsely as Eragon came into the hold with Elva.

"What is it?" the younger rider inquired.

"Just something Thorn said," Murtagh replied.

Eragon nodded as he saddled Saphira.

"I saw some of the things that happened to you in Ardis' memories," he told Murtagh as they took off.

"What did you see?" Murtagh asked.

"I saw what happened after you were tortured. I saw you with them both: Luce and Ardis. Why didn't you tell me they existed?" Eragon responded.

"It wasn't important," was all Murtagh said.

"I suppose not," Eragon remarked. "What happened with Luce?"

"I'm not as angry as I was. It's not important now," Murtagh replied.

And so they continued to talk. Eragon slowly told him about Ellesméra, Oromis, Arya, Vanir, Ardis, and some other things. Murtagh told him a little about Luce, Ardis, Tornac, Deandra, and what had happened since he returned to Urû'baen. Elva was silent the entire time.

"In my mind, Irving, there is no question as to who should lead the Varden's armies," Jörmundur shouted.

Orrin nodded. "She did quite well last time."

"She was wounded last time," the old prime minister protested.

"She was healed perfectly well, and she managed to return to fighting," Arya put in crisply.

"I do not see why the Varden's forces need a change in commander. I was capable last time, and I am capable again," Nasuada insisted.

"Fine, I'll consent. Orrin will lead the Surdan army; that much is obvious. But what about the rest of the armies? How shall the riders be used?" Irving exclaimed.

"Jeod and I intend to lead the village of Carvahall," Roran said.

"We will lead those from Teirm as well," the former merchant added.

"They fought well that way," Nasuada agreed.

"And of the cavalry from Dras Leona?" Irving asked.

"I shall lead it. If it is not me, then it must be one of them," Claudius stated.

"What do you know of battle?" Irving protested.

"Enough," Claudius replied. "Vrael has decided to fight among us. Perhaps he should command instead."

Vrael nodded, and even Irving seemed to agree.

"I shall command the dwarves," Orik stated. Nasuada nodded to him. She had seen the dwarf less and less since he had gone back to Farthen Dûr to take command of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Once there, he had become the dwarves' new king, and he had only recently returned to the Varden.

"What of Ardis and me?" Luce asked.

Oromis spoke up this time. "The six of us should be divided amongst the ranks," he said. "I would hear your ideas for the division first."

"First of all, I thought that Dras Leona's forces should combine with Orrin's cavalry. Secondly, Carvahall should combine with Jörmundur's cavalry. What of the elves, Arya?"

"I think the elfin spell-casters should also be divided among the forces. Our generals seem to agree. The Varden army has two commanders. Narí, Analien, and Arliss should go with Jörmundur. Lifaen, Miranda, and Vanir should be with Claudius, Roran, and Jeod. Edurna, Celdin, and Derran can be Orrin. Aeristor, Lirano, Lebrantí, and I shall fight alongside the Lady Nasuada."

"Please, divide Du Vrangr Gata as well," Nasuada petitioned.

"That _I_ will do," Arliss asserted.

"If Trianna and Carlo let us take even that much command," Derran groaned.

"They will. I'll make sure of it," Nasuada promised.

"What of the dragon riders?" Ardis protested.

"I will fight alongside my people," Oromis decided. "Vrael has agreed to fight with Orrin."

"The dwarves need a rider to fight alongside them. I have convinced the clan chiefs of that," Orik spoke up.

"Kazul and I shall fight alongside you," Ardis decided

"Good," Orik agreed.

Nasuada turned to Luce and Iormungr. "That leaves you two to fight with the Varden."

Luce nodded, and Iormungr also signaled his assent.

At last, they landed Vroengard near the place Vrael had said was the Vault of Souls. Eragon stared at the dead, haunted shelter of the riders. His eyes turned to an enormous rock. It seemed weirdly insubstantial, almost as though he could pass through it.

When he reached out his hand to it, Saphira put her head in between his limb and the rock.

_Only Murtagh can pass through it, _she snapped. _Remember what Bonstan wrote._

"She's right," Murtagh shouted, climbing down from Thorn. He walked up to the rock. "How do I do this?" he muttered.

"I'm afraid you're not going to have much time to find out," two male voices projected at the same time.

Murtagh felt a deeply burning fear inside his gut. He put his hand Zar'roc's pommel and turned to face the source of the voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eragon turn and reach for his sword.

The sight he saw was frightening. Something that resembled Mort stood before him. It still had the blond hair and thin, pale skin. The rest was horribly wrong. The eyes had turned to a cold gray, and red wings sprouted from the thing's back.

"Eragon," the thing said, using only one voice this time and extending its hand, "I don't believe we've met before." Its eyes flickered to the sword Murtagh now clasped.

"Did you miss me, son? I'd really like my old sword back, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. Of course, if it is, I could kill you for it," Morzan told him.

Galbatorix smiled into his scrying bowl. Belinda knelt beside him.

"Is it not good, sweetheart?" he inquired.

The little spy smiled and nodded. She had become accustomed to life as his mistress, and she found it far better than of the lives she had led so far. Galbatorix may have been older than any man who had ever been her master, but he looked as though he were the youngest of all by at least twenty years.

"It matters little if Eragon and Murtagh succeed to open the Vault. Even if they do, I will not attack until after the spirits have wiped out the Foresworn, if they can do that, and gone back to where they belong. Then, their armies and riders will be too weak to fight. Is that not a good plan?" Galbatorix continued.

Belinda nodded sweetly.

I know that was just a filler, and I know that that cliffy was evil. If you want a quick update, I want eight reviews. For Galbatorix killer, we have Siloa/Vrael or Shruikan. Here are the review responses. Sorry it took so long to update. My document manager wouldn't let me upload for like four or three days.

Frosted-Pink: When I had Galbatorix suddenly take an interest in Arlena, a random slave, I planned that. I like the idea of Eragon being Brom's son instead of Morzan because Eragon and Brom were so alike. I've had songs stuck in my head before. A frequent one is Fergielicious. All this plot twisting takes a while to think.

Teenchic2004: Thanks. I thought that was the case for the reasons specified.

Matt: I've heard those theories on all those websites for Empire theories. Thanks.

Amantine: I know this one wasn't as long. FF isn't even sending me my reviews by e-mail anymore. I just get them in my stats category. It pisses me off.

Silvershadowkittie: Thanks.

Vixen Hood: That's understandable. I think Shruikan hates what he has to go through to serve Galbatorix enough to kill him. That's a good point though.

DragonRider2000: I felt a little guilty about doing another cliffy this chapter. (I think this might have been the worst yet.)

Cocoapuffaddict: We'll see what happens with that.

HahynGirl: Glad to hear it.


	32. Battle on Vroengard

Battle on Vroengard; Battle on Surda

I'M 15 ON SUNDAY! WOOT!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.

If the blade had been drawn, Murtagh knew he would have dropped Zar'roc. He didn't know why that voice still frightened him. Perhaps it was because it was so like his. He didn't know why his father, who had been so long dead, still frightened him.

"I said, 'Give me back my sword,'" Morzan repeated.

_He won't give it to you,_ Thorn told Morzan.

The creature turned its face to the ruby dragon. The second voice spoke alone this time.

"So the red rider has risen again. Red dragon, I am the only who deserves the title of his dragon," Baen said.

"And I am the only one who deserves to be called red rider," Morzan added. He drew a long, skeletal, black sword. It looked like something from the grave. It probably was.

"So, Murtagh, what will it be?" Morzan asked silkily.

"You died," Murtagh hissed. Morzan looked as though he had been struck. "Zar'roc is my inheritance. You deserve nothing from me."

"_You_ deserve nothing from _me_," Morzan argued.

Eragon drew Mor'ranr and went to strike Morzan. The latter blocked it and turned to face him.

"You are not my son, I see," Morzan whispered. "Selena was wise to send you away. I would have killed you and her both. It matters little, really. I will simply kill you now." Eragon and Morzan crossed their blades. They stood ready to fight.

"Stay away from him!" Murtagh yelled. Both the combatants turned. "This is my battle." Eragon nodded.

"You never did have much common sense, boy," Morzan spat. "You are afraid of me. I can see it in your eyes. I can even smell it. Let the one who does not fear me fight me."

Murtagh drew Zar'roc with inhuman speed. He attacked Morzan rapidly. The latter jumped out of the way.

"I do not fear you," Murtagh said.

"Your anger makes you unwary," Morzan remarked.

Murtagh shook his head. "If it does, it's your fault."

They stood there for several minutes, each waiting for the other to take the first blow.

"Do you fear me so much that you will not strike?" Morzan asked quietly.

Murtagh didn't answer. _Don't let him get to you,_ Thorn told him.

"You know you can't win against a human and a dragon combined," Morzan continued.

"Brom beat you and a dragon. I have a dragon. You killed his," Murtagh replied.

Morzan's eyes narrowed in anger. He looked ready to strike but decided against it.

"What was Siloa's daughter's name again? I don't really remember her. Tell me: was she any good?" Morzan asked.

"You have sunk low. She's my age, you know," Murtagh remarked.

Morzan struck at that moment. Murtagh was barely able to block the blade. He swung Zar'roc around once. He and Morzan stood facing each other.

"Coward," Morzan spat again. "I can't believe you're my son." He flew into the air as Murtagh swung it around his legs. Morzan/Baen then flew down. Murtagh threw himself upon the earth to protect his head.

"So, you die on the ground," Morzan hissed as he pressed his sword against Murtagh's neck.

_No, you die with your back turned on your enemy,_ came Thorn voice. The dragon's claw took off his head in one stroke.

Murtagh rolled out of the way as Morzan/Baen fell to the ground, dead for a second time.

Elva climbed of Saphira's saddle. She looked at both brothers.

"There's work to be done," the girl said staidly. Murtagh walked to the rock of Kuthian.

"You alone can pass through it, Walker. You must take us both with you," Elva explained. She turned to Eragon and said, "You must open it for the dead."

Murtagh swung Elva onto his back. Eragon put his hand on his shoulder. Thorn and Saphira walked through first.

_Glaedr told me about the Vault,_ Saphira said. _Dragons can pass through it, but they cannot bring another with them._

Murtagh followed them, bringing Eragon and Elva with him. They all immediately felt a change in the air. A deathly cold took hold of them all.

"Where are the dead?" Eragon asked.

"I don't know," Murtagh said. He stopped suddenly. "Wait. They are ahead."

Murtagh felt the ground collapse beneath him after he took two more steps. Eragon and Elva fell with him.

They all landed on the ground. Only Elva, who had been on Murtagh's back, was unbruise.d

"Where are Thorn and Saphira?" Eragon asked as he stood and looked around.

_Here, human,_ Thorn spoke up. They all turned and looked to see the red and blue dragons standing there. Beside them was an old man.

"Brom!" Eragon shouted.

"Don't touch the dead or separate yourself from the Walker," Brom warned. "You might end up dead yourself."

Eragon obeyed and kept his hand on Murtagh's shoulder. He still didn't know how he'd managed to do that while falling. He stared at Brom for a moment.

"You're my father," was all he could think of to say.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"Bonstan sent a scroll to the Varden," Eragon replied.

"I met Selena in while she was spying for Morzan. It was when he had begun to make her hate him. I went to Carvahall to watch our son after I killed Morzan," Brom said.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Eragon asked.

"Selena and I thought it would be worse if Morzan found you and you knew you weren't his son than if he found you and you thought you were his son. He would have killed you if he had known," Brom explained slowly. "After his death, it seemed pointless to tell you. I simply didn't know how. I am sorry for that."

"Where are the other dead?" Murtagh interrupted.

"They are coming," Brom replied.

A group of elves and dragons slowly came from the shadows. The tallest of them put both his fingers to his lips and said, "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

Eragon replied, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

The elf finished, "Un du evarínya ono varda, Eragon. I am called Eragon as well." A white dragon settled itself beside him and looked at Saphira and Thorn. Eragon could tell that the dragon, who must have been Bid'aum, was saying something to the other two dragons, but it was apparently for their ears alone for Eragon could hear none of it.

Eragon gasped. The greatest rider who had ever lived had spoken first to honor him, a subordinate.

"I see that you have gotten my old sword," the first rider continued.

"If you want it back, I'll…" Eragon began before the first cut him off.

"It was left for you," the elf said. "I have gained a new weapon in death."

"Have they brought the bringer?" a voice interrupted again.

Murtagh let Elva climb down. She walked towards them and said, "I stand now in death without the aid of one who can walk in it and not die. I will die in a few minutes whether you use my blood or not. I am the Bringer. My blood will bring you out of death."

"You cannot use the blood of a child. It's barbaric," a female voice protested.

The ghost of a human woman stood there. It was Murtagh who gasped this time.

"Mother?" he whispered.

She nodded. "I am sorry I couldn't take you with me," she said. "I wanted to, but Morzan and Galbatorix would have stopped at nothing to find you. And Morzan made me swear in the Ancient Language I would never run away with you. It would have been worse for both of us. He didn't know about Eragon. I wanted to be able to protect you, but I died."

"It's alright, Mother," Murtagh said. He didn't know how to react. He felt himself starting to cry.

"I did as much for you as I could, Eragon. I trust Garrow and Marian raised you well. I looked to life whenever I could," Selena told Eragon. "I loved you. I saved you as I could not save Murtagh."

Eragon nodded and smiled slowly.

"Thank you," was all he could think of to say. He still could hardly believe the woman before him was his mother. He had no memories of her, yet there she was. Elva's cool voice broke the silence.

"Would it not be all the more barbaric to doom all of the Varden and Surda and so many in the Empire who will die of the king to death? The Foresworn have been resurrected. Morzan has been sent back into the void, but the other twelve are heading to Surda as we speak. My life has been worth so little. I have been cursed twice. Spare me by killing me. It is the most merciful thing you could do," the little girl said.

Another elf spoke this time. "By saying that you only make it harder for us to do what we must do. It is not easy to kill one who knows they must die and chooses to anyway. You're worth keeping alive."

Elva shook her head. "The Bringer is only worth killing."

All the elfin and human riders who had come stared at this child. Elva knelt in the center of them all.

"I need the dagger," she said. Brom handed her a weapon similar to Morzan's. Elva raised it and shoved it into her own heart. All the spirits assembled. They closed their eyes. They seemed to be feeling something wash over them.

"It is done," the elf who had protested against killing Elva said. Selena had left. She had not been meant to leave the Vault for a time. "We must go."

"Yes, Anurin," a group of elfin riders and several humans shouted.

"The time has come to avenge ourselves!" one of the ghosts yelled. All the rest cheered.

Eragon and Murtagh mounted Thorn, and Saphira flew up back to the entrance with them. All the spirits followed them.

Eragon and Murtagh dismounted from Thorn. Eragon stepped before the rock of Kuthian, which looked more solid from the inside. He spoke the same name he had spoken the day he pulled Mor'ranr from the roots of the Menoa tree. The power of it seemed even greater this time. A long crack appeared in the center of the rock, and it swung open like a set of doors. Eragon, Saphira, Thorn, Murtagh, and all the spirits of the riders and dragons of old filed through. They flew to Surda where the battle awaited.

Shaheen was preparing herself to fight when Angela stopped her.

"You're pregnant. You don't fight when you're pregnant," was all the herbalist said. She refused to listen to any arguments. Shaheen had been reluctant to ask Sanchez to intercede on her behalf. She knew that he would be loathe to let her fight in a dangerous battle, and Angela would no doubt tell him about her pregnancy. She wasn't sure how her older brother would react, but she knew it wouldn't be good. She was so happy to see him after seven years, and so was he. She didn't want to ruin that now. And as angry as she was at Roran, she didn't think he needed any trouble at this point. He had rescued his fiancée, and she had heard he was to replace Galbatorix as king. It had been decided that she would stay with the rest of the women and children. A small part of her was relieved to not have to go through such a terrible battle.

When she got down to the women's shelter, she saw a group of women who looked like villagers sitting in a circle.

"So, Birgit, have you decided to abandon your grudge against Roran?" a copper-haired woman was saying. "You simply cannot kill him. He would hate to kill you, and you can't kill him now. Carvahall needs him. Alagaësia needs him."

The woman who was called Birgit at last said, "Were he not to become king and were you not his fiancée, I might not make this exception. I will though."

The younger woman, who Shaheen realized was Katrina, hugged Birgit.

"What's your name?" a blond woman holding a baby of about four or five months inquired politely.

"Shaheen," she replied.

"Are you the one who went with Eragon, Roran, and that new rider to Ellesméra?" Katrina asked.

"Her name's Ardis, and yes," Shaheen answered. She knew she wasn't even beginning to show, but she was still afraid someone might notice. She didn't want to be asked by the father's fiancée.

"Sit with us," the blond woman said. "Do you have any men in this battle?"

"My brother is with Orrin and Vrael," she said.

"My husband and two of my sons are with the Varden," the woman replied.

"What are your names?" Shaheen asked. "I know yours," she said to Katrina. "Roran told me about you."

The women all gave their names. The blond woman was called Elain.

"Did he really?" Katrina asked after they were done.

Shaheen nodded. She didn't particularly want to talk about Roran with anyone, especially not the woman he was to marry.

"What did he say?" Katrina pressed.

"He said a lot of things. I don't really remember much of them. I do remember it was nice though," Shaheen replied.

Katrina looked happy. She didn't ask for too many more details about Roran, thankfully. Shaheen decided she liked the Carvahall women well enough after all was said and done.

The most eventful thing that happened was Elain's visit from her sons and husband. Only the older son, Albriech, noticed her and asked who she was.

Ardis was armed, armored, and speaking with Orik and several other clan chiefs. They were trying to figure out how to use her during the battle.

"She is not a typical soldier. She will fight the Foresworn. We need her to do that," Orik explained.

"But what of our protection?" another dwarf yelled.

"She can protect us," Orik replied as if it were obvious.

The other dwarves seemed to accept this.

Nasuada walked through the ranks of the Varden's soldiers. Jörmundur, Trianna, Luce, and Iormungr were with her. They all looked scared. She didn't blame them. After all, she had warned them about what was coming.

"They can't fight like this," Trianna said.

"They will, and they must," Luce replied.

"I wasn't talking to you," Trianna shot back.

Nasuada put up her hand to silence the two. To her surprise, they both stopped fighting.

"Are you frightened?" she asked the soldier nearest to her. He was young, perhaps only eighteen.

"A little, Milady," the man stammered.

"We all have reason to fear," Nasuada agreed. The man frowned at her.

"For this reason, we must fight the evil that is to come," she continued, raising her voice so all the men could hear. "For Ajihad, we must overcome our fear. For those who have died, for those who will die, for those we hold dear, for those who need us that we do not know of, we must fight."

The men gave a great shout. A horn rang from overhead. The body of a woman with wings soared over them. A stray arrow came forward and narrowly missed Nasuada. A group of soldiers was riding towards Aberon.

"They've come!" Luce shrieked. She leapt on Iormungr and went to fight the thing in the sky.

Okay, um, the people in Aberon are safe. They're in a shelter that was made for them. Sorry for the slight cliffy. I think I'm addicted to them. Let's see. I haven't gotten ten reviews for a chapter so far. Can you give me that as a birthday present? Please.

Here are the review responses.

Darth Braelon: Cool name. Thanks.

Cocoapuffaddict: I've decided who shall kill Galbatorix! Woot!

Silvershadowkittie: Thanks. Cliffys shall conquer!

PrincessBob: What confused you?

Teenchich2004: Thanks. I hope I didn't leave you hanging for too long.

Frosted-Pink: Thanks. I hoped you liked this chapter.

DragonRider2000: Mort was the guy who was killed so that his body and blood could bring back Morzan. Baen, Morzan's dragon, was the second voice.

Matt: Thanks. If you're a guy (if you're not, it's the name), do you think I wrote my male characters realistically? I'm glad you like it. I hope you liked this chapter.

Amantine: I hope this was soon enough for you. LOL.


	33. Coming of the Spirits

Coming of the Spirits

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.

The woman/dragon knocked into Luce, trying to pull her off of Iormungr. The green dragon flipped, but it did nothing to deter the woman.

"Letta…" Luce began before the woman clamped a hand over her mouth. Luce elbowed her in the stomach as she felt herself slip out of the saddle. The woman let go of her and hovered above her as she crashed downward.

Den-ner let out a howl of anger when Iormungr caught his rider. Luce strapped herself back into the seat, and Iormungr flew directly at the creature. She slashed at it, and a long and skeletal sword blocked the blow. The thing dragged her out of her saddle again. She clung to the woman/dragon in midair, trying not to fall. Den-ner/Lïornien tried to draw it's sword to kill her. Luce unbuckled the blade as it was being drawn. The sheath crashed downward, and the blade fell with it. The tip cut her calf and ankle. She gasped. The thing took advantage of her pain to try to push her off. Luce hung on to her wrists, digging furiously into them with her nails.

The creature shot down to the ground. Luce knew what it was going to do. It was going to shove her into the ground unless she could stop it. Iormungr couldn't reach her in time, so it was up to her. When they were fifty feet from the ground, Luce let go of Den-ner/Lïornien's and grabbed her ankles instead. The creature kicked at her head. At twenty feet, she managed to swing her body upward so that her feet landed on the thing's wings. She felt her back crack slightly as she assumed the stretch. She also heard the crack of wing's breaking.

Ten feet from the ground, Iormungr sped himself up and caught her with his teeth before she hit the ground.

Orrin stared ahead. His cavalry was lined up, waiting for the attack.   
"What's that?" someone shouted, pointing to the Varden's troops.

"They're being attacked," another yelled.

"Go help them!" Orrin ordered.

"No!" a voice he recognized as Vrael's put in. "Two more Foresworn are here."

Orrin's eyes followed the pointing finger. Two winged humans were soaring towards them.

"It's a distraction," a third voice yelled. Orrin turned his horse and saw another part of the army coming towards them.

"Attack them!" he demanded. He turned to Vrael and asked, "Can you fight those two?"

Vrael raised his orange blade and nodded. "I'll keep them away from you as much as I can." A par of him was worried. He didn't have his dragon with him, and those creatures were both combined. He hoped Eragon and Murtagh would return soon.

Nasuada's horse reared back as the creature crashed into the ground, and Iormungr caught Luce. The rider swung herself back into the saddle. Nasuada saw blood dripping down her leg. A soldier from the Empire swung at her neck, and she barely managed to block the blow.

"Help us, Luce," she ordered.

The older woman shook her head and pointed upward. Another one of the Foresworn had come.

Lebrantí, the nearest elf, suddenly shouted a spell. A group of the Empire's soldiers fell. There were still many. Nasuada yelled orders to those under her control. A force hit her mind. One of the magicians was attacking her. It stopped as Trianna and Carlo joined hands and yelled the same spell.

Ardis had only just mounted Kazul when the attack on the dwarves began. Orik shouted, and the other twelve clan chiefs joined in. All the surrounding armies joined in. Ardis added in. A dragon's roar combined with a human's yell cut them off. One of the Foresworn was upon them.

Kazul scratched at it before it could get to Ardis. It dodged the dragon's claws and swung its sword at Ardis' neck. She ducked the blow and drew her sword. She was a horrible disadvantage.

She managed to hook her foot under the man/dragon's chest. She pushed him off herself for only a second. That second was long enough for Kazul to knock him out of the way temporarily. The thing began to mutter a spell. A broad stream of fire was sent her way.

"Letta du brisingr!" Ardis shouted. The fire halted. She couldn't keep up this block forever. "Adurna," she yelled again. The fire was put out by a jet of water. The Foresworn shielded himself from it as it came towards him. The water divided and went around him.

_I should have thought of that,_ Ardis cursed.

Kazul charged him. The battle was fast becoming aerial. Both Kazul and the Foresworn seemed to tire quickly because of its intensity. Ardis saw an opening and shot at the Foresworn. She hit a large vein in the left wing. The thing fell shrieked and flapped its other wing in an effort to stay aloft. Ardis shot again and hit it in the neck. It crashed into the battlements. The dwarves cheered. Kazul swooped down to help them.

"Letta!" Vrael shouted as one of the two Foresworn he was fighting sent a beam of light to Orrin. It stopped just before hitting the king. He heard the other one's wings flapping behind him. He turned and yelled, "Letta älfrs hjarta!" The thing dropped dead but not before kicking him squarely in the chest. He gasped in pain. He may have the consciousness of a man, but he was in possession of a woman's body.

The other Foresworn grabbed his hair. A long skeletal sword was placed at his neck. Vrael watched as an arrow pierced the thing's arm and it dropped the sword. Vrael rolled off his horse and away from the falling sword.

"Which one are you?" he asked. The thing was female, but he had seen another one in the guise of a woman fighting Luce.

"Ligan," the thing replied. "It's not as though your new form is more desirable."

Vrael laughed and knocked Ligan's blade away. "You only lasted through sneakiness, I see," he said as he beheaded Ligan's host.

He looked down briefly to assess the damage done to him. His armor had been dented in the chest, and it had left a large bruise.

"Waíse heill," he muttered. He also healed the spot on his neck where Ligan's death sword had cut him. An arrow hit him in the arm. It pierced his armor. He removed the shaft and remounted his horse. Another Foresworn descended upon him.

The elves were being attacked the most ferociously. Two Foresworn had been sent to fight Oromis and Glaedr. He had killed only one so far. The other was still fighting with them. Oromis was losing. The other elves were too preoccupied with the huge onslaught of troops upon them. They may have been superior in strength, but they were vastly outnumbered.

Luce fought with the Foresworn above her. This one was more powerful than the other. She had been forced to use magic, and she felt her strength waning. She ducked as Iormungr swung his tail at the creature. It flew up to avoid the blow. It was only partially successful; the tail caught it around the feet. It shot towards Luce, blade drawn. She deflected it with her sword.

Nasuada surveyed the carnage around her. The troops attacking them were one and a third that of the Varden's. to that of the Varden. Nar Garzvhog and his Urgals were fighting the rest of their kind who were still loyal to Galbatorix. Luce was fighting the other Foresworn above her. Nasuada couldn't tell if who was winning. A knot clenched in her stomach as she saw another Foresworn shooting towards Jörmundur. Luce couldn't fight this one.

"Jörmundur!" she screamed. The Varden couldn't afford to lose one of its commanders. She urged her charger through the ranks. Jörmundur barely managed to avoid the first blow to his neck. Nasuada's horse leapt so high that it hit thing in the back. It rolled over and flew at her, knocking her off her horse. Even with its injured back, it was still stronger. Jörmundur's sword fell upon the thing's neck. Nasuada managed to pull herself out from under it.

Ardis knew at least one of her fingers had been broken. She had had to kill at least three mages who had attacked the dwarves. Kazul, who had been fighting alongside her, had had her wings had pierced multiple times. Eragon and Murtagh had to get there soon. She uttered a spell that would kill the soldier fighting her and mounted Kazul again as another Foresworn began to attack the dwarves. She had barely defeated the last one; she didn't know what would happen with this one.

Every single army was outnumbered and barely holding its own. None of them knew how Galbatorix had raised such a significant force. Three of the Foresworn were fighting the armies, and none of the riders could deal with them. That was when Eragon, Murtagh, and the spirits from the Vault of Souls arrived.

Luce only managed to block her Foreworn's blow partially this time. Its blade cut into her arm. It flicked her weapon aside with ease. Iormungr caught the sword and tried to reach her. He couldn't. The Foresworn put its blade against her throat.

"Galbatorix will be very pleased with your death," the thing whispered. It choked as a long red blade went through its gut.

Ardis felt the Foresworn's spell. It was slowly killing her by cutting off her airways. It was affecting Kazul as well. The purple dragon couldn't fight the spell anymore than she could. The Foresworn was out of the reach of her tail.

A transparent rider and dragon suddenly shot through the sky. They stopped the Foresworn's spell and killed the newly resurrected renegade.

"Ardis-vodhira, I am Anurin. I see you have born my sword well," the rider said.

Ardis was too stunned to speak. The rider healed her wounds and said, "Let us fight." Ardis grinned and nodded.

Oromis felt his illness acting up. He couldn't win this. He just couldn't. He had fought so often before this. He could've beaten this opponent before the Foresworn captured him. Now, after having used so much of himself to kill one, he could not kill the other.

"Ebrithil!" a voice yelled.

Oromis turned to see Eragon. The boy rider fell upon the weakened Foresworn and killed it.

"Thank you," the elf said.

Galbatorix's armies didn't stand a chance against the spirit riders. They could not kill them, nor could they defend themselves against them. The living riders had regained some of their strength from their previous battles. The battle was won, but the war was not over. Galbatorix still lived. Even as the spirit riders returned to the Vault as they had to do, Galbatorix mounted Shruikan and flew to Surda. He would take on these weakened riders. He knew Oromis had been so badly injured he could not fight again. Vrael had been forced to go back to the Vault with them. He had stayed in control of Siloa too long to stay. The old leader had killed three Foresworn and many of the king's soldier. Galbatorix didn't care. He would have his revenge soon. He would take Saphira or Kazul, and that female would mate with Shruikan. Perhaps he would take both. Luce and Murtagh had been given a chance to serve him, and they had betrayed. They would pay with death.

Okay, this fic only has two or three more chapters left. Two seems more likely right now. I'll probably eventually write a sequel, but there are some other fics I want to finish first.

I'm so happy I got ten reviews. It was a nice birthday present. I also got to see The Producers on Broadway. It was hilarious. I still have Springtime for Hitler stuck in my head. How do nine reviews sound? The update should come by next weekend. Maybe I'll update twice next week and be done. That would be good. Three fics at once is too many. Of course, knowing me, I'll probably post this other fic I've been thinking about or make a one-shot I wrote a chapter fic. Here are the review responses.

Inyellel: I'm glad you like. I've noticed some typos after I've posted. I hate when that happens. Oh well. I hope you manage to come up with a fic soon.

Mertor2050: What did you do? Oh well. I'm glad you like it. I tried to make it as believable as I could and keep my characters from becoming Mary Sues. I hope that succeeded.

DragonRider2000: They showed up near the end and saved everyone else. I'm glad the last chapter explained everything.

Prettyella: Thanks. I hope the update came soon enough.

Princessbob: It was supposed to be a little obscure about what was going to happen until it actually happened. I'm glad everyone understood "Bringer, Walker, Opener" after it happened.

Vixen Hood: Yep. My birthday. Thanks and I hope the update came soon enough.

Frosted-Pink: Thanks. It's Morzan.

Matt: LOL. I thought you were a guy, but I didn't want to offend anyone. Sorry I asked you all those weird questions. I'm glad you liked Why Galbatorix Is Lame. I'm going to post chapter 32 as soon as the movie comes out. Brom's chapter was written out of sugar high. It was so much fun to right.

Amantine: Happy birthday. (I think it's late by now.) Oh well. Enjoy being seventeen. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hoped the update came soon enough. I'm in project season. Now, I've gotta read Act 3, scenes 3 and 4 of Othello. At least I'm done the powerpoint on politics under Elizabeth and James.


	34. To UnMake a King

To Un-Make a King

_It takes great skill to unmake a king. It takes even greater skill to make one. How much then, does it take to do both?_

_-Something I made up_

Here's something I did because I was bored. I thought up songs to describe situations and pairings. Some of them are in this story; some are pairings for the whole Eragon fandom.

Eragon/Arya: You're Beautiful

Murtagh/Nasuada: Savin' Me

Murtagh/Luce: How You Remind Me

Roran/Katrina: Once again, You're Beautiful; Confessions, Part 2

Roran/Shaheen: Dirty Little Secret

Couldn't of any for Eragon/Ardis or Vanir/Ardis. Oh well.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.

_Luce was five. She was waiting impatiently outside the birthing chamber. Galbatorix hadn't deemed it necessary to be present for the birth of his second daughter, so she was stuck waiting for her step-mother to have her baby. _

_She felt someone grab her shoulders from behind. She muffled her scream._

"_Scared you, didn't I?" Murtagh asked._

"_Did not," she retorted._

"_You flinched. I felt it," the boy laughed. "So, how's waiting for you sister to come going?"_

_Luce shrugged, "It's boring. At least they're not making me wait in the room. Morgana's been mad. She's thrown stuff at everybody except the king, and if I'm in the room, it's usually me."_

"_Tornac says all men should stay away from pregnant women," Murtagh said._

"_They should stay away from her at least," Luce remarked. "She's so arrogant. She thinks that just because her family's related to the old line, she's better. Honestly, I could've been queen if my mother's plan had succeeded."_

_Murtagh's eyes widened in fear._

"_What?" she asked. "It's not scary." She screamed as her father grabbed her hair. He threw her into the wall. _

"_Don't ever talk about your mother. She was traitor. The gods decreed that I should be king, and so I am," Galbatorix roared. He probed her mind. There weren't any treasonous actions or thoughts to find, but it didn't matter. Probes could cause so much pain. It was just another form of torture, and it was more efficient for gathering information than any other. And so it hurt Luce even though the shock of hitting the wall had knocked her out._

_A new voice rang out in her head. It hadn't been there when it happened, or maybe she had just forgotten it. _

"_You will regret turning on me, and so will your dragon. You'll wish you were never born. You'll wish I'd killed you then as I should have."_

She woke up panting.

"What is it?" Murtagh asked, putting his hand on her back and caressing it. She had spent the night in his room. They had decided that after they had left the healers wards. So many had been wounded or killed it was hard to believe. Luce had only partially recovered her strength.

"Nightmare," was all she said. "I don't know why I had it. It's odd. It was a memory only something was added at the end. I think it was Galbatorix telling me I'd regret turning on him."

Murtagh heard a voice in his head say, _And so you shall._

"What?" Luce said, looking at him.

Murtagh frowned. Had he said that out loud?

_She humiliated you, didn't she? Why did you forgive her? You haven't forgotten. Don't forgive her. Kill her now. It would be so easy. She only beat you that one time through her trickery. Trickery won't save her now. It can't. Go on. All you have to say is three little words. Why aren't you saying them? You know you want to. Just say them. _

Luce heard Murtagh beginning to say, "Letta älfrinn h— "

Luce clamped a hand over his mouth. Galbatorix was trying to take control of him. She should have known something like this would happen.

"Stop it, Murtagh!" she yelled. "You're Murtagh. You're not him."

"You know nothing," he snarled, shoving her hand away. He then clamped a hand over his own mouth. His eyes were toggling between gray and black.

_No!_ Murtagh told the voice in his head. He couldn't say his own thoughts aloud.

_You're saying you don't want to kill her? I think you're lying. I have your true name, you know. Why aren't you letting me say it? Hear it in your mind. _

Murtagh didn't want to kill her. He loved her. Did he? Maybe the voice was right. Maybe she did deserve to die.

No, she didn't.

Yes, she did.

Murtagh was barely aware of the fact that Luce was struggling to pin him down. He realized that he had been trying to strangle her. He felt himself push her off him.

Luce fell off the bed and onto the floor.

_You hate. You know you do. Kill her for it. She won't stop you. She can't. She's too weak. She's just deceitful,_ the voice kept saying. It still hadn't been able to say his name.

He felt his mouth forming the words, "Letta älfrinns hja—"

His voice was cut off by Luce throwing herself at him. She pressed her lips against his and bit down hard on his lip. She'd heard pain could combat a true name.

_Murtagh! Murtagh!_ Luce kept yelling. She needed to make him remember what he was. A part of him was Galbatorix. _You're sworn to Roran. Not him. _

Murtagh let go. He slumped on the floor, panting. He put his hand up to his mouth and wiped away the blood.

He knew hadn't completely forgiven Luce for what she had done. Galbatorix had used that against him. He looked up at her. He did love, and she had done what she thought was right. But did he hate for because he hadn't thought it was right? It had freed him, whatever he had done.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I didn't think he could do that," Luce mumbled.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I just got bruised a little."

He sighed in relief.

"I do love. I really do," he said.

"I love you too," she replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Did I hurt you?" she whispred.

"No," Murtagh replied. A terrible thought suddenly came to him.

"Thorn!" he shouted. Galbatorix might have taken over him.

Luce nodded in understanding. She looked as scared as he felt. They both ran out of the room to the dragon hold.

Saphira, Iormungr, and Kazul were trying to restrain Thorn. Something was wrong with him. He had tried to kill Iormungr before Saphira and Kazul had restrained him. Glaedr had been recuperating with Oromis. None of the other dragons had been able to fit near him.

_Stop it!_ Saphira yelled.

Murtagh burst through the doors.

_Thorn, remember who you are. We're not sworn to him anymore. He can't quite say you're name because of we're sworn to someone else,_ Murtagh shouted.

_You know nothing, _Galbatorix's voice hissed.

Murtagh stayed calm.

_Remember who you are,_ he repeated.

_Kill your insolent rider!_ Galbatorix ordered Thorn. The red dragon went to strike at Murtagh before something stopped him. That was his rider. Why did he want to hurt him?

_He won't be your rider for long. You still have a chance. I can get you another one._

_I don't want another one!_ Thorn screamed. The hold on him had broken.

Murtagh put his hand on Thorn's scales. Luce was healing Iormungr, who had several gashes on his wings and face. Kazul put her nose on the worst of these, and Luce felt her dragon tremble.

_You all realize this trouble means he's here, correct?_ Thorn asked.

"I was afraid of that," Murtagh admitted.

"Where is he though?" Luce asked.

_Care to find out, girl?_ Galbatorix's voice asked in her head. _Come find me. It shouldn't be that hard. You're half me, aren't you? You're half of what you despise._

_Stop lying,_ she shouted.

_Am I? Look within yourself. Remember Morgana. Remember the slave. Remember Murtagh. Remember all those spies you killed or injured and revealed because they watched you too long. Is this what you hate me for? Then hate yourself,_ Galbatorix taunted.

_Murtagh,_ he continued, _you're as bad as she is. You robbed your own brother. You've killed. Why, you even got Tornac killed. If he hadn't helped you in your misguided cause, he would still be alive. Do you even remember who he is?_

_I REMEMBER!_ Murtagh shouted.

_Then do I lie to you?_ Galbatorix retorted.

_I only did those things because you asked me to,_ Murtagh said.

_I didn't ask you to take the sword. That was your choice. But we are getting off the subject? What is wrong, girl? Are you afraid to face reality?_ Galbatorix said.

_I did what I had to do. I only did what I did because you made it necessary. The slave I threatened has a better life because I made her take Ardis out of Urû'baen,_ she said.

_So you did help your sister?_ Galbatorix sneered.

_That is nothing to be ashamed of._

_You say I made it necessary. Has it ever occurred to you that you made it necessary for me to do what I did?_

_Tell us where you are, coward,_ Iormungr taunted.

_Outside the hold on the barren field near Aberon, little green one,_ Galbatorix crooned. _If thou art so brave, why doest thou not face me?_

_We will face you, oath-breaker!_ Saphira screamed. To Kazul, she said_, Call your rider. The time has come to un-make this king._

Ardis, Eragon, and several sat vigil by Oromis' bedside. The old rider was dying, that much was certain. Arya put her arms around Eragon's neck to comfort him. He sank into her embrace. Ardis barely noticed. Their love didn't bother her as much as it had. Maybe it was because Oromis was dying. Maybe she hadn't really loved Eragon. Maybe it had just been a passing infatuation.

_Ardis, Galbatorix is here. You must come to the dragon hold. We need you,_ the youngest rider heard Kazul say.

_He's here?_ Ardis asked incredulously.

_He's at some plain. He wants to fight us. I think he thinks he can win. We can't let him,_ Kazul explained.

A small part of Ardis feared that he could. Eragon and Murtagh may be great riders and Luce may be a good one. She herself may have been a passable one. But Galbatorix had overcome so much more.

_Ardis, you are more than passable. You killed a Foresworn resurrected and a Lethrblaka. If we can't defeat him, who can?_ Kazul argued.

Eragon interrupted the conversation, "Ardis has Kazul just told you what Saphira told me?"

"What have they told you?" Arya asked. She took her head off Eragon's chest.

"Galbatorix is here," Eragon explained. He sounded as frightened as Ardis was, though he didn't look it.

"I'll come fight him with you," Arya said.

"If you leave, Oromis and Glaedr will die. They need round-the-clock attention and healers. You alone can give them that," Eragon protested. "Besides, it should be a battle between riders."

Arya smiled at him bitterly. "I will stay because I cannot let Oromis and Glaedr, who have done so much for our race and all the other races, die. I will not stay because I have not received the honor of being a rider."

"I meant no offense," Eragon said.

"I know you didn't," Arya said. She kissed him. "Go kill a king. Maybe I can save a rider."

Galbatorix sat nonchalantly on Shruikan. It apparently hadn't at all fazed him that Murtagh had managed to avoid control. It mattered little, for none could kill him. They were coming. He could sense all four sets of riders and dragons. It didn't worry him. After all, this would only make it so that he could finish them all at once. Perhaps he'd find new riders for the dragons. It had been so easily done with Shruikan.

Eragon and Saphira attacked him first. The latter actually cut Shruikan, who had not been quite ready for the ferocity of her blow.

"Letta!" Galbatorix cried. They both stopped.

"Rïsa," he said nonchalantly. They both rose into the air. They couldn't break the spell.

Galbatorix's concentration slipped for a moment as an arrow was shot at him. Stopping it gave Eragon time to break the spell.

Shruikan and Saphira began to fight. The black dragon was so much larger than the blue one that even her flight skills could not help her. Unfortunately for Galbatorix, Thorn, Kazul, and Iormungr could.

Thorn clamped down on his tail, and Kazul kicked him viciously in the side. Iormungr slammed him in the other. The black dragon appeared only slightly shaken.

"Brisingr!" Luce shouted. Galbatorix blocked the fire. A small part of it burned his face a little.

The king responded by yelling, "Garjzla." Luce stopped it from hitting her, but the force of the blow knocked her backwards. She fell out of the saddle. When Iormungr tried to catch her, Galbatorix hit him with a bolt of light.

Murtagh slashed at him while he was distracted. Galbatorix blocked the blow with his own sword. Murtagh managed to disarm him, and Galbatorix responded by ordering Shruikan to kick Thorn in the side.

Luce groaned. When she tried to stand, she felt a pain in her ankle. It felt broken. She fell down. She dragged herself over to Iormungr and put her hands on him. She muttered, "Waíse heil." It might help him a little. She was glad she hadn't been hit by that spell. As the last of the energy flowed from the spell, she fainted.

Shruikan was still fighting Thorn and Saphira. Kazul bit his tail. The black dragon shook his tail, and Kazul crashed into the ground. Ardis was pinned underneath her.

Galbatorix had reclaimed his sword and was fighting both Eragon and Murtagh at the same time. The two brothers were gaining an advantage when Galbatorix yelled, "Garzjla!" Thorn and Saphira were forced to divide to keep the light from hitting them.

_He's not getting any weaker,_ Murtagh growled.

_I've been trying. We both have,_ Eragon shot back.

Thorn decided to fly straight at Shruikan. Murtagh cut down Galbatorix's arm, severing several tendons. The king's arm hung uselessly at his side. His eyes glittered angrily. Shruikan's claws raked through Thorn's chest.

"Jierda," Galbatorix whispered, raising his good hand. Murtagh couldn't stop the spell from breaking both of Thorn's wings.

"Rïsa!" Eragon yelled, trying to keep Murtagh from falling. Murtagh rose from Thorn's saddle. Shruikan shot a jet of flame at Saphira. Eragon only just managed to block it and keep Murtagh aloft.

Galbatorix flicked his good hand and repeated, "Jierda." Saphira's wings snapped this time. Eragon, Murtagh, and Saphira all fell to the ground.

Galbatorix dismounted Shruikan. His face was burned because of Luce, his arm was useless because of Murtagh, and Shruikan was injured because of all the dragons and riders. He was also smiling.  
"Which one of you dies first?" he pondered. His eyes fell on Murtagh. "You have betrayed me son of my friend," he said. He looked to Eragon, "You have been a vexation so long, and you have still not repented." He looked to Ardis, "You are so near death now. You have caused more trouble than I thought you capable of, but I will not waste my strength on you yet." He looked at Luce. He slapped her across the face, and she slowly regained consciousness. "Perhaps you should die first. But no. You die last. First, you shall see your sister die. Ardis, your weakness is sufficient after all," the king said as he raised Kazul off of her.

"I am not weak," she rasped. She was sure some of her ribs had been broken.

Galbatorix laughed. "Dragon, kill her now," he demanded of the black dragon.

Ardis gripped her bow.

_Surely you cannot hope to kill me with just that?_ Shruikan said. His voice was Galbatorix's.

Luce gripped a dagger in her boot. It was all she could do.

"Freedom, Shruikan. Remember who you are," both sisters said as they hurled their weapons at the dragon.

The pain shot through him. The arrow had caught him below the chin, and the dagger had hit him at the back of the neck. The pain of near death stopped the effects of his true name for just a moment.

"What are you doing? Kill them both," Galbatorix roared. Shruikan turned on him more quickly than lightning and slashed his black heart in his chest.

Galbatorix looked oddly pathetic in his last moments. "Why, Shruikan?" he asked. That was one of the few times he had ever said the dragon's name.

_My life is almost over. Is it not fitting that I should take my rider into the void?_ Shruikan said bitterly. _But she already went into the void. You'll suffice._

Galbatorix had fallen before Shruikan finished speaking, and he was dead before he hit the ground.

Shruikan turned to Murtagh and Thorn and said, "My freedom was death. Be grateful that yours was not."

Okay, next chapter's an epilogue. It might take more than one chapter to write. That final battle scene was hard, and I don't think I did it justice. Oh well. I want ten reviews for this chapter by the way. I only got eight last time. 

P.S. Did anyone see the Eragon movie? They butchered it. Murtagh was barely in there, and the chronology of events was screwed. Oh, and the script sucked. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, I suppose. Anyway, here are the review responses.

PrincessBob: I'm glad. Thanks.

Teenchic2004: I'm so sorry. How could I forget you? Here are the responses for both chapters.

Thanks. The body host's name was Mort, but he's not important. I love Thorn, and I wanted to give him a good role.

Yeah, trying is the key. That sounded cheesy. Oh well. I hope this battle scene was good, and I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.

Sam14119204: Thanks. I hope this update came soon enough.

Matt: Well, Galbatorix is supposed to be pretty powerful, and the riders are pretty tired from the last battle. Plus, Oromis and Glaedr were hurt so badly they couldn't even fight. I might have them live a few more years. I hope I made Shruikan's turning on Galbatorix alright.

Inyellel; Yeah, I love battle scenes too. I hope this one was good. And, yes, I do celebrate Christmas, so Merry Christmas to you.

Frosted-Pink: Yeah, that's really true about cocky people. I hope you liked this chapter.

Prettybella: Well, once it's over, I can focus on other fics. I did enjoy writing this though.

Amantine: Yes, it does. I am currently reading Rome and Juliet on my own. I have to do a project on it. I'm hoping I finish before Christmas break starts because I've gotta do a World Cultures project. I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you liked this chapter.


	35. Ending

Ending

This takes place nine months after the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you. And yes, I know the coronation scene is a lot like the one at the end of Lord of the Rings, the Return of the King, but Roran reminds me of Aragorn for some reason. Plus, that was one of the best scenes in the movie. They doubtless did better with it than I will, but who can take over Tolkien? Also, I improvised Vanir's last line from the story Crispen by Avi.

Shaheen looked down on the ceremonies from a balcony. It was where all the common people had gathered. She stood with the rest of the village of Carvahall, watching Roran's coronation.

The baby she was holding stirred slightly and cried out in hunger. She slipped to the back and began to breastfeed it. Everyone pretended as though they hadn't noticed.

Sanchez came to stand beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Shaheen nodded. He and Angela had both wondered if it would have been wise to allow her to watch her father's child being crowned and then married to another woman.

"I already told you," Shaheen began, "I've discussed it with Roran."

"You never told me what agreements you two reached," her brother protested.

"He offered to marry me and restore my honor," Shaheen replied.

"Then why is he marrying Katrina?" Sanchez argued.

"I told him no," Shaheen answered.

"Why?" Sanchez asked.

"Because he loves Katrina, and she loves him. He was drunk that night, and we would've made each other miserable if we'd been married. He'd always resent me for keeping him from marrying the woman he loved, and I'd never be happy because I don't love him and he doesn't love me," Shaheen explained.

"You told him this?" Sanchez asked.

Shaheen nodded again. "He accepted it. He couldn't hurt Katrina. He just couldn't."

"And what about Belkis?" Sanchez pressed.

"When did you become so serious?" Shaheen asked.

"You're my sister. I have to be serious with you in these matters," Sanchez explained. "Now, answer the question."

"We decided I'd raise her, and he'd give me money for her if I needed it and that he'd find some way to visit her and be a part of her life," Shaheen said.

"That's all well and good, but will he acknowledge her as his?" Sanchez asked.

"We decided that wouldn't be necessary. She's illegitimate, and Katrina's sure to have children with him. I doubt even someone who's as good as Katrina is could accept her husband's love child," Shaheen explained.

"I don't like that part of it," Sanchez told her.

"We can breed horses together," she said. "We've always talked about that. It'll all work out. If I marry, Belkis will know that man as her father. If not, I'll tell her he died. It's better that way."

"I could never sway you sister," Sanchez muttered.

"That's good," Shaheen retorted.

Sanchez laughed, and her carefree and easy-going brother returned.

Roran looked on ahead as he made his oath to serve Alagaësia well as its king. Since the dying king was the one who traditionally passed the role on to the heir and Galbatorix was dead, it had been decided that Luce, as his eldest child, should be the one to administer the oath and the crown. Eragon, Murtagh, Ardis, and the partially recovered Oromis stood by her.

"I solemnly swear that I, Roran of Carvahall, shall rule my people lovingly, justly, wisely, and mercifully. I swear that I will do all in my power to keep the peace. I swear that I will not fall into the ways of our last king. I swear this oath, and I take this crown as the symbol of that oath," Roran shouted as Luce knelt before him and held the crown out to him.

A cheer erupted from the crowds as Katrina, the soon-to-be-queen, placed the crown on his head. Katrina then bowed. The riders followed suit, and then so did the rest of Alagaësia.

Islanzadí stepped from the place of the elves and presented the scepter of the kings to Roran without bowing.

"The elves will be your allies as long you uphold those promises," she promised as the handed him the gift.

"The dwarves will stand alongside this empire as long as you keep your oaths," Orik said, coming forward with a sword forged by one of the dwarves' finest smiths.

"Surda will be the ally of the empire as long as their king stands by his word," Orrin said. He presented Roran with a great ruby. Nasuada, his new queen, stood beside him.

Eragon came forward and said, "I, leader of the riders, pay homage to Roran, king of Alagaësia, so as he respects the riders as a separate organization and makes no attempt to overthrow us. He is, however, allowed to suggest corrections when he says that they must be made. The riders of old were the watchers, but they fell because none watched the watchers. All the rulers of all the kingdoms of Alagaësia need to do this."

"Aye," Oromis, Murtagh, Luce, and Ardis agreed as they bowed behind him.

_So mote it be,_ all four of the dragons present agreed. Saphira began with a great roar. Thorn joined her. Then Kazul did. Then Iormungr's bellow came. Glaedr's came last, but his was the greatest.

Murtagh spoke up, "Today, we must also honor the one dragon that deserves to be here most but cannot be. We must honor Shruikan, who killed the king and sacrificed himself. We must also honor so many others who have given their lives to save Alagaësia from Galbatorix's tyranny. Freedom sometimes comes in the form of death. Honor those who took that kind of freedom so that we might have freedom in life."

A different cheer arose. Everyone in the crowd shouted the names of those they had lost. Murtagh thought he heard his brother whisper one name in particular: Elva. He heard Arya whisper the same thing. Murtagh found himself following their lead and uttering the name of the last Bringer. Luce and Ardis both whispered the name Shruikan.

Roran married Katrina in the presence of all his subjects after the coronation was over, and she was then crowned as his queen. As he placed the crown on her head, he chanced to look up at the balcony. He could just make out Shaheen holding a small child. His child.

_I'll be good to you, Belkis,_ he promised himself. _I'll be good to you too, Katrina._

Roran kissed Katrina on the mouth and turned to his subject. He yelled, "Your enemy has been vanquished, and I have been married to the woman of my dreams. Celebrate!"

"We have a feast to go to," he whispered to Katrina. She nodded and smiled. He kissed her on the jaw line as they walked into the hall. All the people standing on their platform and the other balconies followed. People in the streets below were being given money for food and drink for the day.

Arya pulled Eragon aside as they entered the hall. She was going to tell her mother whom she had chosen as her mate tonight.

"Are you sure she'll accept me?" Eragon asked nervously.

"How could she not?" Arya asked. "You're our hero, and I love you. Besides, I'm on better terms with her now than I was ten months ago."

Eragon nodded. It made sense. He'd known that he and Arya couldn't keep their love a secret forever. "I'm relieved about it, actually," he told her.

"Let me speak with her, Eragon," Arya said.

"I want to be with you," he protested.

"You faced Galbatorix without me. I can face my mother without you," Arya said.

Eragon groaned and said, "As you wish, princess." He was secretly relieved that he did not have to break the news to Islanzadí.

Roran and Katrina announced that the feast had ended and that the dancing was to begin. Ardis felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Edurna.

"Will the lovely shur'tugal honor me with her arm?" the elf asked.

"What of your mate?" she asked.

"My Dalia doesn't care. After all, it's just a dance," the silver-haired elf shrugged.

As Edurna spun her around, she saw Arya reenter the hall with her mother. They both walked up to Eragon. The queen whispered something in the rider's ear, and Ardis thought he looked relieved and happy at the same time. She knew that Islanzadí must have accepted him as Arya's mate.

_Are you alright?_ Kazul asked.

_I'm fine. It doesn't hurt like it used to,_ Ardis replied.

_That's good,_ Kazul remarked.

_You've been in a happy mood lately,_ Ardis said.

_Ardis dear, you know why,_ Kazul snorted.

Ardis grinned to herself. Kazul had mated with Iormungr for the first time last night, and her dragon had been wonderfully delighted all day. Luce seemed to be unused to her own dragon's euphoria as well.

The song stopped, and Edurna returned to Dalia. She looked and saw Murtagh leading Luce onto the floor. Ardis' mouth quirked. She sat down. This dance was different than the last one. Only people who were married or lovers danced this one.

Vanir sat down next to her.

"I'm surprised your sister married him," the elf said, jerking his head in Murtagh and Luce's direction.

"They love each other, and convention wouldn't let them not be married," Ardis said. "It's different among the elves, isn't it? If I remember correctly, you don't practice marriage."

"That's right," Vanir said.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me," Ardis continued.

"I decided I had been being stupid and immature for an elf and deciding not to talk to you would make me even stupider and more immature than I had been previously," Vanir answered.

"So, if you are done being stupid and immature, will you dance with me?" Ardis asked.

"When this is over, yes, lest I incur your sister's eternal wrath. It would be deemed inappropriate for me to dance this with you as I am neither your husband nor your lover," Vanir replied.

"Luce's always been a hypocrite," Ardis remarked.

"She's your sister," Vanir said.

"I'm not mad at her," Ardis said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Vanir replied.

They both sat in silence and watched the dancers. Ardis searched for something to say, but she couldn't find the right words. No one else was paying attention to the elf and the rider sitting by the wall. At last, she took a deep breath, leaned over, and kissed Vanir.

The elf was shocked but pleasantly so. He responded, applying pressure on her lips. He slid his tongue in between them, and she pushed back on it playfully.

Vanir broke it. "Fate is kinder than I had first thought," he said. "She deprived us all of what we wanted, but at last she saw fit to give it to us. It's fortune's wheel. She turns it, and all things turn on that wheel. With the fall of one fortune, another rises. Galbatorix's fortune has fallen, and ours has risen. May it stay risen."

As soon as Vanir finished, the dance stopped. Vanir and Ardis got up and danced. Maybe fortune's wheel would fall on them, but for now it was up, and that was all that mattered.

Well, that's the end. If I get up to two-hundred reviews, I'll write a sequel. Eventually. I hope you liked the epilogue. Do you know what would be really nice? I'd love it if everyone who put me on their favorites list or their alert list and hasn't reviewed yet gave me an overall review of the story since it's over. Could you do that for me? Here are the review responses. Thank you for the ten reviews.

PrincessBob: I wanted him to be able to do that. I thought he deserved the honor above anyone else because he'd lost more to Galbatorix than anyone else.

Edur Carthungave: I wanted to save him, but I think he'd just been through too much to stay alive. He didn't have a bond to a rider, and he'd been badly wounded, so it was sort of inevitable that he would die. It made me happy to have him kill Galbatorix though.

IwaNNaBeSaDAITED: I'm glad you like it. Tips for writing? Um, if you start writing and you still don't have a plot, don't post until you think of one. I didn't have much of a plot when I started chapter one, but I had a lot of it worked out by chapter two. I came up with several new ideas as the story went along, such as the idea that Galbatorix would resurrect the Foresworn and the idea of them opening the Vault of Souls to bring back the spirits of the riders. I don't teach well at all, so forgive the bad tips.

Matt: Well, I'm glad that that battle scene didn't destroy your confidence in the Eragon fan writers' battle scene writing skills before you really developed any confidence. The movie sucked so much. I've ranted so much I can't rant anymore. Well, I probably can, but I won't. I was pissed about them leaving out Solembum. I don't think they can even make Eldest because they left out Katrina and killed off the Ra'zac. I have some friends who hate reading. It's sad. Most of mine like reading though.

Frosted-Pink: The movie sucked, didn't it? They didn't even mention that Arya was an elf. When she say, "I'm princess of Ellesméra," I bet everyone in the theatre who hadn't read the books was like, "What's Ellesméra?" I'm glad you liked this story. It's over now.

Prettybella: I'm glad I didn't completely butcher it. I am so writing a complaint letter.

Inyellel: Thanks. Having Shruikan kill Galby was satisfying.

Vixen Hood: Well, you're lucky you haven't seen it. It sucked. I've mentioned this before. I'm glad you liked that chapter.

Sam14119204: I'm glad this update cheered you up. The movie was so bad it was downright depressing. And it wasn't like The Notebook where it was meant to be depressing either. Well, I did actually laugh at two not-meant-to-be-funny parts. The lines were so bad at Brom's death scene that I started laughing, and I almost died when Murtagh started banging on the cages and yelling, "Let me out of here." I bet everyone in the movie thought I was weird, including those hot guys sitting behind my friends and I. Oh well.


	36. AN

A/N

You've probably all figured this out, but I'm not writing a sequel for this. I know I promised, but that was back when I still liked this fic. Now I just don't have any interest in it anymore or particularly like it. What I used to like now just seems cheesy to me. And I found several plot holes in retrospect. Some of it I liked or would have liked if I had pulled it off better. Also, I'm just too busy now to go back to it. So…yeah. I'm sorry for breaking my promise, but I just can't bring myself to continue. I thought that the least I could do was make my intentions clear even if I should have done this a while ago.


End file.
